


Momenti di vita

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, h/c, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 72,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot tutte scollegate tra loro, rating e tag messi ad inizio storia u.u <br/>Praticamente tutto Johnlock :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RAITING: VERDE  
> GENERE: TRISTE  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: HET/SLASH  
> PERSONAGGI: SEBASTIAN MORAN, ALTRO PERSONAGGIO, JIM MORIARTY

_Occhi blu._  
   
   
Aveva la testa da un’altra parte, quando uscì dalla posta e si avviò –sigaretta alla bocca- a fare una passeggiata. Il tempo sembrava clemente e un piccolo sole spiccava oltre le nuvole.  
«…Signore!»  
Una ragazzina stava urlando qualcosa, ma non aveva voglia di vedere con chi ce l’avesse, ben che meno di farsi gli affari degli altri. Non era giornata in quel senso.  
«Ehi!»  
«Signore!»  
«Si fermi!»  
«Ma che diavolo?!»  
Seb si sentì tirare per la manica del suo bomber verde militare e si fermò di colpo, voltandosi.  
Una ragazza, forse una studentessa universitaria, lo stava guardando col fiatone e gli occhi grandi – di un blu abbastanza anonimo- mentre gli sventolava la mano davanti.  
«La sua carta! È dall’inizio della strada che la chiamo!»  
Moran guardò il pezzo di plastica stretto tra le dita di lei e fece un finto sorriso di circostanza.  
«Oh, ma dove ho la testa? Me la sono dimenticata!»  
Altro che dimenticata. La carta apparteneva a Thomas Thompson (un orrendo gioco tra nome e cognome, i genitori dovevano odiarlo già da piccolo), proprietario di una banca; anzi: _ex_ -proprietario di una banca. Lo aveva ucciso poche ore prima -Jim non aveva specificato il motivo e a lui nemmeno importava- e aveva deciso di prosciugargli tutti i conti che aveva. Avere i codici non era mai stato più semplice, soprattutto quando te li dicono sperando che tu non li ammazzi. Avrebbe potuto vivere diverse vite senza nemmeno muovere un dito. Dunque non aveva pensato a riprenderla, tanto non sarebbe servita a nulla.  
La ragazza gliela passò facendo un piccolo sorriso e lo salutò con un cenno del capo.  
Seb la ringraziò di nuovo e le diede dieci sterline, del resto, cos’erano quei pochi spicci in meno?  
Lei strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Cavolo, mi andasse ogni giorno così!» si voltò e –salutando di nuovo- gli voltò le spalle e corse via dicendo di avere delle commissioni da fare.  
Seb si dimenticò dell’accaduto nel giro di qualche minuto.  
   
«Ehi!»  
«Mh?»  
«… Sono la ragazza di qualche giorno fa.»  
Nessuna risposta.  
«Quella che ti ha riportato la carta.»  
Niente.  
Lei sospirò e incrociò le braccia. «Mi sento abbastanza offesa. Spero tu lo sappia.»  
Il cecchino si voltò nella libreria e ripose il tomo tra gli scaffali. La squadrò un secondo: capelli lunghi, mossi, castano chiaro, un’età che doveva essere tra i venti e i ventiquattro anni, occhi grandi, di un blu quasi decente.  
Lui aveva una memoria fotografica, su questo non c’era da discutere, ma solo per le cose che gli interessavano o per i casi da portare a termine. Quindi, quando la vide, ci mise un po’ –decisamente troppo- a riconoscerla.  
La guardò e si chiese che diavolo volesse ancora da lui. Era sicuro di non aver perso niente per strada questa volta.  
«Ciao.» disse solo sperando che lo lasciasse in pace.  
«Come mai qui?» evidentemente lei era di altro avviso.  
Aveva decisamente voglia di una sigaretta al momento.  
«Secondo te perché si viene in una libreria?»  
«Non lo so, io di solito ci vengo a pensare, e poi esco senza aver comprato niente.» e detto questo fece semplicemente spallucce prendendo uno di quei calendari in omaggio che ti regalano ogni tanto.  
… effettivamente faceva la stessa cosa anche lui.  
Sospirò e le diede una semplice occhiata in tralice, mentre con una mano toccava altri libri, tirandone fuori uno a caso.  
«Che cosa vuoi?» si ritrovò a chiedere, con tono monocorde. Non aveva voglia di perdere tempo e non aveva nemmeno voglia di fare la persona gentile ed educata.  
«Andiamo a prendere un caffè?»  
«No.»  
«Dai!»  
Rimise nuovamente a posto il libro e a passi di marcia scese le scale, uscendo poi dalla libreria.  
   
«Che ti costa?»  
«Ma mi stai seguendo?!» si voltò di scatto in mezzo al viale, tentando di non urlare e ringraziando di aver abbastanza autocontrollo per non strangolarla lì, in mezzo alla strada, davanti a tutti quei testimoni. Anche se Jim l’avrebbe tirato fuori in nemmeno mezza giornata e lui avrebbe sicuramente rivisto qualche vecchia faccia _amica_ , in galera.  
Lei alzò le spalle, guardandolo come se fosse la domanda più ovvia del mondo.  
«Sì.»  
E lui rimase lì, sinceramente sorpreso di una risposta simile, e tirò fuori il pacchetto di sigarette, assieme all’accendino.  
«Fumare fa m…»  
«Non ci provare, se vuoi prendere un caffè con me, non ci provare nemmeno a dirlo.»  
Lei si fermò e fece il segno ti tapparsi la bocca e buttare via la chiave. Ma quanti anni aveva?!  
«Mi chiamo Francie.»  
Moran alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Ovviamente non mi chiamo Francie, ma a me piace, e il mio nome vero mi fa abbastanza schifo. Quindi ciao Thomas, io sono Francie.» tese la mano e Seb si ritrovò a sorridere sghembo.  
Thomas. Giusto.  
«Bene… _Francie_. Quanti anni hai?»  
«L’età non si chiede mai a una donna. Ora andiamo, che poi ho lezione.»  
Lui surclassò il fatto che avesse trentacinque anni e che le ragazzine ancora immature non gli interessavano minimamente. Ma Jim gli aveva lasciato la mattinata libera –”Pensami, e ci vediamo questo pomeriggio!”-, e un caffè non lo avrebbe ucciso.  
La ragazza si rivelò quasi divertente. Non aveva nulla di estremamente interessante, ma aveva un buon spirito di osservazione e la battuta sempre pronta. Più Sebastian tentava di demoralizzarla (per un motivo o per l’altro) più lei se ne veniva fuori con una risposta sarcastica, il più delle volte intelligente. In fin dei conti, mai giudicare una persona dall’apparenza, no?  
«E tu invece che lavoro fai Tom?»  
Era passata dal Thomas al Tom in meno di mezzo minuto.  
Lui decise di dire la verità, o perlomeno, la verità del signor Thompson.  
«Faccio il banchiere.»  
Lei fermò la sua tazza di tè alla cannella a metà strada verso la bocca e lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Veramente?»  
Lui tese i muscoli delle spalle e del collo.  
«Certo, perché?»  
Lei si limitò a fare spallucce.  
«Sinceramente non lo avrei detto, credevo facessi qualcosa di più… fisico? Tipo il muratore.»  
Sebastian scoppiò a ridere, seriamente e di gusto, appoggiandosi pienamente allo schienale.  
«Scusa, non capisco tutta questa ilarità. Guarda che il muratore è un lavoro serio ed impegnativo.»  
E glielo disse con la faccia seria portando finalmente la tazza alla labbra, bevendo. E Moran rise ancora più forte, seguito a ruota da lei.  
   
Non sapeva nemmeno lui come, ma si erano ritrovati a letto insieme.  
Una chiacchiera dopo l’altra lei lo aveva tramortito d’informazioni, poi un tocco qui e uno sguardo là ed eccoli in una squallida camera di motel, ma del resto, chissenefrega di come è arredata una stanza, no?  
Il nome Thomas gli dava così ribrezzo che, tra una spinta e l’altra, le disse di chiamarlo Seb -tutti lo chiamavano Seb. Tranne uno-, perché anche a lui il suo nome faceva schifo. E lei aveva riso, dicendogli che effettivamente il nome non era una dei migliori.  
Poi avevano smesso di parlare.  
   
“Frequentare” non era certamente la parola che si addiceva loro. Anzi, nemmeno la parola “loro” essendo che non erano niente in verità. Ogni tanto lei gli scriveva qualche messaggio -su un telefono con  scheda prepagata che avrebbe eliminato non appena quella cosa fosse finita, ovvio- a cui lui rispondeva se gli giravano bene. Si vedevano occasionalmente, più spesso per il sesso che per parlare, e alle volte parlavano direttamente durante il sesso.  
Seb doveva ammetterlo a sé stesso: non gli dispiaceva. Non la ragazza, belle come lei ce n’erano tante -se non di migliori- ma la situazione. Perché fortunatamente Francie non scassava le palle come la maggior parte delle donne, non scopava con lui per soldi, non voleva qualcosa in cambio tranne che una chiacchierata ogni tanto, come se si dovesse togliere un peso -che oltretutto non si toglieva, essendo che parlavano di stronzate tutto il tempo- ma quella non era una sua preoccupazione. Quindi: del buon sesso (doveva ammettere pure questo) e una chiacchierata. Fine. Magnifico.  
Stava pensando questo quando la ragazza -seduta sul letto, intenta a rimettersi i collant- si voltò verso di lui.  
«Tu non sei come le altre persone.»  
Non si sorprese nemmeno; alle volte aveva di queste uscite strane.  
«Più o meno nemmeno tu.»  
Lei rise continuando a mettersi le calze.  
«Intendo: sei pericoloso in un certo qual modo.»  
«Mh.» rispose, non seriamente interessato.  
«Non sembra importarti molto.»  
«Vedila cosi: se la tua opinione m’interessasse a tal punto da credere che potrei essere nei guai, non usciresti viva da questa stanza.»  
Lei si alzò dal letto, prendendo la gonna che era finita per terra, infilandosela.  
«Capisco.» calò per un secondo il silenzio.  
Seb si rollò una cartina poggiato alla testiera del letto -voleva provare a smettere di fumare, o fumare meno, e il tempo che ci impiegava a farsele gli faceva sperare in bene- e ci avvicinò l’accendino inspirando forte, ad occhi chiusi.  
Si ritrovò la testa di lei poggiata sulla pancia, gli occhi di quel blu interessante che alla volte lo fissavano. Non si sorprese nemmeno di quello.  
«Bambina sei e bambina rimani.» le disse tentando di scacciarla, ma lei rimase lì e lui in fondo non provava poi tanto fastidio, era più annoiato che altro.  
«Sai, vorrei avere dei figli un giorno.»  
Questo decisamente lo sorprese.  
Fece un tiro più fondo con la sigaretta e rimase in silenzio.  
«Io no.»  
«Mica ho detto che li voglio con te!»  
Lei lo guardò fintamente offesa e tornò a stendersi.  
Lui sorrise. Non aveva mai pensato ad avere dei figli, per lui tre cose erano importanti nella vita: uccidere e scopare. E Jim.   
«Mi sa che entrambi abbiamo fatto -o facciamo- cose di cui non andiamo molto fieri. Per questo credo che non avrò mai quello che desidero. Siamo entrambi dei cattivi soggetti.»  
«Ooh no bambina, tu non sai cosa siano i cattivi soggetti. Fidati.» e al contrario, lui era decisamente orgoglioso di quello che faceva. E ogni tanto aveva pure la persona che desiderava. Quando quella persona smetteva di lavorare, perlomeno.  
«Bambina ‘sto cazzo!»  
Si ritrovò a sogghignare.  
«Bene, ora levati che ho del lavoro da sbrigare.» le disse, scostandola bruscamente.  
Come al solito non obbiettò né si lamentò dei modi di lui. Si alzò e finì di vestirsi.  
«Ciao ciao Seb, salutami il capo.», ghignò uscendo.  
Lui morse la sigaretta e la mandò gentilmente a farsi fottere. Un suo “appena fatto” si sentì fuori dalla porta chiusa.  
   
Si trovava appostato al settimo piano di un edificio semi disabitato -dove il resto degli abitanti erano dei semplici barboni, non era sicuramente un buon quartiere quello- fucile di precisione alla mano se ne stava da ore fermo davanti una finestra.  
Gli ordini erano piuttosto chiari: Ann, cameriera in un night club che alle volte prendeva qualche mazzetta di troppo. E francamente, molti debiti con loro che portava avanti da troppo tempo. Aveva tentato di fuggire sotto falsa identità. Quant’era stupida certe gente.  
Abitava nel palazzo di fronte, al terzo piano -tapparelle alzate- ed era in ritardo di circa due ore sulla tabella di marcia. Non aveva mai portato nessun uomo a casa alla fine del lavoro. Sperava che le vecchie abitudini fossero dure a morire e che non ne avrebbe portato nessuno nemmeno oggi. Anche se farne fuori uno in più non era proprio un problema.  
Si erano fatte le tre.   
Una chioma di capelli biondiccia fece capolino sotto un lampione della strada: perfetto.  
Aveva delle foto sue leggermente sfocate e quasi tutte mentre era voltata da un’altra parte, ma non c’erano dubbi fosse lei.   
La vide da lontano entrare dal portone e le finestre -che davano sul corridoio del palazzo- illuminarsi.  
Accarezzò il fucile e si posizionò con tutta la flemma del mondo.  
Si sentiva annoiato. Ancora.  
La donna entrò in camera ed iniziò a spogliarsi. Questo era veramente troppo semplice. Mirò al centro della nuca, mentre era voltata, e sparò.  
Cadde prona sul letto che, di rimando, la fece cadere per metà sul pavimento.  
Sebastian Moran: assassino di donne deboli. Bah. Si sarebbe rivoltato nella tomba da solo, un giorno.  
Rimpiangeva i bei tempi della guerra dove l’unica cosa che aveva importanza era sopravvivere e, se avevi fortuna, incontrare qualcuno abbastanza bravo da riuscire a tenerti testa, per poi vederlo morire agonizzante sul campo di battaglia.  
Voleva che Jim gli desse qualcosa di più difficoltoso. Voleva sentire il sangue scorrere veloce nelle vene, mentre l’adrenalina saliva e ti sentivo il Dio di quel mondo, mentre decidevi tra la vita e la morte di ogni singola persona. Anche se quel Dio, al momento, era Jim stesso, che gli diceva chi far fuori e chi no.  
Aveva bisogno di scopare... E di una sigaretta.   
Prese fuori il cellulare intenzionato a scrivere a Francie, ma lo rimise via volendo prima andarsene di lì.  
Stava per rimettere via il fucile quando, per un caso fortuito, diede un’altra occhiata nel mirino.  
Moriarty se ne stava appoggiato alla finestra del terzo piano, buttando ogni tanto l’occhio sul cadavere; gli fece cenno con una mano di raggiungerlo. Come facesse a sapere che lo stava guardando non osò nemmeno domandarselo.  
Smontò il fucile, lo ripose nell’apposita custodia e si avviò giocherellando con le chiavi giù per le scale. Di quelli che incontrò nessuno osò guardarlo in faccia: bravi.  
Attraversò la strada e aspettò con calma che Jim gli aprisse il portone, cosa che avvenne qualche secondo dopo. Fece le scale a due a due.  
Arrivato al piano vide la porta semi-aperta ed entrò senza troppi complimenti. L’edificio era molto simile a quello da cui era appena uscito, ovvero semi-deserto, con solo disperati pronti a viverci dentro. Nessuna domanda se qualcuno non ricompariva la mattina seguente.  
Superò l’andito lercio per arrivare direttamente all’angusta camera da letto-soggiorno-cucina. Jim lo aspettava al centro della stanza, ben intento a non toccare assolutamente nulla che avrebbe potuto sporcare il suo completo nero nuovo.  
Si rollò con tutta calma una cartina, poggiando prima a terra la custodia dell’arma, e -dopo il primo tiro- parlò.  
«Jim, sai che il tuo compiacimento davanti un cadavere mi fa sempre felice come quando mi regalarono il mio primo fucile, ma mi schifa -come ti dico ogni volta- l’idea di fare sesso davanti un cadavere.»  
«Mor, chi ti dice che voglia fare sesso oggi?»  
“Mor”, amava quando lo chiamava così. Si poggiò al muro e sollevò gli occhi, guardando il suo caro Jim dritto nelle pupille.  
«Allora che ci facciamo qui? Una birra?» Chiese sarcastico.  
Moriarty si avvicinò con passo lento scuotendo la testa, masticando una gomma. Gli prese la sigaretta dalla bocca e la assaggiò, respirando a pieni polmoni. Gli soffiò poi l’aria in faccia.  
«Credevi davvero di tenermelo nascosto? A me? Mor, mi deludi.»  
Seb lo fissò senza dire nulla. In realtà lui non sperava proprio niente, e conosceva troppo bene Jim: non gli si poteva nascondere niente, soprattutto quando qualcuno toccava le sue cose.  
Già, lui era una sua cosa, non una persona, ma sapeva bene quanto questa definizione per l’altro fosse sopra qualsiasi livello.  
Fece spallucce. «Ho dovuto trovarmi un diversivo. Del resto tu sei così impegnato a fare i tuoi giochetti con il _caro consulente investigativo_ che non mi dai più bado. Comunque non vedo cosa possa centrare questo con...»  
Si bloccò un secondo, fulminato da un’intuizione.  
«Spostati.»  
Jim sorrise accondiscendente e si spostò gettando a terra il resto della sigaretta, pestandola con il piede.  
Francie se ne stava lì, riversa sul letto, con i suoi begli occhi blu rivolti verso di lui, il sangue che le colava lungo tutto il viso e un buco in mezzo alla fronte a decorare il tutto. La parrucca biondiccia se ne stava qualche metro più in là, il trucco sul viso totalmente sbavato.  
Seb rimase fermo.  
«Tutto questo giochetto solo per me… Jimmy?»  
Moriarty gli si avvicinò e gli si poggiò su un fianco, fingendo di rifletterci su.  
«Devo ricordarti che non ti puoi distrarre Mor, e che le cose mie, sono mie.»  
Seb ingoiò una generosa quantità di saliva e poi sorrise.  
«Questo lo sapevo già.»  
Jim, anche se più basso di lui, riuscì a prenderlo per i capelli e a farlo voltare, trascinandolo giù per mordergli le labbra. Se Moran avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto rifiutare senza nessun problema -Jim non era quello fisicamente forte tra i due- ma non oppose resistenza e si fece mordere a sangue. Non avrebbe emesso un suono. Come sempre.  
«L’ho uccisa senza nessun motivo, quindi. A parte la tua gelosia ingiustificata: sai che non significava niente.»  
L’altro lo guardò mezzo secondo e poi fece una delle sue solite facce sprezzanti.  
«Proprio così.»  
E Seb non sapeva se si riferisse all’omicidio o al fatto che Francie non fosse nessuna.  
Cosa non del tutto vera, comunque. Lei era una brava persona, una ragazza che avrebbe fatto qualcosa di bello e utile nella vita, che probabilmente era una rappresentante all’università che frequentava –o qualcosa del genere-. Forse lavorava in un posto così solo per poter tirare avanti e pagarsi gli studi. Ma nelle vita s’incontrano persone come lui o Jim: dei stronzi bastardi che passano sopra a tutto e tutti senza l’ombra di un rimorso, che sono in grado di strapparti le budella mentre sei ancora vivo e godere delle tue urla e della tua espressione angosciante, finché l’occhio non diventa vitreo e ci si ritrova con un cadavere tra le mani. E lei aveva avuto la sfortuna di essere troppo gentile con degli sconosciuti. E che questi sconosciuti pensassero solo ai propri comodi.  
«Andiamo Mor. _Ora_ abbiamo del lavoro serio da sbrigare. E vedi di non distrarti di nuovo. Non possiamo di certo sbagliare, adesso che abbiamo qualcosa d’interessante tra le mani, no?»  
«Sì, _capo_.»  
Jim rise.  
«Mi fai impazzire quando mi chiami così.»  
Uscì dalla stanza fischiettando, sputando la gomma in un cestino lì vicino, con le mani nelle tasche.  
Seb si voltò verso Francie e le si avvicinò, chinandosi verso il letto. Gli occhi ormai trasparenti, il viso rilassato. Del resto si stava semplicemente cambiando.  
Si ritrovò a pensare che alla fine non sapeva nemmeno quale fosse il suo vero nome, e dubitava fosse Ann.  
Voleva dirle qualcosa, ma alla fine si ritrovò a chiuderle semplicemente gli occhi. Molto più di quello che aveva fatto per altre persone.  
Si voltò e raggiunse Jim che lo stava aspettando sorridente.  
Aveva sempre preferito gli occhi nocciola a quelli chiari. E sarebbe andata sempre così, senza nessun rimorso di coscienza.  
   
   
   



	2. Il ritorno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: VERDE  
> GENERE: ANGST (ma per me qualsiasi cosa non sia Johnlock è angst, quindi forse dovrei solo dire: triste)  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: HET/SLASH  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON

Il ritorno.  
   
   
Sherlock era tornato e se ne stava a casa del suo ex-coinqulino, che aveva deciso di cambiare residenza –ovviamente- dopo la sua caduta. Davanti a lui, c’era un John particolarmente incazzato, frustrato e nervoso.  
«John, ti prego, ascolta io…»  
Il medico rise e batté un pugno contro il muro, zittendolo.  
«No Sherlock,» si accorse di quanto il nome uscì stentato dalla bocca dell’altro, «Io non ti ascolterò. L’ho già fatto anche troppo. Tu non parlerai. Alzerai semplicemente il culo e te ne andrai da qui. Subito.»  
«Se non mi ascolterai, non potrai mai capire. Cosa credi, che io mi sia divertito?» Sherlock gli si avvicinò ma il medico mise la poltrona tra loro due.  
«Tu credi di poter tornare così? Dopo tutti questi anni, dopo tutto il male che vedere… _quella cosa_ mi ha fatto,  dopo quanto io abbia sofferto per _nulla_? Mi hai lasciato nella convinzione che tu fossi morto per tre anni, Sherlock, tre. Ora puoi continuare a farlo. Grazie.»  
Il detective stava iniziando a perdere la calma. John doveva capire, doveva ascoltarlo.  
«Oltretutto, sei tornato proprio il giorno prima del mio matrimonio. Cos’è, volevi farmi da testimone?» rise sarcastico.  
Sherlock sentì come se gli fosse caduto un macigno addosso, e il medico dovette accorgersene.  
«Ooh, non dirmi, il caro consulente investigativo -colui che tutto sa e tutto vede- non ne era al corrente?» sorrise amaramente di nuovo, scuotendo la testa rassegnato, «Sì, Sherlock. Domani mi sposo, e non sarà certo la tua resurrezione a fermarmi.»  
Panico: ecco cosa provava in quel momento, terribile, abominevole e assoluto panico. Non poteva, non doveva sposarsi. Non ora, non adesso. Possibilmente mai.  
«Ti prego…» si ritrovò a supplicare sull’orlo di qualcosa di più grande, che non riusciva a esprimere. Non riusciva proprio a dirglielo.  
«Dì semplicemente la verità, annulla quello che stai facendo e dilla! Nessuno potrà accusarti di essere in torto, potrai dire di essere sotto shock per quello che è successo, che è semplicemente una cosa troppo grande il fatto che io sia tornato e...»  
John, finalmente, alzò gli occhi verso di lui e lo guardò dritto in faccia.  
«E perché mai dovrei fare una sciocchezza del genere? Il fatto che tu sia tornato non ha nessun significato, nessuna importanza né ben che meno rilevanza, con quello che sto per fare; giusto?»  
Sherlock rimane di nuovo in silenzio a fissarlo.  
Certo che aveva importanza, sì che aveva rilevanza. Aveva tutto. Era tornato solo per lui, e voleva continuare a rimanere con lui, se si fosse sposato cosa…?  
«Mary mi è rimasta vicina, sempre. Mi ha sempre ascoltato, non mi ha mai ignorato, non mi ha mai _mentito_. E non mi ha mai… fatto provare un dolore simile, come se mi squarciassero nel pieno delle mie facoltà mentali.»  
Sherlock si sentì morire. Un’altra volta.  
Calò il silenzio.  
«Sei vivo… Sherlock.» ancora fatica nella voce per la pronuncia di quel nome. «Credo… Forse potrei quasi dire di essere felice per questo. Ma io non ti voglio rivedere. Vattene, per favore. Torna a vivere la tua vita. Sarò più felice senza di te: lo sarò io, e lo sarà mia moglie.»  
   
   
   
Le campane il giorno dopo suonarono a nozze.  
A Sherlock invece, sembrò fossero per un funerale: il suo.  
   



	3. Dr. Watson e Mr. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: VERDE  
> GENERE: OSEREI DIRE FLUFF, MA NON NE SONO TROPPO CONVINTA XD  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: SLASH  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON

DR. WATSON E MR. JOHN  
   
   
   
John se ne andò sbattendo la porta, uscendo di corsa dall’appartamento, con l’intenzione di non rimetterci mai più piede.  
Questa volta si era superata la linea di confine. Questa volta non avrebbe chiuso un occhio né sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi.  
I suoi genitori non avevano tentato nemmeno di fermarlo quando -urlando furioso- aveva colpito con un pugno il tavolo della cucina –facendo sobbalzare i piattini e relative tazzine- ed era uscito.  
Il dottore era famoso per essere un tipo paziente e tollerante, ma quello che era successo andava al di là di ogni sua comprensione.  
Aveva preso il coraggio a due mani ed era andato a trovare i suoi, per informarli di un cambiamento nella sua vita. Un cambiamento composto dalle parole “Sherlock” e “Relazione”. Non si era decisamente aspettato festeggiamenti, nemmeno congratulazioni, ma almeno comprensione; almeno essere _ascoltato_. Invece i due avevano iniziato con le offese, sostenendo che quell’uomo doveva essere un poco di buono –in fin dei conti, loro leggevano i giornali e quello che avevano capito, sul suo conto, non era positivo-, che doveva essere stato lui a deviarlo: perché lui voleva sposarsi, voleva avere dei figli e una bella moglie che lo aspettasse a casa.  
Era pronto a giurarci, non avevano nemmeno sentito quando aveva iniziato a spiegargli quanto Sherlock contasse per lui, cos’era riuscito a fare per lui, come mai lui era ancora vivo e non l’ombra di sé stesso ritornato dalla guerra. Che non era importante che Sherlock fosse un uomo, perché a lui non piacevano gli uomini, a lui piaceva Sherlock: Sherlock era l’eccezione. Sherlock era tutto.   
Si fermò in mezzo alla strada e sbatté un piede a terra, spaventando le persone lì vicino che lo fissarono male cambiando marciapiede, e continuò poi a camminare a passo di marcia.  
Perché diavolo aveva sperato che le cose sarebbero potute andare com’erano andate a Harry?! Sospirò arrabbiato e pensò alla sorella. L’unico motivo per cui i suoi non se l’erano presa con lei, era che nessuno si aspettava niente da Harry. Sua sorella era la delusione della famiglia, la pecora nera. Quella che andava male a scuola fin dalle elementari, che aveva iniziato a bere alla tenera età di quattordici anni, che si faceva trovare volutamente dai genitori a fare sesso in camera, che aveva portato a casa la sua prima ragazza (anche se ci avevano messoun po’ a capire fosse una ragazza, essendo ch quest’ultima era un tom boy) a diciassette anni e che a diciotto se n’era andata. In quel momento John, invidiò fortemente la sorella. Quello era uno dei motivi per cui non andavano molto d’accordo: lei faceva sempre quello che voleva, infischiandosene (quasi sempre) degli altri, lui invece no. Lui era quello retto e irreprensibile. Doveva dare la colpa solo a se stesso per questo.   
Ripensò alle parole del padre, riguardanti Sherlock, e per poco non tornò indietro per prenderlo a pugni fino a fargli chiedere scusa in ginocchio.  
Una giornata di merda. Una. Giornata. Di. Merda.  
   
 _Bip_.  
   
John tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca -non aspettandosi di certo un messaggio dai genitori, dal momento che nemmeno lo sapevano usare un cellulare- e lesse il mittente. Non si aspettava nessun altro.  
Sospirando aprì il messaggio.  
   
 _Scena del crimine, riesci a venire? Non c’eri questa mattina. -SH_  
   
No, ovviamente quella mattina non si era fatto trovare. Sicuramente Sherlock avrebbe insistito nel venire, solo perché sapeva che a lui sarebbe piaciuto fargli conoscere i genitori. Ma, siccome era un dottore previdente, aveva evitato d’invitarlo non sapendo come sarebbe andata, in modo da evitare spiacevoli figuracce. Sherlock –non capiva ancora come mai- non se la prendeva per delle cose che gli dicevano persone di cui non gli importava nulla, ma se la sarebbe presa perché sapeva che importava a lui.  
   
 _Me ne vado a casa, non è giornata. -JW_  
   
Non riuscì nemmeno a rimettere il telefono in tasca.  
   
 _Ho bisogno di te. -SH_  
   
E il dottore non poteva sottrarsi a quelle parole.  
   
   
Gli ormai conosciuti volti di New Scotland Yard lo salutarono con un cenno e lo fecero passare. Lestrade si avvicinò. Stava per dargli una pacca sulla spalla, quando vide la faccia del medico però lasciò perdere.  
«Tutto bene?»  
John riuscì a non urlare “Tutto bene un cazzo” solo perché quello era Greg -un suo amico- e per problemi suoi non aveva diritto di rispondergli male. Quando fece un cenno d’assenso il DI se ne andò, anche se non troppo convinto. Tutti iniziarono a stargli alla larga in meno di mezzo minuto. La sua rabbia doveva essere decisamente evidente.  
Sherlock gli si fece vicino e gli passò una mano sul braccio, facendolo passare per un gesto casuale.  
John lo guardò e si sentì anche peggio, se possibile.  
Come potevano aver detto quelle cose su una persona come lui? Nessuno -in anni di conoscenza o rapporti lavorativi- aveva mai definito Sherlock in maniera così brutale senza averci scambiato nemmeno qualche parola. Sospirò, fissandolo qualche secondo per poi guardare a terra.  
«Ciao.»  
Il detective lo fissò. «Ciao.»  
John gli si aggrappò un secondo alla manica del cappotto -gli serviva un po’ di forza- e poi si avviò verso il cadavere, riverso sui piccoli sassolini vicino al fiume. Sherlock si guardò il braccio e si sentì morire.  
La Donovan salutò il dottore e fece qualche battuta al suo amichetto Anderson che per fortuna (sua) John non colse.  
Il dottore si abbassò sulle ginocchia per analizzare il cadavere: iniziò dai piedi, passando poi in rassegna il resto del corpo, togliendo la camicia per guardare il petto, in cerca di possibili lesioni e/o contusioni.  
Sherlock gli si avvicinò, rimanendo però in piedi.  
«Quindi?»  
«Annegamento. L’hanno tenuto sotto, basta vedere i segni dietro il collo.»  
Il sergente si avvicinò di nuovo e John provò fastidio. Quella donna lo infastidiva, sempre e comunque, e quel giorno non aveva sicuramente bisogno di una delle sue battute stronze sul suo compagno; era pronto a mangiarla viva.  
Ma evidentemente la donna era diventata sergente dandola in giro a qualcuno, perché non percepire la sua ira -che era praticamente _visibile_ \- era da stolti.  
«Ancora con lo strambo dottore?» disse fissando il detective che non la degnava di uno sguardo con una voce che doveva suonare spiritosa, «Potrei consigliarle qualche altro hobbyes a parte la pesca, se lo volesse.»  
John si fermò per qualche secondo con la mano tesa verso gli indumenti dell’uomo morto, e alzò gli occhi verso la Donovan. In quel momento, tutti nel raggio di pochi metri, non videro più il Dottore, ma il Soldato. Ed era molto, molto, molto incazzato.  
«Succhiamelo.» rispose fissandola, e l’aria -già fredda di Londra- si fece glaciale.  
Sally diventò rossa fino la punta delle orecchie e boccheggiò qualche secondo –in cerca di qualcosa da ribattere-, per poi andarsene senza dire niente facendo finta di essere chiamata altrove.  
Calò il silenzio più assoluto e per un po’ John fu fissato dai più, che non si aspettavano da lui una reazione simile. Del resto, il dottore non era tipo da “reazioni simili”.  
Sherlock si abbassò sui talloni.  
«Lei non ti succhierà proprio niente.»  
E John scoppiò a ridere – per la prima volta in quella pessima giornata, su una scena del crimine- poggiando la testa sulla spalla del detective, tentando di non far cadere entrambi dicendogli che no, nessuno a parte lui poteva più sfiorarlo in alcun modo. I suoi genitori non avrebbero mai conosciuto Sherlock Holmes -a quel punto, non lo avrebbe permesso- ma non sapevano che splendida persona si stavano perdendo e francamente, ormai, non interessava nemmeno a lui fargli capire quanto quell’uomo fosse importante.  
E John lo prese per il bavero del cappotto -tirandolo- e lo baciò –con grande sorpresa di Sherlock e per la prima volta in pubblico- proprio lì: di fronte a un cadavere e a tutta New Scotland Yard che li stava fissando. Ma non gliene poteva fregare proprio niente.  
   
   



	4. Doccia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: ROSSO  
> GENERE: FLORN (è un genere? Insomma, smut, pwp, nc17, come la volete intendere XD)  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: SLASH  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES/JOHN WATSON

   
   
   
 _DOCCIA._  
   
   
   
John entrò nel bagno chiudendo con un po’ troppa enfasi la porta. Non se ne curò più di tanto, iniziando a togliersi i vestiti e lanciandoli dove capitava, entrando poi nella doccia, aprendo l’acqua a una temperatura quasi bollente.  
Si appoggiò con la fronte alle piastrelle fredde -in netto contrasto con il getto che gli scivolava sulla schiena- iniziando a masturbarsi, mordendosi le labbra per non far uscire alcun suono. Sapeva che il nome di Sherlock gli sarebbe salito alla bocca, tra gli ansiti, e non gli sembrava una grande idea con il coinquilino a nemmeno un corridoio di distanza.  
Lo aveva fatto _apposta_ , su questo John non aveva dubbi.  
Il detective era uscito dalla camera con un semplice lenzuolo addosso. John lo aveva pregato – _supplicato_ quasi- di non farlo più, perché non era il caso, se fosse entrato qualche cliente? Ben che meno era decoroso, cosa avrebbe detto Mrs. Hudson?  
Balle: tutte _balle_. John non voleva vedere il suo amico con un semplice lenzuolo perché gli aderiva perfettamente addosso mostrando i suoi fianchi stretti, il suo culo sodo, le sue spalle larghe. E lo faceva più dei pantaloni ridicolmente attillati, più della camicia che già gli stringeva il petto e in più –come se questo non fosse già abbastanza- sotto era sempre, completamente _nudo_ , e John ne era tremendamente consapevole.  
Iniziò a masturbarsi con più forza, immaginando di essere dentro Sherlock (un caldo ed incredibilmente _stretto_ Sherlock) –che se ne stava beatamente ignaro in cucina a leggere il giornale- e non di certo solo, lì dentro.  
Il detective aveva capito i pensieri di John prima ancora che li capisse quest’ultimo, e quello che lo infastidiva di più, era che il consulente non faceva assolutamente niente a riguardo. Non lo guardava disgustato, ma non lo guardava nemmeno in altro modo; continuavano la vita normalmente come se nulla fosse.  E questo se possibile, era in qualche modo anche peggio.  
John sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi lentamente –non l’aveva chiusa a chiave, maledizione!- e si zittì immediatamente, tentando di recuperare un respiro più o meno normale.  
Sentì il lenzuolo del detective cadere a terra come se fosse stato un macigno e non un semplice pezzo di stoffa, e le porte della doccia aprirsi.  
Rimase un secondo immobile, senza nemmeno sollevare la testa dalla parete. Quando –infine- decise di voltarsi, la visione di uno Sherlock nudo, con un’evidente erezione, che lo fissava –lo trapassava- gli fece quasi venire un infarto.  
«Cos…?»  
Il consulente entrò nella doccia schiacciandolo contro la parete, sorridendo. Mentre John lo guardava sconvolto, l’amico gli si avvicinò, passandogli terribilmente vicino le labbra per poi deviare verso l’orecchio -dove gli succhiò per un secondo il lobo- sussurrandogli un’unica parola.  
«Scopami.»  
John sentì distintamente il suo cervello fare _crack_ e si ritrovò, senza nemmeno accorgersene, a prendere il detective per un braccio facendolo girare  -ribaltando la situazione- schiacciandolo faccia al muro mentre –grazie internet per gli utili consigli- gli infilava piano un dito dentro. Sentì il consulente ridere.  
«Non essere sciocco John. Mi sono già preparato a dovere.»  
Il medico evitò di pensare per la sua già precaria salute mentale al _come_ ma soprattutto al _dove_ si fosse preparato. Immaginandolo per mezzo secondo a gambe aperte, disteso sul loro divano, con un paio di dita dentro il suo bellissimo e bianchissimo sedere.  
Grugnì in risposta e gli aprì le natiche con un’unica mano, entrandogli dentro come avrebbe voluto fare dall’inizio: con forza.  
Sherlock gemette spalancando le braccia per reggersi meglio contro le piastrelle rese scivolose dal vapore.  
John gli artigliò i fianchi. Gli avrebbe sicuramente lasciato dei segni, _meglio così_.  
«Tu sei…» una spinta, «Un fottutissimo…» un’altra spinta più forte, mentre gli appoggiava la fronte tra le scapole, «Bastardo manipolatore.»  
Il suono della voce roca di Sherlock che ansimava, sovrastò per qualche secondo quella del dottore. John sapeva (come facesse ancora a sapere qualcosa, non ne aveva idea) che voleva ribattere ma al momento era decisamente impossibilitato a farlo. Si ritrovò a sorridere, fiero di sé stesso, continuando a spingere più forte, mentre con una mano scendeva a prendere l’erezione dell’altro, solleticandogli la punta con i polpastrelli, per poi scendere per tutta la lunghezza con lenta e studiata calma.  
A quel tocco, il detective si piegò quasi su sé stesso, iniziando a gemere il nome di John.  
«Tu...» provò ad articolare un discorso, «Tu… volevi scoparmi. Ma ci stavi mettendo troppo tempo John. Iniziavo ad annoiarmi anche nel provocarti.»  
Il dottore lasciò perdere l’ultima parte della frase.  
«Non... » un ansimo, «Non insultare me e la tua intelligenza: sai benissimo che non è solo questo.»  
Il detective sorrise per l’ultima volta, finché John non decise di dare a tutto un ritmo più frenetico, masturbandolo e spingendo più forte, sempre più forte.  
Il detective venne -urlando il suo nome- sporcando il muro, con gambe tremanti, retto solo dal compagno che dimostrò molta più forza di quanta si credesse. Dopo un altro paio di spinte il medico raggiunse l’orgasmo, venendo direttamente dentro Sherlock, mentre con un ultimo barlume di lucidità pensò che voleva fare questo per tutto il resto della sua vita, e sempre con la stessa identica, rompicoglioni, stressante, “so tutto io”, manipolatrice e subdola persona.  
   
John chiuse l’acqua e un brivido di freddo lo colse d’improvviso facendolo tremare mentre apriva le porte.  
Prese due asciugamani e ne passò uno a Sherlock.  
Il detective negò col capo.  
«Asciugami tu.»  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo e –dopo essersi legato il suo in vita- prese l’altro e iniziò asciugandogli i capelli, poi il collo, poi le spalle poi…  
Preso di sprovvista, si sentì sollevare il mento e poco dopo le labbra di Sherlock toccarono le sue.  
 _Questo_ gli fece perdere un battito, gli fece stringere lo stomaco e passare un brivido lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale. Più del sesso nella doccia. Perché un bacio non è mai solo sesso, è un qualcosa in più. Un bacio coinvolge anche un tipo di sentimento che John non pensava –non _sperava_ nemmeno- che il detective potesse provare nei suoi riguardi.  
«Non essere ridicolo John. È una cosa talmente palese che mi chiedo come mai solo tu non ci sia arrivato.»  
Il medico boccheggiò non sapendo cosa dire, mentre il cervello tentava di riossigenarsi e i neuroni si rincorrevano per far formulare un pensiero coerente. Ma, per la seconda volta in poco tempo, Sherlock scese di nuovo a sussurrargli all’orecchio.  
«Ti aspetto in camera… dottore.»  
Detto questo se ne uscì –sempre completamente, assolutamente e fantasticamente nudo- dal bagno, seguito dal suo sguardo che non riusciva a staccarsi dai segni sui fianchi e dai morsi che gli aveva lasciato (quando?!) sul collo ora arrossato.  
Lo raggiunse qualche minuto dopo –si era dovuto calmare e comprendere un attimo la situazione-, intenzionato a mettere in pratica tutte le posizioni conosciute e non.  
Se lo sentiva: quella serata sarebbe diventata sicuramente divertente e produttiva.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   



	5. La prima volta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: (CREDO) GIALLO. MA FORSE E’ ARANCIONE. XD  
> GENERE: ASSOLUTAMENTE DEMENZIALE... *facepalm*  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: ASSOLUTAMENTE SLASH  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON

  
   
   
 _La prima volta._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Più ci ripensava e meno se ne capacitava. Lui e Sherlock erano diventati una coppia fissa da più o meno quattro mesi e il dottore iniziava a essere convinto che una certa soglia dovesse essere superata e no, non parlava sicuramente di quella dei baci, bacini e bacetti. Sherlock non sembrava essere troppo d'accordo -ma quando mai Sherlock era d'accordo su qualcosa?!-, fatto sta che John si era immaginato la loro prima volta in un certo modo –quasi romantico diciamo-, non sicuramente cosi.  
   
Erano stati a cena fuori -festeggiando un duplice omicidio più suicidio, risolto- e Sherlock, incredibilmente di buon umore, aveva deciso di _provar_ e.  
Ecco come si era ritrovato a preparare uno Sherlock incredibilmente voglioso che stava con le ginocchia e le braccia piegate sul materasso a gemere, senza nemmeno accorgersene.  
Tutto sembrava filare per il verso giusto finché, ormai raggiunta una certa soglia, John si tolse i boxer. Il detective si voltò a guardarlo e sgranò gli occhi, un lampo di preoccupazione li attraversò per un lungo momento.  
«Starai scherzando!»  
Il medico lo fissò un secondo esitando, sopracciglia aggrottate: non capiva.  
«John è troppo _grosso_! Come diavolo pensi che entrerà tutto dentro?! Non sono mica una portaerei!» [0]  
John non sapeva se ritenersi offeso o enormemente lusingato. Nel dubbio si sentì prima lusingato e poi offeso.  
«Mica è colpa mia!» sentenziò spargendosi un po’ di lubrificante sulle mani.  
«Come non è colpa tua?! E di chi sarebbe il pene, di grazia?!»  
Il dottore si posizionò, iniziando a spingere piano.  
«E che vuoi che faccia, scusa?!»  
«Riducilo!»  
«Sherlock non dire cazzate!!»  
«Ma John!»  
 _Pop_. [1]  
Silenzio assoluto e teso per qualche secondo, poi il dottore sospirò rilassato.  
«Entrato.»  
Sherlock tentò di voltare la testa il più possibile come per accertarsi se la cosa fosse vera, l'aria enormemente stupita.  
«Oh... credevo... credevo sarebbe stato più... difficile o… doloroso.»  
«Sai...» iniziò a dire John, «Quando sei intento a dire la tua sopra ogni altra cosa e non stai ad ascoltare gli altri, facendoti i tuoi monologhi, tu tendi _vagamente_ a non accorgerti di niente.» mormorò poi un «Mind palace del cazzo.»  
Il detective si spinse contro l'erezione del dottore non riuscendo più a stare fermo.  
«John, vuoi litigare?»  
Il dottore guardò la schiena inarcata dell'altro e gli artigliò i fianchi iniziando a muoversi, sempre delicatamente.  
«Litigare? Oh no Sherlock, se volessi litigare ti chiederei perché diavolo hai rimesso una testa in frigo senza nemmeno mettere un biglietto per avvisare. Perché hai messo una sostanza acida nel detersivo per i piatti che, alla fine, ho dovuto buttare. Perché ti ostini a non fare il bucato [2] -almeno il tuo!-. Perché il _mio_ tappeto in camera nostra ha un angolo completamente bruciato e perché hai messo degli occhi -non so e non voglio nemmeno sapere di quale creatura- nel mio bicchiere che sta sul comodino.»  
«Esperimenti John... _Ah, sì_... L-lo sai...»  
John diede una spinta più forte delle altre.  
«Esperimenti del cazzo.»  
«Qui di cazzo ne sento solo uno.»  
Il medico gli colpì una natica con uno schiaffo.  
«Che fai mi diventi pure volgare ora?!»  
Entrambi risero e John si allungò il più possibile per baciare la bocca che lo stava chiamando a sé.  
«Ti amo scapestrato.»  
«Ti amo anch'io Jawn.»  
«Ooh siamo diventati romantici.»  
Fu il turno di John di zittirsi con la spinta che diede Sherlock indietro.  
   
John smise di guardare il soffitto portando l'attenzione al _suo_ detective, che gli dormiva addosso, assolutamente appagato -parole sue- e si chiese come diavolo erano finiti a bisticciare anche durante il sesso. Durante la loro prima volta, soprattutto. Sorrise al pensiero; probabilmente non doveva aspettarsi altro. Si voltò lentamente sfiorandogli i capelli con il naso e gli baciò piano le labbra addormentandosi in men che non si dica, veramente felice, perdendosi così l'ultima perla di Sherlock.  
«Da quando in qua io faccio il bucato poi?!»  
   
   
   
   
   
NOTE:  
   
[0] VOLEVO AGGIUNGERE LA BATTUTA "ORA CAPISCO PERCHE' HAI IL PORTO D'ARMI, E NON E' SICURAMENTE PER LA PISTOLA CHIUSA NEL CASSETTO" POI PERO' MI SEMBRAVA DI ESAGERARE, QUINDI PRENDETELA COME UNA BATTUTA JOLLY, E DECIDETE VOI SE METTERLA O MENO. XD  
[1] IL RUMORE _POP_ L’HO USATO NEL MESSAGGIO QUESTA MATTINA, NON ME NE VOGLIATE, HO LASCIATO QUELLO ANCHE SE OVVIAMENTE NON CI STA IN ALCUN MODO, NE’ BEN CHE MENO RENDE L’IDEA. XD  
[2] IL FATTO DI SHERLOCK CHE (NON) FA IL BUCATO MI E’ VENUTO IN MENTE LEGGENDO QUESTA FANFIC [ LAUNDRY SERVICE ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1427876&i=1) DI [ Hotaru_Tomoe ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2257%20) (CHE VI DOVETE LEGGERE PERCHE’ E’ SPLENDIDA, MA LEGGETEVI TUTTO CHE FATE PRIMA! u__u)  
   



	6. Chi dice Donna dice danno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: ROSSO  
> GENERE: …… PWP?  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON, IRENE ADLER.  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: SLASH (panico per Irene eh?! XD)

   
 

 

Chi dice Donna dice danno.

  
   
  
  
Quando John ritornò a casa con le borse della spesa, queste quasi caddero a terra quando la scena gli si presentò davanti.  
«Buongiorno, da quanto tempo non ci vediamo.»  
Irene sorrise tranquilla mentre, accavallando le gambe, poggiò la tazzina sul piattino e tornò a prestare attenzione a Sherlock, seduto sulla poltrona di pelle che aveva spostato vicino al tavolo.  
«Dovevo immaginare non gliel’avessi detto.» fece lei tranquilla, non cambiando espressione.  
Il detective non disse nulla, limitandosi a fissarla, prendendo l’altra tazza di tè sul tavolo; una terza stava solo aspettando il dottore.  
Quest’ultimo però sembrava non volerne sapere di muoversi dalla porta, continuando a fissare la donna sedutagli a pochi metri di distanza.  
«Dovresti essere morta.»  
Il sorriso di lei si allargò.  
«Beh...» Schioccò impercettibilmente le labbra «Dovrebbe esserlo anche lui.» detto questo indicò il consulente con un movimento leggero della mano.  
 _Touché_.  
John portò l’attenzione a Sherlock, che non osava alzare gli occhi dal suo tè e se ne stava stranamente in silenzio, girando il cucchiaino di tanto in tanto.  
Si avvicinò al tavolo e prese posto, come se quella situazione non fosse assurda e come se non gli rodesse qualcosa dentro. Anche se non voleva ammetterlo.  
Aveva avuto a che fare con la Donna, grazie tante, e non voleva ripetere l’esperienza. Poi, Sherlock sapeva? Beh, ovvio sapesse. Cos’avevano fatto quei due insieme? Perché erano allo stesso tavolo a bere tranquillamente? Da quando avevano iniziato a vedersi? E perché ci pensava ancora, maledizione!  
Irene prese la tazza del dottore e gliela porse, distogliendolo dal suo ABC di tecniche con cui uccidere una persona a mani nude. Sorrise prendendola e riappoggiandola.  
«Come accettato.»  
Irene si portò una mano alla bocca sghignazzando.  
«Si fidi dottore, non voglio farle del male, o il nostro caro detective non rimarrebbe fermo a guardare.»  
La sua mente non riuscì a evitarsi un “nostro un cazzo” ma fece finta di nulla, continuando a sorridere educatamente, riprendendo il tè, iniziando a sorseggiarlo: troppo dolce. Sulla battuta riguardo a Sherlock non disse nulla. Si paravano le spalle a vicenda, quindi le sue parole erano veritiere, in fin dei conti.  
Sherlock si alzò per andare in cucina, portandosi dietro la tazza. John si ritrovò a seguirlo con lo sguardo.  
«Vedo con rammarico che tra voi non é cambiato nulla. Nemmeno dopo la sua momentanea scomparsa.»  
John storse la bocca tornando a posare lo sguardo su di lei.  
Chiamare “momentanea” una scomparsa durata tre anni gli sembrava un po’ una presa per il culo, ma evitò di farglielo notare.  
«Non vedo cosa sarebbe dovuto cambiare.» rispose semplicemente, alzando uno sopracciglio e continuando a bere: in fin dei conti non aveva un gusto cattivo.  
La Donna si limitò a sorridere e Sherlock tornò.  
I tre rimasero in silenzio per qualche tempo, finché John iniziò a sentirsi strano.  
Iniziò a sentire caldo, la testa leggera, un formicolio all’altezza del basso ventre e, stranamente, la vicinanza di Sherlock.  
Sherlock che gli stava a quasi mezzo metro di distanza, esattamente come prima.  
Scosse la testa e si massaggiò gli occhi che iniziavano a bruciargli un poco.  
«Finalmente...»  
Si ritrovò ad alzare la testa di scatto, fissando Irene che lo guardava di rimando mentre si mordicchiava un'unghia.  
«Cosa... Cosa vuol dire?!»  
La donna prese da dietro la schiena la propria pochette, e ne tirò fuori una piccola boccetta di liquido trasparente.  
«Questa, dottore, é una droga a lungo effetto. Mi serve sul lavoro con quei clienti che si presentano timidamente e non sanno bene come muoversi. Quelli che, diciamola così, devo svezzare.» [1]  
John sentì ancora più mal di testa, e sempre più caldo.  
«Serve ad aumentare la libido e fermare quella vocina interiore che solitamente ci dice “questo non va fatto, é disdicevole”.»  
John fu preso un attimo dal panico ed ebbe la malaugurata idea di girarsi per guardare Sherlock chiedendogli una mano. Purtroppo, guardare il detective, gli fece solo sentire più caldo, come se stesse andando a fuoco, e far precipitare tutto il suo sangue giù, verso l’inguine.  
Si rivoltò e s’impose la calma, stringendo i pugni.  
La Donna si alzò dalla sedia, sporgendosi oltre il tavolino -inarcando la schiena, notò senza un perché John- avvicinandosi. Cosa voleva fare?!  
I suoi occhi s’impuntarono sulla bocca rossa e sottile di lei, che si avvicinava sempre di più, stranamente invitante, come non l’aveva mai notata. Irene si era fatta talmente vicina che poteva vederle le pagliuzze negli occhi, di un colore più chiaro vicino le iridi. Lo avrebbe baciato? Forse non gli sarebbe poi dispiaciuto così tanto. Magari poteva provare. Ma lei non era invaghita di Sherlock?  
Sherlock?  
Sherlock.  
«Preferirei tagliarmi la lingua con i denti e cucirmi la bocca, piuttosto che baciarti.»  
Lei si fermò, sorridendo compiaciuta.  
«Risposta esatta.»  
Cos...?  
Si sentì prendere il viso con una mano e girare di lato, ritrovandosi le labbra di Sherlock sulle sue. Annaspò qualche secondo tentando di trovare lucidità.  
«Sherlock, che fai? No, aspetta…»  
Ma il detective continuava a dargli piccoli baci a stampo tra una sua parola e l’altra.  
«Sherlock, è solo la droga. Non farti soggiogare così.»  
Si sentì mordicchiare il labbro superiore e quasi non capì più niente.  
«Sherlock, noi…»  
Provò ad allontanarsi -senza troppa convinzione- ma il detective non voleva proprio dargli tregua, continuando a seguirlo e baciarlo. Finché erano baci a stampo, poteva quasi mantenere una parvenza di autocontrollo, ma quando sentì la lingua dell’altro farsi strada nel suo palato, mandò a ‘fanculo tutto, dicendosi che, se a Sherlock andava bene, perché doveva farsi degli scrupoli?!  
Si alzò dalla sedia per poi metterglisi cavalcioni, aprendo la bocca come se fosse in debito d’ossigeno, esplorandogli il palato, sotto mugolii di apprezzamento dell’altro.  
L’ultima cosa che il suo cervello riuscì a catalogare -prima di dedicarsi completamente a Sherlock- fu la Donna che sorrideva ancora, mormorando qualcosa.  
«Voglio solo che sappia che non induce la gente a fare cose che non vuole...»  
   
Non si ricordava nemmeno come, ma si era ritrovato in camera di Sherlock -sul letto di quest’ultimo- nudo, mentre l’altro gli stava leccando il petto, soffermandosi ogni tanto sui capezzoli e sulla cicatrice alla spalla. In quel momento capiva veramente poco, con la mente annebbiata, ma sapeva solo che ne voleva ancora, di più. E si era ritrovato a supplicare Sherlock di accontentarlo, di baciarlo perché ne aveva bisogno, perché lo voleva sentire. E Sherlock lo aveva accontentavo, tirandosi su e tornando a baciarlo con foga, succhiandogli la lingua e le labbra e sussurrandogli qualcosa che proprio non riusciva a ricordare.  
E poi l’aveva sentito: un lieve bruciore che non riuscì subito a catalogare, ma quando finalmente capì, quasi si contorse dal piacere. Un dito del detective era scivolato lento dentro di lui e - _oh!_ \- solo il pensiero che quelle dita lunghe e affusolate lo stessero toccando in quel modo gli fece correre un brivido lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale. Quante volte ci aveva pensato -nel buio della sua camera, come se fosse tornato un sedicenne arrapato- negando poco dopo, estirpando quel pensiero dalla sua mente; ed ora eccolo lì, eccitato come mai in vita sua, a spingersi contro le dita -che ormai erano due- di Sherlock.  
Ma voleva di più. Voleva molto di più, e glielo disse. Era pronto.  
Sherlock non sembrava molto d’accordo, ma John si sollevò sui gomiti, allungando una mano verso la nuca del detective  attirandolo a sé, poggiando la fronte contro la sua. Ne aveva bisogno, lo voleva e subito.  
Sherlock annuì piano e gli mordicchiò prima il naso e poi di nuovo la bocca, facendolo stendere di nuovo sul materasso morbido.  
John gli fece spazio, allargando un po’ più le gambe e aspettando, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Dopo qualche secondo in cui non successe niente però, li riaprì.  
Sherlock gli stava sopra, e lo fissava. Gli occhi liquidi di desiderio, di calore e di molto altro, lo stavano scandagliando. Le sopracciglia aggrottate però, gli fecero capire che qualcosa non andava.  
 _No_. No, no, no. Perché aveva quell’espressione? Andava tutto bene. Era tutto perfettamente giusto.  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani nuovamente ed iniziò a rassicurarlo -lui, che rassicurava Sherlock!-, dicendogli che era tutto a posto, che stava bene, che era semplicemente fantastico. E poi iniziò a dirgli _cose_. Cose che non avrebbe dovuto, cose che una parte della sua mente -non del tutto annebbiata- gli faceva presente non dovevano essere scoperte, cose che prima o dopo sarebbero state pericolose. Ma il vero problema era che il detective rispondeva in modo affermativo, dicendogli che anche lui la pensava così, che anche per lui era così, che anche lui si _sentiva_ così.  
E poi, finalmente, Sherlock si spinse dentro di lui e John urlò, afferrando le coperte.   
Entrambi si ritrovarono ansimanti ad aspettare che il dottore si abituasse, e poi il detective iniziò con delle spinte lievi ma decise; finché John non iniziò a mugolare e ad alzare il bacino, facilitando i movimenti dell’altro. Solo allora Sherlock iniziò a spingere con più forza. John gli artigliò i polsi con le mani, ordinandogli -perché quelle non si potevano chiamare suppliche- di continuare, più forte, più in fondo, ancora... _Ancora_.  
Una mano del detective -che si liberò a fatica dalla presa dell’altro- gli passò leggera sul collo, scendendo solleticandogli la pelle, passandogli sul petto, poi sulle costole e infine vicino l’ombelico. Lì John ebbe uno spasmo e Sherlock si fermò un attimo, ripetendo l’operazione per godersi nuovamente i muscoli tendersi e la faccia di John sprofondare di lato sul cuscino. Infine, passò oltre, circondandogli l’erezione e muovendosi piano solo col pollice, seguendo una vena che aveva attirato la sua curiosità, e stuzzicandogli la punta.  
John stava per venire, se lo sentiva nella testa pericolosamente vuota, nel basso ventre troppo caldo, nei puntini bianchi che vedeva sotto le palpebre chiuse. Perché era tutto semplicemente troppo. Sherlock era troppo; accostato al pensiero di quello che stava facendo. Ma voleva provare a resistere, almeno un altro po’. Ancora un poco.  
Sherlock iniziò a masturbarlo, mentre continuava a spingere sempre più forte abbassandosi quanto bastava a baciargli il petto -dove il cuore del medico stava battendo all’impazzata-, per poi salire verso il suo orecchio, e mormorando -con la voce arrocchita e più bassa di qualche tono, affannata- insistentemente il suo nome. «John... John... _John_...»  
E il dottore, per quanto ci avesse provato a trattenersi, venne prepotentemente sul proprio stomaco e nella mano stretta a pugno di Sherlock, che lo guardava come se si fosse appena compiuto un miracolo.  
Appena riuscì a riprendersi un attimo dall’orgasmo e tornare a prestare la sua totale attenzione all’altro, lo vide leccarsi piano le dita sporche, con studiata calma, pulendole per bene, mostrando come la lingua raccogliesse tutto, in un invito non troppo sottointeso. Gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio si fissarono nei suoi blu.  
Poi una promessa.  
«Dopo faremo anche questo.»  
John credette di poter venire di nuovo in meno di pochi minuti.  
Poco dopo anche Sherlock lo raggiunse e John si ritrovò a protendere le braccia e a stringerselo addosso -incurante di essere sporco- non volendolo lasciare andare. Mai più.   
Si sentì sussurrare vicino le labbra parole che non avrebbe mai creduto potessero uscire dalla bocca di Sherlock. E dovette quasi trattenersi dal piangere e ridere assieme.  
   
Fecero l’amore altre due volte. E John doveva ammettere -non senza un po’ di vergogna e rammarico- che l’effetto della droga era già totalmente sparito al primo orgasmo.  
   
Il mattino seguente il dottore fu il primo a svegliarsi, ritrovandosi avvinghiato da uno Sherlock che gli dormiva addosso, stringendolo con braccia e gambe.  
La testa gli girava ancora, tutto il corpo gli faceva un male cane, si sentiva come dopo una sbronza colossale e incredibilmente sporco -non si erano nemmeno fatti una doccia-. Il ricordarsi tutto quello che era successo quella notte in meno di mezzo secondo poi, non aveva aiutato.  
Voleva alzarsi, ma ogni movimento gli costava troppo sforzo e, comunque, avrebbe finito col svegliare pure l’altro, e non voleva. Dio, sperava non si svegliasse mai per non dover affrontare un discorso del genere.  
Cosa aveva fatto?! Cosa?!  
Maledetta Irene, maledetta droga, maledetto lui e maledetto Sherlock che si era fatto fregare di nuovo! Come aveva potuto abbassare le difese con quella donna? Come?!  
Sarebbe cambiato tutto. In peggio.  
John si ritrovò a lanciare maledizioni a qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la mente. Perché a Sherlock non fregava nulla di relazioni sentimentali. E a lui solo scopate -anche se erano state le migliori della sua vita- con Sherlock non interessavano.  
Maledizione. Maledizione. Maledizione.  
Accarezzo, sovrapensiero, i ricci scuri -resi appiccicosi dal sudore- pensando a qualche soluzione. Forse se si fosse defilato in camera sua e fosse sceso più tardi come al solito, Sherlock avrebbe fatto finta di nulla. Magari avrebbe anche cancellato l’esperienza dal suo mind palace, perché inutile e -soprattutto- perché gli ricordava un ulteriore sconfitta da parte di Irene.  
Certo era che lui, una cosa come quella, non se la sarebbe mai dimenticata, per niente al mondo. Mai.  
Stava per massaggiarsi gli occhi quando la sua attenzione fu catturata da un foglietto rosa chiaro, poggiato sul comodino, con scritte in oro in bella calligrafia. Lo prese in mano, annusando nell’aria odore di guai, e lo lesse:  
   
Caro dottore, non serve che mi ringrazi per questo; avevo un debito con Sherlock, e credo di averlo ben che ripagato. Non si preoccupi per effetti collaterali riguardanti la droga; non ce ne saranno. Per quanto riguarda voi, aspetto nuovi sviluppi (anche se sono molto gelosa, avrei voluto togliergli io quel brutto nomignolo).  
   
P.S. Il tè di Sherlock -al contrario del suo- non è stato toccato con un dito. Ogni cosa che ha detto o fatto è stata dettata dalla sua mente -come al solito- molto più che vigile (sono doppiamente gelosa).  
   
XOXO Irene Adler  
   
John rilesse il biglietto più volte e poi lo rimise a posto, rimanendo rigido nella sua posizione.  
«Sherlock...» mormorò, sconvolto.  
«Sherlock.» lo chiamò ancora, un tono un po’ più forte.  
«Sherlock!» lo scosse piano anche se la rabbia lo stava divorando.  
Il detective mugugnò qualcosa e alzò la testa in sua direzione.  
Si passò a stropicciare gli occhi con una mano e a sbadigliare piano, con i capelli tutti arruffati e l’aria assonnata.  
A John si sciolse il cuore a quella vista così bella e per poco si dimenticò il perché si fosse arrabbiato, rimandendo a fissare uno spettacolo così raro come Sherlock appena sveglio.  
«Che c’é?» mormorò l’altro, ancora assonnato.  
Ecco le magiche parole che gli fecero ricordare la sua collera.  
«Che c’é?! Che c’é?! Sherlock. Lo hai fatto apposta! Mi hai seriamente drogat--- no aspetta, effettivamente perché dovrei sorprendermi?! Però io...»  
Sherlock gli diede un bacio a stampo e lo fece zittire istantanemante.  
«Sì, l’ho fatto apposta. Irene me ne ha parlato e io ho voluto provare. Perché sì. Perché sei lento. E non capisci. E io non sapevo più cosa fare. Allora ho fatto quello che faccio di solito: gioco sporco. E poi non ha importanza perché é vero che io ti...» biascicò ancora qualcosa e tornò ad addormentarsi come un bambino.  
«Sherlock...»  
Il detective mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile e gli si strinse più addosso.  
John però, non voleva demordere.  
«Sherlock.»  
«Jaaaawn, lasciami dormire ancora un po’, sono stanco. Sei piccolo ma mai soddisfatto. Mi hai tolto qualsivoglia tipo di forza, ora mi faresti la cortesia di lasciarmi riposare ancora un paio d’ore? Grazie!»  
Gli voltò le spalle attaccandosi con la schiena al suo fianco.  
John diventò rosso fino la punta delle orecchie e non disse più niente, sollevando gli occhi al cielo e, dopo un piccolo tentennamento, voltandosi ad abbracciare il detective più suonato del mondo.   
«Va bene così?» si ritrovò a chiedere, insicuro su qualunque cosa fare.  
Sherlock gli prese la mano tra le sue e annuì, attaccandosi il più possibile al corpo del suo dottore.  
«È perfetto John.»  
   
   
   
NOTE:  
[1] Assolutamente inesistente, decisamente sparata a caso. Se esiste, informatemi pure. XD  
   



	7. Christmas in TCATH family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo scritto, è dedicato con affetto e tanto tanto taaaaanto amore e sentimento alle ragazze del TCATH, che sopportano me e i miei scleri notturni e diurni e, credetemi, sono scleri veramente da manicomio.  
> Mi sono dovuta prendere la libertà di tradurre certi titoli in italiano, o non avrei potuto fare questa cosa, comunque sia, note e autori, verranno messi a fine storia.  
> Consiglio caldamente ogni storia sottocitata, e non perché conosco la scrittrice, ma perché, con tutto il cuore, sono solo e semplicemente troppo belle.  
> La storia doveva essere Natalizia, invece sembra potersi svolgere in qualsiasi tempo (non fosse citata una volta la vigilia. XD)  
> Buona lettura!  
> Le note tra le parentesi quadre possono essere tranquillamente lette alla fine… potrebbero pure non essere messe… ma le metto lo stesso ribadendo il concetto. XD

   
   
   
 ** _Christmas in TCATH Family._**  
   
   
   
   
John, dopo aver lasciato gli addobbi appesi malamente all’albero in soggiorno, mise piede in cucina e, per prima cosa, guardò il lento [movimento a spirale](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1173399&i=1) che il pezzettino di tavolo saltato in aria –causa un esperimento andato a male- stava compiendo vicino i suoi piedi, finché non si fermò andando a sbattere contro le sue pantofole. Allora, e solo allora, alzò il viso a guardare Sherlock, che lo stava fissando con il labbro imbronciato di chi sa che sta per ricevere una ramanzina.  
Prima che il dottore avesse modo di aprir bocca però, il detective parlò. Non una grande idea. Decisamente.  
«John! John, te lo posso assicurare, era [praticamente innocuo](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=944045&i=1%20)!»  
Sherlock –per fortuna sua- si vide arrivare in faccia un cuscino, trovato lì per caso, al posto del costosissimo e fin troppo vicino [servizio da té](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1119740&i=1), regalato qualche giorno addietro dalla Signora Hudson.  
«Sherlock, per Dio! [Questa è la nostra casa, e sarà la nostra tomba](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1231076&i=1) anche, se continui in questo modo! Ti ho detto mille volte di stare attento!»  
Il consulente continuò a guardarlo con la sua faccia (fintamente) affranta, rigirandosi il cuscino tra le mani, senza dire niente.  
John prese il suo giubbotto dall’attaccapanni e si avviò verso l’uscita a passo di marcia.  
«Dove stai andando?» Sherlock si avvicinò di qualche passo, esitante.  
«Me ne [ritorno in Afghanistan](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1006762&i=1)![0] A confronto a qui dentro, lì regnava quasi la pace!»  
Il medico si ritrovò il cuscino che aveva lanciato di nuovo tra le mani –solo perché aveva i riflessi pronti- invece che in testa com’era capitato venti secondi prima al consulente.  
«Non fa ridere, John.»  
Il medico alzò un sopracciglio, continuando a fissare le labbra imbronciate dell’altro. Riuscì a sentirsi quasi in colpa. Come diavolo faceva a farlo sentire così ogni santissima volta?!  
«Vado al lavoro, dove vuoi che vada?!»  
«Ma è la vigilia di Natale!»  
John si fermò dopo aver aperto la porta; la socchiuse piano e guardò Sherlock negli occhi.  
«E… quindi?»  
«Pensavo che… insomma, l’avremmo passata insieme.»  
A quel punto John, non solo strabuzzò gli occhi ma spalancò anche la bocca, chiudendo definitivamente il piccolo spiraglio che era rimasto della porta aperta.  
«A te non interessano queste cose.»  
«Si può fare un’eccezione.»  
«Qualcuno una volta ha detto: [Non faccio un eccezione. Un eccezione contraddice la regola](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1207363&i=1).» tentò di mimare –riuscendoci oltretutto con scarso successo- la voce di Sherlock.  
Il detective sbuffò e si andò a sedere sul divano.  
«Allora fai come vuoi, io lo facevo per te.»  
Ci fu un secondo di pausa, nel quale John lo guardò.  
Sembrava esserci rimasto male o, perlomeno, _a lui_  sembrava esserci rimasto male. Aveva preso un giornale in mano e ci si era seppellito dietro, nulla di troppo strano, se lo si conosceva superficialmente.  
«Sherlock, io…»  
«Prendi la [St. John’s Wood Road ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1203592&i=1), a quest’ora è poco frequentata, e arriverai decisamente prima.» [1]  
Il ché voleva più o meno stare a significare: il discorso è chiuso. Definitivamente.  
Ma John era John, e non era certo riuscito a convivere con questo strano individuo perché si faceva sottomettere.  
Gli si avvicinò e gli tolse il giornale dalle mani, accomodandosi sul bracciolo.  
«Farai tardi al lavoro. Poi non dire –come al solito- che è colpa mia.», fece il detective che, nel frattempo, tentò con scarso successo di riprendersi il giornale mentre John iniziava a sghignazzare dei vani tentativi.  
«John, non fare il bambino!»[2]  
Ooh, questa poi! Sei sicuro di averle sentite tutte nella tua vita poi, [quando meno te lo aspetti ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1063043&i=1),il tuo caro detective se ne esce con certe perle di saggezza.  
«Ci vediamo fuori dall’ambulatorio e andiamo a vedere gli ultimi regali assieme, che ne dici?»  
«Noioso.»  
John sollevò gli occhi al cielo e gli posò un leggero bacio sulla tempia. Poi si alzò ; e si diresse di nuovo all’uscita –non guardando assolutamente verso la cucina che avrebbe dovuto ripulire più tardi, sperando che la Signora Hudson non decidesse di salire nel mentre- ma la voce di Sherlock lo fermò un’altra volta.  
«John!»  
Il medico si voltò.  
«[Scrivimi](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1127302&i=1).[3] Non pretenderai che mi ricordi i tuoi orari a memoria.»  
Voleva rispondergli che sì, dopo anni di turni sempre uguali sarebbe stato il caso. Ma sapeva anche bene che Sherlock in realtà li conosceva a menadito, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
   
John si era rilassato, aveva ritrovato la sua pace interiore, il suo karma, i suoi chakra totalmente allineati, la calma zen.  
E stava aspettando Sherlock da quasi due ore, fermo sulla soglia dell’ambulatorio, sotto la neve che, copiosa, non la smetteva di scendere e congelargli le mani e il naso. Si guardava intorno, fermandosi a fissare dei bambini che giocavano a palle di neve in mezzo al marciapiede, alle coppiette che tenendosi per mano andavano a fare compere, alle luci appese alle case che rischiaravano la strada assieme ai lampioni.  
Ma nessun consulente in avvicinamento.  
Gli aveva mandato dei messaggi ma, nemmeno a dirlo, nessuna risposta era giunta in suo soccorso.  
Poi, finalmente, aveva sentito la suoneria: una chiamata.  
John cercò il cellulare nelle tasche del giubbotto e, quando lesse il nome sul display, ci mise due secondi a pensare cosa fare: urlare, lanciare il telefono, disperarsi, angosciarsi, accasciarsi al suolo e non alzarsi mai più, rispondere.  
Optò per l’ultima.  
«Greg, ti prego. _Ti prego_.»  
Non serviva dire altro. Lestrade non lo chiamava quasi mai, a meno che non fosse qualcosa di urgente. Solitamente usava mandare messaggi, piuttosto.  
«Ehm…»  
Il dottore si massaggiò gli occhi con la mano destra, aspettando l’inevitabile.  
«Gli hanno sparato.»  
 _Gli hanno sparato_. Dopo un primo spavento iniziale, John pensò seriamente di prendersi e andarsene da qualche parte, lontano da quella città fredda, per trasferirsi qualche giorno in qualche località di mare. Alle Hawaii ad esempio.  
«Dov’è?» chiese solamente, prendendo atto del fatto che sarebbe dovuto correre in farmacia a comprare delle nuove garze (le altre erano finite qualche settimana addietro, in un’altra colluttazione che sarebbe stata senza ombra di dubbio evitabile) e del disinfettante e solo Dio sapeva cosa.  
«Non ti sento preoccupato.» gli fece notare Greg.  
«Non lo sono perché tu non lo sei. Se fosse grave non avresti un tono così calmo. Ora dimmi, è già tornato a casa o è ancora in ospedale? Dove posso trovarlo per strangolarlo?!»  
«I medici non lo hanno sopportato più del tempo necessario per la medicazione.»  
John sospirò e iniziò ad incamminarsi verso casa.  
«Grazie Greg.»  
«Dovere!»  
E dopo i classici e doverosi auguri, si salutarono.  
   
[Pefezione](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=829563&i=1). Ecco come avrebbe definito la recita appena messa in atto da Sherlock per spiegargli come, in poco meno di cinque ore, era riuscito a farsi sparare (per fortuna di striscio. Seriamente niente di grave, già si aspettava un altro [foro d’uscita](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1213312&i=1) o qualcosa di molto simile, sul corpo dell’altro, che iniziava ad essere più martoriato del suo. E lui era stato _in guerra_ ) e com’era riuscito a sgominare una banda di malviventi assolutamente, _assolutamentissimamente pericolosi John, non potevo aspettarti._  
Il dottore, dopo essersi accertato di persona della situazione e di come fossero stati fatti i punti sul polpaccio, si alzò dal letto di Sherlock (dove quest’ultimo si stava lamentando di quanto fosse stata tediosa quella giornata) e fece per andarsene; il suo lato zen con tutti i suoi chakra allineati non sarebbero serviti a impedirgli di saltargli alla giugulare, al momento. Voleva solo scendere i [diciassette gradini](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=810556&i=1), e andare a sbollire il suo risentimento da qualche parte, magari bevendosi una birra.  
Poi un sussurro.  
« [Non lasciarmi](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1081999&i=1) [4].»  
Calò per un attimo il silenzio, mentre stringeva la maniglia con forza.  
Si voltò a guardarlo: Sherlock lo stava fissando, e questa volta con l’aria sinceramente colpevole.  
Il dottore posò lo sguardo sulla [sedia vuota](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=938409&i=1)[5]al fianco del letto; probabilmente la Signora Hudson era passata a trovarlo poco prima. La prese e la voltò, sedendocisi cavalcioni, con lo schienale rivolto in avanti poggiandoci sopra i gomiti. Era ancora arrabbiato, e non era il caso di stare troppo vicino al detective. Dal canto suo Sherlock fissò il posto vuoto vicino al letto, passandoci sopra la mano, e la sua espressione cambiò impercettibilmente, ma non disse niente. Nessuno dei due disse più niente, in realtà; finché John non cedette, nuovamente.  
«Sei uno stupido. Un idiota. Un incosciente. E io mi chiedo perché ancora te le dico queste cose, essendo che sono anni ormai, che te lo faccio notare. Ma non ci pensi mai a me? Al fatto che ogni volta che Greg mi telefona ho un tuffo al cuore perché –diavolo!- potresti pure aver fatto l’ultima cazzata della tua vita?»  
Sherlock aprì bocca per controbattere, ma sorprendentemente la richiuse, tornando a fissarsi le mani che aveva appoggiato in grembo.  
E John, se possibile, odiava ancora di più quando faceva così, perché lo faceva sentire una specie di madre apprensiva che sgridava il figlio che aveva appena fatto una marachella.  
Sospirò pesantemente e si massaggiò di nuovo gli occhi, alzandosi dalla sedia e aggirando il letto, riprendendo il posto di prima, allungando un braccio oltre le spalle di Sherlock, abbracciandolo.  
Il detective lo guardò sorpreso.  
«Ella riderebbe di me al momento, come pure tuo fratello probabilmente: ho [problemi di fiducia](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1392349&i=1)  
[6] e ne sono consapevole, e guarda te con chi mi vado ad immischiare. Lo sapevo io di non essere una persona normale.»  
Sherlock si spostò, cercando una posizione più comoda, tentando di spostare la gamba il meno possibile.  
«Normale è noioso. E tu sei tutto fuorché noioso, John.»  
E John sorrise, come l’ebete qual’era. Perché non era possibile che bastasse così poco per farlo sciogliere e farlo demordere dai pensieri di morte certa, fatti sul suo compagno.  
«Mi perdoni?» chiese quest’ultimo con occhi supplicanti, «Anche se ho fatto esplodere la cucina più volte? E mi sono fatto sparare? E ho bruciato di nuovo il tappeto in camera? E ho buttato via la pianta che ci ha regalato tua sorella di nascosto perché le ho messo dell’acido nella terra invece che dell’acqua? E continuo a metterti degli occhi nel bicchiere sul tuo comodino per degli esperimenti? E…» [7]  
«Okay, okay Sherlock, basta così o ci potrei seriamente ripensare.», sorrise sghembo.  
Sherlock sorrise di rimando e prese tra le sue una mano del dottore, iniziando a giocare con le dita, assorto. Poi si voltò a guardarlo, i nasi che quasi si sfioravano, in quella vicinanza ormai usuale.  
«John…»  
«[Più fatti e meno parole](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1074836&i=1).» rispose risoluto, sorridendo.  
Sherlock sorrise di rimando avvicinandosi, baciandolo teneramente sulle labbra, per poi mordergliele a tradimento.  
John ghignò e si leccò il piccolo graffio.  
«Sai Sherlock, quest’anno non ti sei comportato bene per niente. Mi hai fatto preoccupare più del solito…» gli leccò il labbro superiore, «Mi hai –anzi- _ci_ hai distrutto casa…» gli morse l’inferiore, «Quindi riceverai delle visite non gradite, spero tu lo sappia.»  
Sherlock gli cinse le spalle con le braccia, portandoselo addosso per non doversi girare, muovendo così la gamba dolorante.  
«Di chi? [Fantasmi](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=951575&i=1)? Natale passato, presente e futuro?», lo guardò negli occhi con un lampo di malizia.  
«Oh no Sherlock, nessun fantasma. Solamente tuo fratello, Greg, la signora Hudson, Molly, la Donovan e -t’oh guarda!- anche Anderson ha accettato l’invito per domani a cena!»  
Sherlock fece tanto d’occhi.  
«Mi faresti la cortesia di ripetere? Credo che il mio udito sia andato a farsi benedire negli ultimi trenta secondi.»  
Il dottore scoppiò a ridere della faccia sconvolta di Sherlock e tornò a baciarlo, o almeno, _tentò_.  
«Non ci provare nemmeno, spostati! Torna a trasferirti di sopra! Anzi, cercati direttamente un nuovo coinquilino! Non mi parlare e… togli immediatamente le tue manacce da me!»  
John rise così forte da doversi tappare la bocca con una mano, mentre con l’altra provava ad afferrare Sherlock che stava tentando di alzarsi e sgattaiolare via.  
Continuarono a battibeccare per un po’ finché John non gli assicurò che stava semplicemente scherzando, e che nessuno dei sopracitati –Signora Hudson a parte- sarebbe andato a trovarli il giorno successivo.  
John lasciò perdere i suoi chakra, il suo lato zen, il karma e la pace interiore; tanto con Sherlock Holmes erano assolutamente inutili. E lui lo amava per questo.  
Sarebbero andati avanti così, con la loro [quotidianità delirante](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=986922&i=1), per il resto dei loro giorni.  
   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
[0] [Back To Afghanistan](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1006762&i=1)  
di [ermete](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171197)  
[1] La St. John’s Wood Road è assolutamente, ed incredibilmente chiusa ed inagibile, ma mi serviva aperta, quindi fatemela passare! XD  
[2]una semi battuta presa da [Sorry, Mr Spock](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1428246&i=1)  
Di [Jess Loneliness](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=68447)  
<3  
[3] [Text Me](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1127302&i=1) di [rosieposie77](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=148189)  
[4] [Don’t leave me](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1081999&i=1) di [Sabry93](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=151978)  
[5] [The Empty Chair](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=938409&i=1) di [Darseey](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=36747)  
[6] [Trust Issues](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1392349&i=1) di [Mrs. Teller](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=179575)  
[7] Assoluta autocitazione XD [La prima volta.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1436499)

   
Ed ora, in ordine di apparizione e non d’importanza (anche se ve li potreste vedere semplicemente aprendo le storie ma, al contrario di Sherlock, amo ripetermi):  
[Hotaru_Tomoe](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2257)  
[Doralice](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=4528)  
[locked](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=143078)  
[Jess Loneliness](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=68447)  
[ermete](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171197)  
[Glass Heart](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=124100)  
[Yoko Hogawa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=17336)  
[SAranel](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=43644)  
[rosieposie77](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=148189)  
[Faust_Lee_Gahan](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=58486%20)  
[Aistra](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=87426)  
[LivingTheDream](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113326)  
[Sabry93](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=151978)  
[Darseey](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=36747)  
[Mrs.Teller](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=179575)  
[e m m e](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=5676)  
[Minerva74](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171819)  
[Fusterya](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=176555)  
   



	8. Buon compleanno, Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: ROSSO  
> GENERE: FLUFF, PORN (SI’, CREDO), PIPPE MENTALI  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: SLASH  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON

_Buon compleanno, Sherlock._  
   
   
«Non ci voglio andare, John.»  
Il dottore sbuffò sonoramente, allacciando il nodo alla cravatta all’unico consulente investigativo al mondo che non aveva idea di come rapportarsi con quel tessuto.  
«Sherlock, fai trentasei anni –oggi- vediamo di non fare il bambino, mh?»  
Il detective alzò gli occhi al cielo e spostò la testa di lato, corrugando le sopracciglia.  
«Non sono decisamente diverso da ieri, solo perché ho un anno in più. E il fatto è, e rimane uno solo: non ci voglio andare.»  
John finì di fare il nodo e si spostò di un passo, per vedere se la cravatta fosse dritta e sorrise soddisfatto, poi tornò a guardare Sherlock.  
«Non ti ho sicuramente costretto con la pistola a dire di sì, mi sembra.»  
L’altro ghignò.  
«Ooh, non con quel genere di pistola sicuramente, io direi che potrebbe piuttosto essere paragonato a un fucile, comunque.»  
Il medico arrossì lievemente.  
«E prova tu a dire di no a un John Watson completamente nudo. E’ un’impresa praticamente impossibile.»  
A quel punto John rise sommessamente e si alzò sulle punte scoccando un bacio a fior di labbra al suo compagno.  
«Dai Sherlock, siamo già in ritardo e tu sei l’ospite d’onore. E’ solo un compleanno, vedrai che non morirà nessuno.»  
«Magari accadesse, almeno succederebbe qualcosa d’interessante. Ahia!»  
John gli pizzicò il fianco e si avviò alla porta, vestito nel suo miglior completo nero. Il detective lo trovava bello da mozzare il fiato, ma ovviamente non aveva aperto bocca in nessun complimento.  
«E’ solo una festa, non potrà essere così male.»  
E John, anche se non lo sapeva ancora, aveva ragione: non sarebbe stata così male. Sarebbe stata peggio.  
   
Quando arrivarono, la madre di Sherlock (accompagnata a braccetto dal figlio maggiore) andò ad accoglierli, salutando il festeggiato con uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi e abbracciandolo stretto. Salutò poi il dottore con medesima cortesia (lasciandolo oltretutto spiazzato; continuava a non sapere come rapportarsi con lei anche dopo anni di conoscenza).  
L’enorme soggiorno risultava al momento estremamente piccolo, colmo di gente (chi in divisa, chi in abito elegante) e di camerieri che portavano in giro tartine e flute colme di spumante (John sapeva perfettamente che si trattava di champagne, ma una parte di lui voleva far finta di non sapere quanto quella festa costasse in realtà), assordante sia di musica che di chiacchiere.  
«Dov’è papà?» chiese il consulente guardandosi intorno.  
«Ci raggiungerà tra poco, sta lavorando.»  
John sentì distintamente il “beato lui” che uscì sussurrato di risposta a Sherlock, e gli scoccò un altro pizzicotto senza farsi notare.  
Poi -senza rendersene nemmeno conto- fu trascinato via, lontano dal detective, in mezzo alla folla di persone illustri e mai viste (tranne che in televisione, qualche volta. Ma quello là in fondo era il presidente degli Stai Uniti?!).  
Sherlock tentò di andargli dietro ma fu fermato da sua madre e da suo fratello a fare delle chiacchiere inutili, finché non lo perse di vista.  
   
«Allora dottor Watson; dove ha frequentato i suoi studi di medicina? Cambridge? Durham?»  
L’uomo davanti a lui –più o meno della sua stessa età, anche se decisamente più grasso e basso- lo stava interrogando da praticamente un’ora, facendo le domande ad alta voce cosicché tutti potessero ascoltare per bene. John non si era mai sentito più avvilito o umiliato in vita sua. I suoi genitori non erano ricchi (ma nemmeno poveri), avevano entrambi due lavori dignitosi, e gli avevano dato il meglio che un figlio si potesse aspettare, e vedere gente del genere –come il panzone davanti a lui- che lo giudicavano come se fosse il poveraccio di turno a cui non era stato concesso niente, gli urtava il sistema nervoso. Ma sorrise accondiscendente (di nuovo) e sorseggiò il suo bicchiere di “spumante”, tornando a rispondere.  
«Ho condotto i miei studi presso il Bart’s, con uno dei migliori insegnanti che un allievo possa desiderare.»  
Vide l’uomo ghignare e capì che stava per aggiungere qualcosa, come aveva fatto più o meno tutto il tempo.  
Forse doveva rammentargli che aveva anche fatto il militare, e che quindi poteva spaccargli quella cazzo di faccia in mille modi diversi.  
Una donna fece la sua comparsa da dietro l’uomo prima che potesse aprir bocca, sfiorando a quest’ultimo una spalla, sorridendo.  
«Heat, ma che brutta figura facciamo fare agli ospiti di Violet? Non ci inviterà più così.»  
Spostò poi il suo sguardo verso John, ampliando notevolmente il sorriso e allungando una mano.  
«Miss Morstan. Tanto piacere signor Watson.»  
John le prese la mano e la strinse, presentandosi. Non gli ci vollero che pochi minuti per capire che quella donna ci stava provando (con il marito a fianco) e nemmeno troppo sottilmente. Iniziò a sentirsi tremendamente a disagio.  
Era decisamente una tipa che allungava troppo le mani, ma non sapeva come scacciarla senza risultare offensivo (o senza creare panico. Sicuramente lui aveva semplicemente “frainteso” la cortesia della donna, e ci mancava pure che litigasse con il panzone per questioni del genere). Si guardò intorno cercando di localizzare Sherlock: aveva finalmente capito perché l’altro tanto odiasse le feste della madre.  
   
«Sherlock, devi lasciar fare a John. In fin dei conti, deve imparare a cavarsela da solo in mezzo a gente di merda come questa.»  
Si voltò verso la madre.  
«E tu, da quando parli così?!»  
Violet fece spallucce e bevve un sorso di vino.  
«Non saprei come altro descriverli. Comunque, non sarà né la prima né l’ultima volta che avrà a che fare con persone simili. Sta con te, e tu fai parte della famiglia Holmes. Hai dei doveri verso questo cognome e ogni tanto pure tu dovrai partecipare a feste ed eventi.»  
Sherlock grugnì qualcosa in risposta e si voltò a guardare il suo compagno.  
Se ne stava ritto come uno stelo, circondato da presidenti, deputati, colonnelli e generali (per non parlare dei figli di papà, semplicemente ricchi di nascita senza arte né parte) a chiacchierare come se niente fosse. Ma tutto era tranne che sereno. Lo notava dalla mano stretta attorno alla flute, dalla posizione rigida che aveva preso dopo nemmeno cinque minuti di discorso e che non aveva ancora lasciato, dallo sguardo che si voltava ogni tanto a cercarlo. Però era perfetto, nessuno tranne lui avrebbe capito il suo disagio.  
Ogni volta che tentava di fare un passo in sua direzione però la madre lo fermava, con un semplice tocco sul braccio.  
«Credo sia la peggior festa di compleanno di tutti i tempi, mamma.»  
Stava per voltarsi verso di lei quando vide qualcosa di rosso fare la sua entrata in scena. Si trattava di un vestito lungo fino a terra, scosciato, e la proprietaria che lo indossava stava facendo gli occhi dolci a John. Al _suo_ John.  
Poteva accettare di tutto, ma questo no. Quando vide il medico tentare di allontanarsi e cercarlo ancora tra la folla, non si fece fermare di nuovo.  
   
John tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide Sherlock avvicinarglisi.  
«Andiamo.», disse semplicemente quando lo raggiunse.  
«Oh, signor Holmes. Come procede la serata? Le piace la festa?» fece il panzone quando Sherlock si fermò.  
John rise sotto i baffi, non ci voleva un genio per capire che per Sherlock non stava procedendo affatto bene. Sperava solo che non sarebbe stato troppo cattivo.  
Il consulente si voltò verso l’uomo.  
«Ora sicuramente meglio, grazie. Ma, come ben saprà, la festa è in onore del mio compleanno e decido io come passarlo e con chi. Quindi, vogliate scusarci.»  
Il medico si sorpresa dalla pacatezza della risposta e si sentì prendere sotto braccio.  
«John, non farmi ripetere: andiamo.»  
E detto questo si allontanarono verso il piano di sopra. Nella camera riservata loro quella notte.  
   
Era la prima volta che John visitava il piano superiore e, come a Buckingham Palace, dovette reprimere l’istinto di rubare un posacenere.  
Quando entrarono nella camera, si fermò di colpo. Rimase a bocca aperta a guardarsi intorno. No, non aveva nemmeno parole per descrivere tutto quello sfarzo, nel quale il detective sembrava così a suo agio. Mobili di legno antico, quadri (che sperava francamente non fossero originali) di grandi pittori alle pareti, tappeti persiani, uno spiraglio di porta aperta che faceva intravedere un bagno e via discorrendo.  
Sherlock si gettò sul letto e si massaggiò la testa. Sembrava stanco quanto lui.  
John lo raggiunse e gli si sedette accanto.  
«Forse avevi ragione. Non è stata una grande idea venire.»  
In risposta sentì una lieve risata.  
«Così la prossima volta imparerai ad ascoltarmi.»  
Detto questo si alzò e si tolse giacca, cravatta e camicia, restando a torso nudo.  
John si fermò a guardarlo. Stavano insieme da più o meno due anni, e ancora restava incantato (più spesso di quanto volesse ammettere) a guardare Sherlock, e sorprendersi di quanto lo trovava assolutamente bello, assieme a tutti i suoi difetti (sia fisici che caratteriali).  
«Vado a farmi una doccia.»  
Non si preoccupò nemmeno di distogliere lo sguardo, tanto a cosa sarebbe servito? Sherlock sapeva perfettamente che ogni tanto si fermava a fissarlo.  
Il medico gli fece segno di avvicinarsi con una mano, e l’altro lo fece, abbassandosi per raggiungere più o meno la sua altezza.  
John gli passò una mano sulla spalla nuda, per poi risalire con i polpastrelli tutto il collo magro, toccando la pelle calda, finché non portò la mano dietro la nuca e lo avvicinò a sé, baciandolo con calma, risucchiandogli la lingua, esplorandogli il palato, avvicinandosi ancora di più finché non si ritrovò l’altro addosso.  
Si staccò poi sospirando -mentre l’altro quasi ansimava- poggiandogli la fronte sulla sua.  
«Buon compleanno, amore.»  
E sì, anche John Watson ogni tanto si faceva sfuggire qualche parolina un po’ troppo sdolcinata.  
Sherlock storse il naso ma lo baciò di nuovo a stampo.  
«Vado.»  
John lo lasciò andare e il detective entrò nel bagno.  
   
Sospirò pesantemente quando, dopo cinque minuti di ricerca buona, non trovò il suo pigiama nella borsa che si era portato dietro, trovandoci dentro solo tante fialette contenenti strani liquidi di cui non voleva sapere assolutamente nulla.  
Diavolo, Sherlock dormiva nudo, ma lui no.  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo e andò verso il bagno, entrandoci senza nemmeno pensare; del resto il pudore lo aveva perso anni addietro.  
Il bagno era grande quasi come la camera da letto, con grandi piastrelle blu scuro decorate in bianco. Una parete era ricoperta praticamente tutta da un’enorme specchio, i sanitari erano in ceramica nera, gli asciugamani talmente bianchi da sembrare che emanassero luce propria (sembrando oltretutto morbidi al tatto), e la doccia era separata dalla vasca idromassaggio da un misero scalino.  
Probabilmente Sherlock non lo aveva sentito entrare; si stava sciacquando i capelli e l’acqua doveva attutire i suoni.  
John rimase di nuovo fermo, in poco meno di dieci minuti, a fissare il suo detective.  
Se ne stava ad occhi chiusi, col profilo aristocratico rialzato verso il getto che lo colpiva in pieno, le labbra appena appena dischiuse da cui cadevano piccole gocce, e le mani che passano in mezzo ai capelli tirandoseli indietro. Fissò i rivoli d’acqua scendere lungo il collo, lungo la schiena appena inarcata in avanti, fino ad arrivare al sedere sodo, continuando sulle gambe lunghe e snelle.  
John emise una specie di grugnito d’eccitazione, ma oltre quella, in quel verso strano, c’era anche dell’altro.  
Sherlock era il ritratto della serenità. E a John non piaceva. Non gli piaceva che fosse così tranquillo, in quell’ambiente a lui sconosciuto, non gli piaceva che feste così pompose fossero per il consulente noiose per quante ne avesse frequentate, non gli piaceva sapere che Sherlock avrebbe anche potuto decidere di mollare tutto perché intanto era incredibilmente pieno di soldi, non gli piaceva sentire Sherlock così distante.  
   
Si accorse della presenza di John solo quando sentì le sue mani sui suoi fianchi, le sue labbra sul suo collo, la sua erezione sulla sua coscia.  
Sherlock ansimò e se ne sorprese da solo.  
«John?» chiese poi titubante.  
Il medico non rispose, iniziando a succhiargli un capezzolo, facendo scorrere una mano lungo la sua schiena, passando poi a tastare una natica, arrivando poi oltre raggiungendo il retro del ginocchio, tirandolo su facendosi circondare la schiena.  
«Sherlock, devo…?»  
Il detective negò semplicemente col capo, stringendo le braccia attorno al suo collo, avvicinando anche il viso.  
«Bene.»  
John, allora, lo penetrò senza troppi complimenti, strozzando un singulto che gli stava per uscire dalle labbra. Non sapeva nemmeno se Sherlock fosse pronto per continuare, ma iniziò a spingere. Spingere di prepotenza.  
Per spingere via anche le sue paure, per spingere via quella brutta sensazione di angoscia, per spingere via tutto.  
Sherlock iniziò ad ansimare e a chiamarlo sottovoce, spostando la testa indietro ogni volta che il medico toccava i tasti giusti, ritrovandosi a stringere la gamba sempre più forte dietro la schiena dell’altro.  
John si abbassò lievemente e smise di muoversi -con grande disappunto del detective- e gli prese anche l’altra gamba con la mano libera.  
«John aspetta. Sono troppo pesan…»  
Sherlock si ritrovò con la schiena schiacciata contro le piastrelle e le gambe sollevate; allungò le braccia d’istinto e si prese sulle spalle di John, che nel frattempo lo stava fissando come non aveva mai fatto.  
E quello fu uno dei suoi ultimi pensieri coerenti.  
John si avventò sul suo collo, tornando a spingere prepotente. E John era bravo, Dio, se era bravo. Gli stava facendo perdere la testa. Sembrava sapere perfettamente quanto andare affondo e in che punto farlo, riuscendo oltretutto a masturbarlo, con lo stomaco che era premuto contro la sua erezione, che andava su e giù, su e giù e… _Cristo_.  
   
La voce di Sherlock gli stava facendo esplodere il cervello. Tutti quei suoi _John, ancora_ e _Di più_ e _Sì, Dio ti prego, sì_ lo stavano facendo morire, le gambe iniziavano a fargli male, ma -che Dio gli fosse testimone- piuttosto che fermarsi se le sarebbe fatte spezzare.  
«Sei mio Sherlock.»  
«Idiota!»  
«Voglio sentire un sì.»  
Si fermò qualche secondo, giusto il tempo di far pensare a Sherlock che non avrebbe continuato.  
«Oddio _sì, sì_ John, sono tuo, ma continua.»  
Sentì le caviglie del detective premergli sulle natiche mentre tentava anche si strusciarglisi contro, ma la posizione non glielo consentiva.  
« _Ti prego._ »  
«Per questa volta sarò magnanimo.»  
Gli morse le labbra e tornò a muoversi, ma molto più piano di prima.  
«John, ti uccido e occulto il cadavere. Te lo giuro.»  
Ma John si stava inaspettatamente divertendo, e giocò per diversi minuti a portare l’altro sul limite, per poi fermarsi e rallentare il ritmo, per rifarsi più violento quando lo vedeva tornare a un respiro _quasi_ umano.  
Ma anche Sherlock provò a giocare al suo gioco, iniziando a stringere le natiche, mozzandogli il fiato ad ogni affondo, finché per entrambi non fu semplicemente troppo e John decise di farla finita.  
Si abbassò con le ginocchia al piano della doccia, aiutato dal fatto che Sherlock avesse la schiena poggiata alla parete per scivolare senza cadere e senza staccarsi. Non appena toccarono il ripiano, fece stendere il detective sotto di lui iniziando a masturbarlo con forza, e riprendendo a spingere dentro di lui. Sherlock venne urlandogli nelle orecchie e John lo raggiunse dopo qualche altra spinta, afferrandogli i capelli con forza.  
   
«Dovremmo…» respiro affannato, «Dovremmo tornare di là, prima di prenderci qualche malanno.»  
«Non mi reggono le gambe, John.»  
Il medico rise, e lui cos’avrebbe dovuto dire?  
Alzò la testa dall’incavo del collo di Sherlock, dove stava respirando il suo odore, e lo guardò: continuava a rimanere ad occhi chiusi, le labbra aperte a prendere grandi boccate d’aria, il corpo che tremava ancora (se per l’orgasmo o per il freddo, non lo avrebbe saputo dire).  
Si alzò in piedi a fatica -le gambe indolenzite- chiuse la doccia e andò a prendere vari asciugamani: avevano combinato un casino.  
Asciugò entrambi e aiutò anche l’altro ad alzarsi.  
«Credevo scherzassi sulle gambe che non ti reggevano.»  
«Non ti rispondo o potrei essere talmente volgare da sconvolgerti.»  
«Più del solito?»  
«Fidati.»  
Caddero entrambi a peso morto sul letto e si coprirono a fatica.  
Sherlock gli si fece vicino, avvinghiando le gambe con le sue, stringendogli la vita.  
Dopo un po’ di silenzio, fatto solo di sguardi e baci, Sherlock prese parola.  
«A sapere che il lusso ti mandava così fuori di testa, avrei fatto trasferire Mycroft al 221B e noi saremmo venuti qui.»  
Il dottore rise e all’inizio non rispose, vergognandosi un po’ dei suoi pensieri.  
«Cosa c’è che non va?»  
Alzò gli occhi a guardare il consulente. Per essere uno poco empatico capiva al volo.  
«Nel vederti qui in mezzo, ho pensato a cosa saresti potuto diventare…»  
«Un panzone calvo?»  
John scoppiò a ridere seguito da Sherlock, che gli si avvicinò ancora, mordicchiandogli il collo.  
Gli mise una mano tra i ricci scuri, massaggiandogli la testa.  
«Potremmo quasi dire di sì, in un certo senso… Tu potresti svegliarti un giorno e decidere che vorresti tornartene qui perché la vita è più facile. Non so spiegarti cos’ho provato Sherlock. Ho solo avuto paura di essere lasciato indietro, per un secondo. Per essere uno che odia queste cose, sei estremamente a tuo agio in questo ambiente. E sarà anche normale, infine ci sei cresciuto… però…»  
«Eri molto più a tuo agio tu, per essere la tua prima volta, che io in anni e anni di queste stronzate. E oltretutto, io? Tornare in questo posto noioso? Tra gente ancora più noiosa? E lasciare tutto quello che già ho? Lasciare te? John, devo ricredermi sul tuo conto: sei molto più idiota di Anderson. Credo che la nostra relazione dovrebbe finire qui.»  
Alzò il viso dal suo collo solo per baciare le labbra sorridenti del medico.  
Il dottore fece leva sul suo gomito e si alzò sopra Sherlock, serio in volto.  
«Ma alla fine, io e te rimaniamo sempre Sherlock e John del 221B Baker Street, vero?»  
Il detective annuì.  
«Sì John, sempre.»  
«Torniamo a casa?»  
«Temevo non me l’avresti mai chiesto.»  
   
   
   
   



	9. Caring is not ad advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: VERDE  
> GENERE: INTROSPETTIVO, PIPPE MENTALI DI MYCROFT  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: SLASH  
> PERSONAGGI: MYCROFT HOLMES, JOHN WATSON, SHERLOCK HOLMES

   
   
 **Caring is not an advantage.**  
   
   
   
   
La porta si aprì con un colpo secco, andando quasi a sbattere contro il muro bianco, rovinandolo.  
John entrò a passo di marcia, con la fronte aggrottata e il passo svelto, nonostante le gambe corte.  
Mycroft lo guardò; lo guardò _veramente_.  
Doveva ammettere che, per essere una persona di statura così piccola, riusciva a incutere timore. Beh, non sicuramente a lui, ma sapeva che doveva essere così.  
Si allontanò dalla finestra di qualche passo, dirigendosi verso il basso tavolino in cristallo, dove due tazze di tè li stavano già aspettando.  
John si fermò pochi passi dopo la soglia.  
«Inizi ad usare anche la forza, ora? Credevo di avere un minimo di libero arbitrio almeno sul salire sulla tua cazzo di limousine o meno.»  
Mycroft alzò un sopracciglio alla parola “cazzo” ma non disse niente. Possibile che il dottore dovesse enfatizzare sempre le frasi in questa maniera?  
«John, credo lei sappia perfettamente che non ho tempo da perdere. Dopo tre giorni di buchi nell’acqua ho dovuto forzare un attimino la mano.»  
John roteò gli occhi e sbuffò contrariato.  
«Dovresti saper accettare un mio rifiuto, Mycroft.»  
Il maggiore degli Holmes chiuse le palpebre e sogghignò.  
«Se dovessi fermarmi ad ogni rifiuto che mi viene fatto, John, non sarei dove sono ora.»  
Fece cenno al medico di sedersi e quello, nonostante tutto, accettò.  
Poco dopo lo raggiunse e si sedette anche lui porgendo gentilmente a John il tè: lo prese senza fare storie.  
Passarono qualche secondo in silenzio e, più passava il tempo, più John sembrava un leone nevrotico chiuso in una gabbia fatta a malapena per una gatto.  
«Credo lei sappia perfettamente perché ci troviamo qui.»  
L’altro passò a massaggiarsi la base del naso, fino ad arrivare agli occhi, che tenne chiusi anche durante la risposta.  
«Sì.»  
Mycroft si ritrovò ad annuire.  
«Ma non ne voglio parlare. Non voglio sentire. La cosa _non m’interessa_. E, ora che è chiaro, posso andarmene?»  
Il medico aprì di nuovo gli occhi  e li puntò in quelli azzurro ghiaccio dell’uomo davanti a lui. Un colore tanto simile a quello del fratello da fargli pensare per più di un attimo a Sherlock.  
«No, non può.»  
John si mosse seccato sulla sedia e si preparò mentalmente a ignorare il fratello maggiore del suo ex coinquilino.  
«John, dovrebbe saperlo bene quanto me che mio fratello ha fatto tutto in buona fede.»  
Il dottore aprì la bocca per replicare (in modo piuttosto vivace a giudicare dalla vena sul collo che si stava ingrossando) ma Mycroft non gliene diede il tempo.  
«Sono stati tre anni difficile per lei, ma non creda che per Sherlock sia stato molto più facile. Lasciando perdere tutte le volte che ha rischiato la vita…»  
«Mycroft. Smettila. Questo non è un punto a suo favore. Lo so, è venuto da me e, dopo che sono quasi morto d’infarto nella mia cucina per la sua mistica apparizione, mi ha spiegato come sono andate le cose. Va bene. Ho capito e non ho accettato. Quindi ripeto: finiamola qui.»  
John fa per alzarsi ma l’uomo davanti a lui non sembra intenzionato a mollare tanto facilmente, gli prende il polso con insolito vigore e lo fa riaccomodare.  
Mycroft non è dotato di una grande forza, quindi, il fatto che il dottore si sia riseduto, gli fa ben sperare che lo abbia fatto solo perché una certa parte di lui voglia rimanere ad ascoltare, a sapere, a perdonare.  
«Sherlock non è una persona facile, lo sa quanto me, se non addirittura _meglio_ di me. Quindi non può veramente pensare che l’abbia fatto a cuor leggero. John, Sherlock tiene a lei, più di quanto avrei creduto possibile.»  
Adesso il medico si muove agitato sulla poltrona, artigliando i braccioli, guardandolo con espressione –per una volta- indecifrabile.  
«Lui non aveva idea di come relazionarsi con le persone, non pensava ai sentimenti degli altri prima di ferirli, non ha mai pensato di valere qualcosa per qualcuno.»  
Prende in mano la sua tazza e beve un sorso di tè, nascondendo un sorriso amaro oltre il bordo.  
«Beh, non che ora sia molto cambiato, quando si parla di altri, ma John, con lei è diverso e non può dirmi che non se sia accorto. Non vedo mio fratello così da tempo immemorabile.»  
John lo guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate, incuriosito, aspettando che Mycroft vada avanti, ma Mycroft non lo fa, per un attimo Mycroft vaga nei suoi ricordi.  
   
 _«Mycroft! Mycroft!»_  
 _Mycroft, ormai  ex figlio unico di casa Holmes, si massaggia le tempie con le mani e spera che il fratello non venga a disturbarlo di nuovo. Ha la giornata piena; deve seguire il padre in ufficio, deve finire di studiare tre interi libri per il giorno dopo –dannata, dannatissima influenza-, deve andare dalla servitù per i nuovi compiti –la mamma ha di nuovo quell’insopportabile mal di testa- deve scegliere del nuovo personale per il giardino –siccome l’ultimo assunto aveva quasi rubato la preziosa collana della nonna- e tutto questo nelle restanti diciassette ore di giornata. Non ha tempo per Sherlock, adesso. Francamente, non ha_ mai _tempo per Sherlock._  
 _Contrariamente alle sue speranze, il fratellino –otto anni compiuti da undici giorni- entra nella sua stanza senza nemmeno bussare, catapultandosi dentro e andando a sbattergli volutamente contro le sue gambe. Sherlock alza il viso sorridente; tenendo una barchetta di plastica in una mano e con l’altra stropiccia la camicia appena stirata del fratello. E’ vestito da pirata, con cappello e tutto il resto._  
 _«Giochiamo un po’?»_  
 _Mycroft_ sa _che Sherlock non ha nessun altro da chi andare. La madre non ha né tempo né voglia –e quel mal di testa aumenta di giorno in giorno- il padre non è praticamente mai presente, non si occupa più di nessuno dei due, se ne resta fuori anche per mesi senza tornare a casa e, quando lo fa, è comunque sommerso di lavoro. E Sherlock non ha amici. È troppo piccolo per uscire di casa da solo, e a scuola non ci va, prendendo lezioni private a casa. Mycroft è la sua unica ancora, in quella casa._  
 _«No, Sherlock.»_  
 _Il sorriso del minore degli Holmes si incrina lievemente._  
 _«Poco.» prova ancora. «Facciamo i pirati!»_  
 _«Sherlock ho detto di no!»_  
 _Il piccolo Holmes si scosta dalle gambe del fratello e il sorriso svanisce totalmente, abbassa il viso a terra e non dice niente per qualche secondo. Mycroft prova un vago senso di dispiacere, che sparisce quasi subito._  
 _Mycroft sospira._  
 _Non ha tempo. Non. Ha. Dannatamente. Tempo._  
 _Maledizione, lui non aveva mai avuto tempo per fare nulla. All’età di Sherlock aveva praticamente già smesso di giocare, sovraccaricato di nozioni, libri, compiti da svolgere perché “Sei e sarai sempre l’unico Holmes, devi imparare il prima possibile come si sta al mondo”, e poi eccolo qui, un nuovo Holmes. Un Holmes trattato relativamente meglio, lasciato relativamente più libero._  
 _Mycroft si ritrova ad essere geloso molte volte, del fratello, anche se probabilmente non dovrebbe, non è colpa sua._  
 _Sherlock rialza il viso e lo studia._  
 _«Una volta giocavi con me.» si lamenta, come un bambino della sua età dovrebbe fare._  
 _«Una volta avevo del tempo.»_  
 _Mycroft si volta di nuovo verso la scrivania e apre uno dei tre tomi che ha appoggiato._  
 _Sherlock sembra colto da nuova speranza e, abbandonando la barchetta di plastica a terra, sposta rumorosamente una sedia vicino al fratello._  
 _«Posso stare qui?»_  
 _«No, mi disturbi.»_  
 _Sherlock guarda Mycroft, ma il fratello non restituisce lo sguardo._  
 _Infine, sentendo gli occhi dell’altro addosso, fa un sospiro e si volta a guardarlo. Sherlock, si vede dal labbro inferiore che trema appena, si trattiene dallo scoppiare in lacrime._  
 _«Scusa Sherlock. Magari facciamo più tardi. Ho veramente troppe cose da fare.»_  
 _Il fratellino scende dalla sedie con un piccolo salto e si allontana, raccogliendo la piccola barca da terra e togliendosi il cappello da pirata._  
 _«Va bene.» risponde semplicemente, e Mycroft non sa che quella sarà una delle ultime volte in cui il fratello gli chiederà di giocare. Non sa che con le ultime risposte secche che darà di lì a qualche mese in avanti –anche se per colpa dello stress- Sherlock smetterà di seguire lui come esempio, smetterà di richiedere la sua attenzione, smetterà di chiedere qualsiasi cosa, ritenendosi ormai troppo grande per aver bisogno di qualcuno. Non sa che il loro papà deciderà di sommergere anche il piccolo Holmes di compiti da fare, che Sherlock, trascurato anche dall’unica persona di cui gli importava qualcosa smetterà di ricercare dell’affetto in qualsiasi persona._  
 _Non sa che Sherlock cambierà._  
 _Adesso continua a sgobbare, non pensando al domani, perché il domani sarà ancora più impegnativo, più distruttivo._  
 _Non sa che il sorriso che Sherlock gli farà quella sera, portandogli di nascosto un pezzo di torta al cioccolato –la sua preferita-, sarà uno degli ultimi sorrisi sinceri che vedrà fare al fratello._  
   
«Mycroft?»  
L’attuale maggiore degli Holmes torna con la mente al presente e guarda il dottore seduto davanti a lui come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
Tossisce per dissimulare l’imbarazzo e finisce il tè che ormai è diventato freddo.  
Dopo anni di silenzi inutili, Mycroft ha tentato e ritentato di tornare ad avere un rapporto quasi umano col fratello, ma era tutto fallito, lasciando un freddo muro d’indifferenza.  
Una delle poche cose _veramente_ buone che poteva fare per lui, al momento, era aiutarlo a ritrovare quello che era il suo cuore: John.  
«John, mi ascolti, e cerchi di farlo seriamente. Ora sa che Sherlock è vivo, ma non sta bene. L’ha visto. È dimagrito, ancora. Vive, ma sembra non averne voglia. Lei, in tutta onestà, sarebbe tranquillo nel saperlo vivo ma all’oscuro di dove sia? Di come sta? Di come passa le giornate?»  
«S…»  
«Non mi risponda adesso, a caldo. Ci pensi un attimo. Pensi a questa prospettiva, non serve nemmeno che risponda a me, basta che risponda a sé stesso.»  
John richiude la bocca e sposta lo sguardo verso terra. Sembra rimirare il tappeto persiano sotto la scrivania, seguendo con lo sguardo ogni svolta della trama intarsiata. Poi sospira, muove frettolosamente le dita sui braccioli, le spalle s’incurvano in avanti.  
Alla fine si alza, si chiude la zip del giubbotto e fa un cenno a Mycroft con la testa. Sa che questa volta è libero di andare.  
«John.» lo richiama un’ultima volta e il dottore si volta.  
«Ha bisogno di lei, come non ha mai avuto bisogno di nessuno.»  
   
 _Qualche mese dopo…_  
   
Sherlock, ad occhi chiusi, struscia la guancia sul petto nudo di John -mentre l’altro passa a massaggiargli la cute con la mano libera- e non sembra avere nessuna intenzione di staccarsi dal corpo caldo del dottore, per niente al mondo.  
John ride e Sherlock può sentire il petto alzarsi e abbassarsi, lo stringe ancora di più a sé.  
«Sherlock, mi stritolerai, avanti di questo passo.»  
«Non ti voglio più lasciar andare.»  
Il medico si ritrova a tossire imbarazzato: non è ancora abituato a tutto questo, ben che meno dimostrazioni d’affetto simili.  
Sherlock inizia a lasciargli dei piccoli morsi su tutto il costato e il medico si ritrova a rabbrividire di piacere.  
Di scatto John si volta e lo circonda con un braccio, premendoselo addosso, vuole dire a Sherlock una cosa importante, ma viene interrotto da quest’ultimo.  
«Grazie.», il detective non lo guarda negli occhi quando lo dice, si premura prima di allacciargli le braccia attorno le spalle e nascondere la faccia nell’incavo del collo.  
John gli massaggia i capelli.  
«Di cosa?»  
Dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, l’altro risponde.  
«Per essere qui. Per essere tornato. Per… tutto.»  
Il medico sorride baciandogli la nuca.  
«Questa volta abbiamo un debito enorme.»  
Sherlock corruga le sopracciglia e si allontana un poco, per guardare meglio l’altro in viso.  
«Con chi?»  
John sorride.  
«Mycroft. Devo dire che, se non fosse stato per lui, ora non sarei qui.» lo dice con un tono rammaricato, ma Sherlock non ci fa caso: è acqua passata.  
Invece arriccia le labbra e sbuffa: sta pensando a qualcosa.  
«Va bene. Maledetto Mycroft alla fine l’ha sempre vinta lui.»  
Stavolta è John a rimanere con una faccia piuttosto sorpresa.  
«John, andiamo, dobbiamo portare un pezzo di torta a Mycroft.»  
«Ma non è a dieta?»  
«Vedrai che gli farà piacere.»  
   
Fin.  
   
   
   
   



	10. Dammi solo un po' di tempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: VERDE  
> GENERE: PIPPE MENTALI  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: BRO-SLASH?! XD  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON

   


Dammi solo un po’ di tempo.

   
   
Sherlock lo aveva inizialmente guardato con la faccia di un cucciolo bastonato, ma ben presto era tornato alla sua classica espressione fredda e cinica, continuando il discorso.  
Se John non fosse stato John, non si sarebbe nemmeno accorto di quel piccolo tentennamento.  
Non si ricordava nemmeno come la conversazione fosse venuta fuori, ma ricordava benissimo l’avesse iniziata Sherlock.  
«John, io credevo fosse tutto chiaro, che avessimo discusso fino alla nausea della situazione.»  
Il dottore fece un piccolo sospiro, interrotto a metà da un senso d’ansia che non riusciva a farsi andare via da ormai troppi anni.  
Riportò l’attenzione al viso di Sherlock, che ricambiava lo sguardo senza dire niente. Teneva le braccia dietro la schiena, una vestaglia rossa lasciata libera sopra le spalle, il pigiama composto da una semplice t-shirt e dei pantaloni di tuta. Quanti anni aveva sperato di poterlo rivedere così? Quanti anni aveva sperato di vederlo di nuovo in casa a gironzolare come se niente fosse, lanciando improperi a qualsiasi cosa non gli andasse bene, la noia in primis?  
E ora Sherlock c’era. Ora Sherlock era tornato.  
Tre anni buttati nel cesso, ma Sherlock era tornato. E lui non era mai stato più _felice_ in vita sua. Mai. Nemmeno quand’era tornato vivo dall’Afghanistan.  
John tentò un nuovo sospiro.  
«Sherlock…» si avvicinò di qualche passo sotto lo sguardo attento dell’altro «E’ vero, ne abbiamo parlato fino la nausea, è vero non ne possiamo più –né io né tu- di sentir parlare da giornali e tv del tuo ritorno, mi hai spiegato perché l’hai fatto, ho capito, ho accettato, ti ho ringraziato. Ma tu non riesci a capire il mio discorso.»  
«No, non ci riesco.» ammise candidamente, e John trattenne un nuovo sospiro: sospirava tantissimo, ultimamente.  
«Io ho _capito_ quello che hai fatto. E infatti credo che, alla fine dei conti, tu abbia fatto l’unica cosa che avresti potuto mettere in atto. Non penso tu l’abbia fatto a cuor leggero, né penso che ci fosse una soluzione meno drastica perché _so_  che avresti optato per quella ma, Sherlock, questo è tutto su un piano _mentale_.»  
Il detective continuava a guardarlo senza realmente capire il problema.  
E, in fin dei conti, un vero problema in effetti non c’era. Era tornato, si era scusato in ogni maniera possibile sulla faccia della Terra ed era diventato un coinquilino splendido. E questo, in un certo modo infastidiva John.  
« _Sentimentalmente_ parlando, io non riesco ad accettare quello che hai fatto. Ho sofferto per anni, e sì, capisco che abbia sofferto anche tu, ma veramente, _veramente_ , non riesco a fare niente per farmela passare. E lo voglio. Cristo Sherlock, credi che non vorrei tornare con te sulle scene del crimine e sentirmi bene come una volta? Che non vorrei dirti quanto sei…» si bloccò un attimo e rimase in silenzio a fissarlo negli occhi; Sherlock abbassò di poco lo sguardo.  
«Devo aver capito io male allora. Credevo fosse tutto risolto.»  
Era un tono sconsolato, il tono di chi sta per gettare la spugna, il tono di chi vede crollare tutte le sue certezze in un battito di ciglia: John stava seriamente temendo di poter scoppiare a piangere da un momento all’altro. Il detective non poteva fargli pure questo; farlo sentire in colpa in questo modo con una semplice frase. Il consulente aveva abbassato lo sguardo,  osservando un punto indefinito sul pavimento, le labbra piegate in una linea sottile verso il basso. John si sentì passare una stilettata in mezzo al cuore. Non voleva vederlo così. Semplicemente no.  
«Sherlock, devi solo darmi un po’ di tempo e tutto tornerà come prima. Ma veramente io ora al momento non ce la faccio. Io… mi sono sentito messo da parte quando ho saputo chi ti ha dato una mano, mi sono sentito strappare via una parte di vita quando ti ho visto buttarti, ho avuto incubi sulla tua caduta anche quando sei tornato. Sherlock, mi hai sconvolto. Non puoi pretendere che tutto torni normale subito. Ti chiedo solo del tempo: credo che tu me lo dovresti.»  
Il detective non sembrava molto d’accordo.  
«E sul fatto che t’infastidisco cosa mi dici? Smetterò d’infastidirti per cose che non capisco, prima o dopo?»  
Avevano iniziato quella discussione in piedi, in mezzo al soggiorno, e così stava continuando: sempre in piedi, sempre a fissarsi.  
John si sentiva tremendamente stanco e l’unica cosa che voleva fare era evitare quella conversazione e andarsi a fare un tè, ma Sherlock voleva parlare, anche se quello che parlava di più risultava essere proprio il dottore.  
«Ci sono… certe _cose_ che non saprei nemmeno come spiegarti.»  
«Provaci.»  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sherlock non riusciva a capire che certe sensazioni non si riescono a esprimere del tutto: o le provi o non le capirai mai.  
«Mi infastidiscono certi tuoi atteggiamenti. Cose che una volta facevi per dimostrarmi un qualsivoglia tipo di affetto, ora mi sembrano, nei miei riguardi, solo forzate. Mi prepari il caffè la mattina. Mi chiedi come sto. Vuoi sapere com’è andata la mia giornata. Vuoi…»  
«Non dovrebbero comportarsi così, due amici?»  
«Ma non sei tu!» John non riuscì a trattenersi dall’urlare.  
«Da quando ti comporti così? Non è da te, è fastidioso, e –cosa ancora più snervante- è il sapere che lo fai solo perché ti senti in colpa che mi fa ancora più arrabbiare. Rivoglio semplicemente Sherlock. Sherlock com’era prima, non uno Sherlock che si sforza di provare sentimenti, uno Sherlock che è _finto_ per quanto ci provi a sembrare diverso.»  
Il detective si avvicinò di qualche passo, diminuendo sempre più la distanza tra di loro.  
John alzò gli occhi a guardarlo; Sherlock lo osservava in un modo strano.  
Poi la mano del detective -quella mano sempre incredibilmente pallida- si alzò verso di lui, prendendolo per il colletto del maglione, avvicinandolo prepotentemente a sé, abbracciandolo.  
L’odore del consulente gli invase le narici, le braccia che gli artigliavano la schiena gli facevano male, la tempia del detective premuta contro la sua guancia, risultava morbida, con i capelli ricci che gli solleticavano il collo: questo era Sherlock.  
John alzò le mani passandole sopra le scapole dell’altro, fermandosi sulle spalle, abbracciandolo di rimando.  
 _Ti amo._  
Un pensiero scomodo, un pensiero che non doveva fare, un pensiero che gli era venuto fuori dal nulla, ma un pensiero vero.  
John ne rimase quasi paralizzato.  
«Allora devo continuare a comportarmi da bastardo egoista.»  
John non riuscì a non ridacchiare.  
«Ero arrabbiato quando l’ho detto.»  
«Non importa.»  
«E invece sì.»  
Sherlock si staccò di poco per guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Comunque sì, rivoglio il mio bastardo egoista.»  
«E devo darti tempo.»  
«E devi darmi tempo.» convenne.  
Il detective si staccò lentamente e piuttosto controvoglia.  
«Okay. Allora ecco i tuoi spazi.» si allontanò dirigendosi verso il divano, distendendocisi sopra aprendo il giornale: il discorso per Sherlock era finito.  
John, per la prima volta da tempo, riuscì a fare un respiro bello profondo e stavolta non si interruppe a metà: era stata una conversazione difficile.  
Quell’abbraccio però, già gli mancava.  
Si diresse in cucina per prepararsi un tè -e al diavolo i nervi!- rimanendo a fissare il pentolino, come se questo avesse fatto riscaldare prima l’acqua.  
Spostò poi l’attenzione verso il coinquilino, fissandogli la schiena. Quand’era tornato, era dimagrito ancora più di prima, le spalle erano incurvate verso il basso, le occhiaie nere e profonde, i capelli molto più corti e un accenno di barba, indossava un maglione beige e dei jeans chiari: era praticamente irriconoscibile. Poi, pian piano, era tornato ad essere sempre un po’ più lui, finché John aveva completamente capito e accettato che quel fantasma in casa, era proprio Sherlock.  
 _Ti amo._  
John scosse la testa ad occhi chiusi. Forse un giorno ne avrebbero parlato, forse un giorno glielo avrebbe detto. Incredibile quanto poco si sentisse scosso da una cosa del genere.  
Preso da quei pensieri, non si accorse nemmeno che Sherlock aveva preso il giornale e lo aveva gettato malamente a terra, alzandosi di scatto, dirigendosi verso di lui.  
John si sentì abbracciare da dietro.  
«Sherlock…» una sottospecie di avvertimento.  
«Hai detto che dovevo essere di nuovo me stesso, e allora faccio quello che facevo prima; ovvero quello che mi pare.»  
Il medico roteò gli occhi ma sorrise, fissando l’acqua che iniziava a bollire, e si poggiò con la schiena al petto dell’amico, tentando di non pesargli troppo.  
Sherlock gli strinse ancora di più le braccia attorno al busto e poggiò il mento sulla sua guancia.  
«John.»  
Il medico alzò il viso per incontrare gli occhi dell’altro, incuriosito. Lo vide aprire la bocca per poi richiuderla sconsolato.  
«Dimmi.»  
Lo vide negare col capo.  
«Te lo dirò quando sarai _sentimentalmente_ pronto.»  
John  rise, tirandogli scherzosamente una gomitata per poi poggiare le sue mani su quelle del detective, senza cogliere il sottile avvertimento.  
Sherlock, dietro di lui, sorrise lievemente sulla sua nuca.


	11. Il pensiero reversibile cartesiano contaminato dal relativismo apocalittico applicato all'esegesi dell'epifania Johnlockiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: VERDE  
> GENERE: DEMENZIALE. . . . (seriamente…)  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: SLASH  
> PERSONAGGI: due idioti SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON.
> 
> QUESTA FIC LA DEDICO TUTTA TUTTA A FUSTERYA, PERCHE’ EVIDENTEMENTE LEI E’ ANCORA CONVINTA (ANIMA CANDIDA E PIA) CHE LA MIA MENTE SIA PIU’ O MENO NORMALE. <3 (P.S. IL TITOLO E' SUO u.u)

**“Il pensiero reversibile cartesiano contaminato dal relativismo apocalittico applicato all'esegesi dell'epifania Johnlockiana"**

  


**(Meglio conosciuta anche come: "Sherlock vuole prenderla larga")**

  
   
   
   
«John! John!»  
Il dottore si rigirò tra le proprie lenzuola e si disse che no, non si sarebbe alzato da quel letto nemmeno per tutto l’oro del mondo, e nessun consulente investigativo avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea.  
«John!»  
Si sprimacciò per bene il cuscino per poi metterselo sulla testa. Aveva finito il turno di notte, e aveva dormito sì e no tre ore; quindi Sherlock poteva pure andare a farsi fottere. Possibilmente da lui, ma decisamente più tardi.  
Quando finalmente sentì il silenzio più totale, sperò che Sherlock si fosse calmato e avesse deciso di lasciarlo in pace. Lo sbattere della porta della camera e l’abbassamento del materasso gli fecero capire che no, Sherlock non aveva deciso per la via più pacifica.  
«John! John! JohnJohnJohnJohnJohn.»  
Fece un verso di sofferenza attutito dal cuscino, poi risalì dal mucchio di coperte e si alzò a sedere, lasciando cadere il cuscino a terra: sperava tanto che gli occhi rossi di sonno e le occhiaie avrebbero fatto un qualche effetto sul suo compagno.  
«Guarda cos’ho trovato!»  
Alle volte si chiedeva perché sperasse ancora.  
Sherlock portò il laptop sulle ginocchia e si fece più vicino a John –spalla contro spalla- per fargli vedere meglio lo schermo, che accecò oltretutto il dottore, togliendogli parecchie diottrie in pochi secondi.  
Il medico si stropicciò gli occhi e diede una veloce occhiata al coinquilino.  
«Se un giorno dovrò iniziare a mettere gli occhiali da vista, sarà tutta colpa tua.»  
«No, quella sarà colpa dei porno.»  
John aprì la bocca per replicare, ma tre ore di sonno erano decisamente troppo poche per iniziare una sottospecie di litigata, allora si fece coraggio e diede un’occhiata generale alla schermata principale, non capendoci assolutamente nulla.  
«Leggi un blog?» provò a chiedere, sinceramente stranito, notando ogni tanto il suo nome e quello di Sherlock spuntare dalle righe.  
«No, John. Ascoltami bene, queste sono _fan fiction_.» lo disse con gli occhi semi sgranati, felice come quando trovava un cadavere per strada con un biglietto con sopra scritto il suo nome (era capitato).  
«… E sarebbero?»  
Il detective, a quel punto, si fece largo sotto le coperte, appoggiandosi in gran parte su John, sfregandogli la guancia sulla spalla, ponendo un quaderno tra di loro per poterci appoggiare sopra il computer.  
«Sono dei racconti amatoriali…» cliccò su un paio di icone e poi si voltò a guardarlo «Diciamo come fai tu sul tuo blog -più o meno-, e anche questi parlano di noi! Anche se non tutte le fan fiction lo fanno, è ovvio.»  
Il medico aggrottò le sopracciglia e tornò a guardare il computer. C’erano tantissimi avvertimenti di cui non capiva assolutamente nulla, dei stranissimi nomi (come ad esempio Johnlock), ma tantissimi commenti e altrettante visite (più che al suo blog!).  
«Parlano di noi in che senso?»  
«Di me e te che stiamo assieme!»  
John quasi si soffocò con la saliva.  
«Scusa?!»  
John venne ignorato.  
«Ora, io vorrei che tu ne leggessi un paio! Oltre il fatto che certe sono veramente interessanti…» Sherlock si bloccò improvvisamente, guardando qualcosa sullo schermo che lo impietrì per qualche istante.  
«Ma non Alone on the water[1], quella non è interessante! Non leggerla. Non te lo permetterò. Non hai il mio permesso. E ben che meno qualcosa di Yoko Hogawa[2]. A meno che non ti dica io cosa puoi e cosa non puoi. Chiaro?!»  
Il dottore aprì la bocca ma poi la richiuse –annuendo semplicemente-, accoccolandosi per benino sotto le coperte, seriamente preoccupato che il suo attuale compagno potesse essere impazzito, e questa volta _del tutto._  
«Comunque quella per cui ti ho svegliato, è questa.» detto ciò gli indicò il titolo.  
John avvicinò lo sguardo e tentò di capirci qualcosa in tutti quei nomi, cercando d’identificare quella che il detective gli stesse mostrando.  
«Sherlock, non riesco nemmeno a leggere.»  
Lo sentì sbuffare.  
«Il pensiero reversibile cartesiano contaminato dal relativismo apocalittico applicato all’esegesi dell’epifania Johnlockiana.»  
John sgranò gli occhi.  
«Eh?!»  
« Il pensiero reversibile cartesiano contaminato dal relativismo apocalittico applicato all’esegesi dell’epifania Johnlockiana.»  
John rise.  
«Ti prego, voltati verso di me e dillo senza leggerlo, se ci riesci.»  
« Il pensiero reversibile cartesiano contaminato dal relativismo apocalittico applicato all’esegesi dell’epifania Johnlockiana. Cos’è, ti piace farmi ripetere?!»  
John sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
«Fantastico!»  
L’altro mugolò qualcosa, tornando a guardare il computer, nascondendo un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
«Comunque, è una lettura straordinaria! Credo ti aver capito più cose di te, leggendo questa, che conoscendoti.»  
«Ora non esageriamo.» John alzò un sopracciglio, indignato mentre Sherlock gli passò il computer.  
«Leggila.» ordinò.  
Il medico alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma passò a leggere le prime righe con un certo sforzo; gli occhi ancora non si volevano abituare alla luce accecante del laptop (e dire che era al minimo).  
Dopo un paio di minuti, dove Sherlock iniziava a sorridere in modo maniacale e John a sbiancare, il dottore si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Mi stai dicendo che l’intero globo _sa_ che io e te facciamo sesso?»  
Sherlock roteò gli occhi e sbuffò.  
«No, John. Ovviamente no. Ma c’è gente che ci fantastica e ci scrive sopra, tutto qui. Evidentemente diamo l’idea di una coppia affiatata.»  
Il dottore aprì e chiuse la bocca.  
«Ma sarebbe come se io scrivessi… che ne so, di Benedict Cumberbatch e Martin Freeman.»  
«Le MarBen. Certamente.»  
Silenzio.  
«Colin Farrel e Jared Leto.»  
«Fatte.»  
«David Tennant e John Barrowman.»  
«Già dato. John, sei troppo scontato!»  
«…Pippo e Paperino?»  
«Non chiedere se non vuoi davvero conoscere la risposta.»  
Si guardarono per qualche secondo in silenzio, e poi scoppiarono a ridere.  
«Sherlock…»  
«Sì?»  
John passò lo sguardo dal computer al consulente.  
«Come hai fatto a trovare… certe cose, ecco?»  
Sherlock lo guardò come se avesse appena chiesto la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
«Sono il maggior recensitore di fan fiction. Tu lo sai quanto odio le imperfezioni, e qui ne bazzicano parecchie. Lasciamo perdere le AU, a quelle posso dare un po’ di speranza perché si può cambiare quasi tutto.»  
«AU?»  
«Alternative Universe, John; cerca di starmi dietro almeno una volta! Dov’ero rimasto? Ah sì; ma non quelle dove si suppone che siamo io e te a risolvere casi. A parte l’inutilità di certi casi che persino Anderson riuscirebbe a risolvere, ma ci sono cose che non stanno né in cielo né in terra, un po’ come Detective Conan…»  
«Tu guardi Detective Conan?»  
«Non essere ovvio, è naturale che io guardi Detective Conan. Comunque, dicevo… ah sì, e quindi mi sento in dovere morale di correggere certi errori madornali. C’è gente che scrive di te che mi fai dei meravigliosi pompini alla centrale di polizia, capisci che è impossibile?»  
John rimase impassibile –e dire che una volta sarebbe arrossito-, guardandolo con aria smarrita.  
«Sherlock, lo abbiamo fatto.»  
Sherlock scosse una mano.  
«Lo so, ma dobbiamo dare la parvenza di due individui seri che non farebbero mai cose del genere…»  
«Spero tu sappia che stai dicendo solo un mucchio si sciocchezze.»  
«Queste ragazze -perché per la maggior parte di donne si tratta- ci vedono solo alle interviste, non possono avere un’idea così bassa di noi, loro non sono mio fratello..»  
« _Touché._ »  
«Ma sai qual è la cosa _veramente_  interessante? La differenza nei vari fandom. Parliamo un momento del fandom italiano!»  
«Da quando parli o capisci l’italiano?!»  
Un’occhiata del detective gli fece capire di smetterla di fare domande idiote.  
«In questo particolare fandom, per la maggior parte delle volte, io sono quello passivo, con poca se non nulla esperienza sessuale, prima di conoscerti.»  
Il medico annuì. «Beh, più o meno…»  
«Oltretutto sono anche quello che, quando si parla di sesso, solitamente si ritrae all’inizio, o comunque ne è spaventato o timoroso.»  
John scoppiò a ridere senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
«E solitamente urlo parecchio.»  
«Beh, questa è vera. Effettivamente urli come un aquila, ma lo fai sia da passivo che da attivo.»  
«Non ti ho mai sentito lamentarti di ciò.»  
«Non mi sono mai lamentato, infatti.»  
Si guardarono un attimo in silenzio, poi Sherlock continuò.  
«Invece in quello inglese pare che sia io a prendere le redini del rapporto, portandoti a fare sesso con me con dei sotterfugi.»  
John borbottò qualcosa che il compagno fece finta di non capire.  
«E solitamente tu sei quello che mi cura e mi copre sempre le spalle.»  
«Questo è vero.»  
«Già… e sei pure quello tonto che non capisce i miei segnali amorosi per te.»  
Il dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre il detective gli si accoccolò ancora meglio sul braccio, portando una gamba sopra la sua.  
«Devo ancora dare un’occhiata ai fandom russi, ma quelli sono più bravi con i disegni, più o meno come quelli cinesi.»  
John non si volle informare oltre.  
«Però devo dire che queste ragazze hanno una fantasia sfrenata per il sesso. Ho letto cose che non avevo nemmeno idea si potessero fare. Potremmo provarci, qualche volta.»  
Sherlock lo guardò sorridendo speranzoso.  
John ricambiò lo sguardo, piuttosto scettico, ma fece un cenno di assenso con la testa, sarebbe stato inutile dirgli di no e forse – _forse_ \- sarebbe risultato addirittura interessante.  
«Poi il John delle loro fanfic è qualcosa di arrapante in una maniera disumana.»  
Il dottore rimase spiazzato da quell’affermazione.  
«Guarda che potrei offendermi.»  
«Beh, ha sicuramente molta più fantasia di te, dovresti vedere come prende Sherlock, alle volte, e lo sbatte su ogni superficie piana e…»  
John si alzò dal letto, lasciando cadere Sherlock sul materasso, e lo guardò con finto astio.  
«Bene, allora vai a farti fare dei servizietti da _quel_ John.»  
Il detective lo guardò con aria colpevole.  
«Jawn…»  
«Oh no, non ci provare! Risparmia le tue moine per qualcun altro.»  
Sherlock si allungò sul letto, facendo scivolare il computer sul materasso, e afferrò un lembo dei pantaloni del compagno, tirandoli piano.  
«Jawn…»  
«No.»  
«Dai.»  
«No.»  
«… per favore.»  
«…»  
«Jawn…»  
«Passami qualche altro link; voglio vedere quanto bene riescono a renderti. Parlano di quanto vengo sfruttato?»  
Si risedette sul letto, con Sherlock che non perse tempo a rimettersi nella posizione di prima coprendo entrambi con le coperte mentre riusciva anche a guardarlo con occhioni da cucciolo.  
«No, solitamente sei tu che mi tratti male.»  
«Io?!»  
Il detective annuì.  
«E allora dopo mi stufo e vado con un certo Victor.»  
«E chi è Victor?!»  
«Evidentemente un uomo di cui m’invaghisco, più o meno.»  
«Ah! Bastardo fedifrago! Mi tradisci pure?»  
Sherlock sbarrò gli occhi e si sollevò per guardare l’altro in faccia.  
«Fedifrago… a me?! Dopo che per anni non mi hai dato bado e sei andato con tutte le donne di Londra?!»  
«Non stavamo ancora insieme! E poi quanto sei rancoroso, sono passati anni.»  
Per la prima volta da molto, molto tempo, Sherlock rimase senza parole, ma non per la sorpresa, ma per tutti gli improperi che al momento voleva lanciargli.  
«Oh _Sherly_ , non sarai tu quello arrabbiato adesso…»  
Sherlock lo fulminò con lo sguardo, spostandosi leggermente.  
«Ti odio.»  
L’altro rise.  
«Bugiardo.»  
Gli diede un piccolo bacio a stampo e il detective sorrise.  
«Bene, ora che mi hai dimostrato di essere un pazzo lettore e recensore di fan fiction, e che la cosa in realtà mi ha abbastanza lasciato sotto shock, mi lasceresti dormire ancora un paio di orette?»  
E, dall’aria furbetta con cui Sherlock lo guardò, John capì subito che no, non ne aveva minimamente intenzione.  
«Perché invece non prendiamo subito esempio da qualche Sherlock e John e da qualche bella rating rosso?»  
John non aveva la minima idea di che cosa fosse un rating rosso –anche se poteva benissimo immaginarlo-, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato molto meglio che dormire.  
«Fammi capire: mi hai svegliato e mi hai rifilato tutta questa pappardella, solo per arrivare a questo?»  
«Vedi? Sei molto più acuto quando dormi solo tre ore.»  
John glissò sulla risposta.  
«Direi di iniziare subito.»  
   
[1] Ovviamente, sto scherzando, la amo pure io. XD  
[2] Leggetevi tutto il possibile, perché è semplicemente troppo brava <3 "Nat ma tu non lo fai" Ogni sua cosa non angst la leggo... no, non fate commenti...  



	12. Capitolo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: VERDE  
> GENERE: FLUFF, SHERLOCK IMPARA A TENERE LA BOCCA CHIUSA.  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: SLASH  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON E breve apparizione di COLORO CON CUI JOHN VA SOLITAMENTE AL PUB NELL’IMMAGINARIO COLLETTIVO (leggasi come Greg e Mike)

   
   
Sherlock e John avevano instaurato da qualche mese una relazione che andava oltre l’essere coinquilini o partner al lavoro, o così –perlomeno- avevano deciso a parole, perché nessuno dei due, sul piano fisico, aveva ancora fatto niente. Nessuno sfioramento diverso dal solito, nessun baciarsi, nessun toccarsi. E -a onor del vero- a Sherlock questo andava bene; tutto era praticamente come prima e lui non si sentiva minacciato in alcun modo (anche se, in realtà, nemmeno lui sapeva da cosa doversi sentire minacciato).  
Ma John, una sera come le altre mentre stava semplicemente preparando il tè, con Sherlock che se ne stava disteso sul divano, si era avvicinato lentamente, guardandolo come a voler osservare le sue reazioni. John che _osservava_ : straordinario.  
Arrivato di fronte al divano si era chinato sui talloni e aveva semplicemente detto un “Ho paura di toccarti, se ti scostassi come fai con gli altri mi faresti del male” e Sherlock, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, aveva semplicemente risposto un “Puoi toccarmi come e quanto vuoi; se sei tu a farlo mi va bene” e il dottore aveva sospirato tranquillizzandosi, prendedogli una mano tra le sue, baciandone il polso delicatamente: Sherlock aveva sorriso.  
Qualche giorno dopo si erano ritrovati perfino a fare l’amore e Sherlock, da quel momento, era riuscito a capire che, nel bene e nel male, non doveva temere nessun cambiamento nella sua persona, nessuna perdita di giudizio, nessun compromesso, niente di niente. Si sentiva bene.  
Solo che Sherlock era –e sempre sarebbe stato- Sherlock.  
   
Dimmock li aveva chiamati dando loro un caso che, all’apparenza, risultava essere piuttosto banale. Perfino Sherlock lo aveva catalogato come un banalissimo quattro a prima vista, poi però -tornati a casa- si era scervellato per diverse ore nel tentativo di capire chi l’assassino potesse essere, non trovando la prova per incastrare il colpevole (“ _E’ la figlia, John! E’ ovvio!_ ”).  
Così John si era sorbito le sue lamentale, le sue acidate, i suoi metodi ben poco ortodossi per dimostrarsi contrariato verso qualcosa che sembrava così semplice. La signora Hudson aveva ben capito di dover rimanere a distanza di almeno un quartiere dall’appartamento, così se n’era andata a fare la spesa lasciando al povero John della valeriana vicino al frigo, perché _non si sa mai John, caro._  
Il medico si era seduto sulla sua poltrona, sprimacciando prima per bene il cuscino, e si era messo a guardare le carte gettate malamente a terra. Sherlock non distoglieva lo sguardo da una fotografia, tenendo gli occhi fissi senza sbattere le palpebre, concentrato: inquietantemente bello come al solito.  
Si sentiva quasi in colpa a lasciarlo lì ad arrovellarsi mentre lui andava ad un appuntamento con Greg e Mike, ma era il suo unico giorno libero, ed erano più o meno tre settimane che non usciva a bere una birra, parlando del più e del meno (insomma, di cose che non riguardassero per forza cadaveri) quindi sentiva anche un po’ di meritarselo.  
Per non parlare poi di Sherlock che non lo degnava nemmeno di un’occhiata o di una parola da almeno quarantotto ore, e lui iniziava anche a risentirsi per questo; caso o meno.  
«Io esco stasera.» John tentò di trovare nell’altro qualche segno di comprensione, ma nessun cenno accorse in suo aiuto.  
«Se la cosa t’interessa…» riprovò, ma la reazione rimaneva immutata.  
Decise di buttarla sul ridere.  
«Alle volte sembra che i casi siano più importanti di me.» la frase gli uscì senza pensarci in tono scherzoso.  
Ma Sherlock, per l'appunto, era Sherlock, e non lo si poteva disturbare, distrarre o stuzzicare, quand'era di quell'umore. A quel punto, il detective rispose.  
«E’ ovvio che lo siano, John.»  
Sherlock aveva finalmente alzato gli occhi a guardarlo -le mani a stringere convulsamente la foto- ed era rimasto serio; nessun tentennamento, nessuna inflessione particolare nella voce.  
John era improvvisamente ammutolito, fissandolo di rimando.  
«Oh beh, certo. Hai ragione anche tu.» si era portato una mano alla nuca, grattandosi distrattamente la zazzera bionda e si era forzato di sorridere, alzandosi dalla poltrona, distogliendo poi lo sguardo. «Beh, io vado.» poco importava se era in anticipo di mezz’ora; avrebbe aspettato volentieri, piuttosto di rimanere in quella stanza.  
Il detective non rispose, tornando a guardare un punto indefinito vicino la poltrona del dottore. Per John questo era troppo, e semplicemente decise di andarsene, spegnendo il telefono mentre scendeva le scale con lo stato d'animo peggiore degli ultimi anni.  
   
Quando Sherlock sentì la porta di sotto chiudersi piuttosto violentemente (per usare un eufemismo), iniziò a sbattere la nuca contro il poggiatesta più volte, domandandosi che diavolo gli era venuto in mente di dire.  
John aveva cambiato espressione, a quella risposta, e ci era rimasto male come mai aveva visto rimanere spiazzata una persona in tutta la sua vita. E lui aveva sentito una morsa allo stomaco nel vederlo così, ma voleva litigare, voleva sfogare lo stress accumulato, ma probabilmente (per non dire _sicuramente_ ) aveva scelto il mezzo sbagliato, e il sorriso amaro di John glielo aveva fatto capire molto bene.  
Come aveva potuto dirgli che i casi erano più importanti di lui?  
Spostò lo sguardo sui fascicoli ancora chiusi sul tavolo, ai fogli sparsi a terra e a quelli poggiati sulle ginocchia. Poi guardò la poltrona vuota di John. I casi erano la sua vita; erano quelli che facevano andare avanti il suo cervello, quelli che in un periodo buio lo avevano tirato fuori, quelli che –più o meno- non lo deludevano mai. Ma i casi non gli preparavano il caffè la mattina, non gli curavano i tagli, i graffi, i colpi che prendeva durante un’indagine, non gli passavano una mano tra i capelli casualmente in un gesto d’affetto, non dormivano con lui abbracciandolo e baciandolo lentamente, non gli sorridevano e no, non lo avevano tirato fuori da un periodo buio come e _quanto_ aveva fatto John, e John non lo aveva mai deluso, al contrario di quanto aveva fatto lui più volte.  
Si passò la mano destra sul polso sinistro e rimase a fissare le vene azzurre che s’intravedevano sotto quella pelle pallida. A John piacevano i suoi polsi, erano le prime cose che baciava prima di passare a fare l’amore e le penultime prima di addormentarsi (un bacio sulle labbra era sempre ben gradito).  
«Sono un idiota.» bisbigliò tra sé e sé come se avesse paura che le pareti (o il teschio) potessero iniziare stranamente a giudicarlo.  
C’era un’unica cosa che l’uomo più intelligente d’Inghilterra (Mycroft escluso) poteva fare al momento: scusarsi per essere così stupido.  
Prese il telefono e compose a memoria il numero di John, ma quando rispose la segreteria, capì che doveva armarsi di quella sacra arte chiamata _pazienza_ e vestirsi per andare a girare per i pub di tutto il centro città.  
   
La musica nel locale era assordante e per parlare bisognava praticamente urlarsi nelle orecchie; ma a John non importava molto, non aveva una grande voglia di festeggiare, ma non voleva nemmeno subissare i suoi amici di patetiche paturnie e altre lamentele sul proprio compagno. Del resto sapeva che Sherlock non pensava seriamente quelle cose, c’erano già passati una volta [1] e alla fine Sherlock si era scusato a modo suo. Quindi non doveva sentirsi così abbacchiato, triste e -in piccola parte- deluso. Tornato a casa probabilmente Sherlock avrebbe fatto finta di niente e le cose sarebbero andate avanti normalmente. Questa volta pero' bisognava solo vedere se a lui andava bene così; gliele faceva passare tutte, aveva una pazienza smisurata, gli aveva dato molte possibilità.  
Decise di nascondere il sorriso amaro dietro un bel boccale di birra. Del resto, a chi voleva darla a bere? Lo aveva perdonato sempre e sempre avrebbe continuato a farlo. Lo amava in tutto e per tutto (anche se alle volte lo avrebbe strangolato volentieri).  
«Avete litigato, eh?»  
John si riprese dai suoi pensieri e si voltò verso Mike e Greg che lo guardavano sorridendo sotto i baffi. Avrebbe avuto senso mentire? Decisamente no.  
«Diciamo di sì, più o meno.»  
Lestrade gli diede qualche pacca amichevole sulla spalla, mentre Mike si pulì gli occhiali con la cravatta –non ottenendo tra l’altro un buon risultato- e li rimise al loro posto, tornando a focalizzare l’attenzione ai due uomini davanti a lui.  
«Sapevo che Sherlock era un tipo difficile, ma non pensavo così tanto.»  
John sorrise scuotendo le spalle. Non aveva importanza, andava benissimo così.  
«Beh, parliamo d’altro. Il casino che sono riusciti a fare quelli di Scotland Yard alla partita di rugby?»  
Greg sbatté la birra sul tavolo e si portò una mano agli occhi.  
«Dio, ti prego non me ne parlare, volevo entrare in campo e ucciderli uno ad uno. Anderson poi. Spiegatemelo: secondo voi lui la _sa_ la differenza tra il calciare una palla e calciare un giocatore? Io direi di no. Poi della nostra squadra. Non c'e' speranza per lui.»  
Il dottore si ritrovò a ridere con Mike, mentre Greg strinse ancora di più il manico del boccale e sbuffò stizzito.  
John stava ancora ridendo quando sentì una mano stringersi attorno alla propria spalla, e si voltò per vedere chi lo stesse chiamando.  
Quando vide Sherlock fissarlo, il sorriso si spense un poco e i due rimasero così, a guardarsi senza parlare. Greg e Mike si diedero un’occhiata veloce iniziando a parlottare tra di loro, facendo finta d’ignorare l’apparizione del detective.  
Il medico si girò verso di lui e fece per alzarsi, ma Sherlock lo fermò con un cenno della mano e si abbassò verso di lui, gli prese le mani tra le sue e inizialmente distolse lo sguardo, per poi riportarlo negli occhi blu che lo stavano osservando senza capire, seriamente sorpresi di vederlo lì.  
«Mi dispiace.» disse, guardandolo colpevole, alzando la voce per sovrastare il fracasso «Ho sbagliato. Sono uno stupido. Non l’ho mai pensato e non lo penso tutt’ora, né mai lo penserò. Non c’è niente, John, _niente_ più importante di te.» e si chinò per stringerlo in un forte e goffo abbraccio, continuando a scusarsi, portando le labbra vicino all’orecchio, per essere sicuro che lui sentisse. _Capisse_.  
Sperava che John non gli avesse creduto. _Sapeva_ che John non gli aveva creduto.  
Sentì infatti le braccia del dottore circondargli le spalle, passandogli poi una mano su tutta la schiena in una lenta carezza.  
«Mi hai trovato subito?»  
Sherlock scosse la testa.  
«E’ il dodicesimo pub a cui faccio visita.»  
John si ritrovò a ridere e Sherlock lo abbracciò di più. Gli piaceva la risata di John.  
«Quindi mi hai cercato. Hai risolto il caso?»  
Sherlock prima annuì e poi fece cenno di no.  
E John si sentì scaldare il cuore, perché Sherlock non aveva risolto il caso ma era andato comunque a cercarlo, aveva anteposto lui a un’indagine, e questa era di per sé una dichiarazione.  
Il dottore si alzò, facendo alzare anche Sherlock.  
«Valgo più di un caso da otto, allora.», sorrise.  
«Vali più di un caso da dieci.»  
E John rise, rise forte e lo abbracciò ancora, e lo baciò, e al diavolo chi li guardava, al diavolo tutti.  
Si voltò verso i suoi amici, che continuavano a fare finta di nulla bevendo birra e parlando, e li salutò, mollando dieci sterline sul bancone.  
Tornarono a casa in taxi, e Sherlock non si staccò da lui nemmeno per un momento, stringendogli la mano forte nella sua.  
Tutto era come prima, anche se John si ripromise di essere più testardo e cattivo la prossima volta, e Sherlock di stare zitto e non dare aria alla bocca per niente. Ovviamente erano delle semplici promesse fatte al vento.  
   
   
   
[1] Baskerville  
   



	13. Caldo o freddo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: VERDE  
> GENERE: BOOOOH! FLUFF, MALICONICO, SEMI-QUASI-CIRCA INTROSPETTIVO (?!?)  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: SLASH  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON

   
 

 

 

 _Preferisci il freddo o il caldo?_  
   
Sherlock Holmes era un uomo incline a non provare fastidio per cose inutili come la temperatura. Se fuori facesse caldo o freddo, se in casa bisognasse stare con un maglione o con una maglietta, se il letto –in quelle rare volte che dormiva- fosse gelido siccome non l’aveva usato nessuno o meno. Perciò, quando andava a coricarsi, le lenzuola fredde non erano un problema per lui: non lo erano mai state. Questo, almeno, finché non aveva provato la sensazione di dormire con qualcuno. Anzi, non qualcuno, ma semplicemente con _John_.  
Al contrario suo, John aveva sempre una temperatura piuttosto elevata (per questo soffriva molto gli sbalzi climatici) e rendeva caldo anche lo spazio circostante (o almeno a Sherlock sembrava così). Il dottore andava a dormire sempre prima di lui e si premurava di tenere anche la sua parte al caldo (cosa che comunque Sherlock trovava strana – _inusuale_ \- nessuno aveva mai avuto tanta attenzione per lui), aspettandolo alle volte sveglio, alle volte addormentato con un libro in mano e la luce sul comodino accesa.  
In entrambi i casi, Sherlock saliva sul suo letto –anche se ora era il loro- facendo attenzione, quasi non volesse farsi notare (cosa che era praticamente impossibile, essendo che John quand’era sveglio guardava ogni suo spostamento) e si teneva a una certa distanza, dandogli la schiena.  
Nel caso in cui il dottore fosse sveglio, sorrideva, lasciava perdere tutto quello che stava facendo (fosse la settimana enigmistica, aggiornare il blog, o leggere un libro) e gli si avvicinava, abbracciandolo da dietro e gli chiedeva cos’avesse fatto fino a quell’ora, se avesse finalmente risolto il caso, se l’esperimento fosse riuscito, se avesse mangiato la torta che la padrona di casa aveva gentilmente portato loro nel pomeriggio, o altre cose da conversazione banale. E a Sherlock piaceva. Non erano discorsi brillanti, ma erano i _loro_ discorsi. Poi Sherlock fingeva che tutta quella vicinanza gli desse fastidio, sbuffando e facendo una battutina sarcastica delle sue, perché no, a Sherlock Holmes certe cose semplicemente non possono piacere, giusto?  
E John sorrideva ancora di più (quasi ridacchiava in realtà) e gli si avvicinava ancora un po’ per infastidirlo, stringendolo forte e poggiandogli le labbra sul collo, mordicchiandolo piano. Solo allora Sherlock gli si premeva contro, appoggiava una mano su quella del dottore –carezzandola lievemente- e spostava il cuscino per stare più comodo, pronto a dormire, a fare l’amore o semplicemente guardare John addormentato. Perché Sherlock aveva iniziato a fare anche quello: guardare John dormire. Lo preferiva di gran lunga allo starsene da solo di là nel soggiorno, a suonare il violino. Per questo andava a letto a orari quasi umani e dormiva un po’ più spesso: per stare con John.  
Ma anche nel caso in cui John stesse dormendo, il dottore sentiva la presenza di Sherlock (cosa che quest’ultimo non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi) quando gli si faceva vicino, perché nel sonno allungava un braccio e se lo avvicinava, stringendolo a sé.  
E Sherlock sentiva caldo. _Provava_ caldo. Era una sensazione totalmente diversa dal caldo soffocante dell’estate. Era un caldo bello, era un caldo famigliare, era un caldo che sapeva di _casa_. Era un caldo che gli piaceva e andava a scaldarlo in tutto il corpo. Strano a dirsi, ma si sentiva praticamente al sicuro tra le braccia di John, premuto contro il suo petto mentre gli respirava tra i capelli.  
Ma John non c’era più.  
Ora si ritrovava a fissare un soffitto di un colore grigio topo ogni mattina -in uno squallido motel ai confini del mondo- cambiando città, paese, Stato, praticamente ogni due giorni, Sherlock non riusciva più a dormire. Non sentiva più quel caldo famigliare. E quel caldo, quell’abbraccio - _John_ \- gli mancavano da morire. Ma non era ancora tempo di tornare a casa. Dopo un anno e mezzo di solitudine forzata, non era ancora riuscito a chiudere il caso Moran e, anche se quel piccolo pezzo di carne pulsante che si trovava in mezzo alla cassa toracica, lo stava pregando di muoversi, di tornare nella città –dalla persona- che lo attendeva, il cervello gli ricordava che non poteva affrettare le cose o tutto poteva disgregarsi come l’intonaco su un vecchio muro.  
L’unica cosa che poteva fare, quando era preda della solitudine, era prendere il cellulare –un vecchissimo modello non rintracciabile- e scrivere un messaggio a John che non avrebbe inviato mai, raccontandogli cosa faceva, come andavano le sue giornate e che gli mancava terribilmente, per poi rimetterselo in tasca e stringere i denti andando avanti.  
Non sa quando tutto questo avrà fine, ma spera ardentemente –per una volta in vita sua- che finisca presto. E spera anche con tutto il cuore che John lo perdonerà. Sa che non avverrà subito, sa che avrà del risentimento, e probabilmente lo picchierà, urlandogli cose che non pensa davvero, giusto per ferirlo. E lui subirà in silenzio finché John non sarà pronto ad ascoltare, e accoglierà le sue scuse (perché Sherlock è _buono_ ) facendo una semplice smorfia, fingendo che le parole dette non avessero importanza. E poi spera che John torni a fare l’amore con lui. Perché gli manca. Gli manca terribilmente sentirsi amato in quel modo, da John, nel modo in cui solo John sa amare.  
Non sa quando tornerà, se il giorno dopo o tra dieci anni. Ma spera tanto che John ci sarà ancora per lui quando questo accadrà. Ma lui si fida del suo dottore. E sa che lo aspetterà in eterno.  
La sveglia suona e lui la spegne in un gesto rapido. E' ora di alzarsi.  
   
 _Sherlock preferisce il caldo._

 

 


	14. Angelo custode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: VERDE  
> GENERE: NON LO SO NEMMENO IO, FLUFF?  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: SLASH  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON
> 
> QUESTA STORIA E’ PER Aistra (SCUSA, IO TI AVEVO DETTO PERO’ CHE VENIVA DA SCHIFO E CHE STE COSE NON LE SO FARE) ED E’ STATA ISPIRATA DA QUESTA IMMAGINE (BELLISSIMA, CIOE’ DFGHJKJHGFVBNHJM), SE LEGGETE: BUONA LETTURA. (NON BETATA E PROBABILMENTE PIENA DI ERRORI *guarda malissimo i parenti*)

  
   
   
   
   
Era riverso a terra –spalle contro la sabbia fredda- e non riusciva più a muoversi.  
Caduto. Era caduto da molto in alto e aveva perso la forza di rialzarsi. Guardava il cielo di uno strano colore rosato, come se fosse il tramonto –cosa totalmente impossibile, siccome il Sole se ne stava là, in alto sopra la sua testa a prendersi beffe di lui-, e rimaneva lì, senza riuscire a fare nulla, nemmeno girarsi, nemmeno pensare. Aveva perso qualcosa: ma cosa?  
Respirava a stento e a stento ricordava cosa fosse successo. Ricordava di essersi buttato ma non era stato quello a strappargli via quel _qualcosa_. Era stato un nome urlato, la consapevolezza di aver rotto per sempre una specie di legame. Con chi?  
 _John._  
Appena il nome gli affiorò alla mente, qualcosa coprì il Sole: un uomo. Un uomo che gli si era fatto vicino e lo sovrastava.  
 _John._  
Voleva parlare ma non ci riusciva.  
John -il suo John- se ne rimaneva lì, con sguardo impassibile, e le sue ali bianche –immacolate- leggermente aperte.  
Sherlock fece l’enorme sforzo di aprire la bocca, ma non ne uscì alcun rumore, ma del resto nemmeno John sembrava intenzionato a parlare. E dire che poteva prendersi la rivincita di avere l’ultima parola con lui: un’occasione che non capitava tutti i giorni.  
D’improvviso il dottore mosse la mano sinistra verso la spalla destra –superandola- e si strappò l’ala senza cenno di tentennamento.  
Sherlock voleva alzarsi, farglisi vicino e urlargli contro: perché? Perché l’aveva fatto?  
John gli si avvicinò ulteriormente –il sangue a macchiargli la mano e la fine di quelle piume candide- prendendolo da sotto le braccia, e lo trascinò vicino una roccia, poggiandosi Sherlock sopra le ginocchia, quando si sedette.  
«Farà male.» finalmente John parlò, anche se la voce sembrava giungergli da lontano.  
Male? Il dolore era tutta un’altra cosa, per Sherlock.  
Il dottore prese ago e filo, anche se il detective non capì da dove, e iniziò a fare il primo punto.  
Sherlock si sentì formicolare la pelle sulla schiena e sulle dita, che finalmente riuscirono a stringersi leggermente ai pantaloni di John. Ogni punto era un dolore acuto, ma andava bene, perché stava a significare che tornava a sentire qualcosa.  
«Ora saremo storpi in due.» John sorrise leggermente, anche se Sherlock non poteva vederlo lo _sentiva_.  
 _Un altro punto, altro dolore._  
Le braccia tornarono a muoversi.  
 _Ancora un altro._  
La schiena s’inarcò leggermente.  
 _Ancora uno._  
Sentiva dolore alle gambe che erano ferme in quella posizione da troppo tempo.  
 _Ultimo punto, ultimo dolore acuto. Ma nessun lamento gli uscì dalle labbra._  
Sherlock sfregò la guancia sulla coscia del dottore, lasciando il pantalone leggermente bagnato. Non avrebbe ammesso di aver pianto. Per nessun motivo.  
Ora si sentiva più leggero: formicolante, dolorante, ma leggero.  
«John…»  
La prima parola che riuscì a pronunciare: la più importante.  
«Va tutto bene, Sherlock. E’ finita ora.»  
Il detective alzò il viso a guardalo.  
«Ne sei sicuro?»  
E finalmente John sorrise. Uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi, quelli che riuscivano a rincuorarlo sempre, a fargli capire quando andava tutto bene, che anche quando sbagliava qualcosa non c’era nessun problema perché in quel qualcosa erano complici, quando –insomma- erano loro due assieme.  
E allora Sherlock sorrise di rimando.  
Perché una parte di John ora era con lui –per sempre- e la sentiva sulla pelle, la sentiva come se avesse sempre dovuto essere lì.  
John lo proteggeva sempre, e sarebbe sempre rimasto con lui in un modo o nell’altro. In quel mondo dove nessuno lo capiva, dove anche andare avanti era difficile (anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso), dove pensava che nessuno gli avrebbe mai dato una mano lasciandolo sempre da solo, John c’era. E ci sarebbe sempre stato.  
«John.»  
Sherlock si alzò a fatica in piedi –sempre aiutato dal dottore- e gli circondò il collo, abbracciandolo.  
«John.»  
   
 _«John…_ »  
   
«Sherlock!»  
Il detective aprì gli occhi.  
John lo stava guardando, il viso preoccupato, una sua mano poggiata sulla fronte mentre gliela carezzava togliendogli i capelli sudati da davanti.  
Caldo; faceva tanto caldo.  
«Sherlock, stai meglio?»  
Steso sul letto, Sherlock si sentiva intontito. Tentò di dire qualcosa ma non gli uscì altro che il nome del compagno.  
John sorrise, sospirando.  
«Ti è salita la febbre per l’infezione. Ricordi? La coltellata nel vicolo.»  
Il detective scosse vagamente la testa.  
«Va bene, lascia perdere, appena ti riprendi vedrai che ricorderai tutto.»  
Sherlock mormorò di nuovo il suo nome e il dottore gli si avvicinò, togliendo la mano e poggiando questa volta la fronte sulla sua.  
«Dimmi.» gli carezzò piano i capelli e Sherlock mugolò di piacere.  
«Grazie.» gracchiò.  
La mano si fermò momentaneamente, per poi riprendere le carezze.  
«Oddio, devi stare veramente male, stai delirando. Dovevo approfittarne per registrarti.» gli baciò piano il naso.  
«Vieni qui.»  
Sherlock alzò la mano, prendendogli la maglietta con forza e tirando.  
Il medico alzò velocemente le coperte e ci si mise sotto, facendo poggiare la testa di Sherlock sul suo braccio e circondandolo con l’altro.  
Il detective sentiva sempre più caldo, ma andava bene. Questa volta andava tutto bene. Non c’era più alcun tetto, non c’era più nessun John arrabbiato, erano passati anni e ora andava tutto bene.  
Si addormentò nuovamente tra le braccia di John, e lo sognò ancora.  
Il suo angelo custode.  
   
   
   
   



	15. Greg, alle volte te le cerchi da solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: VERDE  
> GENERE: quando lo capite fatemelo sapere FLUFF molto probabilmente demenziale, non è colpa mia lo giuro.  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: SLASH, FORSE DOPPIAMENTE SLASH u.u/  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON, GREGORY LESTRADE (no, non è una 3some!!!)

   
   
 

   
Greg in quel momento si stava domandando perché, sbattuto fuori di casa (dalla propria casa, quella che pagava lui mensilmente da dieci anni a quella parte, per intenderci) avesse chiesto ospitalità proprio a loro. Cos’era, un malato di mente? Una persona che in realtà, in fondo in fondo al cuore, si voleva male? Un masochista? Sicuramente qualcosa che non andava ce l’aveva.  
Ma la domanda che più gli premeva era perché, se la moglie l’aveva tradito (di nuovo) con l’allenatore della palestra (un altro allenatore, aveva cambiato palestra apposta), doveva essere lui quello ad andarsene invece che lei (e magari una volta per tutte)?  
Così si era ritrovato al 221B Baker Street. Quell’appartamento abitato da un pazzo psicopatico ( _sociopatico Lestrade, non fartelo ripetere_ ) e dal buon dottore (l’unica persona sulla faccia della Terra ad avare la pazienza di un santo).  
Quando era comparso sulla soglia quel pomeriggio con solo una borsa appresso, Sherlock lo aveva guardato –o per meglio dire _passato sotto i raggi X_ \- e, senza dire assolutamente niente, aveva alzato lo sguardo al soffitto e aveva chiamato (urlato a pieni polmoni, a dire il vero) il nome di John, rivolto al piano superiore.  
John era sceso con calma -sporco di polvere- ed era entrato sorridente, salutandolo con una pacca sulla spalla e chiedendogli cosa ci facesse lì.  
Greg si era trovato per un secondo in seria difficoltà, almeno finché Sherlock non gli era corso in aiuto.  
Beh, più o meno.  
«La moglie l’ha tradito di nuovo e poi deve aver rigirato la frittata a proprio favore, dicendo che è colpa di Lestrade se lei è costretta a farlo. Assenza prolungata da casa. Troppo lavoro. Niente figli. E altre cose simili. Suppongo ti abbia sbattuto fuori di casa.»  
John rimase in silenzio a fissare il consulente investigativo poi passò a Greg, che fece un colpo di tosse e si mise le mani sui fianchi alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Sì, grazie Sherlock. È andata proprio così.»  
Il medico fece una faccia dispiaciuta e poi prese parola.  
«Quindi ti serve ospitalità per la notte?»  
L’ispettore annuì. Non voleva dire (anche se Sherlock probabilmente l’aveva già dedotto) che non aveva nemmeno un soldo con sé, che le ultime spese (soprattutto quelle della moglie) l’avevano lasciato quasi senza il becco di un quattrino e che quindi non si poteva permettere nemmeno un misero motel.  
«Beh, se ti accontenti del divano, nessun problema.» fece John pratico, indicando per l’appunto il divano dietro Lestrade.  
Greg alzò il viso a guardare Sherlock, aspettandosi le sue lamentele, ma queste non arrivarono. Il detective si limitò a brontolare qualcosa e se ne andò in cucina facendo sventolare la sua vestaglia, sedendosi poi al tavolo, inforcando gli occhiali protettivi di plastica maneggiando una fiamma ossidrica. _Una fiamma ossidrica in casa con sostanze potenzialmente esplosive sul tavolo_. Greg diede un’occhiata in tralice a John che, totalmente tranquillo,passando oltre Sherlock gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e gli chiese qualcosa a bassa voce, alla quale Sherlock rispose con un semplice cenno affermativo del capo.  
«Greg, vuoi per caso del tè o preferisci una birra?»  
L’ispettore distolse lo sguardo dalla fiamma azzurrognola e lo rivolse al medico.  
«Una birra, grazie.» disse mentre si avvicinava pericolosamente al frigo «Ma la prendo io lascia stare.»  
John non fece in tempo a dire “non farlo!” che Greg aveva già aperto lo sportello e lo aveva richiuso dopo mezzo secondo.  
«C’è una testa nel frigo.» disse solo, restando per un attimo in silenzio «Passiamo sopra agli occhi nel microonde di qualche anno fa, ma una testa _nel frigo_?!»  
Si voltò piano a guardare i due coinquilini. Sherlock non alzò gli occhi dalla sua fiamma ossidrica e John fece un mezzo sorriso.  
«È per un esperimento di Sherlock, mi sono dimenticato di toglierla.»  
Lestrade fissò per un secondo John e storse la bocca.  
«E a te sta bene tenere la testa di un pover’uomo vicino alle birre?!»  
Il medico fece spallucce.  
«È il meno brutto che abbia portato a casa.»  
L’ispettore aprì la bocca ma non ne uscì niente. Riaprì il frigo e ne prese fuori una birra tentando di evitare lo sguardo della testa. Prese comunque un bicchiere invece di bere dalla lattina.  
   
***  
   
«John, come fai a sopportarlo?»  
Il dottore stava aggiornando il suo blog mentre Sherlock gli gironzolava attorno tormentandolo per qualsiasi cosa non riuscisse a trovare, usare, classificare, rimodellare e quasi qualsiasi cosa finisse per _are_.  
Il consulente non alzò nemmeno gli occhi a guardarlo, continuando imperterrito a chiedere a John che fine avessero fatto i guanti in lattice che aveva messo in cucina – _in qualche parte della cucina, John. Non posso ricordarmi tutto_ \- e, dal canto suo, il medico rispose continuando a tenere gli occhi sullo schermo, mormorando qualcosa a riguardo che quello non era il posto per tenere dei guanti e che li avrebbe trovati nel bagno, sulla solita mensola.  
Il detective si defilò e John finì la sua ennesima tazza di tè.  
«Diciamo che mi ci sono fatto le ossa.»  
Greg si voltò a guardarlo, seduto sul divano, capendo che era la risposta alla sua domanda di pochi minuti prima, chissà perché non credeva avrebbe risposto.  
Era in quella casa da poco più un paio d’ore e già si stava maledicendo di nuovo per aver chiesto ospitalità. Conosceva Sherlock da quella che per lui era ormai una vita e sapeva perfettamente quanto riuscisse ad essere strano e logorroico la maggior parte del tempo. Per quanto riguardava invece il coinquilino di quest’ultimo, a primo impatto, lo aveva trovato un tipo piuttosto normale. E invece, per riuscire semplicemente a sopportare il consulente, doveva avere dei nervi veramente saldi. Probabilmente Greg avrebbe dovuto fare la carriera militare piuttosto di entrare subito in polizia, forse i suoi nervi ne avrebbero risentito di meno.  
Oltretutto tra i due c’era una strana aria e questo era innegabile (anche se John ogni tanto ci provava ancora).  
Era tutto strano: era strano il loro modo di stare così vicini mentre si parlavano, erano strane le occhiate che si lanciavano capendosi al volo senza bisogno di parlarsi, era strano il loro casuale sfiorarsi ovunque fossero, ed era strano soprattutto l’attaccamento di Sherlock.  
Sherlock: colui che non aveva legami affettivi e che si annoiava nel giro di pochi minuti, era riuscito ad apprezzare e a ben volere una persona _normale_ come John, non trovandola mai noiosa, iniziando a ridere decisamente più del solito e –anche se nessuno lo avrebbe mai detto- a lamentarsi molto meno.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere. John doveva decisamente essere particolare (che fosse un buon amico lo aveva già capito).  
«Lestrade sei fastidioso. John ha qualcosa in faccia che lo fissi così attentamente? Non dirmi che hai imparato a dedurre qualcosa, finalmente.»  
Sherlock gli si parò davanti con addosso i guanti in lattice e Greg si ritrovò a deglutire: non voleva realmente sapere a cosa gli servissero quei maledetti affari.  
«Sherlock, lascialo in pace.» John aveva usato più o meno lo stesso tono che una madre userebbe per un bambino petulante, facendosi sfuggire prima un lungo sospiro.  
Il detective inarcò un sopracciglio e poi si voltò in direzione del suo blogger.  
«John, dove…?»  
«Soffitta.»  
«Bene.»  
Il consulente se ne andò nuovamente e per un attimo –finché il suono dei suoi passi si fece praticamente inudibile- calò il silenzio.  
«Voglio sapere?»  
John alzò un attimo gli occhi a guardarlo.  
«No, non credo.» poi fece uno strano sorriso e chiuse il pc, poggiandolo sul tavolino di fianco a lui.  
«Allora… ne vuoi parlare?»  
L’ispettore ci mise qualche secondo per capire a cosa John si stesse riferendo, ma alla fine scosse la testa.  
«Non c’è veramente niente da dire. Credo che questa volta abbia intenzioni serie. L’ho sentita chiamare l’avvocato ma ti dirò: se non l’avesse fatto lei ci avrei pensato io. Ormai siamo entrambi arrivati alla frutta.» l’ispettore s’incurvò un po’ nelle spalle e sbuffò fuori quasi tutta l’aria che aveva in corpo. Ogni volta che pensava a un ipotetico divorzio la prima cosa che gli veniva in mente erano i soldi che avrebbe dovuto sprecare per questioni burocratiche. E questo lo faceva incazzare. Perché anni addietro pensava al sorriso di sua moglie, agli occhi ridenti, alle labbra morbide, ai motivi per cui _ehi, è solo un litigio, sistemeremo tutto._ Ora invece il problema principale erano i soldi. Evidentemente qualcosa si era definitivamente rotto nella loro coppia.  
Si sentì poggiare una mano sulla spalla e si ridestò dai propri pensieri, fissando John che gli si era seduto vicino con aria rassicurante.  
«Mi dispiace.» e Greg riusciva a leggere tutta la sincerità di quelle parole dal tono fermo della voce e dagli occhi un po’ tristi del dottore.  
Scosse le spalle impercettibilmente e sorrise.  
«Sono cose che capitano. Oltretutto non mi piace farmi prendere per i fondelli.»  
«Ah no? Alle volte pare il contrario!»  
«Sherlock…» questa volta il dottore aveva un tono piuttosto sottile e minaccioso.  
Il detective non tirò la corda ma entrò nuovamente nel soggiorno, sedendosi sul divano appoggiandosi col fianco su quello di John che alzò per un secondo gli occhi verso il cielo.  
«Io e Greg stavamo parlando.»  
«E io mi annoio.»  
«Che fine ha fatto l’esperimento?»  
«È morto prima della fine.»  
«Morto?!»  
Entrambi si voltarono verso Greg che aveva rivolto loro quella domanda un po’ troppo sulle spine.  
Sherlock schioccò la lingua.  
«Se ti stai chiedendo se abbia portato un essere umano da vivisezionare in soffitta la risposta è logicamente no.»  
John e Greg a quel _logicamente_ si diedero una breve occhiata, ma Sherlock non continuò la spiegazione -appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del dottore- e chiudendo gli occhi.  
L’ispettore, dopo qualche minuto di assoluto silenzio, parve sorpreso.  
«Dorme?!»  
John scosse leggermente la testa.  
«Pensa.»  
E Greg evitò di domandare come John facesse a sapere esattamente quando il suo amico facesse cosa e come mai gli permetteva di usarlo come cuscino personale.  
«Lestrade…»  
L’ispettore si voltò verso Sherlock che lo aveva chiamato, guardando oltre la spalla di John dove quest’ultimo era poggiato, aspettando che il consulente dicesse qualcosa.  
«Puoi usare il divano ogni volta che ne hai bisogno.» e Greg si sorprese enormemente, era una specie di consolazione amichevole, quella? «Ma vedi di non farlo troppo spesso: mi serve.»  
John rise piano e Greg fece altrettanto: era troppo aspettarsi che Sherlock si fermasse alla frase carina.  
«Ehm… Grazie, Sherlock?»  
«Non c’è di che.»  
   
***  
   
«Sicuro che non ti disturbiamo se guardiamo un po’ di tv?»  
Greg scosse la testa e si distese sul divano, assonnato come poche volte in vita sua.  
Cenare con l’insolito duetto era statauna specie di sfida.  
John tentava di tutto per far desistere l’altro da fare esperimenti anche durante i pasti e Sherlock si rifiutava categoricamente di mangiare, almeno finché il dottore non faceva una cosa –e Greg non sapeva decisamente _cosa_ essendo che il medico gli dava le spalle- e allora Sherlock spalancava prima gli occhi piano, mormorava un _non oserai_ e poi (evidentemente non vedendo John mollare la presa) iniziava a mangiare.  
Poi, mentre il consulente se ne rimaneva a fare _cose_ in cucina, lui e John si erano messi a bere birra seduti comodamente a terra, al centro del soggiorno, mentre Greg raccontava di vecchi casi e di come avesse conosciuto il consulente. John ascoltava tutto, chiedendo nuovi aneddoti e volendo sapere come si comportava Sherlock agli inizi, finché quest’ultimo non si alzò dallo sgabello in cucina e li raggiunse togliendo loro le birre e dicendogli di smetterla perché si sentiva infastidito.  
Greg vide distintamente –anche se mezzo ubriaco- il sorriso pieno di calore che John stava rivolgendo a Sherlock dal basso e vide anche distintamente Sherlock sorridere di rimando mentre gli sfiorava con noncuranza una spalla.  
Si erano fatte le due –e non avrebbe saputo nemmeno lui dire come- e si sentiva veramente stanco.  
«La tivù oltretutto è un ottimo modo per addormentarsi.»  
Sbadigliò e si voltò verso gli amici che se ne stavano seduti nelle rispettive poltrone e iniziò pian piano a chiudere le palpebre finché il sonno non s’impossessò di lui.  
   
***  
   
Si risvegliò in un tempo che non avrebbe saputo dire se lungo o breve, colto alla sprovvista dalla sete, ma a giudicare dalla televisione ancora accesa e dal buio che regnava ancora nella stanza non avrebbe dovuto essere più tardi delle quattro.  
Stava per alzarsi quando qualcosa lo bloccò.  
Sherlock se ne stava raggomitolato a terra vicino la poltrona di John mentre il medico gli passava delicatamente una mano tra i capelli in un gesto estremamente intimo a giudicare dagli sguardi che ogni tanto si scambiavano.  
Poi Sherlock lo prese per quella stessa mano e iniziò a tirarlo piano. John sorrise e si alzò, andandosi a sedere vicino il coinquilino che gli si aggrappò subito addosso, legandogli le braccia in vita e poggiandogli il viso nell’incavo del collo. Il medico iniziò a baciargli piano i capelli mentre il consulente gli mormorava qualcosa che, a giudicare dalla risata trattenuta di John, doveva essere estremamente divertente.  
Alla fine bastò uno sguardo per far spegnere la televisione al dottore e far alzare entrambi come due molle.  
Greg richiuse immediatamente gli occhi prima che uno dei due si accorgesse che era sveglio e continuò a tenerli chiusi anche mentre sentiva la porta di camera di Sherlock aprirsi e chiudersi. Nessun altro rumore nella casa: John era entrato con lui.  
La sete era improvvisamente sparita. Continuò a tenere gli occhi serrati finché, senza nemmeno accorgersene, si addormentò di nuovo.  
   
   
Si svegliò la mattina colpito in pieno viso da un raggio di sole che, imperterrito, continuava a tentare di svegliarlo. Aprì un occhio con pura pigrizia e si guardò vagamente intorno, chiedendosi dove diavolo fosse e perché stesse dormendo su un divano. Appena la risposta gli tornò alla mente, si trattenne dallo sbuffare.  
Si stropicciò la faccia con entrambe le mani, aggrottando la fronte quando gli parve di ricordare uno stranissimo sogno fatto con il consulente e il buon dottore ma scosse la testa e si alzò a sedere quando sentì un leggero bisbiglio provenire dalla cucina.  
Un lenzuolo stava parlando con John.  
Un lenzuolo di un metro e ottantacinque.  
Forse stava ancora sognando.  
Appena il detective fece spuntare i capelli ricci da sotto quell'enormità di stoffa, Greg sospirò di sollievo e si chiese perché -perché santo Cielo!- Sherlock se ne andasse in giro con un lenzuolo addosso.  
Il consulente guardava il dottore con uno strano ghigno mentre l'altro aggrottava le sopracciglia e rispondeva qualcosa bisbigliando -probabilmente per non svegliare Greg- e gli tirava un colpetto sulla spalla, ridendo piano. Sherlock guardò quel piccolo gesto con uno sguardo che si poteva definire di puro affetto, poi riportò l'attenzione al viso del coinquilino e gli si avvicinò -parlando pianissimo- poggiandoglisi totalmente addosso, muovendo la testa contro la guancia del dottore.  
Greg avrebbe tanto voluto vedere la fine di quella scena, ma senza rendersene conto si era alzato e si era avvicinato loro, bussando sulla porta della cucina.  
«Ho interrotto qualcosa?» chiese con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno. Sherlock si staccò da John, sbuffando sonoramente, rivolgendo all'ispettore uno sguardo carico di fastidio.  
«No, no, figurati.» si affrettò a rispondere l'altro con fare decisamente più diplomatico. «Vuoi del caffè?»  
Greg si addentrò in cucina e si sedette sullo sgabello, continuando a guardare interrogativo il lenzuolo.  
«Sì grazie!»  
John parve notare lo sguardo dell'ispettore, infatti si voltò verso il coinquilino, perdendo un po’ della diplomazia appena riscontrata. «Sherlock, vatti a vestire.»  
Il consulente, che stava per sedersi tranquillamente sul ripiano della cucina invece di usare quello che le persone comuni chiamano _sedie_ , lo guardò stranito.  
«Di solito non ti dà fastidio se vado in giro così.»  
John si passò una mano sulla faccia, sembrando decisamente irritato.  
«Già, ma di solito non abbiamo ospiti.»  
«Perché te ne vai in giro con un lenzuolo?»  
E Greg alle volte si chiedeva perché diavolo gli avessero conferito il dono della parola.  
Il detective si voltò momentaneamente verso di lui, per fare poi un ghigno furbetto e tornare a guardare John negli occhi. Prese un lembo di stoffa e se lo portò al viso, annusandolo, non distogliendo mai gli occhi dal dottore.  
«Perché ha un buon odore.»  
Vedere John cambiare espressione -passando dallo spazientito all'imbarazzato- sembrava divertire molto l'altro.  
«Vatti a vestire Sherlock, o mi ritroverò costretto a buttare tutti i vetrini che hai trasferito al 221C.»  
Sherlock sgranò gli occhi. «Non oseresti.»  
«Sfidami.»  
Rimasero qualche secondo a guardasi: John con le braccia conserte e l'aria divertita, Sherlock stringendo sia le labbra che il lenzuolo.  
Alla fine vinse il dottore perché Sherlock sparì lungo il corridoio.  
Aveva appena assistito a un flirt tra colleghi-amici-coinquilini in piena regola, vero? Più di quanto facessero già sulle scene del crimine, oltretutto.  
John gli poggiò il caffè davanti -assieme al latte e allo zucchero- e Greg perse il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
   
***  
   
Si diresse a lavoro con la schiena che gli doleva un po’ -non aveva più l'età per un divano- e salutò i colleghi col la solita aria da “è lunedì mattina” che gli restituirono praticamente tutti.  
Appena notò la postura rilassata del maggiore degli Holmes seduto sulla poltrona nel suo ufficio capì che, più che lunedì mattina, quello poteva definirsi il 25 dicembre, quando ti chiamavano sul lavoro per un'emergenza e tu dovevi abbandonare tutto ciò che stavi facendo (tipo festeggiare con tua moglie che, come al solito, già ce l'aveva con te per qualche motivo) e ti ritrovavi con un caso di un'intera famiglia massacrata con la porta chiusa dall'interno: una giornata di merda insomma.  
Chiuse gli occhi sospirando, appoggiandosi le mani ai fianchi e scuotendo la testa. Mise su il suo miglior sorriso (anche se sapeva che Mycroft avrebbe capito subito l'antifona ma, grazie a Dio, era diverso dal fratello e risultava molto più diplomatico) ed entrò.  
Il Governo Britannico fece un piccolo sorriso, continuando a far girare pigramente a terra l'ombrello e fece cenno all'ispettore di accomodarsi (come se quello fosse il suo ufficio e non quello dell’investigatore).  
Greg non disse niente, sedendosi -o, per meglio dire, distendendosi- ed osservando l'impassibilità sul viso del suo ospite.  
«Le ho portato la colazione.» furono le prime parole di Mycroft che indicò un sacchetto sulla scrivania, contenente un caffè fumante e un muffin.  
Greg aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Ehm... Grazie, ma l'ho fatta poco fa.»  
«Sì, sì, ho visto.»  
E Lestrade no, non voleva proprio sapere cosa l'altro intendesse.  
Calò per un attimo il silenzio nella stanza, le voci e i telefoni che squillavano insistentemente oltre la porta chiusa gli ricordavano esattamente dov’era, finché non decise di spezzare il silenzio.  
«Come mai sei qui?»  
Le loro conversazioni iniziavano - _quando_ iniziavano- sempre con tono formale, anche dopo anni di conoscenza, probabilmente più per abitudine che per altro e poi passavano a darsi del _tu_.  
«Ho ricevuto delle carte riguardanti il tuo divorzio.»  
Greg aggrottò la fronte.  
«Perché hai ricevuto _tu_ delle carte riguardanti il mio divorzio?» finita la frase si ritrovò per un secondo a sgranare gli occhi «Merda.» stava appena realizzando la cosa «Allora divorzio davvero.» si passò una mano su tutta la faccia e inspirò profondamente. Okay: andava tutto bene. Era tutto a posto.  
Alzò gli occhi nuovamente verso Mycroft: e dire che avrebbe voluto sentire la cosa dalla diretta interessata, piuttosto. O fare direttamente lui le carte del divorzio. Insomma, messa giù così gli sembrava di aver perso su tutti i fronti.  
«Volevo solo dirti che mi dispiace.»  
Le sopracciglia di Greg saettarono verso l'alto al suono di quelle parole e tornò a prestargli attenzione.  
«Già, anche a me.» anche se per ragioni differenti da quello che uno doveva aspettarsi, ma sapeva benissimo che Mycroft riusciva a leggere le persone anche meglio del fratello minore: e lui non era di certo un caso eccezionale.  
L'ispettore prese in mano il sacchetto dalla scrivania e lo aprì, tirandone fuori il contenuto.  
«Grazie.» rispose stavolta, in tono piuttosto serio. «Vuoi favorire?» chiese poi indicando il dolce.  
Mycroft sorrise mellifluo in un'espressione che ricordava a tratti quella di Sherlock.  
«No grazie, sono a dieta.»  
L'ispettore sbuffò.  
«Lo sei sempre e decisamente non ne capisco il motivo. Non ne basta uno rachitico in famiglia?»  
Entrambi fecero delle basse risate finché Mycroft non prese l'orologio dal suo taschino e, mentre lo rimetteva a posto, si alzò.  
«Beh, è ora che io torni ai miei doveri. Buona giornata Gregory.» e senza aspettare risposta -che comunque non sarebbe arrivata dalla bocca stracolma di caffè dell'altro- se ne andò chiudendo delicatamente la porta dietro di sé.  
L'ispettore guardò la sedia vuota davanti a sé chiedendosi che diavolo fosse esattamente successo.  
Credeva che ad un certo punto se ne sarebbe uscito con qualche bizzarra richiesta sul fratello o con qualche strano caso -da sottoporre comunque tramite lui a Sherlock -e invece niente.  
Guardò per un secondo la tazza di caffè di Starbucks.  
Ripensandoci, forse la presenza di Mycroft -alle volte- non era come rovinare il 25 dicembre ma una qualunque domenica d'inverno.   
   
***  
   
Era francamente indeciso se tornare dritto a casa e parlare con la sua più che prossima ex moglie (e mandarla cacciarla una volta per tutte) o se bazzicare un po’ a zonzo e ritornare la sera, dopo aver preso un po’ d'aria e riflettuto adeguatamente.  
La pioggia torrenziale che iniziò a venir giù dieci minuti finito il turno gli fece capire di dover tornare al 221.  
   
***  
   
Quando vide la signora Hudson uscire dal portone le fece cenno di non chiudere e corse leggermente fino lì, ringraziandola e informandosi su dove stesse andando con quel brutto tempo.  
La salutò augurandole un buon bridge con le amiche.  
Non sentendo nessun rumore provenire dal piano si sopra si chiese se qualcuno fosse in casa o meno. Salì le scale con calma ed entrò nel soggiorno: la porta spalancata di certo non era un invito a rimanere fuori.  
Li trovò entrambi sul divano.  
John se ne stava seduto a leggere un libro, mentre il consulente era disteso in posizione fetale (schiena alla porta) con il viso poggiato sulla coscia del dottore che gli stava passando una mano tra i capelli.  
Non appena John intravide la figura dell'ispettore sulla porta, tolse la mano per portarsi l'indice davanti al viso ad indicargli di rimanere in silenzio: il consulente, questa volta, stava dormendo.  
John poi passò a spiegargli -sempre a gesti- che in cucina aveva il pranzo pronto se voleva mangiare qualcosa. Greg ringraziò facendo il segno dell'ok con la mano e si diresse a passo felpato nell’altra stanza.  
La mano del dottore tornò ad accarezzare i capelli del consulente.  
   
***  
   
Nel pomeriggio aveva seriamente avuto degli istinti omicidi.  
Lui, Gregory Lestrade, l’uomo che non ne aveva avuti nemmeno nei riguardi di Sherlock Holmes in tanti anni di conoscenza, ora ne aveva verso la moglie.  
L'aveva chiamato al cellulare chiedendogli dove fosse, quando pensava di tornare e per informarlo di avere le carte pronte per fargli causa.  
Alla parola “causa” nella mente dell'ispettore si formò un enorme spazio bianco fatto di vuoto.  
 _Come?!_  
Quando lei aveva iniziato a spiegargli la situazionenon solo gli erano cadute le braccia, ma aveva anche perso ogni facoltà di pensare a qualcosa di sensato (e, checché ne dicesse Sherlock, era una cosa rarissima).  
Oltre al divorzio aveva chiesto all'avvocato di fargli causa per mancato assolvimento dei suoi doveri di marito, ai danni morali e monetari che tutto quello stress le aveva provocato –stress che Greg le aveva intenzionalmente fatto provare, ovvio!- e altre menate simili.  
Si era ritrovato a urlare ed inveire talmente tanto che probabilmente tutta Londra ora sapeva i fatti suoi.  
Quando aveva chiuso la conversazione (lanciando il cellulare contro lo smile sul muro) si sentiva talmente stanco e atterrito che non riuscì nemmeno a sopportare gli sguardi dei suoi amici che lo stavano fissando.  
Fece un lungo ed enorme sospiro e si scusò per aver lanciato il telefono.  
John fece qualche battutina per alleggerire l'atmosfera mentre Sherlock prese il cappotto e sparì oltre la soglia senza dire niente.  
I due, rimasti soli nel soggiorno, si guardarono interrogativi.  
   
Sherlock tornò quasi due ore dopo con un enorme fascicolo giallo tra le mani che sbatté di fronte a Lestrade, che se ne stava tranquillamente seduto al tavolo in soggiorno.  
L'ispettore alzò un sopracciglio e fece per aprirlo, ma Sherlock ci sbatté sopra una mano impedendoglielo. Al che Greg lo guardò non capendoci assolutamente niente.  
«Qui dentro c'è tutto quello che ti occorre per far cadere le accuse che la tua ormai ex-moglie ti ha fatto. In più, se vuoi, ci sono foto, documenti e testimonianze per fare causa a lei e, credimi sulla parola, non servirebbe nemmeno un buon avvocato per vincere. Oltretutto, non aprirlo: se hai avuto un qualsivoglia vero legame sentimentale con lei non vuoi davvero sapere tutto ciò che ti ha fatto.»  
Parlò come al solito a una velocità impressionante e Greg dovette prestare decisamente attenzione, ma capì: capì tutto.  
E capì anche perché considerasse Sherlock una brava persona e buon amico da anni, indipendentemente da quello che dicevano gli altri.  
   
***  
Sherlock e John stavano portando avanti una discussione da un bel paio di minuti e Greg li guardava stranamente interessato: non li aveva mai visti litigare seriamente.   
Per quanto il dottore fosse una persona estremamente paziente questa volta Sherlock ci si era messo d'impegno per farlo sbottare. La signora Hudson era salita, informandosi se per caso Sherlock avesse di nuovo distrutto qualcosa, andandosene più tranquilla quando l'ispettore le aveva risposto di no con un cenno della testa.  
In realtà il consulente non aveva fatto nulla di più grave del solito, o almeno cosi pareva a lui. Aveva fatto un enorme macello in cucina, lasciato roba sul divano, non aveva portato via la sua tazza da tè dal soggiorno e aveva lasciato un campioncino di latte scaduto in frigo -che aveva lasciato un odore talmente nauseante da impestare tutta la cucina per quasi mezz'ora-, quindi sembrava tutto nella norma.  
Si chiese davvero come John riuscisse a vivere da ormai sei anni con una persona del genere.  
Forse accumulava e accumulava finché non esplodeva, tipo in quel momento.  
Sherlock aveva preso  a urlare cose senza senso che riguardavano una collega di lavoro di John -o qualcosa di molto simile: Greg non aveva colto proprio tutto- e il dottore perse ancora di più la pazienza urlandogli di essere sempre di più un colossale idiota quando ci si metteva.  
Il tutto si risolse con il broncio del consulente e le labbra di John piegate verso il basso e stringeva forte i pugni. Mentre il primo si diresse in cucina, l’altro andò a sedersi sul divano.  
«Cosa c’è che non va?» fece Lestrade rivolto al dottore seduto al suo fianco.  
«C’è che Sherlock è un idiota.» rispose l'altro, seriamente offeso.  
Dalla cucina non arrivò un suono o un verso sprezzante, eppure erano stati sentiti, su questo non c'era dubbio. Probabilmente Sherlock doveva essere a conoscenza di aver sbagliato lui per primo.   
A quel punto Greg scrollò semplicemente le spalle e diede una piccola pacca sulla schiena di John che lo guardò semi-esasperato.  
«Vuoi che me ne vada, cosi magari parlate?» chissà perché gli sembrava di parlare a una coppia sposata.  
A quella domanda il medico alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò un’altra volta.  
«Non ti preoccupare. Passerà.»  
Detto questo prese in mano una rivista da terra ed iniziò a sfogliarla senza leggerla veramente.  
Passarono solo pochi minuti dal litigio, quando il consulente si ripresentò davanti ai loro occhi con una tazza di caffè in mano. Si avvicinò a John -che non si scomodò nemmeno a guardarlo, continuando a rimanere fermo sulla stessa pagina- e gli porse la tazzina.  
«Caffè nero, senza zucchero.» disse atono abbassandogli il giornalecon la mano libera «Niente droga stavolta.» bevve un piccolo sorso come a comprovare la sua buona fede, facendo subito dopo una smorfia disgustata «Fa semplicemente schifo.» e glielo mise di nuovo davanti.  
Il dottore, a quel punto, alzò lo sguardo sul coinquilino che gli restituiva l'occhiata e rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo. Al gesto di Sherlock che gli avvicinava ancora di più la bevanda -quasi facendogliela arrivare al petto- John sorrise calmo e, finalmente, la prese bevendosene qualche sorso.  
«Invece ti sbagli: è molto buono.»  
Il detective fece un piccolissimo sorriso e annuì, voltandosi per andarsene, quando John lo fermò schiarendosi la voce.  
«Sherlock, allora chi è Mary?»  
Il consulente si girò di nuovo, scrollando il capo, risentito.  
«Una semplice collega di lavoro. Di cui non sai e non ti interessa sapere nulla.»  
A quel punto il medico annuì e gli fece cenno di potersene andare, continuando a bere. Sherlock tornò in cucina con un mezzo sorrisetto soddisfatto e decisamente più tranquillo.  
L'ispettore aveva una sola domanda da fare.  
«Ho appena assistito a una scenata di gelosia di Sherlock?»  
Il dottore scosse la testa ridacchiando.  
«No, hai assistito semplicemente a Sherlock che arriva a delle conclusioni veramente stupide, alle volte.»  
Il dottore finì il caffè in due sorsi, tornando a leggere -e stavolta sul serio- la rivista, ridacchiando intenerito.  
   
***  
   
«Allora siete sicuri che posso approfittare anche questa notte?»  
Sherlock sbuffò spazientito mentre John alzava gli occhi al cielo.  
«Maledizione, Greg! Tra poco ti butto in mezzo alla strada se lo chiedi di nuovo.»  
«E dovrai chiedere ospitalità ad Anderson. Credi di essere seriamente pronto per questo?»  
L'ispettore sorrise divertito mentre guardava i due amici.  
«Va bene, allora vi offrirò una cena prima o poi.»  
John fece cenno di lasciar perdere con un gesto della mano, andando ad indicare poi il coinquilino.  
«Non hai affogato Sherlock nel Tamigi dopo anni di conoscenza, francamente dovresti poter dormire qua fino alla tua pensione.»  
Il detective sembrò oltraggiato. «Che vorresti insinuare, John?!»  
«Niente Sher, niente.»  
Si scambiarono una rapida occhiata e John sorrise furbetto, Sherlock gli tirò una leggera spallata che gli fece scivolare la vestaglia lungo il braccio e sorrise anche lui, anche se tentava (piuttosto male) di nasconderlo.  
Greg, in quel momento, avrebbe tanto voluto farsi i fatti loro ponendogli quella benedetta domanda che gli girava in testa dal giorno prima.  
«Ah Greg, puoi usare la stanza di sopra se vuoi, invece del divano. Ieri era inagibile causa Sherlock, ma la stavo risistemando e stamattina ho finito.»  
L'ispettore rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, recependo fino in fondo l'informazione, cogliendone ogni più piccolo significato. Se quella non era una più che chiara ammissione...  
«Sentite, lo so che non sono minimamente fatti miei ma...»  
I due, fermi nel mezzo del soggiorno, lo guardarono all'unisono.  
E ora come poteva fare loro quella domanda? Come poteva spiegare quello che aveva visto in quei due giorni senza sminuire tutto con le parole sbagliate? Come poteva fargli capire che aveva visto più sentimento in loro due in quelle poche ore che in tutto il suo matrimonio?  
«Semplicemente, vi amate?»  
Sherlock e John fecero tanto d'occhi e poi si guardarono per il tempo di un battito di ciglia.  
Il primo a rispondere fu Sherlock.  
«Mi sembra ovvio.» il mento alto, fiero di quell'ammissione.  
Il dottore lo seguì a ruota.  
«Ebbene sì, ma non dirlo a Sherlock, è talmente vanesio che finirebbe col montarsi un po’ troppo.»  
Rise della sua risposta e Sherlock lo guardò male, borbottando qualcosa che fece ridere ancora di più il compagno.  
Greg rimase a guardali e, per la prima volta da una vita, si ritrovò veramente invidioso di qualcosa o qualcuno, ma anche immensamente contento.  
«Suppongo non lo sappia molta gente.» l'ispettore inarcò un sopracciglio a quella che, più che una domanda, era proprio una constatazione.  
«Ovvio. Lo sanno la signora Hudson, Molly, mio fratello –anche se non per nostro volere- e ora tu. Non credo manchino altre persone, comunque.»  
John borbottò qualcosa sui suoi genitori e sua sorella ma il detective glissò senza sforzo.  
«Oh beh, bene. Congratulazioni: era anche ora.» e, lo sapevano tutti in quella stanza, la frase era riferita in modo molto particolare al dottore che, facendo finta di non aver capito il riferimento, non rispose nemmeno, ma si diresse in camera di Sherlock -o, molto più probabilmente ora, camera _loro_ \- augurandogli la buonanotte. L'ispettore sorrise salutandoli e uscì sul pianerottolo per dirigersi al piano di sopra: si sentiva stranamente contento.  
«Lestrade!»  
Greg si voltò nel bel mezzo delle scale, osservando Sherlock salire pochi gradini, subito dietro di lui.  
«Lascia tua moglie e trovati una persona più degna di nota. Credo che, in fin dei conti, te la meriti.»  
Rimase immobile a fissare il consulente: era un complimento quello?  
«E, comunque sia, c’è già una persona infatuata di te, al momento.» detto questo fece una strana smorfia mentre l’altro lo guardava perplesso.  
«Ah sì? E chi sarebbe?»  
A quel punto Sherlock storse la bocca, quello che stava per dire non lo doveva entusiasmare troppo.  
«Mph. Ha un piccolo incarico nel Governo Britannico, quando non è troppo impegnato con i servizi segreti o con la CIA.» [1]  
A quel punto all’ispettore cadde quasi la mandibola.  
«Dimmi che ho capito male: mi stai proponendo tuo fratello?!»  
Il consulente sorrise senza dare ulteriore risposta, ma quella decisamente era una conferma più che esauriente.  
«Sherlock, io non sono gay.»  
E il sorriso diventò più che altro un ghigno mellifluo mentre si voltava a guardare il fondo delle scale, rimanendo qualche secondo a guardare chissà cosa, per poi riportare nuovamente lo sguardo all’amico.  
«Già: è iniziata proprio così.»  
   
   
   
   
   



	16. Ridicolmente fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: VERDE  
> GENERE: sono depressa non prendetevela con me, mi servono coccole e tanto amore FLUFF  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: SLASH  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON

  
   
   
   
   
   
Erano entrati nella vasca, John poggiato alla superficie di porcellana e Sherlock sopra di lui, schiena contro petto, le braccia del dottore che gli circondavano il ventre piatto, qualcosa come mezz’ora prima, mentre l’acqua era ancora bollente, accoccolandosi l’uno sull’altro, John che gli lavava delicatamente i capelli e lui che gli massaggiava le cosce con le mani.  
L’acqua era pian piano diventata tiepida e Sherlock si era ritrovato con la testa appoggiata alla spalla dell’altro che gli stava baciando delicatamente il collo, risalendo dalla spalla fino ad arrivargli alla mandibola.  
«Sai di pelle e sapone.» gli aveva detto John dopo interminabili e bellissimi minuti di silenzio. Sherlock aveva voltato piano il capo, strusciandoglisi più che volontariamente sotto il mento. «E ti piace?»  
Una mano del dottore iniziò placidamente ad accarezzargli il petto, scendendo poi lungo tutto l’addome. Il detective s’inarcò, colmo di aspettativa e John continuò la sua lenta discesa con la mano, fino a raggiungere la semi erezione del compagno.  
«Da morire.»  
E quando la mano di John si chiuse a pugno Sherlock si preparò a non capire più niente.  
   
 _Erano trascorsi tre anni. Tre anni di stenti, tre anni di insonnia, tre anni di ricerche e di una solitudine che gli pesava come non era mai capitato in tutta la sua vita, ma alla fine eccolo lì, ce l’aveva fatta: il grande Sherlock Holmes era tornato. Ma non era questa la cosa importante, riabilitare il suo nome? Mph! Avrebbe vissuto benissimo anche così, ma no, lui doveva rientrare a Londra per John._  
 _John, che lo aveva visto tornare e aveva fatto qualche passo indietro, impaurito, temendo di essere impazzito definitivamente e che, una volta capito che no, era tutto vero, gli aveva inveito contro, lo aveva abbracciato, lo aveva picchiato ed infine se n’era andato. Sherlock aveva tentato di fermarlo, di andargli dietro anche se aveva messo in conto tutto quello che era appena avvenuto e –pensandoci ore prima a mente fredda-si era detto di lasciarlo stare per un po’, ma teoria e pratica sono completamente diverse, come i sogni e l’aspettativa. Quando lo aveva visto dargli la schiena e lasciare il 221B aveva fatto una scatto in avanti, ma le poche forze che aveva non gli permisero di arrivare nemmeno a metà della rampa delle prime scale, mentre John correva e correva, via, lontano._  
 _E lui era così tanto stanco. Si mise il cuore in pace almeno quel giorno perché no, non aveva veramente le energie per fare nulla, nulla di nulla. E stupidamente aveva voluto vederlo subito, quando ancora si trovava in quella situazione e non magari dopo, quando si fosse ripreso  del tutto e avesse avuto le forze di raggiungerlo e fermarlo e chiedergli scusa, scusa, scusa._  
 _Tornò nell’appartamento a fatica e decise di farsi una doccia perché puzzava. Aveva un odore diverso da Londra, dal 221, dallo Sherlock che era un tempo. Ora sapeva di città mai viste prima, di gente morta e di un uomo sull’orlo della disperazione._  
 _Si lavò talmente forte da far arrossare la pelle ed andò direttamente nella sua vecchia camera senza nemmeno asciugarsi i capelli._  
 _Entrare lì dentro lo aveva trasportato a quelli che gli sembravo secoli prima, ma non si curò di niente, gettandosi malamente sul letto._  
 _Strofinò la testa sul cuscino e si beò della sensazione della pelle finalmente pulita su un tessuto che finalmente era quello giusto. Le lenzuola fresche, la pelle che ci scorreva sopra, l’odore di pulito (la signora Hudson probabilmente apriva le finestre ogni giorno per far arieggiare l’ambiente), la consapevolezza di essere a casa e al sicuro, anche se per ora mancava qualcosa. John era fondamentale._  
 _Doveva assolutamente riposare e andare a cercarlo dopo, doveva spiegargli tutto, doveva chiedere scusa, doveva..._  
 _Si risvegliò colto di sorpresa da un rumore proveniente alle sue spalle, alzò il busto e cercò a tentoni la pistola sotto il cuscino, preso dal panico appena non sentì il freddo metallo sotto le dita. Perché non c’era? Dormiva sempre con la pistola. Non poteva non ritornare a casa, doveva rivedere di nuovo John, aveva fatto tutto questo per John, doveva..._  
 _Ma quando, dopo attimi di panico, realizzò di trovarsi nella sua vecchia camera e non in qualche motel di quint’ordine o in una lurida tenda in mezzo al nulla, alzò gli occhi verso la porta. Il cuore gli martellava nel petto e il panico non accennava ad andarsene, ma quello che vide lo calmò e non poco. John se ne stava all’ingresso della stanza e lo guardava, immobile, senza dire niente._  
 _La paura stava iniziando a lasciare il posto a qualcosa di diverso, anche se incomprensibile, e Sherlock, dopo secoli, si ritrovò con le spalle scosse da fremiti, mentre iniziava a piangere come se avesse avuto cinque anni._  
 _A quel punto John entrò, consapevole di quando una persona era colta da panico, sconforto o simili e gli si avvicinò, sedendoglisi accanto sul letto, accarezzandogli la schiena e mormorandogli che andava tutto bene, che -ehi- ce l’aveva fatta, che nessuno sarebbe entrato in quella stanza per fargli del male e che c’era lui lì per tenerlo al sicuro . E Sherlock, se possibile, pianse ancora più forte, i suoi nervi saldi che se ne andavano direttamente a quel paese assieme alla sua proverbiale calma e compostezza._  
 _Un braccio di John andò a circondargli le spalle, attirandolo a sé e il detective si ritrovò sul petto del dottore che gli passava una mano tra capelli, cercando di calmarlo. Dovette passare un bel po’ di tempo, ma infine il consulente si calmò, privo di energie per continuare anche solo a singhiozzare. A quel punto John lo fece distendere, sussurrandogli che ne avrebbero parlato tranquillamente il giorno dopo e che non si sarebbe dovuto aspettare che tutto fosse filato per il meglio perché era ancora arrabbiato. Quando si alzò per andarsene Sherlock gli prese la camicia tra le dita, tentando d’impedirgli di andarsene e, per quanto John fosse incazzato, si stese accanto a lui, abbracciandolo, trovandosi ben presto il consulente addosso che mormorava parole incomprensibili per quanto basse._  
 _Anche se John non poteva ancora saperlo, si sarebbe ritrovato in quel letto la notte dopo ancora e quella dopo ancora e quella dopo ancora._  
   
«Amore, credo sarebbe il caso di uscire, abbiamo tutte le dita raggrinzite per quanto siamo rimasti qui dentro.»  
Quelle parole lo riportarono alla realtà dopo istanti interminabili di puro piacere e lui si ritrovò ad annuire, languido, premuto forte contro il suo dottore.    
John aveva iniziato a chiamarlo _amore_ da un po’ di tempo a quella parte e questa era sicuramente una cosa disgustosamente melensa, ma -che Dio, o chi per lui, gli fosse testimone- era la cosa più bella che avesse mai sentito.  
Si alzò piano aiutandosi con i lati della vasca, tentando di non scivolare e si voltò verso l’altro per dargli una mano, notando poi che lo stava fissando.  
John, ancora immerso col corpo in acqua e per nulla intenzionato ad uscire, sorrise.  
«Sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto.»  
E Sherlock guardò immediatamente da un’altra parte, sentendosi -incredibilmente- in imbarazzo. Il dottore finalmente si alzò, rabbrividendo un poco, e sciacquò entrambi dopo aver preso il telefono della doccia e aperto l’acqua.  
Il detective si lasciò lavare senza nessuna protesta, poi uscì dalla vasca andando a prendere un accappatoio che si mise senza pensarci due volte.  
John sbuffò ridendo.  
«Pensi di passarmi anche il mio o devo restare qui così?»  
Il consulente lo guardò rimanendo in silenzio e fece un gesto piuttosto eloquente, aprendo l’accappatoio che aveva addosso. Il medico roteò gli occhi e uscì anche lui dalla vasca.  
«Non credo che così ci asciugheremo molto.»  
L’altro fece spallucce. «Non importa.»  
Allora John gli si avvicinò e gli abbracciò la schiena ancora fresca ed umida. Sherlock chiuse l’accappatoio, abbracciandogli le spalle, e gli baciò piano la tempia.  
Rimasero così finché sentirono il freddo direttamente nelle ossa.  
   
 _Dormivano assieme ormai da settimane. Non facevano altro: si guardavano, chiacchieravano, si prendevano in giro e poi dormivano ognuno dalla propria parte del letto. Poco importava se la mattina John si ritrovava Sherlock appollaiato sul petto che dormiva beato e importava ancora meno quel minuto d’imbarazzo dove entrambi si svegliavano e non sapevano cosa dirsi. Perché, in fin dei conti, entrambi sapevano che non fosse troppo normale dormire assieme, toccarsi, ma proprio non riuscivano a staccarsi l’uno dall’altro. John era diventato una specie di cane da caccia che lo seguiva ovunque andasse e, cosa ben peggiore, Sherlock_ voleva _che le cose andassero così, perché non lo aveva visto per tre anni e non poteva buttare via altro tempo senza avercelo davanti tutto il tempo solo perché il dottore doveva lavorare o altre stupidaggini simili._  
 _Si toccavano anche più del solito. Niente di così eccessivo comunque, una mano sulla spalla per cercare attenzione, uno strattone per il braccio nel mezzo del corridoio per avere un abbraccio e cose simili._  
 _Finché una sera John lo aveva baciato e Sherlock era rimasto talmente basito da non aver chiuso gli occhi e non aver cambiato espressione per i secondi successivi. Il dottore si era fatto indietro sentendo l’altro irrigidirsi e lo aveva guardato mordendosi il labbro: doveva aver fatto la cosa sbagliata. Gli aveva chiesto scusa in quasi tutte le lingue del mondo, passandosi una mano sugli occhi e alzandosi dal divano per andare in cucina a prendere un bicchier d’acqua, ma Sherlock lo aveva fermato per i polsi e lo aveva fatto sedere di nuovo, guardandolo serio. John restituì lo sguardo e non si mosse, gli occhi un po’ lucidi per la vergogna di aver fatto una gaffe enorme. Così Sherlock gli poggiò le mani sulle guance e se lo avvicinò con un po’ troppa enfasi, facendo scontrare i nasi. John rise massaggiandosi con la punta delle dita la parte dolorante e squadrò per un attimo il detective che fissava da un’altra parte, a disagio. Ricominciarono da capo e si ritrovarono entrambi e ridere come due idioti mentre saggiavano quel poco di labbra che riuscivano a prendere, il tutto finché John non fermò con mani decise la testa di Sherlock e lo baciò, forte, con amore e dolcezza e allora anche Sherlock smise di ridere e gli circondò la vita con le braccia, saggiando per la prima volta la bocca morbida del dottore, la sua lingua esperta, i suoi tocchi delicati ma bollenti._  
E non c’era voluto molto altro. Non erano serviti giorni per abituarsi a qualcosa che tra loro aleggiava già dal ritorno di Sherlock, non serviva mettere un freno a mano a qualcosa che entrambi desideravano ardentemente.  
 _Così si erano spostati a tentoni verso la camera e Sherlock aveva riso (di nervosismo) all’agitazione di John nel togliersi la camicia e John aveva sorriso teneramente nel vedere la tensione su tutto il corpo di Sherlock._  
 _Si erano seduti sul letto, iniziando ad esplorarsi mano a mano, senza fretta, guardandosi negli occhi per cercare disagio o fastidio, ma nessuno dei due provava altro se non reverenziale rispetto e affetto incondizionato._  
 _Così si erano ritrovati a fare l’amore per la prima volta._  
 _John aveva scoperto che a Sherlock piacevano le coccole post-sesso e Sherlock aveva scoperto che a John piaceva tanto farle._  
   
Si spostarono in soggiorno a guardare tv spazzatura. Distesi entrambi sul divano, Sherlock si appoggiò di nuovo a John, strusciandoglisi addosso come il migliore dei felini.  
Il dottore iniziò a baciargli teneramente tutto il viso (labbra occhi, fronte, zigomi) e a massaggiargli il fianco in una lieve carezza. Il detective mugolò qualcosa sembrando incredibilmente contento ed intrecciò le gambe con quelle del compagno.  
La signora Hudson passò a trovarli dopo qualche minuto e se ne andò non appena mise piede in casa, notando subito i due troppo presi in effusioni per accorgersi di lei.  
Lo stomaco del dottore brontolò e quello di Sherlock sembrò totalmente d’accordo.  
John brontolò e si staccò dalle labbra dell’altro di malavoglia, ma con calma, continuando a baciarlo a stampo finché non gli sembrò il caso di smettere: non avrebbe smesso mai.  
«Sherlock, devo andare a preparare qualcosa o moriremo di fare.»  
Fece per alzarsi, spostandolo piano, ma Sherlock si impuntò, aggrappandoglisi addosso.  
«No.»  
Il dottore rise, scuotendo la testa, andando a baciargli i capelli ancora un poco umidi.  
«Sherlock, ho fame. E ce l’hai anche tu.»  
Il braccio del detective si spostò all’indietro, cercando a tentoni qualcosa sul tavolino dietro di loro e, quando trovò il presunto oggetto, lo riportò davanti al dottore.  
John guardò il telefono e sorrise.  
«Cinese o thai?»  
«Cinese.»  
Sherlock riuscì incredibilmente a raggomitolarsi (come facesse, con quella statura, era un mistero) contro il petto del medico che tornò a massaggiargli la cute chiamando il ristorante.  
«Amore, il solito?» chiese piano, come se avesse paura di disturbarlo e quello annuì.  
Non appena Sherlock sentì John ordinare il suo solito riso alla cantonese e ravioli alla griglia ben cotti con salsa piccante, si chiese veramente cosa avesse fatto di così bello e giusto per meritarsi una persona simile. Una persona che lo conosceva meglio delle sue tasche e lo accettava in tutto, che lo riusciva a perdonare, che non lo trovava un mostro ma, anzi, lo reputava fantastico: una splendida persona come John.  
Con quei pensieri aspettò che John finisse la chiamata e gli si avventò nuovamente sulle labbra. John accettò tutto ciò di buon grado e poggiò il telefono da qualche parte. Sherlock fece pressioni per farselo salire sopra e, di sicuro, il dottore non aveva nulla di cui lamentarsi.  
«Quanto tempo?»  
John sorrise.  
«Un’ora.»  
«Troppo presto.»  
Gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo e lo attirò a sé, baciandogli e mordendogli le labbra, sollevandosi non appena una mano di John s’insinuò tra lui e il divano,mugolando compiaciuto.  
John. Il suo John. Il suo tutto.  
Il dottore andò ad accarezzargli una guancia con la propria e Sherlock scese con le braccia lungo la schiena, dove si stabilirono per molto tempo. Continuarono ad accarezzarsi e stuzzicarsi per tempo indefinito. Finché una voce non spezzò il silenzio.  
«Ti amo.»  
John spalancò gli occhi e rimase a fissarlo, senza sapere cosa dire. E Sherlock si ritrovò a ridere, perché vedere John sorpreso da una cosa talmente ovvia non poteva che provocargli quella reazione.  
Il dottore borbottò qualcosa, evidentemente offeso di aver provocato tanta ilarità nell’altro.  
«Ti amo anch’io.» rispose allora e godette un mondo nel vedere la faccia di Sherlock che doveva essere un riflesso della sua di poco prima.  
Fece un ghigno di vittoria e si avvicinò per baciargli il naso.  
«Saperlo dentro di sé e sentirselo dire sono due cose totalmente diverse, vero?»  
Fu il turno del detective di borbottare.  
John tornò a baciarlo, lasciando cadere il discorso, sapendo di aver avuto almeno una volta ragione.  
Sherlock non si lamentò di certo e gli infilò le mani nei capelli corti, tirandoli piano.  
   
La signora Hudson pagò il ragazzo delle consegne e mise tutto nel forno a microonde, aspettando John nella propria cucina. Sarebbe sceso come al solito col viso arrossato, scusandosi di averle causato nuovamente disturbo e sarebbe tornato di nuovo di sopra col sorriso dell’uomo più felice a mondo. Le piaceva così tanto la routine dei suoi ragazzi.  
   
   
   



	17. Una strategia è una strategia checché se ne dica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: ROSSO.  
> GENERE: PWP XD  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON.  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: SLASH

  
   
   
   
   
   
« _Ah, sì! Più forte! Ah! John! Mmh…»_  
La voce gli riempie le orecchie fino a fargli salire il sangue al cervello, oltre che in altre parti non proprio consone.  
« _Più forte?»_  
Il rumore delle molle del letto e della carne morbida che impatta contro altra carne si fa sempre più forte e i gemiti si alzano, assordandolo.  
John Hamish Watson si chiede perché –perché signore Iddio- si ritrova seduto su una poltrona bianca rivestita di cellophane, con accanto il coinquilino, in un cinema tassativamente porno che sta trasmettendo un filmino a tematica omosessuale.  
È da un buon quarto d’ora che sta tentando di ricordarselo, in realtà, ma quella situazione al limite dellambiguo lo sta mandando in confusione.  
Dà delle occhiate fugaci a Sherlock che sta fissando lo schermo annoiato a morte -rilassato come se stesse guardando un noiosissimo _talk show_ e non due uomini che stanno tentando di sfondare un letto a suon di colpi di reni- e tenta anche di ricordare come l’abbia convinto a seguirlo. Come. Diavolo. Ha. Fatto?  
Il consulente si volta momentaneamente verso di lui e inarca un sopracciglio, sollevando appena un lato della bocca: lo sta schernendo, il maledetto.  
John inspira profondamente e si guarda un attimo intorno. Pessima, _pessima_ idea.  
Con la sala praticamente semi deserta riesce ad intravedere uomini che parlottano tra di loro e si lasciano delicate carezze (evita comunque di scoprire dove quelle carezze vadano a finire), uomini che si trattengono dal gemere e altri che invece se ne fregano altamente della gente seduta accanto. Fortunatamente lui e Sherlock sono  in un punto della sala abbastanza lontano da tutto e tutti.  
 _Dio_ , ma la gente non conosceva l’uso che si poteva fare di un pc e di un sito di facile ritrovamento come _you porn_? E di una cosetta che lui amava tantissimo, ovvero la _privacy_?  
« _Ah! John!_ »  
Il dottore riporta l’attenzione allo schermo, ritrovandosi in primo piano il ragazzo coi capelli neri che urla, geme e si divincolava sotto le mani dell’altro e si chiede perché, tra tutti i nomi esistenti al mondo, quel maledetto tizio debba chiamarsi proprio come lui.  
Oltretutto il suo cervello sembra volergli giocare degli strani scherzi, perché quelli sullo schermo sono palesemente due ragazzini di al massimo venticinque anni e l’unica somiglianza che c’è tra quei due e lui e il suo coinquilino sono l’altezza e il colore di capelli. E perché poi dovrebbe vederci delle somiglianze?  
Il ragazzo moro è alto un po’ più della media e ha il fisico sottile –longilineo- il viso armonico quasi come quello di una donna e labbra sottili. Niente a che fare con gli zigomi scolpiti di Sherlock e le sue labbra carnose.  
Perché diavolo sta pensando alle labbra carnose di Sherlock, poi?!  
Mentre l’altro (il maledettissimo _John_ ) è più basso, anche se non di molto, il fisico vagamente tozzo e dei capelli biondicci un po’ più lunghi del nomale.  
E il maledettissimo John si sta sbattendo il maledettissimo ragazzo urlante su un maledettissimo letto.  
Il dottore cerca di accavallare le gambe ma capisce subito che non è una grande idea. Ha un piccolo problema (che spera francamente non diventi _enorme_ ) che gli impedisce di compiere il movimento o potrebbe provare qualcosa come del dolore fisico.  
Sente qualcosa alla sua sinistra sbuffare.  
Si volta nuovamente verso il detective che sta continuando ad osservarlo con un sorrisino compiaciuto.  
«John…» dice piano e si avvicina a sussurrargli all’orecchio «Ricordati che siamo qui per un caso, non sicuro per divertirci.» e il dottore crede che il suo problema diventerà veramente enorme tra non molto se sentirà ancora l’altro parlare con un tonodi voce simile. E non è una cosa che dovrebbe pensare. Oltretutto: _divertirci_? Quel termine gli sembra terribilmente sbagliato al momento.  
Si deve concentrare su qualcos’altro. Il caso, sì: _il caso._  
Ecco come l’aveva convinto Sherlock a fare quella pazzia. Un uomo si divertiva a seviziare e torturare giovani ragazzi gay e le ultime vittime erano state trovate nei dintorni. Sì, giusto. Il caso.  
Sherlock si avvicina di nuovo e continua a sussurrare, il tono sempre più basso. «Finisce tra poco, non manca _ancora_ molto.»  
« _John! Ah! Sì! Ancora! Ancora! Ancora!»_  
E ora -dopo aver scambiato viso e voce sul grande schermo, immedesimandosi un po’ troppo in quel giovane ragazzo biondo che si sta sbattendo il giovane ragazzo moro (il giovane _Sherlock_ ) nemmeno fosse un battipanni, - il _piccolo_ problema di John è diventato il _grosso_ problema di John.  
Il dottore divarica di poco le gambe e si sente arrossire, il fiato gli diventa più basso e il cuore inizia a pompare più forte nella cassa toracica.  
Si ritrova a rispondere al coinquilino con un semplice mugolio senza aggiungere altro, troppo concentrato a evitare il suo sguardo, lo schermo e qualsiasi cosa gli ricordi la sua attuale situazione.  
Quando sente un rumore di roba rovesciata però, non riesce ad evitare di alzare il viso a guardare che diavolo succeda e se ne pente mezzo secondo dopo. I due attori se la stanno spassando alla grande e adesso sono entrambi in piedi –dopo aver evidentemente ribaltato il comodino- e il moro si ritrova schiacciato con la faccia e il corpo contro il muro, mentre l’altro gli sta mordendo una spalla, gli tira piano i capelli e scende con estrema e voluta calma tra le sue cosce.  
«Unf.»  
John sgrana gli occhi: è stato un attimo, un secondo, un battito di ciglia ma ne è sicuro, ne è _totalmente_ sicuro, quel suono è venuto alla sua sinistra.  
Si volta verso Sherlock e quel che vede non gli piace affatto (o forse gli piace e anche troppo).  
Lo sta fissando. Sherlock lo sta fissando e non come fa di solito, c’è qualcosa di diverso negli occhi fermi nei suoi, le labbra serrate in una linea sottile e l’espressione totalmente seria e concentrata.  
John si muove a disagio sulla sedia ma non riesce a spostare lo sguardo da un’altra parte: non ne è semplicemente capace.  
C’è un momento di stallo che dura finché dallo schermo non si sentono uscire nuovi gemiti, imprecazioni e di nuovo quel _John, John, John_ che sembra martellare in testa al dottore con la voce della persona che sta guardando negli occhi.  
Quando, finalmente, riesce a voltarsi –grazie a un uomo che si è alzato, intenzionato ad andarsene- _sa_ che forse ha fatto la cazzata più grande di tutta la sua vita. Almeno finché non sente qualcosa di pesante solleticargli il cavallo dei pantaloni e stringere piano l’erezione sotto il tessuto dei jeans. Quando realizza che è la mano di Sherlock si rivolta di nuovo con espressione sconcertata, come a volerlo ammonire, chiedergli che diavolo pensi di fare, di togliere immediatamente da lì quelle dita invitanti. Peccato che tutto quello che si può leggere dalla sua faccia venga smentito dalle gambe che si aprono completamente e le labbra di Sherlock si sollevano in un sorriso entusiasta.  
Il detective non aspetta che John possa cambiare idea o capire per bene cosa stia succedendo e si mette ad armeggiare con la zip, aprendola ed infilandoci dentro la mano, senza attendere il permesso.  
Quando sente l’erezione dura di John tra le dita non riesce ad evitare di farsi uscire un basso gemito dal petto, mentre John si inarca piano e fa uscire fuori tutta l’aria dai polmoni, rantolando il suo nome tra i denti: Sherlock sorride.  
Il dottore non riesce a credere a cosa stia succedendo, ma una parte di lui finge veramente di non capire e si lascia semplicemente guidare dalle sensazioni, senza pensare che chi lo sta toccando sia realmente il suo migliore amico. Si lascia andare alle carezze morbide ma sicure, dai suoni e dagli ansimi che provengono dallo schermo, dallo schienale morbido che lo fa sentire così comodo da lasciarsi scivolare un po’ più in basso.  
Volta la testa dalla parte opposta a dove si trova il coinquilino e chiude gli occhi, portandosi il pugno alla bocca e mordendosi forte la nocca dell’indice per evitare di far uscire qualsiasi suono. Ma evidentemente il detective non è compiaciuto da qualche cosa perché glielo strizza talmente forte da farlo quasi urlare e John si vede costretto a voltarsi verso di lui pregandolo di smetterla, dopo aver emesso un verso al limite dell’osceno. Si gira poi a guardare nella sala ma sembra che nessuno sia interessato a quello che due persone fanno per i fatti loro, là dentro: splendido.  
La mano di Sherlock torna a muoversi ma stavolta con più forza e molto più velocemente. Il dottore artiglia i braccioli della sedia e il suo respiro si fa sempre più pensante, i suoi gemiti diventano piuttosto rumorosi, coperti solo dal suo alterego sul grande schermo.  
«Guardami. Voglio che mi guardi.»  
Il consulente è andato a sussurrargli direttamente nell’orecchio e lui ne è quasi totalmente certo: potrebbe venire soltanto a sentirlo parlare di nuovo.  
John fa come gli è stato detto e volta il viso, ritrovandosi pericolosamente vicino a quello dell’altro che fa dei lenti e bassi respiri, quasi sia lui quello eccitato a morte, ma basta un attimo –un rapido movimento degli occhi- e John riesce a vedere un leggero rigonfiamento anche nei pantaloni scuri del detective. Ed è allora che si chiede: _perché no?_  
Si scrolla via la mano dell’amico da dosso e si alza dalla propria sedia per metà, facendo leva sulla gamba sinistra per girarsi e trovarsi a cavalcioni di uno Sherlock che rimane piuttosto stupito.  
«Ti guardo. Ti guardo sempre, maledizione. Ti guardo pure troppo.» armeggia con la sua patta dei pantaloni con mani sicure e porta il bacino in avanti, facendo scontrare le due erezioni, prendendole con una sola mano e muovendole assieme, rantolando piano. Il consulente sibila, inspira e artiglia i braccioli.  
John, in tutta quella pazzia senza senso, sorride.  
Sentire l’erezione di Sherlock non dovrebbe sembrargli così normale, così giusto, così assolutamente meraviglioso. Tuttavia è così e questo non fa altro che mandargli lunghi brividi lungo tutta la schiena che si inarca quando il consulente va ad aggiungere la mano alla sua  e semplicemente tutto diventa troppo: troppo forte, troppo intenso, troppo violento. John crede che non ne uscirà di lì sano di mente.  
Il detective poggia la fronte sul petto del dottore, sfregandola piano su e giù e quest’ultimo va a circondargli la testa con una mano, massaggiandogli inconsapevolmente la cute, rantolandogli tra i capelli parole sconnesse.  
Sherlock, con la mente annebbiata, va a sollevargli il maglione fin sopra i pettorali e inizia a baciare la maggior porzione di pelle che gli capita a tiro. Succhia forte un capezzolo giocando poi coi denti, morsicandolo piano, lecca  gli addominali più alti, tenta di addentare il pezzo di pelle che intrappola le costole e che -a giudicare dai suoni di apprezzamento che arrivano dalla bocca dell’altro- risulta essere piuttosto sensibile. John, in tutto quel casino in cui non capisce veramente nulla, non fa altro che inarcarsi, biasciare parole senza senso e pregare, piano, di avere qualcosa di più, continuando a muovere la mano come se ne andasse della propria vita.  
Al consulente vengono in  mente tantissime idee sul _come_ potrebbe soddisfare la richiesta appena fatta dal dottore, gli vengono in mente anche moltissimi _dove_ , ma l’unica cosa che può fare al momento è aumentare la forza delle sue carezze e il ritmo troppo morbido che sta dando a quello sfregamento che non gli basta già più.  
Il medico va ad ansimargli direttamente nell’orecchio -gemiti frammentati dal suo nome- allora sposta anche l’altra mano per scendere a dare conforto a John che sembra sull’orlo di un abisso. Quando la mano scende lungo tutta la lunghezza e va ad incontrare la pelle morbida dei testicoli, John viene. Viene urlandogli – o almeno così sembra a lui- direttamente nel cervello sconquassandolo tutto. E lo segue immediatamente.  
John si ritrova ansimante, fronte contro fronte con Sherlock che ha gli occhi chiusi e sembra intenzionato a non aprirli mai più per il resto della sua esistenza. Non sa cosa fare, non sa se alzarsi, non sa se rimanere in quella posizione scomoda (anche se decisamente piacevole), non sa nemmeno come pulirsi. Sta per dire qualcosa quando sente l’altro mormorare, piano, veramente pianissimo.  
«E’ stato… Fantastico.»  
La voce del detective è un po’ incerta e la posizione che hanno deve contribuire molto all’imbarazzo, quindi decide di alzarsi e sedersi di nuovo al suo posto. Sherlock non lo ferma.  
Il film va avanti per altri dieci minuti.  
Entrambi hanno dimenticato perché si trovano lì dentro.  
   
***  
   
Escono dal cinema in assoluto silenzio. Non si sono più guardati né si sono rivolti la parola.  
All’aria aperta e decisamente fresca di una sera di metà ottobre, tutto sembra prendere sfumature e sfaccettature diverse.  
Sherlock è tornato a posare lo sguardo su di lui.  
John ingoia un po’ di saliva sentendo la gola riarsa.  
«Beh… sembra che abbiamo un fatto un buco nell’acqua.» esordisce senza sapere nemmeno lui perché, difatti si morde le labbra poco dopo.  
Il consulente lo guarda e fa spallucce con aria un po’ colpevole e John _sa_ che ha già visto una volta quell’espressione, una volta (e non gli è piaciuta per niente la piega che quella giornata a Dartmoor aveva preso).  
«Sherlock… il caso è ancora in piedi, vero?»  
L’amico si tira su il colletto del cappotto  e inizia a camminare  a passo spedito lungo la via, parlando di tutt’altro argomento, qualcosa a che fare con enzimi e un certo yogurt che ha lasciato a fermentare. Il dottore gli corre dietro e in pochi passi lo raggiunge e lo ferma per un braccio.  
«Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta. Inutile che te ne vai, tanto non mi convincerai a lasciar perdere questa volta. Sherlock, che diamine…?»  
L’altro sbuffa, alza gli occhi al cielo, si lamenta e alla fine lo guarda.  
«Un esperimento.»  
E dalla faccia che fa –sopracciglia aggrottate, labbra imbronciate- è evidente che _prega_ che John capisca cosa intende dire sul serio. Il dottore però è un po’ tardo, quindi resta in mezzo al marciapiede e si vede dalla vena sul collo -che ha iniziato a pulsare in maniera piuttosto preoccupante- che ha tutta l’intenzione di iniziare ad urlare in mezzo alla strada, ma stranamente si ferma, guarda bene Sherlock, inclina un po’ la testa di lato e sorride.  
«Esperimenti.» dice solo, in tono pratico.  
Sherlock continua a fissarlo speranzoso.  
 John ride, ride di gusto in mezzo a delle persone che gli passano accanto e lo guardano come se fosse un pazzo –più o meno come lo sta guardando Sherlock in questo momento- e gli si avvicina.  
«Sai, questa sera ho imparato un gran numero di cose dal mio alterego cinematografico.» prende un attimo di pausa «Tutti _esperimenti_ che si possono e si devono fare in due, però. Credi di potermi dare una mano?»  
E Sherlock ride come ha fatto John poco prima e i due si uniscono assieme in uno strano suono che la gente potrebbe quasi definire agghiacciante, non conoscendoli.  
«Sì. Credo che mi piacerebbe provare un esperimento del genere, se è con te.»  
John gli sorride con consapevolezza, Sherlock lo guarda col suo solito cipiglio strafottente che l’altro –imparerà molto in fretta- ama tanto.  
Tornano a casa in taxi -sfiorandosi, guardandosi e lanciandosi qualche frecciatina- per arrivare prima e per approfittare degli utili consigli del _maledetto John_.  
   
   
   
   
   
NOTE:  
IL RATING ROSSO NON E’ IL MIO GENERE, MA SERIAMENTE NON POTEVO ESIMERMI DALLO SCRIVERLA PERCHE’ HO RISO TROPPO NEL MENTRE. XD E QUINDI SPERO DI AVERVI TOLTO QUALCHE SORRISO ANCHE A VOI PERCHE’ SI’. XD  
COMUNQUE SIA, C’E’ UN MOTIVO SE HO SCRITTO QUESTA STORIA, NON PRENDETEMI PER PAZZA.  
PRATICAMENTE IL MIO CANE HA VOMITATO IN SOGGIORNO (BELLO VERO? XD) ALL’UNA DI NOTTE, VEDEVO CHE AVEVA QUALCOSA MA NON AVEVO MINIMAMENTE VOGLIA DI PORTARLO GIU’ E IL GIORNO DOPO NE HO PARLATO COL COLLEGA.  
COLLEGA: Non volevi scendere perché hai il cinema porno (sì ce l’ho ndN) vicino casa?  
IO: Non mi piace molto vedere uscire la gente di lì. Poi cosa fanno lì dentro? Cioè dai sai che brutto vedere gente che si spipetta vicino a te? Che fanno di danno una mano?  
C: Magari è quello il divertente, fai amicizia e poi ti spipetti.  
I: Bleah, farsi toccare da un estraneo, a sto punto fattelo fare da un amico!  
C: Magari non hai un amico che ti farebbe una cosa del genere, sennò che senso avrebbe andare al cinema porno?  
I:…  
C:…  
I: *PROMPT*  
EEEE COSI’ E LA VITA. XD SEE YOU SOON! <3


	18. Neve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: ROSSO  
> GENERE: PWP SENZA SENSO CHE NON SO NEMMENO PERCHE’ POSTO PERCHE’ E’ FRANCAMENTE TROPPO SULLO STILE ZUCCHEROSO E ARCOBALENI E MINI PONY DI UN OOC CHE SI VEDONO COME POCHI.  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: SLASH (CI MANCHEREBBE)  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES/JOHN WATSON.

  
   
Non era successo niente di così particolare quel giorno.  
Nessun caso era stato risolto col genio del detective, nessun paziente era stato salvato grazie all’aiuto del dottore e nessun cliente si era presentato alla loro porta.  
Ma c’era aria malinconica in casa. La neve fuori cadeva piano, ricoprendo il suolo col suo colore bianco, mentre un forte vento faceva tremare le finestre del soggiorno. La signora Hudson era salita poco tempo prima, sorridendo e portando due tazze di cioccolata calda, ed era scesa di nuovo al piano inferiore perché l’anca –con quella brutta umidità- non faceva altro che peggiorare.  
Il dottore guardava fuori dalla finestra, appannando il vetro col proprio respiro e disegnando con le dita sfere geometriche senza senso, non volendo vedere qualcosa in particolare: si era semplicemente incantato. La neve era un misto di gioia e tristezza, per lui che era vissuto con i genitori in una piccola casetta a schiera decisamente fuori da Londra, così si ritrovava a sorridere con aria nostalgica al pensiero degli inverni freddi e rigidi che aveva sopportato da bambino.  
Non sentì l’interrompersi della musica di Sherlock, e nemmeno il suo avvicinarsi, finché le braccia del detective non gli circondarono le spalle e gli mise la testa nell’incavo del collo.  
A quel punto, John sorrise apertamente e appoggiò la guancia sulla tempia del compagno, strusciando il naso contro i capelli che odoravano di shampoo.  
«Ehi…» sussurrò piano, come non volendo spezzare un bel momento.  
«Ehi.» rispose di rimando l’altro.  
E, per l’appunto, non era successo niente di particolare quel giorno, ma Sherlock sembrava più domabile e John più voglioso nel farsi ben volere.  
Sherlock seguì gli strusciamenti del compagno, circondandolo meglio con le braccia e stringendoselo addosso, finché non andò a dargli un morso sotto la mandibola.  
Il dottore lo guardò malizioso e gli sollevò il mento dalla propria spalla, avvicinandosi alle labbra invitanti che non riusciva a non osservare.  
«Cosa fai? Mordi?»  
Il consulente si leccò le labbra, ricambiando lo sguardo.  
«Mi piacerebbe. Di più.»  
 A quella risposta, John rise sonoramente, facendo battere più forte il cuore di Sherlock.  
Perché si poteva dire di tutto del detective, che era glaciale (con gli altri), che era irrispettoso ed indisponente (soprattutto con gli altri), che non soffriva nessuno (a parte John), ma la cosa che più amava, sopra i casi, sopra l’adrenalina, sopra a tutto, era John. John e la sua risata cristallina. John e farlo ridere. John e renderlo felice.  
Lui, Sherlock Holmes, aveva le capacità di rendere felice un altro essere umano. Così unico, così speciale.  
Si alzò con la schiena e tirò indietro John, facendolo scontrare contro il proprio petto, e lo abbracciò di nuovo come temendo che se ne sarebbe potuto andare da un momento all’altro, senza apparente motivo. Ma John sciolse piano la presa e si voltò nell’abbraccio, passando le mani lungo la schiena dell’altro andando a stazionare alla base di essa.  
«Ti amo.» disse solo e Sherlock non rispose: non lo faceva mai, non a parole almeno.  
Il detective si abbassò e andò a scontrarsi con le labbra del dottore. Dapprima in un bacio morbido, languido, finché non posò le mani tra i capelli corti e biondi del compagno e lo attirò di più a sé. John schiuse la bocca lasciando entrare la lingua di Sherlock e prendendoci a giocare, succhiare, rincorrere e leccare, premiato dai continui mugolii di piacere dell’altro.  
Alla fine, John, prese le redini del comando e lo portò verso il divano sedendocisi sopra e facendo accomodare il detective sulle sue ginocchia.  
«Spogliati, Sherlock.»  
Il consulente rabbrividì ed emise un profondo sospiro carico d’aspettativa.  
Si tolse lentamente la vestaglia, adocchiando per un attimo se la porta del soggiorno fosse chiusa o meno, con quel poco di razionalità che gli era rimasta, ma John sembrava si altro avviso, perché gli sollevò la maglietta senza tante cerimonie e gli andò a leccare gli addominali appena accennati.  
Sherlock sospirò di nuovo, mentre le guance gli prendevano colore e il battito cardiaco partiva per la tangente: solo John riusciva  a fargli questo effetto.  
«Volevo, uhm,  volevo essere io a darti piacere, adesso. Mi sembravi... triste.»  
John alzò il viso giusto per un attimo ad incontrare i suoi occhi e rimase serio, chiedendosi da quando Sherlock fosse così _empatico_ da capire certe cose. Rispose dopo qualche attimo, tornando a leccare la pelle liscia e profumata del suo amante.  
«Me lo stai già dando.»  
Sherlock si morse il labbro e calò nuovamente a baciare quella fonte inesauribile di amore che era il _suo_ (suo, suo, solo ed unicamente suo) dottore.  
John finì di spogliarlo, togliendogli la vestaglia, la maglietta e per un attimo si concentrò solo sulla parte superiore di Sherlock. Perché Sherlock era bello in tutta la sua forma, in tutta la sua prestanza e voleva dare a quella pelle color latte una nota più scura, una nota più _sua_.  
Iniziò a martoriargli il collo con morsi e leccate e Sherlock lo circondò con tutto il suo essere, trattenendo lamenti e mugolii indecenti. Ma John voleva sentire, John voleva che il suo amore parlasse, gemesse e urlasse il suo nome mentre gli dava piacere.  
Scese piano con le mani dietro la sua schiena, andando così a toglierli anche i pantaloni (con l’aiuto del detective che alzò prima una gamba e poi l’altra) lasciandolo totalmente svestito. Questo però era anche il bello di Sherlock: davanti a John restava nudo e sembrava quasi vergognarsi (con le guance che diventavano sempre più di un color rosa scuro), ma non si scostava, non guardava da un’altra parte, guardava sempre davanti a sé e, davanti a sé, c’era _sempre_ John.  
Il medico scese con una mano a toccargli l’erezione con la punta delle dita e Sherlock brontolò qualcosa facendosi più avanti.  
John rise, iniziando a stringergliela piano, giocando con il pollice sulla punta, passando poi la mano avanti e indietro.  
Sherlock allargò le gambe e gli poggiò la fronte contro la sua, gemendo piano il nome dell’altro che sembrava l’uomo più calmo e pacifico sulla faccia della Terra in quel momento.  
«John…»  
Gli occhi del medico non si staccavano dal pene che stringeva tra le mani mentre aumentava il ritmo e Sherlock continuava a sussurrare il suo nome, interrotto solo da piccoli gemiti.  
Il detective portò una mano alle proprie labbra e le succhiò con foga, accendendo così la curiosità di John che ritornò del tutta a lui.  
Sherlock aveva gli occhi acquosi di piacere, le gote rosse, le labbra lucide di saliva e gemeva il suo nome con due dita in bocca.  
C’era spettacolo più bello? Il medico credeva francamente di no.  
Sherlock portò le dita dietro la sua schiena ed iniziò a penetrarsi piano, inarcando la schiena e iniziando a mormorare il nome del compagno, che lo guardava esterrefatto con la sua di erezione che si faceva sentire sempre di più. E Sherlock esagerò.  
«John… Oh sì, John… Mmh… Più… infondo…»  
Il maledetto lo stava portando all’eccitazione a livelli epocali.  
Evidentemente le dita avevano già fatto il loro dovere e il dottore poteva iniziare il suo.  
Un brivido gli corse giù lungo la colonna vertebrale e si aprì la patta dei jeans.  
«Vieni qui, Sherlock. Sei stato bravo. Ora lascia fare a me.»  
Sherlock annuì con forza. I capelli ricci, neri e sudati che gli ricadevano davanti gli occhi.  
«Ti voglio, John.»  
John lo prese da dietro e se lo portò più vicino, scontrandosi petto-petto, portò le mani sul fondoschiena dell’altro e tolse le mani da dentro il suo corpo, sostituendole con le proprie.  
Sherlock si contorse contro il suo corpo, mormorando frasi scomposte direttamente contro il suo orecchio.  
Le dita di John. Le dita di John erano così diverse. Più corte e più tozze, ma erano così belle, erano così _brave_.  
John lo toccò più in profondità e Sherlock, ne era quasi sicuro, stava quasi per venire. Così presto?  
Senza lubrificante a portata di mano, il dottore si massaggiò il pene e lo inumidì con il proprio seme e poi si spinse dentro il suo compagno con calma, senza fargli male, aspettando i tempi giusti.  
Sherlock continuò a divincolarsi perso nel piacere ed iniziò ad alzarsi sui polpacci e spingere di prepotenza. John non se l’era decisamente aspettato, così urlò fuori con quasi tutta l’aria che aveva in gola e Sherlock, per impedirgli di fare troppo rumore, andò a chiudergli la bocca con la sua, tornando a giocare con la lingua dell’altro e spingendosi contemporaneamente contro l’erezione del dottore.  
Quando il bacio finì, John buttò la testa indietro e si perse nel piacere, stringendo i fianchi stretti e asciutti di Sherlock.  
Sherlock. Il suo Sherlock. Il motivo per cui era vivo e continuava ad esserlo. Il suo piccolo e pestifero detective, colui che metteva sempre il muso per il semplice vizio di farsi coccolare, ascoltare, rompere le scatole dalla mattina alla sera e, ogni tanto, lo ripagava con un trattamento simile perché _lo vedeva triste_.  
«Ti amo.» disse di nuovo, incurante del fiato spezzato, delle spinte sempre più forti e del suo bacino che sembrava aver preso vita propria seguendo a ritmo sempre più frenetico l’altro.  
Sherlock gli si aggrappò al collo e ci nascose il viso nell’incavo, mordendo e grattando con i denti, sussurrando il suo nome come un mantra.  
«Ti amo, Sherlock. Ti amo, ti a---»  
Vennero assieme, come spesso accadeva, e Sherlock crollò letteralmente su John. Si distese poi sul divano e se lo portò sopra, rannicchiandosi  sotto la figura più piccola del dottore e accoccolandosi come un gatto che aveva trovato il proprio posto.  
John iniziò a ritrovare un ritmo di respiro normale ma non aveva ancora la forza di parlare. Abbracciò Sherlock e lo tenne stretto a sé.  
«Sei il mio tesoro più grande.»  
John abbassò gli occhi a cercare la fonte di quelle parole e si stupì di trovare Sherlock fisso a guardarlo.  
Il dottore sorrise.  
«Vuoi essere anche il mio capitano?»  
Non erano mai stati per le smancerie post-sesso, non a voce almeno, a coccole era tutta un’altra storia.  
Sherlock sorrise e lo guardò con amore. Anche se non gli aveva mai detto _ti amo_ , e probabilmente non lo avrebbe nemmeno fatto a breve, lo si poteva leggere in ogni fibra del suo corpo.  
« _Aaaar!_ All’arrembaggio.»  
Prese di nuovo John per le spalle e lo portò verso le sue labbra che ne sentivano terribilmente la mancanza.  
   
   



	19. Tempo di ciliegi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: Giallo-arancione? Gialcione!  
> GENERE: Fluff e il nuovo genere creato da me, il genere “WTF?!”  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: Slash  
> PERSONAGGI: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

   
   
   
Sherlock se ne stava seduto sul divano a bere una tazza di tè al ciliegio (una nuova marca che John aveva provato a comprare curioso del gusto) mentre fissava il coinquilino che si stava preparando per andare a farsi una doccia.  
«Sicuro che non hai bisogno di andare in bagno?»  
Il consulente alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«John è la quarta volta che me lo chiedi e la risposta è sempre quella: no. La mia vescica riuscirà a resistere, nel caso mi ritrovassi improvvisamente incontinente.»  
Il dottore piegò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso sghembo.  
«Sai, devo chiedere perché l'ultima volta sei entrato come una furia decretando di dover andare in bagno. Cinque minuti dopo che te l'avevo chiesto. E stavo entrando nella doccia.»  
Sherlock chiuse le palpebre e alzò altezzosamente il mento con fare di scherno.  
«Caso particolare.» di certo non aveva nessun intenzione di dirgli che si ritrovava stranamente interessato dal suo corpo nudo e che, semplicemente, voleva vederlo. Soprattutto perché nemmeno lui si capacitava del _motivo_.  
«Già... Beh, vedi che il “caso particolare” non ricapiti.» e, detto ciò, fece un breve cenno di saluto e si avviò lungo il corridoio.  
Il consulente si mosse sul divano, piuttosto agitato. La sola idea che John usasse la sua stessa doccia ultimamente gli mandava il cervello in corto circuito. E si sentiva tremendamente idiota per questo, mica era una novità che condividessero il bagno.  
Sospirò sconsolato e si appoggiò pigramente sullo schienale ascoltando i suoni di una Londra incredibilmente sveglia e sollevò la tazzina per bere ancora un sorso, ma un po’ di polvere gli finì nel naso e si ritrovò a starnutire, sollevando la tazza sopra la testa in un gesto istintivo.  
Riaprendo gli occhi tirò su col naso, prendendo un fazzoletto dal tavolino e soffiando per il leggero pizzicore. Appoggiò il tè a terra e sbuffò.  
Il placido silenzio lo accolse quando si riappoggiò nuovamente indietro.  
Placido silenzio?  
Sherlock si voltò verso la finestra e aggrottò le sopracciglia, vagamente confuso: che fine avevano fatto i clacson, il chiacchiericcio conciso, i motorini che sgommavano e i bambini che urlavano di qualche attimo prima?  
Si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò per guardare fuori.  
 _Ma che diavolo…?_  
L’intero isolato se ne rimaneva immobile in mezzo alla strada, niente si muoveva e il silenzio regnava sovrano. Sembravano tutte delle statue di cera a grandezza naturale (come al Madame Tussauds) congelate in movimenti quotidiani. Il detective scrollò nuovamente il capo e guardò fuori ancora una volta, sicuro di aver preso un qualche tipo di abbaglio (e dire che la droga non la toccava da un pezzo) e invece niente, tutto era immobile. Ragazzi intenti a dare un’altra pedalata alla propria bici, donne che sollevavano da terra bambini, uomini in giacca e cravatta che correvano. Tutti incredibilmente _immobili._  
Si voltò e l’occhio gli cadde sull'orologio in cucina che segnava le 10 e 45 di una domenica mattina qualunque, ma la lancetta dei secondi non sembrava intenzionata a muoversi. Doveva evidentemente cambiare le batterie.  
Iniziò a camminare piano in quella direzione, sentendosi poi in apprensione pensando a John.  
John.  
Corse fino alla porta del bagno e -al diavolo quello che l'amico gli aveva detto poco prima- la aprì, chiamando a gran voce il nome del coinquilino.  
Silenzio.  
La doccia non faceva alcun tipo di rumore, la figura di John oltre i vetri satinati non si muoveva.  
Il consulente si avvicinò alla doccia, ci poggiò una mano sopra e provò di nuovo a chiamare piano il suo nome. Ancora niente.  
Allora aprì le porte e rimase a fissare per interminabili istanti chi c'era dietro.  
John.  
John, nudo, con l'acqua (immobile) che stava uscendo dal telefono della doccia, pronto a toccarsi per quella che doveva essere una sessione di masturbazione.  
Adesso capiva perché l’amico era stato così categorico nel chiedergli di non entrare.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di cosa stesse succedendo, del perché niente e nessuno si muovesse più, del fatto che il petto del suo migliore amico non si alzasse e abbassasse come avrebbe dovuto. Ma l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che quella era la sua occasione.  
Entrò nella doccia, parandoglisi davanti, ben attento a non toccarlo.  
Dapprima lo osservò semplicemente in viso: il volto rivolto verso il getto d’acqua, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca leggermente aperta, le sopracciglia distese in un’espressione d’estasi. Sembrava l’uomo più rilassato del mondo. Poi, anche se leggermente in imbarazzo (imbarazzo che si fece scorrere velocemente via da dosso, pensando di fare un semplice esperimento), scese a guardare la figura nella sua interezza.  
Le gambe, anche se decisamente più corte delle sue, erano sode e con i muscoli in evidenza, il busto era piuttosto asciutto e tonico anche se con un lievissimo accenno di pancetta (che in quel momento gli sembrava incredibilmente sensuale e un interessante punto dove conficcare i denti, ma anche quel pensiero fu cacciato via con uno scuotimento di testa) sui fianchi. I pettorali erano ampi e Sherlock ci poggiò sopra con reverenza una mano, trovando la pelle stranamente morbida e notando quanto la grandezza fosse giusta per il suo palmo, le braccia erano robuste (una sollevata verso l’alto per regolare l’acqua e l’altra vicino all’inguine), non eccessivamente muscolose da risultare tozze, ma Sherlock sapeva perfettamente quanto fossero realmente forti. Si avvicinò fino a respirargli piano sul viso e solo allora si concesse di posare lo sguardo dove la mano di John stava andando a darsi piacere.  
L’erezione svettava prepotente tra loro due e il consulente si ritrovò a deglutire.  
Era un semplice uomo, maledizione! John era un semplice uomo come lui e anche quello che aveva tra le gambe non era molto diverso per forma o dimensione dal suo. E allora perché si sentiva col cuore (quel maledetto che si decideva a farsi vivo nei momenti meno opportuni) in gola? Perché si sentiva _eccitato_ a fissare il suo coinquilino così?  
Decise di rompere gli indugi e dedicarsi a quello che voleva fare da una vita: guardarlo e toccarlo, beandosi della sensazione.  
Scese con la mano a sfiorargli il pene e poco ci mancò che si sentisse scottato. Lo sfiorò in punta di dita, si soffermò su una delle vene più grosse passandoci sopra un dito per tutta la lunghezza, stringendogli poi l’erezione in un pugno e muovendo piano la mano, almeno in un primo momento. La pelle era cedevole calda, nonostante John fosse talmente immobile da non sembrare nemmeno vivo e Sherlock sembrava incapace di fare altro se non muovere avanti e indietro quella mano, come ipnotizzato dalla pelle che si spostava e dal vedere la propria mano sul corpo dell’altro. Si fermò solo quando un desiderio più impellente si palesò nella sua testa. Lasciò cadere la mano e le passò entrambe attorno alle spalle di John, muovendo languidamente una guancia contro la sua in una lieve carezza. Aveva il timore che John potesse riprendersi in quello stesso istante, ma aveva anche la paura contraria, perché voleva essere beccato in flagrante, voleva che John si accorgesse del suo interesse verso di lui, voleva che John se ne accorgesse e facesse qualcosa.  
Ma se John non lo avesse ricambiato? Cosa del tutto probabile, essendo tangibile lo scarso interesse che l’altro palesava nei suoi confronti.  
Il detective ringhiò di frustrazione.  
«Per l’amore del cielo, John! Quando ti deciderai a ricambiarmi?»  
Avvicinò le labbra a quelle dell’altro e lo baciò.  
Un semplice bacio a stampo (non poteva essere altrimenti) che si ripeté per un numero imprecisato di volte, lanciando il consulente investigativo in una massa sempre più nera di frustrazione e fastidio. Perché non sapeva come sarebbe potuto essere venir baciati di rimando, perché non sapeva come sarebbe stato sentire le mani di John tra i capelli mentre gli spostava il viso per avere una migliore angolazione da cui poterlo baciare, perché semplicemente John era immobile e a quel pensiero si staccò repentinamente.  
Ma cosa diavolo stava facendo? Si stava approfittando così del suo più prezioso amico?  
Guardò per un secondo il piatto della doccia in porcellana e si sentì uno schifo, peggio del solito, avrebbe osato dire.  
Lo abbracciò nuovamente, forte, perché -loro due- contatti del genere non ne avevano mai e lui doveva imprimerselo nella memoria ora che poteva. Almeno sapere quanto si sarebbe dovuto abbassare per circondargli la vita, quanto le spalle fossero larghe e confortevoli, quanto era bello sentire i capelli biondi e corti dell’altro sulle proprie tempie.  
Uscì dalla doccia senza voltarsi di nuovo indietro e ripercorse a ritroso il corridoio, tornando a sedersi sul divano, molto più infelice di quanto potesse credere.  
Risollevò la tazza di tè ormai quasi del tutto freddo e bevve ancora qualche sorso.  
Quando starnutì per la seconda volta dopo averlo assaggiato decise che quel tè proprio non gli piaceva. Riappoggiò tutto a terra e si distese in posizione fetale sul divano.  
I rumori della città ricominciarono.  
   
John venne così prepotentemente che dovette reggersi alle piastrelle bianche del bagno, chiedendosi (in qualche parte semi conscia del proprio cervello) che diavolo fosse capitato.  
Si poggiò ansimante con la fronte contro il muro, cercando sollievo nel fresco della parete e boccheggiò più volte.  
« _Cristo._ »  
L’acqua aveva iniziato a scorrergli lungo la pelle e lui non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse appena successo. Non si era nemmeno toccato, cazzo!  
 _Per l’amore del cielo, John! Quando ti deciderai a ricambiarmi?_  
 _…_  
 _Sherlock?_  
John si guardò intorno, cercando il proprio coinquilino in qualche angolo remoto del bagno, sicuro di averlo sentito e altrettanto sicuro di ritrovarlo da qualche parte a spiarlo (o forse quella era più una sua speranza), ma non c’era nessuno. Eppure era sicuro di averlo sentito. Al cento per cento.  
Scosse la testa ancora avvolto da brividi di piacere. _Dio,_ se era stato bello. Il migliore della sua vita. Ed era stato… _cos’era stato esattamente?_  
Si schiarì la gola e sperò ardentemente di non aver fatto troppo chiasso. Uscì cinque minuti dopo, avvolgendosi nell’accappatoio e andando in cucina a prendere qualcosa da bere. Aveva uno strano gusto sulle labbra, non cattivo -anzi- ma decisamente non sembrava essere _suo_.  
   
Appena entrò trovò Sherlock sul divano, rannicchiato in posizione fetale, schiena alla porta. John corrugò le sopracciglia. Cos’era capitato adesso? Era di un umore quasi sereno quando lo aveva lasciato nemmeno un quarto d’ora prima, chi o cosa era riuscito a disturbarlo fino a quel punto in quel breve lasso di tempo?  
Si avvicinò e lo chiamò piano ma quello non rispose inizialmente.  
«Sherlock, cos’è successo?»  
Il consulente si rannicchiò ancora di più su sé stesso, al ché John si sporse verso di lui, appoggiando una braccio al poggia testa e chinandosi in avanti, fino ad arrivare quasi all’altezza del detective.  
«Sherlock…»  
Il consulente alzò timidamente gli occhi verso di lui e sbuffò quasi subito. John, se possibile, parve ancora più confuso.  
«Beh?»  
L’amico allora alzò il viso a guardarlo e John sembrò decisamente sorpreso.  
Sherlock aveva le guance più colorite del solito, gli occhi lucidi (non avrebbe mai osato definirli _languidi_ ) e le labbra sembravano più rosse. Okay. Cosa c’era che non andava?  
   
Sherlock stava osservando John come se non avesse mai visto niente di più bello al mondo. Oltretutto il maledetto si era presentato in accappatoio e il davanti (complice la posizione in cui si era messo) si stava aprendo, lasciandogli intravedere il torso nudo e ancora lievemente bagnato dell’amico. Brutta, brutta, _orrida_ situazione. Poi gli occhi di Sherlock sembravano aver preso vita propria, scorrendo avanti e indietro per tutto il corpo dell’amico – _di nuovo_ \- soffermandosi su quelle labbra sottili e atteggiate a un sorriso. Ne voleva ancora. Poteva? Lo voleva.  
Il sorriso però sparì pian piano dalle labbra dell’altro.  
«Conosco quel tipo di sguardo.»  
Sherlock riportò la sua attenzione agli occhi di John, che lo stavano fissando serio.  
«Come?» il suo cervello non riusciva a partorire niente di meglio, al momento.  
«Conosco quel tipo di sguardo» ripeté «È lo sguardo che ho visto in molte ragazze con cui sono stato, è lo sguardo con cui io stesso mi ritrovo a fissarti molto più spesso di quanto andrebbe fatto.» prese una pausa «È uno sguardo che adoro immensamente.» John si avvicinò perentorio al viso dell’amico, fermandosi troppo, troppo –decisamente _troppo_ \- vicino.  
«Sherlock…» gli soffiò piano sulle labbra «Se io mi avvicinassi ancora un po’ di più, tu cosa faresti?»  
Non servirono molte altre parole: Sherlock alzò le braccia verso le sue spalle e se lo portò addosso, facendo scontrare le labbra con le sue e muovendole con forza e irruenza, leccando, mordendo, pretendendo che l’altro facesse lo stesso. E John lo accontentò, distendendosi sopra l’amico che gli aprì l’accappatoio insinuando le mani sulla sua pelle nuda andandogli ad afferrare le natiche.  
John sorrise mentre Sherlock gli morsicava il labbro inferiore.  
«Corri troppo.»  
Il consulente annuì, ma non si spostò e non sembrò intenzionato a levare le mani da lì.  
«Come preferisci.»  
John portò le braccia ai lati del viso di Sherlock e continuò a baciarlo mentre gli accarezzava le guance, poi la fronte e infine gli insinuava le mani tra i capelli. Sherlock mugolò estasiato.  
«Non capisco cosa sia successo…» cominciò John tra una leccata al collo dell’amico e un morso che gli lasciava la pelle pallida con una nota molto più violacea «Ma credo andrà bene così.»  
«Più che bene…» concordò Sherlock che aveva finalmente deciso di spostare le mani per affondargliele nei capelli e riportare il suo viso su, vicino alla sua bocca «Benissimo.» tornò a baciarlo, ma questa volta con più dolcezza e meno irruenza.  
John lo seguì a ruota.  
«Avremo tempo, adesso.» gli passò le mani sui fianchi fino a fargliele scivolare sotto la schiena, abbracciandolo forte.  
Sherlock si raggomitolò su di lui e gli morse piano il collo.  
«Sì.»  
Il tè si raffreddò completamente mentre il sentimento di entrambi continuava a crescere e riscaldarsi.  
   
   
   
   
NOTE:  
… Doveva essere una flash fic… e già qua… Comunque è venuta fuori oggi parlando con un mio amico, della serie:  
Io: Cosa faresti se il tempo si fermasse?  
M: Andrei a rubare soldi e poi negli spogliatoi delle donne… Ma pure in quello degli uomini.  
I: Mi hai appena dato un prompt.  
M: SMETTILA DI PROMPTEGGIARE SU QUALSIASI COSA  
I: No.  
   
Comunque il fatto del tè al ciliegio è perché ho un vecchio ricordo di questa cosa che se starnutisci sotto un ciliegio in fiore (in una determinata data, in un determinato momento XD) il tempo si blocca, ma non ricordo da dov’è venuta fuori.  



	20. Quella è la prostata idiota, non la proposta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: Giallo (ma forse pure verde XD)  
> GENERE: Suppongo… demenziale? Fluff? Sì, lo so che non dovrei chiederlo a voi ma saperlo…  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: Slaaaash!  
> PERSONAGGI: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson (e ci sta un bel facepalm)
> 
> Ringrazio ermete per il betaggio. <3
> 
> AVVERTIMENTI: Sapete che ve lo dico sempre quando vado estremamente ed enormemente OOC (più del solito) ebbene, questa è una di quelle storie. Vergognosamente OOC, quindi se siete sicure voi di andare avanti a leggere, io vi ho avvertite e non mi prendo responsabilità di “Ma ho perso 5 minuti delle mia vita leggendo sta roba!” “Ma sono OOC” “Ma come ti è venuta in mente? Ma dai! Ma non sta né in cielo né in terra!” perché io ho fatto il mio dovere. Ogni tanto sono brava u__u
> 
> DEDICA: Dedicata a Cey (probabilmente gli avvertimenti ti hanno spaventata… ed è giusto così), a cui auguro di passare una splendida domenica col suo Fabry e a cui faccio tanti auguri : ) Dai che ce l’ho fatta! Poi osami dire che non ti voglio bene e no penso a te u__u

**_Quella è la prostata idiota, non la proposta!_ **

  
   
   
   
   
   
Il sole pomeridiano entrava al 221B attraverso le tapparelle mezze abbassate: il silenzio regnava sovrano, fatta eccezione per le pagine del quotidiano che John stava sfogliando, seduto sullo sgabello della cucina. Aveva finito il turno di notte e non vedeva l’ora di andare a dormire almeno qualche oretta, ma Sherlock era stato categorico: _aspettami._  
Quindi non gli rimaneva altro da fare se non impegnare il proprio tempo in qualcosa che gli tenesse occupato il cervello e non lo facesse addormentare in qualsiasi momento.  
Doveva però essere era veramente molto stanco, perché non sentì nemmeno la porta di casa aprirsi e i passi leggeri dell’altro farsi avanti. Solo dopo si rese conto di essere rimasto interi minuti con lo sguardo fisso sulla stessa pagina con lo sguardo vacuo. Se ne rese conto solo quando Sherlock lo abbracciò da dietro e lo tirò verso di sé, a premersi contro di lui, la schiena appoggiata al busto del detective.  
John sorrise -dopo aver preso un colpo e aver quasi rischiato di cadere dallo sgabello- e gli poggiò la testa sul petto, alzando il viso per incontrare gli occhi azzurri del compagno.  
«Posso andare a dormire ora?» chiese dopo aver alzato un braccio in sua direzione, avergli preso la nuca e avendolo fatto abbassare per un piccolo e semplice bacio che stava a significare “bentornato”.  
Il detective storse il naso alla domanda e lo baciò di nuovo, cambiando poi posizione, reputandola troppo scomoda, e sedendosi direttamente sopra al tavolo con le gambe aperte per far spazio a John. Il dottore si sporse in avanti e si appoggiò con la testa sulla coscia di Sherlock, strusciandocisi sopra in un gesto più che altro affettuoso.  
«No.» rispose infine Sherlock e John quasi si era dimenticato della domanda posta.  
Si strusciò ancora un po’ sulla gamba del compagno, sperando di suscitargli almeno un po’ di pena.  
«Sherlock, ho sonno. Cosa c’è di così importante da non poter aspettare stasera?»  
Il detective passò distrattamente una mano tra i capelli corti e biondi di John e John pensò che se quello era un modo per tenerlo sveglio, Sherlock aveva decisamente sbagliato strada.  
La mano poi scivolò via dalla sua nuca e John la vide scendere verso terra e raccogliere una borsa di plastica che prima non aveva notato. Dentro -poté vedere a malapena- c’era un sacco nero della spazzatura.  
Il dottore lo guardò stranito ma non disse niente, aspettando di vedere le mosse dell’altro.  
«Che giorno è oggi, John?»  
John sorrise, baciando la coscia di Sherlock e tirandosi su –appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia dell’altro- per ascoltare meglio il discorso che il detective stava per iniziare.  
«Oggi sono cinque anni che stiamo insieme.» rispose, infine.  
 _Sentimentale_ , pensò poi e rise dentro di sé del fatto che proprio Sherlock sembrava essere quello che ci teneva a quel genere di ricorrenze. E dire che non lo credeva proprio il tipo.  
Avevano prenotato un tavolo da Angelo -motivo in più per cui John voleva andare un po’ a dormire prima di uscire- e avevano deciso di non accettare casi di un livello troppo basso almeno quel giorno, per non essere disturbati.  
«Esatto.» concordò Sherlock, iniziando a tirare fuori la busta dell’immondizia. John iniziava a chiedersi se -per qualche strano caso- Sherlock avesse deciso di comprargli un regalo.  
Non dovette aspettare molto per capire che no, non lo aveva fatto (o almeno sperava che quello non fosse il concetto di Sherlock di “regalo”).  
Il detective doveva essere andato a fare un giretto da Molly perché iniziò a tirare fuori piastre petri, qualche arto umano completo di cartellino e diverse boccette. John guardò ogni oggetto venir poggiato sul tavolo -avrebbe dovuto sterilizzare tutto dopo- lanciando ogni tanto qualche occhiata a Sherlock che risultava mortalmente serio.  
«Hai intenzione di fare un festino?» chiese sarcastico, ma Sherlock per una volta non rise.  
«Questo è tutto quello che sono in grado di offrirti, John.»  
John guardò il compagno e tornò agli oggetti, non capendo esattamente il punto.  
«Parti di cadavere ed esperimenti? Wow. Quale novità.» rispose, non capendo proprio dove l’altro volesse andare a parare.  
«Accetti di avere solo questo da me? Ci ho riflettuto a lungo in questi giorni, ed effettivamente io non ho altro da offrire ora, né altro ti potrò mai dare in futuro. Per me esistono solo i casi. Casi, inseguimenti, assassini, serial killer e _tu_. Che poi tu venga sopra tutto il resto è un altro paio di maniche, ma non ho altro. Non voglio figli e non voglio nemmeno pensare di adottarne uno, nemmeno lontanamente. Anche perché la tua attenzione verrebbe poi catalizzata verso il bambino e questo non lo voglio. Devi concentrarti su di me e me soltanto.»  
John lo guardava, non sapendo bene cosa dire.  
Certo che gli andava bene. Dove stava il problema? Come se non avesse sempre saputo quello a cui stava andando incontro.  
«Quindi ti ripeto, è questo quello che io posso darti: una gelosia senza senso, crimini su crimini e niente prole. Saresti pronto a passare un’intera vita con una persona come me? Senza pentirti, senza stufarti? Senza andartene via da un momento all’altro? Senza lasciarmi?»  
John aprì la bocca, ma rimase momentaneamente in silenzio.  
Ma che domande erano? Era palesemente _ovvio_ che non lo avrebbe lasciato _mai_.  
«Perché ti viene in mente una domanda del genere proprio oggi? Non mi piace la piega che sta prendendo questa conversazione. Doveva essere una giornata per noi due. Perché mi chiedi questo?»  
«Voglio che tu risponda, John.»  
Il dottore si sollevò e gli si fece più vicino, sfiorandogli il viso con la punta delle dita e scendendo lungo il collo, aprendo poi la mano e passandola tra i capelli, tirandoglieli tutti indietro. Sherlock, che voleva resistere almeno in quel momento al tocco del compagno, non ce la fece e si poggiò totalmente alla sua mano, cercando contatto e calore.   
«Vorrei essere oscenamente melenso al momento e dirti cosa tu sei per me. E non sei sicuramente solo un portatore di omicidi e crimini e pezzi di cadavere ma sei...» prese una pausa, quindi ricominciò da capo dopo aver preso una lunga boccata d’aria «Ho detto che vorrei essere oscenamente melenso ma non mi sembra il caso, perché te lo faccio capire, vedere e sentire - _oddio_ , almeno lo spero- ogni giorno quello che provo per te. Quindi non credevo che a riguardo ci fossero dei dubbi. Passeremo il resto della vita, io e te, a risolvere crimini. Credo di non aver mai sentito prospettiva più allettante.» sorrise nel dirlo e Sherlock ci lesse dentro tutta la sincerità del mondo, ma sembrò non essere ancora totalmente convinto. John alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, poggiando la fronte su quella dell’altro. «Ti amo, okay? E non credo che avrò ripensamenti a riguardo, né ora né mai. Ti ho sopportato per cinque anni più altri due in cui non stavamo insieme, credo non cambierai molto da qui in avanti, no?»  
Sherlock sorrise e lo baciò a stampo. «Dicono che sia il settimo anno quello difficile da superare per una coppia.»  
John gli fece scorrere le mani lungo i fianchi in una carezza gentile, per fargli capire che c’era e che non se ne sarebbe andato mai.  
«Allora la frase critica la stiamo superando a pieni voti.» decretò John, che prese Sherlock per mano e lo fece alzare dal tavolo. «Hai voluto farmi rimanere sveglio solo per parlare di una cosa del genere? Ti sei veramente preoccupato per niente. E meno male che quello brillante qui dentro sei tu.» s’incamminò verso camera loro, decidendo di voler dormire ma di non volerlo più fare da solo.  
«Non in fatto di sentimenti. E comunque volevo solo essere sicuro di una cosa.» gli andò dietro, guardando le mani intrecciate, finendo poi sull’intera figura di John: il maglioncino leggero troppo largo intorno al collo, che ne mostrava la perfetta curva e parte della clavicola, i pantaloni da casa decisamente larghi, i capelli spettinati dalle sue stesse  mani. Tutto di lui -anche le cose che non avrebbe mai ammesso- era _bello_.  
John stava per aprire la porta della camera quando si voltò distrattamente a guardare in direzione del compagno.  
«E di cosa?»  
Sherlock sorrise mellifluo. «Di una vita insieme.»  
John gli sorrise di rimando e aprì la porta.  
«Mi vuoi sposare, John?»  
   
Qualche secondo dopo John se ne stava ancora con la mano sulla maniglia, la bocca semi aperta di chi stava per iniziare un discorso e il braccio teso per aver aperto la porta. Sherlock rise di gusto tra sé e sé.  
«John, chiudi la bocca, non sei un merluzzo.» [1] gli poggiò un dito sotto il mento e gliela fece chiudere. John ancora non si muoveva, né parlava.  
«Cos’è, ho sbagliato momento? Mi sembrava di averti preparato abbastanza con le domande sul nostro futuro e chiedendoti se ti andava bene lo stesso tenermi come sono e passare il resto della vita con me, no? Mi hanno detto che si dovrebbe affrontare l’argomento con calma e disinvoltura.»  
A quel punto John si voltò, sul suo viso una strana espressione che si poteva catalogare come: esasperata, shockata, felice, stranita e di nuovo _felice_.  
 _Quella_ gli sembrava calma e disinvoltura? Con chi diavolo aveva parlato?  
«Io...» riuscì solo a dire, prima che Sherlock si mettesse la mano nella tasca della giacca e ne tirasse fuori due vere in oro bianco.  
«Francamente l’oro giallo non è il mio colore, lo trovo totalmente pacchiano, queste invece sono più carine e... John, ti senti bene?»  
Il dottore era diventato pallido e si reggeva allo stipite della porta.  
«Oh Dio, sei serio…» riuscì solo a dire, senza aggiungere altro e dirigendosi verso il letto, lasciando perdere Sherlock per qualche istante.  
«John! Sarebbe garbo e cortesia rispondere! Non ti ho mica chiesto di andare a comprare il latte!»  
John si distese dando la schiena al compagno che lo raggiunse subito e gli si mise sopra cavalcioni.  
«John vorrei –anzi- _pretendo_ una rispost---»  
«Ma certo che ti sposo, idiota! Sì, sì e sì! Quale altra risposta potrei mai darti? Ma ora lasciami dormire, mi è venuto un mal di testa pazzesco, oddio santo… Dovrò chiamare a casa e avvisare tutti.»  
Le labbra di Sherlock si stirarono in un sorriso radioso e John si maledisse per non avere una fotocamera con sé per immortalare il momento, perché Sherlock era veramente raggiante, come non era mai stato. E una parte di lui gongolò intimamente per essere la causa di tanta felicità.  
Il detective si distese –ancora totalmente vestito- vicino John e lo abbracciò forte, incrociando le gambe con le sue e strusciando la guancia contro quella dell’altro.  
John, ancora troppo sulle nuvole per rendersi conto d’altro, gli si poggiò contro, aderendogli perfettamente addosso.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un tempo indefinito, mentre John non riusciva a prendere sonno perché non riusciva a pensare ad altro che all’uomo che lo stava stringendo a sé.  
«John...»  
Il dottore aprì solo un occhio, troppo stanco per aprire anche l’altro.  
«Mi sposi.» disse semplicemente Sherlock, raggomitolandosi ancora di più sull’altro, stringendolo ancora, facendogli quasi male, ma John non li lamentò e, anzi, gli prese la mano tra le sue e la strinse, baciandone poi il palmo. Annuì e basta.  
«John...»  
E John aprì entrambi gli occhi, capendo che in un verso o nell’altro doveva forzatamente ascoltare Sherlock tutto il giorno.  
Ma era contento della sua distrazione, perché sentirlo parlare era sempre la cosa più calmante –alle volte estenuante, ma non era questo il caso- e rilassante che potesse mai sentire.  
«Non potremmo impiegare il nostro tempo in modo più proficuo piuttosto che fingere di dormire?»  
La mano del detective gli si insinuò piano sotto la maglietta, infilandosi poi sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni e passandogli sopra la pelle della coscia, andando avanti e indietro e sfiorandogli solo con la punta del pollice l’inguine. John inspirò forte e portò una mano dietro di sé, afferrando il fianco di Sherlock.  
«Che idee hai?» chiese sollevando di poco la gamba, lasciando che le lunghe dita affusolate passassero leggere – _troppo_ leggere- sopra la sua erezione.  
Sherlock iniziò a baciarlo dalla spalla al collo e viceversa.  
«Lascia che te le mostri.»  
E la mano si infilò dentro i boxer.  
John sospirò, allargando ancora un po’ di più la gamba e afferrando al meglio il fianco di Sherlock, decidendo all’ultimo di girarsi con la schiena contro il materasso, rendendosi così più _disponibile_.  
Sherlock sorrise predatorio e lo accarezzò delicatamente –sapendo perfettamente quanto John preferisse carezze più rudi- in un movimento lento e sinuoso che faceva sibilare John di frustrazione. Il dottore spinse in avanti il bacino per tentare di velocizzare il tutto, ma Sherlock lo fermò poggiandogli una mano sul fianco con tutto il proprio peso, evitando così di farlo muovere.  
«Al mio tempo, John.»  
Sherlock gli alzò la maglietta, sollevandola fin oltre i pettorali e andò a baciargli il petto, il collo, gli addominali vagamente accennati e a morderlo vicino le costole.  
John però non aveva intenzione di subire tutto passivamente e, prendendo Sherlock alla sprovvista, intrecciò una gamba con la sua tentando di sbilanciarlo, cosa che gli venne piuttosto bene perché il detective perse l’equilibrio e gli cadde addosso. John gli afferrò i capelli e lo spinse verso di sé, baciandolo e iniziando a strusciargli l’erezione sulla gamba tentando di avere un po’ di sollievo.  
«Al tuo tempo un corno, muoviti!» ringhiò basso.  
Sherlock sorrise mellifluo, andando a mordergli l’angolo della bocca.  
«Ti farò questo favore solo perché è un giorno particolare.»  
E si sollevò piano, piazzandosi in mezzo alle gambe dell’altro, iniziando a prepararlo.  
L’unico pensiero di John fu Sherlock, Sherlock, _Sherlock._  
   
La cena da Angelo fu oltremodo piacevole (Sherlock, quando ci si metteva d’impegno, sapeva essere un ottimo ospite).  
John si lamentò solamente del fatto che la candela non fosse sul tavolo e Angelo rimediò subito, portandone una e accendendogliela davanti. Allora John annuì serio e tornò a parlare con Sherlock che tentava di trattenere un sorriso divertito.  
Il detective, per l’occasione, addirittura mangiò e John –mano a mano che il tempo passava- gli si avvicinò sempre di più, finendo poi col sfiorare il ginocchio dell’altro col proprio. Sherlock mise una mano sotto il tavolo e gli carezzò piano una coscia, John la raggiunse con la propria e gliela strinse piano.  
Rimasero così anche quando Angelo tornò per portare loro il dolce e tornarono a parlare del più e del meno poco dopo.  
John si avvicinò con la sedia fino poggiare l’intera gamba a quella del compagno e si ritrovarono gomito a gomito.  
Angelo non si avvicinò più per il resto della serata.  
   
Tornarono a casa prima della mezzanotte. In taxi, seduti vicini, con la testa di Sherlock appoggiata sulla spalla di John che gli carezzava piano un braccio.  
Il 221 era silenzioso: la signora Hudson doveva già essere andata a dormire perché nessun rumore usciva da dentro il suo appartamento.  
Salirono silenziosamente al piano di sopra o, almeno, quella era l’intenzione. Ma Sherlock iniziò a punzecchiare John, pizzicandogli i fianchi e tirandogli la giacca e John non poteva di certo rimanere a guardare senza fare niente, così restituì a Sherlock il medesimo trattamento. Arrivarono al loro pianerottolo ridendo piano, mentre a turno si sbattevano contro il muro e si baciavano, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro.  
«E dire che non abbiamo nemmeno bevuto.» sussurrò John, tentando di darsi un tono e riacquistare lucidità.  
«Rimedieremo anche a questo.» promise il detective.  
Entrarono nell’appartamento e John, dopo averlo strattonato e baciato ancora una volta, si diresse al divano, mentre Sherlock, che si leccava leggero le labbra, si diresse in cucina a prendere qualcosa da bere.  
Versò un po’ di vino rosso in due bicchieri, andò un attimo in camera da letto a valutare se tutto fosse a posto o meno e tornò indietro, prendendo i bicchieri e dirigendosi nel soggiorno, verso John. Che si era addormentato.  
«John…» Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e poggiò i bicchieri sul tavolino davanti al divano, sedendosi poi sul legno chiaro del tavolo, restando così davanti al dottore. Lo scosse piano per una spalla, chiamandolo, ma la situazione non fece altro che peggiorare perché John sembrò solo mettersi più comodo, mormorando qualcosa d’insensato.  
Sherlock a quel punto sorrise sbuffando, alzandosi e dirigendosi di nuovo nella loro stanza per prendere una coperta e tornare poi nel salotto, sedendosi vicino al compagno, coprendo entrambi.  
«Un marito pigro e stanco, ecco cosa mi attende.»  
John si spostò nuovamente, accomodandosi meglio, poggiando la testa sulla spalla dell’altro e una mano in grembo. Sherlock la prese tra le sue e la strinse piano, baciando la tempia del dottore, poggiando poi la testa sulla sua.  
«E sono felice così.»  
   
   
   
NOTE:  
[1] Mary Poppins, al suo primo incontro con i bambini Michael resta a bocca aperta. XD Il fatto che potrei citarvi il film a memoria non è un punto a mio favore ve? ._.  
Il titolo della fic viene da “Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit?” e vi prego, ditemi che ve la ricordate la scena perché io mi spanzo[2] ogni volta. XD  
[2] Spanzo: voce del verbo “spanzare”, si usa per definire una cosa che fa morire dalle risate. (Lo metto siccome mi hanno detto non essere italiano XD)


	21. E allora porta via questa malinconia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: Giallo (?)  
> GENERE: Malinconuccio, fluffuccio, Post Reichenbach (ANCORA?? Sì, ancora...)  
> PERSONAGGI: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson.  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: Slash <3
> 
> AVVERTENZE (leggere attentamente il foglietto illustrativo): La fic va letta con la canzone nel titolo. Sì, va fatto. Sennò non ha senso. Grazie u__u
> 
> Ringrazio Hotaru_Tomoe  
> per il betaggio <3

[ _E allora porta via questa malinconia_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHPPVyrlneU)

  


 

 

 

 

_Non ti sorprendo più con le mie follie,_

_con le mie teorie_

_che per amarsi non per forza serve tanto tempo_

_o come dici tu, saggiamente, forse neanche qualche giorno._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(01.30 a.m.)

Torna a casa. SH ~cancellato~

 

(01.31 a.m.)

Per favore. SH ~cancellato~~

 

(01. 47 a.m.)

Non è la stessa cosa senza il mio blogger. SH ~cancellato~

 

(01.48 a.m.)

John, davvero, sono tornato per te. Non farmi questo. SH ~cancellato~

 

(01.51 a.m.)

Hai detto che ti saresti fatto sentire. Sono passati quattro giorni: QUATTRO. SH ~cancellato~

 

(01.52 a.m.)

Non contando questo, che inizia a diventare il quinto. SH ~cancellato~

 

(02.14 a.m.)

Sei come i maledetti bambini. Ti ho spiegato e tu hai detto di aver capito. Qual è il tuo dannato problema adesso? SH ~cancellato~

 

(04.07 a.m.)

Sono tornato dopo anni, dopo aver sgominato un’intera organizzazione, sono stato a stretto contatto con Mycroft, e questo è il ringraziamento? SH ~cancellato~

 

(04.08 a.m.)

John. SH ~cancellato~

 

(04.11 a.m.)

John. SH ~inviato~

 

***

 

Alle quattro e trenta Sherlock era ancora sveglio a fissare il soffitto (una macchia d’umidità faceva bella mostra di sé nell’angolo vicino all’entrata della cucina), seduto sulla poltrona di John, a riflettere su cosa potesse fare o meno per riportare il dottore a casa.

L’appartamento era diventato anonimo, grigio nell’oscurità rischiarata solo dai lampioni della strada o da qualche automobile di passaggio. Non era vissuto come anni addietro, quando lui e John convivevano serenamente.

 _Serenamente._ A quell’aggettivo, le labbra del detective si stirarono in un sorriso impertinente.

Chi, tranne loro due, avrebbe definito una vita del genere _serena_?

L’interno era del tutto spoglio: nessun soprammobile, nessun microscopio, nessun computer acceso ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, nessun Cluedo appeso alla parete con un pugnale. Niente di niente.

Quella non era più casa sua. Non senza John.

 

Alle quattro e cinquantuno, Sherlock fissava le finestre del soggiorno di John, semi illuminato.

Ebbene: John non stava dormendo.

Quindi il suo messaggio lo aveva ricevuto. Perché non aveva risposto? C’era sempre qualcosa da rispondere all’appellativo “John”, che fosse un “Cosa vuoi a quest’ora della notte?” al “Sherlock, lasciami dormire che domani ho il turno di mattina.” ma, forse, non era più il tempo per risposte come quelle. Forse qualcosa era veramente cambiato. E Sherlock non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

Perché John _fingeva_ di capire, quando in realtà era evidente che gli fosse tutto oscuro?

Ma soprattutto, cosa faceva John a quell’ora da solo, sveglio, nel suo salotto adombrato?

 

_Posso salire? SH_

 

Non si accorse nemmeno di premere il tasto per l’invio: le sue dita fecero tutto da sole, in un gesto usuale.

Sospirò subito dopo, pentendosi quasi immediatamente di averlo spedito.

Alzò lo sguardo per volgerlo alla finestra e vide una tenda spostarsi leggermente, come se una leggera brezza l’avesse mossa.

John doveva averlo osservato.

E lui non si era accorto di John.

 

_Sì. JW_

 

Non gli serviva sapere altro.

 

***

 

L’appartamento non doveva contare più di quaranta metri quadri (una cucina abitabile, un piccolo bagno e un’unica stanza) però era piuttosto confortevole, e John lo aveva reso _vivibile_ solo con la propria presenza all’interno. Se gliel’avessero chiesto, si sarebbe trasferito in quel buco seduta stante.

La cosa che lo sorprese maggiormente però, era il disordine che regnava sovrano. Il disordine. In casa di John (o quella che sarebbe rimasta tale ancora per poco).

«Non farci caso. Devo solo sistemare.»

La voce di John lo riscosse dai propri pensieri e si ritrovò a cercarne lo sguardo, ma l’altro non gli stava dando attenzione (anche se doveva averlo fatto, per essersi accorto che stava dando un’occhiata intorno), fissando, a braccia incrociate, un punto a terra sul finto parquet.

 _Solo sistemare_ non era esattamente la frase giusta. Lì erano mesi che nessuno toccava niente. Non che fosse sporca o che ci fosse polvere (anche perché John ne era allergico), ma tutto era gettato alla rinfusa e niente era al proprio posto.

_Perché?_

«Sì.» asserì dopo molto tempo, in un silenzio pesante, che non c’era mai stato tra loro.

Al suono della sua voce, John chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò, rafforzando la presa sulle proprie braccia.

«Per messaggio… Per messaggio era più facile.» si ritrovò a dire il dottore, senza un vero motivo.

E Sherlock lo trovò stupido.

Cos’era più facile per messaggio? Non gli aveva raccontato la sua storia _per messaggio_. L’aveva affrontato faccia a faccia ed era stato pronto alle peggiori ingiurie e ai pugni più spietati, ma non a _questo._

«John.»

Il dottore non si mosse, continuando a rimanere con gli occhi serrati.

«John.»

«Non chiamarmi.»

«John!»

Finalmente gli occhi del dottore andarono ad incontrare i suoi e Sherlock si chiese se forse sarebbe stato meglio che non l’avessero mai fatto.

John era a pezzi.

Completamente a pezzi.

Poi John lo sorprese, come solo il suo miglior amico poteva fare, e lo raggiunse con foga in poche falcate, lanciandoglisi addosso, prendendogli il viso e baciandolo.

 

 

_E allora porta via questa malinconia_

_devi convincermi che non sei mai andato via_

_e adesso scaldami in tutti gli angoli_

_con la tua pelle ed i tuoi baci poi guariscimi_

_fammi sentire_

_tutta quella voglia che hai di vivermi_

_e poi cancella dentro me l’incertezza e la paura che ho di perderti._

 

 

Il suo cervello, quando entrarono in camera, registrò per puro allenamento che il letto era ad una piazza (così _piccolo_ rispetto al suo) ma lasciò andare l’informazione così com’era venuta.

La cosa più importante al momento era John. _Tutto_ John.

John che gli si era preparato davanti senza remore, che si era dimostrato tanto fragile quanto forte, che gli si era issato sopra e lo aveva preso dentro di sé come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Sherlock si aggrappò ai polsi di John, che iniziò a muoversi emettendo suoni che Sherlock non avrebbe mai immaginato sarebbero potuti uscire dalla bocca dell’altro.

«John.»

Non aveva altro da dire, Sherlock. Solo una cosa importava. Solo una persona valeva così tanto.

«John.» ripeté nuovamente e si alzò per circondarlo con le braccia, lasciandosi baciare quando John gli chiese il permesso con gli occhi. E come poteva lui, stolto consulente investigativo, negargli una cosa del genere?

Sherlock iniziò a spingere, godendo dei sussulti di John e nel trovare punti più sensibili di altri. Era inebriante, era fantastico. Era il suo John.

Sherlock lo circondò con tutto il proprio essere, come a volerlo proteggere ulteriormente da qualcosa, e più lo avvolgeva, più John si apriva. Più parlava, più John si aggrappava stretto a lui e sussurrava il suo nome.

Finalmente John lo chiamava.

 _Sherlock:_ mai nome gli era sembrato più importante, secondo solo a _John._

«Sono qui, John. Sono qui.» disse tra una spinta e l’altra e John riuscì addirittura a rispondergli qualcosa, che però il detective non colse.

«Sono qui.» ripeté, come a voler convincere l’altro che c’era davvero. C’era e ci sarebbe stato per il resto della vita.

Lo baciò sul lato del collo, mordendolo leggermente quando John si spinse più violentemente contro di lui (rischiando di farlo urlare di piacere), percorrendogli l’intera curva dalla spalla alla mascella, prendendo infine John per i capelli facendolo fermare per baciarlo di nuovo sulle labbra, facendosi strada in lui.

«Ti racconterò tutto. E sarà come se tu fossi stato lì con me. Perché tu c’eri John. Eri sempre con me.»

Non ebbe modo di dire molto altro, perché John nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e Sherlock tornò a spingere forte dentro di lui.

«Ti amo.»

 

***

 

John, coperto fino alle spalle dal lenzuolo marrone slavato, gli dava la schiena e non parlava. Il respiro gli era tornato regolare già da qualche minuto e Sherlock avrebbe avuto qualche dubbio sul fatto che stesse dormendo o meno se non fosse stato per un leggero tremore alle spalle che lo scuoteva ogni tanto.

Non c’erano stati altri baci o carezze finito l’amplesso, solo John che gli si toglieva da dosso (e gli lasciava un freddo enorme addosso e nell’anima) e gli si stendeva accanto, stando bene attento a non toccarlo troppo (in un letto stretto come quello).

Sherlock non sapeva cosa fare. Non era mai stato un esperto in quel genere di cose, figuriamoci ora che il suo cervello si rifiutava di collaborare.

Ma forse doveva semplicemente seguire l’istinto, quello che –in più di un’occasione- lo aveva tirato fuori dai guai peggiori.

Gli si fece vicino e lo circondò con un braccio, stringendoselo addosso.

«Vattene.» fu la risposta di John a quell’abbraccio e Sherlock sentì ancora più freddo dentro.

Lo strinse di più.

«Vattene.»

Ancora più forte.

«Vattene, Sherlock.»

«Non me ne vado.»

John non rispose e Sherlock iniziò a baciargli piano la nuca, sfiorandogli con il naso i capelli biondi.

«Non me ne vado.» ripeté, e John emise un singolo, insignificante singhiozzo.

«Sono qui e non me ne vado.» una piccola pausa «Mi dispiace, John. Mi dispiace.» lo costrinse a voltarsi, facendo una leggera pressione con la mano. Il dottore ubbidì e si ritrovarono faccia a faccia.

Il detective gli sfiorò la guancia con la mano e la trovò ruvida sotto il proprio tocco. Non si era sbarbato quella mattina. Non si era accorto nemmeno di quello prima.

John alzò la mancina e la portò sul petto di Sherlock e la aprì nel centro esatto.

Dopo pochi istanti, chiuse il palmo a pugno.

«Cristo, sei vivo.» sussurrò, per aggiungere a voce più alta, come a convincere anche se stesso: «Vivo.»

Sherlock lo strinse di nuovo e rimase in silenzio, lasciando John battersi contro i propri demoni.

Dopo diversi istanti, il dottore sollevò le braccia e andò a circondargli le spalle, stringedolo forte di rimando.

«Tre anni.»

Sherlock annuì in quella stretta e non disse altro.

«Mi devi tre anni di assenza dalla mia vita.»

Sherlock annuì nuovamente e gli carezzò la schiena con le mani.

«Tenterò di restituirteli tutti con gli interessi.»

John si sforzò di rimanere serio ma, suo malgrado, un piccolo sorriso gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Il primo sorriso dopo tanto, tanto tempo. Ma non certamente l’ultimo.

 

***

 

Poche ore dopo John si svegliò e, ad occhi chiusi, allungò una mano in cerca di Sherlock, che però sconfinò oltre il bordo del letto e finì a toccare solo l’aria fredda.

Il dottore aprì gli occhi di scatto a si alzò a sedere, guardandosi intorno freneticamente.

Dov’era Sherlock?

Era stato un altro sogno?

Un altro orribile, stupendo…

Prima che il suo cervello potesse contorcersi su se stesso iniziando a darsi ragione, dicendosi di averlo di averlo sognato _di nuovo,_ Sherlock entrò in camera (solo un asciugamano a coprirlo) e, quando lo trovò sveglio, si aprì in un timido sorriso.

John si ridistese a letto con una mano sugli occhi.

_Dio. Grazie. Grazie, grazie, grazie…_

Non riuscì ad evitare di chiedersi se quella sensazione orribile se ne sarebbe mai andata via.

«Sta sorgendo il Sole. Vieni a vedere l’alba con me?»

John si tolse la mano dagli occhi e si ritrovò davanti il viso del detective.

«Ho degli interessi da ripagarti.» disse semplicemente, e lo baciò, incurante del sapore che John potesse avere appena sveglio.

E dal petto del dottore si levò un enorme peso. Uno dei tanti che doveva ancora togliersi.

«Voglio _tutto_ con te, Sherlock.»

 

 

 

_E poi cancella dentro me l’incertezza e la paura che ho di perderti..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**NOTE:**

Canzone di _Bianca Atzei –La paura che ho di perderti._

E poi solite cose, i prompt così sul lavoro.

Mi stavo comodamente appoggiando ("Ma Papy stavi lavorando"... see...) al ripiano ascoltando la radio quando passa questa canzone ed ero lì "E allora porta via questa malinconia

devi convincermi che non sei mai andato via" "Ma no, Sherlock, che fai?" "fammi sentire tutta quella voglia che hai di vivermi e poi cancellato dentro me l’incertezza e la paura che ho di perderti." "No John, Sherlock ti ama" e sì, insomma... *PROMPT* Va beh, questa si è scritta sola. XD

 

 

 

 


	22. Silent Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Verde.  
> GENERE: Sentimentale, Hurt/confrot, Sherlock che è un po’ cretino. Poco.  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: Slash.  
> PERSONAGGI: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson.

**_Silent Place_**  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Ci sono determinati tipi di cose che John Watson non sopporta.  
Non sopporta chi gli parla la mattina appena sveglio con la faccia allegra e pimpante –perché, che cazzo hai da essere allegro e pimpante alle fottute cinque e trenta del mattino?  
Non sopporta vedere dei bambini piangere mentre i genitori non fanno niente e semplicemente li guardano con aria di sufficienza e un po’ scocciati –li avete voluti voi quei bambini, quindi vedete di avere pure il cuore per occuparvi di loro. Grazie.  
Non sopporta chi gli soffia il fumo di sigaretta in faccia – se vuoi fotterti la salute fumando come un turco sono cazzi tuoi, vedi di non intasare i miei, di polmoni.  
Ma se c’è una cosa che davvero – _davvero-_ John Watson non sopporta è il non essere _ascoltato._  
Non da tutti chiaramente. Insomma, se stesse parlando con Harry di che belle nuvole c’erano oggi alte nel cielo e lei gli avesse berciato sopra qualcosa e avesse cambiato argomento non se la sarebbe presa. Ma poi c’era anche il fattore _discussione._ John Watson poteva anche non venire ascoltato, ma dipendeva tutto dall’argomento trattato.  Se aveva aspettato il momento giusto in cui parlare e stava trattando di argomenti personali –per Dio!- voleva essere _ascoltato._  
Ma chiaramente c’erano determinate persone che non avevano capito questo fondamentale concetto di lui, nemmeno dopo anni di conoscenza, di frequentazione, di fidanzamento e di relativo matrimonio. No, evidentemente Sherlock Holmes –il _geniale_ Sherlock Holmes, per intenderci- aveva dei limiti prestabiliti e del tempo massimo da dedicare a determinate persone. Perfino a suo marito. E a questo, John, non andava più bene.  
   
Harry è finita in ospedale –di nuovo- ma questa volta la cosa è grave. È uscita per andare a farsi un’altra birretta –già ampiamente ubriaca- e ha avuto la brillante idea di prendere la macchina. Ha preso in pieno il primo segnale di stop senza aver fatto nemmeno cinquanta metri. La macchina è distrutta e lei è rimasta nell’abitacolo –da sola- per qualcosa come dieci minuti prima che il suono delle sirene dell’ambulanza si sia fatto sentire. Ha un braccio rotto e ha avuto una bruttissima emorragia allo stomaco e l’hanno dovuta mettere in coma farmacologico per diversi giorni. Quindi John si sente in pieno diritto di parlare di questa cosa con qualcuno, di sfogarsi. Non pretende un _andrà tutto bene, John_ assieme magari ad un abbraccio, perché, insomma, sognare sì ma non così in alto, evidentemente però Sherlock non è minimamente d’accordo.  
   
«Io non riesco a credere che l’abbia fatto di nuovo. Ne avevamo parlato, eravamo andati insieme dallo psicanalista e lui stesso aveva detto che vedeva dei miglioramenti nei suoi comportamenti. Io non…»  
John alza gli occhi dal marciapiede sul quale stanno camminando per osservare la figura di Sherlock affianco a sé. Il detective tiene in mano il cellulare e ogni tanto annuisce o fa uno di quei versi che probabilmente stava a significare _sì, tranquillo ti sto ascoltando_ e John blocca per un istante la propria avanzata, notando che Sherlock non si è minimamente accorto della sua assenza. Ad un certo punto Sherlock si gira alla propria destra per dire qualcosa e finalmente pare notare l’assenza del proprio assistente –nonché marito-, allora si volta con lo sguardo a cercarlo e lo trova pochi metri più indietro, fisso a guardare delle vetrine di un supermercato. Sherlock fa qualche passo indietro e gli si avvicina, guardando lo stesso punto in cui John sta tenendo fissi gli occhi, non notando nulla di particolare.  
«Abbiamo dimenticato di comprare qualcosa?» chiede esitante, notando i pugni chiusi di John lungo il corpo.  
Il dottore scuote il capo.  
«No, nulla. Stavo guardando gli sconti. Andiamo.» e detto ciò si volta nuovamente per tornare sulla via di casa, demoralizzato nell’anima per un trattamento che non credeva di meritare.  
   
John sa che non può pretendere determinate cose da Sherlock, soprattutto quando il consulente è impegnato con un caso o su una scena del crimine, ed è per questo che non pretende di discutere o argomentare in determinati momenti, ma perlomeno nella tranquillità –se così si può chiamare- della propria casa, quando nessuno dei due ha un granché da fare, prova a ritirare fuori l’argomento.  
Sa che Sherlock non lo fa con intenzione, sa che non lo fa in cattiva fede, ma Sherlock lo _ignora._ Non come la maggior parte delle persone ne ignora un’altra, lui ci prova –almeno John deve concedergli questo- ad ascoltare quello che John ha da dire, ma dopo un po’ finisce con il perdere interesse e dire _cose_ che John non avrebbe mai voluto sentirsi dire. Come ad esempio che sua sorella è un caso disperato e che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, non c’era poi nulla di strano in questo, un vizio è un vizio e lei non era così forte da toglierselo.  
E in quel preciso momento, in quel _seriamente John, dovevi aspettartelo_ John decide di non parlare più.  
   
Sherlock ha notato un’aria strana in casa da qualche giorno a quella parte. Nulla di troppo strano, è come la mancanza di un sottofondo che anima sempre quel luogo e che ora sembra andato perso, sembra essersi nascosto da qualche parte.  
John torna dal lavoro e Sherlock lo guarda entrare in casa assieme a tutta la sua aria stanca.  
John alza gli occhi e vede Sherlock guardarlo, allora lo saluta e poggia la giacca sull’attaccapanni, buttando invece sul divano la propria borsa da lavoro. Il consulente lo saluta di rimando e lo guarda entrare in cucina con passo malfermo.  
Aspetta qualche secondo per sentire John dire qualcosa –come il suo solito _ma davvero Sherlock, perché lasci ancora tutto così in disordine, non abitiamo in un fottuto porcile!_  o _Odio il venerdì, il venerdì la gente sembra ammalarsi più spesso_ o ancora _Avresti potuto mettere su un po’ di tè, so perfettamente che oggi non hai fatto niente-_ ma il silenzio regna nelle stanza.  
Il rumore del bollitore che viene messo sul fuoco e il tamburellare delle dita di John contro il marmo del ripiano sono gli unici suoni che si sentono per diversi minuti. Forse John è pensieroso, forse è capitato qualcosa.  
«Tutto bene?» si arrischia a chiedere, vedendo che John continua a dargli le spalle.  
E il dottore non si sposta nemmeno quando risponde.  
«Mh? Sì, tutto okay.»  
Prende fuori due tazze dalle credenza e non chiede al consulente se vuole un po’ di tè, solitamente è John che fa quel tipo di cose in casa, quindi è abituato a farlo. Solo che solitamente _chiede._  
«Per me no, la signora Hudson me ne ha già portato su uno.»  
John allora riapre la credenza e rimette a posto la tazza, senza aggiungere altro, per poi riappoggiarsi con le mani al marmo aspettando che l’acqua raggiunga l’ebollizione.  
Sherlock guarda la figura del marito e non nota nulla di strano, le spalle sono rilassate, le dita tamburellano come sempre fanno quando John deve aspettare del tempo per qualcosa e, in generale, sembra rilassato.  
«Greg ha chiamato?» domanda d’improvviso il dottore e Sherlock rimane per qualche istante in silenzio, pensieroso. Che sia successo qualcosa?  
«Uhm, no. Pare che la criminalità di Londra sia andata in ferie, sarà che si avvicina il Natale.» a quel punto, solitamente, John avrebbe alzato le labbra in un sorriso e gli avrebbe detto qualcosa a proposito del fatto che non poteva pretendere che ci fosse un omicidio o un caso da risolvere ogni giorno, o avrebbe semplicemente riso divertito, invece in quel momento John non dice nulla, rimanendo fermo davanti al fornello, tirando via il bollitore non appena quello inizia a fischiare.  
«John…» si addentra in cucina in poche falcate e gli si avvicina, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla «Sicuro che vada tutto bene?»  
John alza gli occhi verso il marito e lo guarda, non fa altro per diversi secondi, finché infine annuisce e si scosta dal tocco dell’altro, andandosi a sedere nel soggiorno, sulla propria poltrona.  
Sherlock ripensa a cosa ha fatto negli ultimi giorni. È assolutamente sicuro di non aver fatto nulla di sbagliato –non più degli ultimi sette anni, perlomeno- o di non aver dimenticato qualche stupido anniversario a cui John tiene particolarmente, ma il dottore è diverso. Sembra non intenzionato a rivolgergli la parola più del necessario.  
Un timido riflesso di un discorso avuto in quei giorni fa capolino nella sua mente, d’improvviso. Qualcosa che ha a che fare con la sua stupida sorella che non la smette di far preoccupare John. È successo qualcosa, stava male, o aveva avuto un incidente, o qualcosa del genere. Forse John è semplicemente preoccupato per quello.  
Si siede davanti alla poltrona di John e lo guarda bere con calma il suo tè.  
John alza gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Sherlock e, internamente, sospira. Sa cos’è quello sguardo, lo conosce perfettamente. È quello sguardo con cui, spesso, Sherlock si è dimostrato preoccupato per lui. John sposta lo sguardo per riportarlo al suo earlgrey e questa volta sospira davvero. Non ha voglia di litigare, è stanco di ripetere sempre le stesse cose, è stufo di dire a Sherlock che avrebbe voluto solo un po’ più di considerazione. C’è stato un tempo in cui John apprezzava anche le piccole attenzioni. C’è stato un tempo in cui a John andava bene che Sherlock lo ascoltasse anche solo parzialmente perché –diavolo!- Sherlock lo stava ascoltando e per il consulente era già miracoloso dare bado a qualcuno. Ma era un tempo ormai finito. Non per cattiveria o perché voleva che l’altro cambiasse, non gliel’aveva mai chiesto e non lo avrebbe fatto mai, ma si sentiva come un oggetto dato per scontato, qualcuno messo lì per ascoltare le elucubrazioni notturne –e non- che Sherlock aveva e che poteva essere platealmente ignorato quando più gli andava. E questo proprio non poteva accettarlo. Non più, almeno.  
«Tua sorella come sta?»  
La domanda lo sorprende, è inutile dire il contrario.  
«Bene.» mente, volendo vedere se l’altro avesse colto qualche altra parola oltre al _Harry è stata male di nuovo e…_  
«Quindi… sta…» Sherlock fa un cenno con la mano, tentando di far continuare a parlare l’altro giusto per avere qualche input in più sul come continuare la conversazione, ma John non gli viene incontro «Bene.» conclude allora, fissando i suoi occhi azzurri e per una volta esitanti in quelli di John.  
Il dottore lo guarda e annuisce, posando la tazzina sul piatto che deposita poi a terra.  
«Se intendi chiedermi se i dottori hanno deciso di risvegliarla dal coma farmacologico la risposta è _no._ Se vuoi chiedermi se la macchina con cui si è schiantata ha qualche possibilità di essere rimessa a nuovo, la risposta è _no._ Se invece t’interessa sapere come sto io, la risposta è _bene. Grazie_ »  
Lo dice con tutta la tranquillità del mondo, senza alzare il tono di voce, ma Sherlock sa benissimo che non può essere così calmo. È suo marito, dannazione. La persona che conosce meglio, sa quando mente.  
Però perché non gli aveva parlato dell’intera situazione?  
Sherlock rimane a guardarlo per qualche secondo e John lo contempla. Non può immaginare cosa sta pensando l’altro –ci riesce già raramente, figuriamoci in determinati casi- ma la domanda che Sherlock gli fa lo spiazza ulteriormente.  
«Vuoi parlarne?»  
E John sente la rabbia salirgli prepotente dal centro dello stomaco, risalire lungo il costato, entrare nei polmoni e fermarsi in gola, prima di farsi uscire qualcosa di sbagliato dalla bocca, prima di urlargli in faccia che certo che ne avrebbe voluto parlare! Erano cinque fottutissimi giorni che aveva bisogno di parlarne con lui. Ma stringe la bocca in una linea sottile e si morde la lingua fino a sentire dolore.  
«No.» e detto questo si alza, porta la tazza di tè in cucina, la posa con poca grazia nel lavandino e va a farsi un bagno, sfogandosi contro le piastrelle della doccia, prendendole a pugni fregandosene ampiamente se Sherlock riuscisse o meno a sentirlo. Ha chiuso la porta del bagno a chiave, e questo è un chiaro invito a non _tentare_ di entrare.  
   
Sherlock quella notte va a letto tardi ma, come al solito, si avvicina al corpo di John per prendersi un po’ del suo calore, per abbracciarlo nel sonno, per sentirsi prendere le mani in quelle dell’altro e sentirsi un pochino più a casa del solito.  
Quando posa un braccio oltre la vita di John però, sente il dottore irrigidirsi impercettibilmente e quando posa le proprie mani sulle sue non sente nessun tipo di tentato contatto da parte dell’altro.  
Quando è chiaro a Sherlock che la sua presenza non è gradita, si sposta dalla sua parte del letto, sentendo il freddo delle lenzuola  entrargli fin dentro le ossa e sentendo metri e metri di distanza tra lui e suo marito in un semplice letto matrimoniale.  
   
Sherlock non sa cosa fare. Sono giorni che l’aria in casa sembra essersi fatta invivibile ma John non gli dà alcun pretesto per cominciare una discussione –e, se ci prova, John gli dice che va tutto bene- e tratta di argomenti “leggeri” (come l’ultima mutilazione avvenuta durante un caso di un serial killer che stanno ancora cercando di prendere), facendo parlare la maggior parte delle volte Sherlock e chiedendogli più dettagli possibile per continuare a farlo parlare. John invece parla solo di frivolezze ma la maggior parte delle volte si ferma da solo, decidendo probabilmente che l’argomento non interessa a nessuno dei due e rimanendo così nuovamente in silenzio.  
A Sherlock non è mai piaciuto parlare, insomma, ha avuto solo la propria compagnia, quella di un cane e quella di un teschio per quasi tutta la vita, non è un’attività che ha portato avanti o in cui è stato mai particolarmente dotato. Tranne per gli insulti, quelli gli escono fuori in maniera perfetta. Però gli piace conversare con John. Non è importante l’argomento, ben che meno se lui ha ragione o meno (anche se solitamente ce l’ha), gli piace sentire la voce di John come sottofondo alle sue giornate, è qualcosa di confortante, il borbottio di sottofondo di quando si lamenta per determinate faccende o quando s’interessa seriamente se sia capitato qualcosa. Gli piace anche il tono della voce di John, come si alza quand’è arrabbiato e come si abbassa fino a quasi diventare un sussurro quand’è preoccupato, quando urla per la frustrazione e quando invece è carica di sentimento mentre fanno l’amore. Insomma, gli piace. Sempre. Ed è una cosa di cui non si è dannatamente accorto finché non gliel’hanno negata. Senza oltretutto apparente motivo. John adesso gli risponde in tono piatto, incolore e porta avanti conversazioni solo quando si parla di casi o quando la signora Hudson sale a trovarli.  
Oltretutto ha notato che ha iniziato a trovare fastidioso persino il suo tocco.  
Non lo dà a vedere, ma adesso quando gli passa casualmente vicino e lo tocca per errore John si irrigidisce impercettibilmente, sono quasi cinque giorni che non si toccano a letto e Sherlock non è mai stato nemmeno un tipo affettuoso ma –diavolo!- gli manca essere toccato, gli manca risvegliarsi la mattina e doversi lamentare che John gli è troppo attaccato o lo sta abbracciando troppo stretto, e fa male vedere John ritrarsi. Quello fa dannatamente male. Molto più di quanto si sarebbe mai potuto aspettare.  
   
Il killer delle mutilazioni ha colpito ancora –e questa volta all’aperto, sulle rive del Tamigi- e Sherlock si trova sulla scena del crimine a visionare il cadavere e le parti mutilate sparse lì intorno, mentre John, che lo ha seguito fin lì come sempre, è andato da qualche parte –non ha capito dove- a fare _qualcosa_.  
Sherlock analizza, sposta lo sguardo su ogni arto tagliato, prende misure, allontana quelli della scientifica con un semplice sguardo finché non si sente toccare per una spalla. Alza lo sguardo e vede John porgergli uno di quei bicchieri di polistirolo con dentro, molto probabilmente, del caffè.  
«Non credere che non mi sia accorto che è da due giorni che non mangi, prendi questo, te l’ho riempito di zucchero e al diavolo la glicemia, almeno avrai un po’ di forze in più. E poi ce ne andiamo da Angelo a mangiare un piatto di pasta. No, non me ne frega un cazzo se non avrai ancora risolto il caso, andiamo e basta.»  
Detto questo, il cellulare del dottore suona e John lo prende rispondendo un po’ allarmato,  fa prendere a Sherlock il bicchiere in mano a forza e si allontana senza dire altro.  
Sherlock si ritrova a guardare il bicchiere, poi John, poi di nuovo il bicchiere e infine la sua mano che –guantata- non ha sentito il tocco del marito che finalmente l’aveva almeno sfiorato. Beve un sorso di caffè e, più del caffè stesso, gli sembra di sentire dello zucchero liquido scendergli giù per la gola. Fa una faccia schifata ma ne beve ancora un paio di sorsi, per poi appoggiare il bicchiere sui ciottoli.  
Torna a visionare il cadavere prima di accorgersi di avere bisogno di un opinione medica, allora si volta a cercare John e –a fatica- lo vede nascosto a ripararsi dal sole vicino una vecchia rimessa per le barche praticamente distrutta insieme a Greg, mentre confabulano su qualcosa, ma non è tanto quello a far arricciare il naso al consulente, quanto l’espressione di John.  
Vede John guardare Greg con aria stanca e poggiarsi una mano sulla fronte e scuotere la testa, poi gesticolare animatamente mentre Greg gli poggia una mano sulla spalla e tenta di calmarlo.  
 _Che diavolo pensano di fare?_  
Sherlock si alza e fa per avvicinarsi quando John sospira e fissa a terra con aria sconsolata e batte un pugno contro la rimessa che per grazia divina non cade in pezzi. Alla fine si allontana a grandi passi allontanandosi dalla scena del crimine senza dire niente a nessuno. Nemmeno a lui.  
Non gli è piaciuta quella scena. Non gli è piaciuta per nulla.  
«Cos’è questa storia?» chiede non appena si avvicina abbastanza a Greg per farsi sentire.  
L’ispettore lo guarda e momentaneamente non sa cosa dire, finché si ritrova semplicemente a domandare _quale storia?_  
«Di cosa stavate parlando tu e John?» e se n frega di sembrare paranoico e possessivo. Lo è.  
Greg alza le sopracciglia e soffia fuori l’aria, con calma.  
«Ah. Stavamo parlando di Harriet. Pare che la situazione si sia aggravata.»  
Sherlock corruga le sopracciglia e resta in silenzio a guardarlo. Greg continua a parlare.  
«Però voglio dire, anche l’ospedale che lo chiama in questa maniera e gli dice le cose al telefono. È un loro collega, dovrebbero almeno farlo andare lì di persona per comunicargli determinate cose, non credi? Anzi, mi sembra strano che tu sia così tranquillo a riguardo. Di solito quando ti si tocca John dai in escandescenza.» Greg voleva farla suonare come battuta, ma Sherlock non la colse e continuò a guardarlo fisso. Che ospedale? Quale situazione aggravata?  
L’ispettore fece un colpo di tosse per richiamare l’attenzione.  
«Hai finito lì? Posso dire ai miei uomini d’iniziare?»  
Sherlock all’inizio fa un cenno di consenso con la testa, poi uno di diniego e poi non sa nemmeno lui cosa fare. In tutti i sensi.  
John non gli ha detto nulla. Ma cosa più importante, John ne ha parlato con _Lestrade._  
   
Quando torna a casa, John è seduto con la testa tra le mani sulla poltrona e non dice nulla. Non sono andati a mangiare da Angelo e John non lo ha aspettato fuori dalla scena del crimine come faceva di solito, John se n’è semplicemente andato.  
«Perché non me l’hai detto?» chiede e se ne frega se la voce gli risulta dura e aspra e se John in quel momento sta male. Si sente ferito nell’orgoglio.  
John fa uno strano rumore finché Sherlock non si accorge che semplicemente sta ridendo. Le spalle si scuotono e la risata gli esce un po’ più forte dalla bocca.  
Quando John solleva il viso per incontrare quello dell’altro, Sherlock non si aspetta di certo di ritrovare John sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
«Perché non te l’ho detto?» John ride istericamente ancora un attimo finché non si mette le mani sugli occhi e si piega di nuovo un po’ in avanti sulla poltrona e questa volta Sherlock _sa_ che John si sta trattenendo a forza dallo scoppiare a piangere.  
Non sa cosa fare, Sherlock. Non ha mai visto John ridotto in simili condizioni e non si sente in grado di avvicinarsi a lui e invadere il suo spazio privato –che era diventato _loro,_ molti anni addietro- come ha sempre fatto.  
«Tu… tu…» John prova a parlare ma il respiro gli viene meno e deve fare uno sforzo enorme tra una parola e l’altra «Non ti è mai fregato un cazzo di quello che avevo da dire, Sherlock.»  
Sherlock, che stava per fare un passo nella sua direzione, si ferma.  
«Cosa?!»  
John a quel punto torna in una normale posizione seduta e lo guarda, fissandolo con gli occhi blu bagnati e tristi.  
«Ho cercato di parlartene quasi due settimane fa e la tua unica reazione è stata quella di ignorarmi. E non lo hai fatto una volta, no. Non sia mai. Ho aperto il discorso almeno quattro volte e in momenti totalmente diversi l’uno dall’altro e la tua unica reazione qual è stata? Ignorarmi all’inizio per poi finirmi a dire che dovevo aspettarmelo.»  
Sherlock stringe i pugni e fissa il proprio compagno mentre questo rimane fermo a fissarlo dalla poltrona.  
«E non è solo questa volta, Sherlock. Lo fai dannatamente sempre. _Sempre._ Soprattutto negli ultimi tempi tu tendi a non darmi ascolto.»  
«Questo non è vero.»  
John scuote la testa, si strofina gli occhi con le mani e poi sospira pesantemente.  
«Chi è Karol Smith?» si limita a chiedere e Sherlock pare confuso dalla domanda.  
Dentro di sé sta suonando un campanello d’allarme e sa che deve rispondere alla domanda nella maniera più corretta. Cerca di ricordarsi un nome simile, entra nel suo palazzo mentale e in pochi secondi mette a soqquadro gli archivi ordinatamente catalogati ma non trova nulla.  
John aspetta solo quindici secondi prima di alzare la labbra in un sorriso stanco.  
«Una mia paziente, Sherlock. Una mia paziente giovane che è morta e a cui mi ero affezionato e di cui ti ho parlato anche mentre dormivo probabilmente, per quanto ci pensavo.»  
Qualcosa di simile a un ricordo si fa strada dentro di Sherlock e il consulente finisce col mordersi il labbro inferiore. No, decisamente l’aveva eliminata dal suo palazzo mentale, ma non aveva eliminato il giorno in cui John era tornato a casa incazzato col mondo e sbottava per qualsiasi motivo, facendo incazzare anche lui e finendo così a litigare senza sapere nemmeno loro per cosa. Non si erano parlati per quasi una settimana e Sherlock non andava nemmeno in camera a dormire, se prendeva sonno piuttosto rimaneva sul divano. Ricordava poi però che John gli aveva raccontato il motivo di tanta collera e che lui si era limitato ad abbracciarlo senza dire nulla e avevano finito col dormire abbracciati stretti mentre Sherlock tentava di dire qualcosa di giusto, per una volta, e John lo aveva stretto talmente tanto da fare male, ma a Sherlock andava più che _bene._  
Per quanto Sherlock eliminasse le cose futili dal suo palazzo mentale, tutti i gesti avuti con John, le sensazioni, i litigi venivano archiviati in una stanza tutta per il dottore, dove ogni tanto andava a sbirciare per ricordarsi un determinato momento che lo aveva reso felice.  
«Io…» e Sherlock, per la prima volta nella sua vita, non sa cosa dire e sente la distanza che li separa farsi sempre più grande, quei due metri nel soggiorno che li separano sembrano diventare quattro, poi otto, poi sembra diventare un chilometro e gli sembra quasi di non potersi più avvicinare a John in alcun modo, lo vede e lo sente distante.  
 _No, non proprio John._  
«John io…» ma il suono del cellulare distoglie entrambi dai propri pensieri e John alza nuovamente lo sguardo per portarlo a Sherlock che ha preso il cellulare dalla tasca e guarda il numero sul display.  
«È Greg.» si limita a dire il consulente e John annuisce. Probabilmente Lestrade aveva nuove informazioni sul serial killer ed era il caso di rispondere.  
Sherlock fa scivolare il pollice sul _touchscreen_ e risponde, parla con l’ispettore per meno di mezzo minuto e si volta nuovamente verso di John.  
John lo guarda e sospira.  
«Va’.» dice solo e non aggiunge altro.  
Sherlock è combattuto. È combattuto tra l’andare a rotta di collo a correre dietro ad un pericoloso criminale e rimanere in casa, con John, con quell’aria tesa.  
«Vai Sherlock. Sono stanco. Ne parleremo in questi giorni.» e non dà a Sherlock il tempo di decidere perché si alza e lo guarda con faccia rassegnata –si _aspetta_ che Sherlock vada, non immagina che possa avere un minimo dubbio- e si avvia lungo il corridoio per andare in camera a stendersi per il resto della giornata.  
Sherlock guarda la schiena curva del marito sparire oltre la porta della cucina e prende il cappotto, uscendo di casa.  
   
John non è più arrabbiato. John è semplicemente _infelice._ Si chiede come abbiano fatto ad arrivare fino a quel punto e si sente svuotato fin dentro le ossa. Tocca con la punta delle dita la parte del letto vuota accanto a sé e si trascina con un unico movimento da quella parte, fino a toccare con la guancia il cuscino di Sherlock immergendosi così nel suo odore.  
Forse ha esagerato. O forse no. Oramai nemmeno lui sapeva cosa fosse successo e il perché e il _come_ soprattutto.  
Passa una mano sulle lenzuola fresche e s’immagina di accarezzare la schiena di Sherlock. Da quant’è che non lo tocca.  
Sospira e si sente davvero stanco di essere dato così per scontato, si sente stanco e basta.  
Però non può dare effettivamente tutta la colpa a Sherlock.  
È vero, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo che Harry sarebbe ricaduta nel vizio del bere, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che prima o poi sarebbe finita molto male se non avesse deciso di mettere la testa a posto, non è colpa di Sherlock se delle sue pazienti muoiono per cause naturali e lui non ci poteva fare niente e si sentiva in colpa, non è colpa di Sherlock se suo padre non gli rivolge più la parola -come ha fatto con Harry- perché si è sposato con un uomo. Non è colpa di Sherlock ma, _dannazione,_ come lui c’è sempre stato per Sherlock, in qualsiasi momento della vita, ora _esige_ lo stesso trattamento.  
Sospira e chiude gli occhi, sperando di addormentarsi e di risvegliarsi la mattina dopo, convinto di aver fatto solo un brutto sogno e che tutto era a posto e che quelle due settimane non erano mai successe per davvero.  
Sente il leggero torpore raggiungere finalmente il suo corpo e ottenebrargli la mente, spera di avere un sonno senza sogni e di risvegliarsi più rilassato.  
Quando sente due braccia circondargli il petto e tirarlo indietro fino a cozzare contro qualcosa di solido però si sveglia del tutto.  
Sherlock lo stringe a sé, gli sfiora i capelli con le labbra più e più volte e va a cercargli le mani con le proprie, stringendo anch’esse in una stretta possessiva.  
John s’irrigidisce ma non è perché non vuole farsi toccare –non questa volta- ma per la sorpresa di ritrovarsi lì Sherlock nemmeno quindici minuti dopo che se n’era andato.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?» gli domanda in modo brusco, ma Sherlock sembra non accorgersene perché continua a stringerlo e passa a baciargli la linea del collo.  
«Andiamo da Harriet in ospedale insieme, più tardi. Ti accompagno.»  
John s’immobilizza ancora di più, finché non volta il viso per fissare gli occhi azzurri di Sherlock che però scansano la sua vista.  
«Non sei obbligato a farlo, Sherlock. La discussione di prima è vagamente più ampia.»  
Sherlock annuisce contro la sua nuca, ma continua a parlare.  
«Lo so, non sono obbligato, ma è giusto che io venga con te perché tu ci tieni a lei, in un modo che non riesco a capire perché se fosse dipeso da me l’avrei lasciata al suo destino anni addietro senza nessun rimorso o rimpianto.»  
John, suo malgrado, sorride e scuote la testa. «Non lo avresti fatto.» dice, ed è sicuro di quell’affermazione.  
«E tu sei mio marito e sei più importante di un serial killer che comunque –con o senza di me- riusciranno a prendere siccome lo hanno identificato. E John, mi… dispiace.» la parola esce a forza, come se fosse qualcosa di nuovo, come se non uscisse da quelle labbra da anni –ed è sicuramente così- ma è sincera. «Tua sorella è importante per te e tu lo sei per me e se la cosa ti farà piacere verrò. Ed è… vero. Potrei non averti ascoltato ultimamente e sono una persona orribile perché tu sei la persona più importante per me, John. Anche più di me stesso. E lo sai, _devi_ saperlo. Ci siamo conosciuti che le relazioni nemmeno mi interessavano e sono finito con lo sposarti, con l’avere una relazione duratura e stabile ed esserne _felice_.»  
John si avvicina ancora un po’ con un movimento quasi impercettibile ma Sherlock lo nota e lo prende per un buon segno perché si arrischia a baciargli nuovamente la nuca.  
«Tsk. Scusa se ti ho portato su questa cattiva strada. Se tornassi indietro mi vedrei bene dal farlo.» John scherza, o almeno ci prova, il tono è quello, ma Sherlock la prende sul personale e scuote la testa.  
«No, se tornassi indietro vorrei iniziare questa cosa che abbiamo ora dal primo giorno.»  
Sherlock alza le braccia e lo circonda adesso dalle spalle, John decide di mettere le mani sulle sue e infine cede e le bacia, Sherlock rafforza la stretta.  
«In questi giorni mi sei mancato, John. Mi sei mancato anche più di quella volta che non mi hai parlato per un mese perché avevo avuto la brillante idea di andarmene due settimane senza dire niente. Perché almeno sapevo cos’avevo fatto e potevo rimediare in qualche modo, ma adesso ero in alto mare, non avevo idea di cosa fare e sì, è stata colpa mia. Perdonami.»  
Sherlock lo circonda ora anche con le gambe.  
«Ma non mi lasciare, John.»  
Il dottore si ghiaccia sul posto.  
«Scusa?» volta di poco la testa per cercare di guardarlo ma Sherlock lo evita ancora, allora si ritrova costretto a fare forza sulla presa dell’altro e voltarsi in quell’abbraccio, ritrovandosi a scontrare la fronte contro quella del marito.  
«Sherlock, sono arrabbiato, ma non mi è mai passato per l’anticamera del cervello di fare una cosa simile.»  
Sherlock alza gli occhi e finalmente lo guarda e John ci legge dentro che Sherlock non ci crede nemmeno un po’, allora gli afferra il viso tra le mani e gli dà un leggero bacio a stampo, una, due volte.  
«Sherlock. Finché morte non ci separi. Ed è quello che ho intenzione di fare, perché ti amo dannazione. Ti amo ma semplicemente mi fai incazzare a morte molte volte. Ma non ti lascerò, né ora né mai, cazzo!»  
A Sherlock sfugge un sorriso e scuote la testa. Alza le mani e le porta sulla schiena di John, accarezzandolo come non aveva potuto fare negli ultimi giorni, odiandoli a morte.  
«Dove sei stato per un quarto d’ora? Sei uscito e a metà strada hai deciso di tornare indietro?»  
John sta strusciando una guancia contro quella di Sherlock e Sherlock decide che ascolterà John anche se avrà da elencargli la tabellina dell’uno perché non può vivere senza la sensazione di John su di sé ogni giorno, per sempre.  
Tossisce poi, dovendo rispondere alla domanda.  
«Sono andato a prendere un bigliettino di pronta guarigione per tua sorella. Si portano queste cose di solito, no?»  
Sherlock alza gli occhi per incontrare l’approvazione del dottore e John lascia stare le ultime settimane, lascia stare il suo fastidio, lascia stare tutto e tutti e si lascia andare, inchiodando Sherlock sotto di sé e baciandolo con trasporto, con il sentimento represso in tutto quel tempo in cui –stupidamente- si era negato quell’affetto.  
«Ti amo, Sherlock.» dice per la millesima volta da quando stanno insieme ma mai, _mai_ Sherlock ha trovato quelle parole scontate.  
E Sherlock vorrebbe solo dirgli grazie e dirgli che lo ama anche lui, troppo, fino a far male, ma sono già stati troppo sentimentali per i loro standard, quindi si limita a rispondere al bacio e ad abbracciare suo marito come se potesse sfuggirgli se solo lo avesse lasciato andare un po’.  
«Sappi che odierò tua sorella.» dice e John ride –non sa com’è possibile che qualcuno dica una cosa del genere su sua sorella e lui non si ritrovi incazzato nero ma semplicemente a ridere- e annuisce.  
«Credo che anche lei odierà te.»  
Sherlock lo stringe, lo bacia e lo ama.  
   
   
   
   
   



	23. Se ti avessi conosciuto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Verde.  
> GENERE: Bbbbboh! Fluff?  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: Slash? Sì, slash.  
> PERSONAGGI: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson.
> 
>  
> 
> Un grazie infinito a Efy. Non è niente di tale, ma spero possa andare. XD

**_ Se ti avessi conosciuto... _ **

 

È un tiepido pomeriggio di maggio, il sole filtra leggero tra le tende del soggiorno e Sherlock se ne sta disteso sul divano con in grembo un libro che in realtà non sta leggendo, fisso a rimirare il soffitto, fermo nel suo pensare a qualcosa d’importante. John lo lascia fare, non lo disturba e, finito di fare il tè, gli poggia la tazza sul basso tavolino  di vetro per poi dirigersi alla finestra per guardare la strada trafficata, piena di auto, pedoni ma soprattutto turisti che riempiono i negozi di souvenir.  
«Sarei stato una persona diversa ora, se ti avessi conosciuto nell’infanzia.»  
John volta la testa in direzione di quella voce e punta lo sguardo su Sherlock che continua a fissare il soffitto come se non avesse appena parlato. John per un attimo si chiede se per caso abbia sentito male.  
«Come?» chiede giusto per avere conferma che Sherlock abbia parlato, lasciando la sua tazza da tè sul davanzale e avvicinandosi nuovamente al divano.  
Sherlock volta di poco la testa e vede John prendere una delle sedie accostate alla scrivania e girarla per mettercisi sopra cavalcioni -poggiando le braccia sullo schienale di legno- a nemmeno un passo da lui.  
Sherlock odia ripetersi, odia spiegare concetti base e odia soprattutto farlo quando John è in casa e potrebbe ascoltarlo quando parla e non concentrarsi su altro, ma ormai si è quasi abituato a quella situazione seccante, quindi si ripete.  
«Ho detto che, con tutta probabilità, se ti avessi conosciuto quand’ero bambino adesso sarei una persona diversa. _Migliore_ probabilmente.» torna a fissare il soffitto e John inarca un sopracciglio, scettico riguardo quelle parole.  
«E perché mai pensi una cosa del genere?» si ritrova a chiedere, in un misto tra orgoglio e diffidenza, facendo comunque spuntare un sorriso sul viso che appoggia alle braccia.  
Sherlock non vuole discutere di _quello_. In realtà sperava che il discorso finisse con quell’ammissione e che John avrebbe colto tutto il resto. Evidentemente sperava troppo.  
Sospira e si volta nuovamente in sua direzione, trovandosi a fissare –ed essere fissato- dagli occhi blu del medico. Sorride di rimando senza nemmeno accorgersene.  
«Probabilmente mi avresti insegnato a relazionarmi con gli altri e a rimanere in silenzio quando, secondo le convenzioni comuni, sarebbe il caso di non spiattellare le deduzioni sulla propria zia fedifraga ad una cena di Natale.»  
John ride, ride divertito e Sherlock ride con lui, accarezzando distrattamente la copertina ruvida del libro che tiene in grembo.  
«Diciamo piuttosto che ti avrei tirato una gomitata ma alla fine ti avrei detto che sei geniale e ti avrei chiesto come diavolo avessi fatto e avrei sorriso indecentemente.»  
Sherlock lo guarda e solleva un lato della bocca.  
«Praticamente ti saresti comportato come ti comporti adesso.»  
John rotea gli occhi e prende il tè di Sherlock bevendone un sorso, storcendo poi il naso.  
«Fa decisamente schifo, troppo zucchero, e dovrei ricordarmelo siccome l’ho fatto io. Comunque, se non fossi troppo stanco per alzarmi, o troppo buono per rompere il servizio da tè nuovo, ti tirerei addosso qualcosa. Ringrazia che al momento sono molto pigro.»  
Sherlock osserva la tazza fare ritorno sul tavolino e continua.  
«Però probabilmente sarei migliorato in molti aspetti del mio carattere. Non che io abbia degli aspetti negativi, sia chiaro…» John ride e Sherlock lo fissa «…ma sicuramente sarebbe cambiato qualcosa. _Io_ sarei cambiato, come sono cambiato –appunto- da quando ti ho incontrato.»  
Il dottore si alza dalla sedia, la rimette al suo posto -o sa perfettamente che rimarrebbe in mezzo al soggiorno per chissà quanto tempo- e va a sedersi sul divano, vicino a Sherlock che si sposta mettendosi di lato, permettendo così a John di sedersi comodamente e poggiando il libro a terra per evitare di farlo cadere e così rovinarsi.  
John si poggia con la schiena al petto di Sherlock e il consulente si lamenta di non riuscire a respirare e John gli risponde che, infin dei conti, _respirare è noioso._  
«Quindi dici che saresti cambiato. E secondo te sarebbe stata una cosa positiva?»  
Il dottore è dubbioso e ciò traspare, oltre dalla sua postura, anche dalla sua voce.  
«Un aspetto positivo ci sarebbe stato in effetti.»  
John continua a guardarlo e distende le gambe gravando ancora di più col proprio peso sul corpo di Sherlock, ma questa volta il consulente non si lamenta e, anzi, cerca di abbracciare il dottore come meglio può per riuscire a stare più comodo e appoggia la testa contro il bracciolo del divano.  
«Ma davvero? E quale? I bambini di solito sono più testardi degli adulti, ma si sa che tu sei un caso tutto particolare. Chissà, forse sarei riuscito a farti fare qualche lavoro in casa o a fare la spesa o a non avere sempre l’ultima parola. Ma davvero, se non ci sono riuscito ora, non vedo come avrei potuto riuscirci all’epoca.»  
Sherlock rimane in silenzio qualche minuto e John si chiede se per caso l’abbia offeso, così passa una mano tra i ricci di Sherlock e ne sente la consistenza morbida sotto le dita, pettinandoglieli indietro e sorridendo della faccia soddisfatta dell’altro a quel gesto.  
«La cosa positiva e che ci saresti stato tu con me. E basta.»  
John smette per qualche istante il massaggio dietro la nuca e Sherlock pare indispettito della cosa, così ritorna ad accarezzarlo e a passare i polpastrelli sul collo in piccoli cerchi che si allargano man mano, facendogli rilassare i muscoli contratti. Ormai sa perfettamente cosa piace a Sherlock.  
È raro sentirgli esternare una dichiarazione così chiara e forte di affetto e quindi ne apprezza ogni sprazzo quando può.  
Decide di stendersi e si aggrappa a Sherlock con tutto il proprio corpo per evitare di cadere a terra e il consulente lo guarda quasi sorpreso, salvo poi chiudere gli occhi e scegliere di appoggiare la testa sul petto di John piuttosto che sul bracciolo e ricercare un po’ di calore in quella giornata tiepida. John torna ad accarezzargli i capelli e, in quello strano momento di intimità, si ritrova a sussurrare.  
«Se potessi dire al me stesso di vent’anni fa di fare qualcosa, gli direi di andare a cercarti perché c’è qualcuno che ha disperatamente bisogno di un futuro coinquilino e di un assistente che gli guardi le spalle quando questo si va a mettere nei guai senza dire niente a nessuno.»  
Sherlock non risponde e si limita a strofinare la fronte sulla maglietta del dottore.  
«Ma gli direi anche di fare ciò che faccio ancora molto spesso, ovvero assecondarti. Perché le battute caustiche con Mycroft sono una bella parte della giornata quando accadono. Perché sapere tutti i trascorsi sessuali di Anderson e Donovan può rendere la serata migliore quando hai solo voglia di sparare ad entrambi. Perché non sei in grado di esternare i sentimenti come le persone normali e a noi due le persone normali non piacciono e quindi ci siamo trovati.»  
Sente Sherlock ridere tra le proprie braccia e poi lo vede alzare gli occhi verso di lui mentre sorride ancora.  
«Quindi mi stai dicendo che l’esperimento in bagno può rimanere lì perché ti vado bene come sono.»  
John mastica un’imprecazione tra i denti e sbatte una gamba contro quella dell’altro.  
«Dannazione! Sapevo che stavi combinando qualcosa! C’era uno strano odore lì dentro.» sbuffa fintamente rassegnato e appoggia il mento contro i capelli di Sherlock.  
«Spero almeno che centri con l’ultimo caso di Greg e che non ci siano cadaveri nella vasca o giuro che mi trasferisco dalla signora Hudson.»  
Sherlock fa un vago gesto con la mano che John non capisce –o meglio, _non_ vuole capire- e torna ad accoccolarsi su John.  
«Non c’entra con il caso ma mi stavo annoiando. Così sto testando vari stadi di decompos---»  
John si alza e fa per avviarsi verso l’uscita ma Sherlock lo ferma per un braccio, ridendo come un idiota mentre John cerca di svincolare la propria mano dalla presa di ferro del suo compagno.  
E Sherlock pensa che gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto conoscere John da bambino, pensa che avrebbe voluto passare tutta la sua vita con lui, sia quella passata che quella futura e che gli sia stato tolto del tempo prezioso da passare con John. Pensa anche che però è già stato fortunato a trovarlo. Pensa che i suoi maglioni siano di un gusto davvero orrendo ma che facciano talmente tanto _John_ da ritrovarsi ad essere estremamente belli per l’essenza del dottore. Pensa che ormai senza John la sua vita non sarebbe mai come quella di prima e che sarebbe terribilmente noiosa, monotona e grigia.  
Il punto è che, mentre Sherlock continua a trattenere John per una mano mentre quest’ultimo cerca con strane smorfie di allontanarsi fingendosi molto più seccato di quanto in realtà è, John pensa le stesse identiche cose. Pensa che Sherlock sia una di quelle persone che odi o ami e che o ti odi o ti ami, ma che, nel caso capiti seconda ipotesi, la tua vita possa dirsi completa. Pensa che potrà fare tutte le scenate del mondo –e che le potrà fare anche Sherlock- ma alla fine torneranno sempre l’uno dall’altro. E pensa che gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto conoscere Sherlock da bambino, per vedere le differenze tra allora e adesso, ma è contento di aver trovato _comunque_ Sherlock in un qualsiasi momento della sua vita e di aver iniziato il vero percorso della felicità (fatta di cadaveri, pericoli, indagini ma anche gesti discutibilmente romantici) insieme a lui e solo con lui.  
   
Nemmeno quel giorno John si trasferisce dalla signora Hudson e Sherlock getta via il proprio esperimento preferendo passare la giornata a stuzzicare il proprio dottore. 


	24. Salame al cioccolato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Verde.  
> TIPO DI COPPIA Slash.  
> GENERE: Demenziale XD
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicata a Linny che ho visto (finalmente!) giorni fa e la sua richiesta è stata… Va beh, ve lo dico dopo o vi rovino tutto XD

**Salame al cioccolato**

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
«Ma è sicura che possiamo prenderne uno intero?»  
La signora Hudson fissa John con un’occhiata condiscendente e ripete per l’ennesima volta la risposta che John pare non volere recepire.  
«Sì caro, ne ho fatto decisamente troppo e la signora Turner non è questa grande amante dei dolci, quindi su! Prendilo e non fare storie!»  
John sorride e prende il tupperware con dentro il salame al cioccolato e la ringrazia ulteriormente. Nemmeno lui è un grande amante dei dolci ma questo, senza apparente motivo, lo adora.  
«Ah John!» il dottore, che stava per uscire dall’appartamento per salire al 221B, si ferma sulla soglia e presta la sua attenzione alla signora Hudson. «Ho abbondato un po’ troppo col rum, dillo a Sherlock siccome a lui non piace particolarmente.» John annuisce di nuovo e finalmente esce dalla stanza, recandosi dal suo coinquilino al piano di sopra.  
   
«Allora mi hai ascoltato? Lo metto in frigo così si scongela un po’ e lo mangiamo stasera quando torno!» John chiude lo sportello del frigorifero e spunta dalla cucina per guardare Sherlock sdraiato comodamente sul divano nell’evidente intento di ignorarlo. Ma John probabilmente diventerà Santo un giorno, perciò ci riprova. «Sherlock!» ma quello non si muove e il dottore già sa che quando tornerà a casa Sherlock dovrà lamentarsi di qualcosa tipo _Non mi hai passato la penna, John_ o _Io ti parlo delle mie teorie e tu non mi rispondi, John_ o ancora _John, non trovo l'esperimento che avevo lasciato a marcire in bagno tre giorni fa... John!_ – e John lo pensa imitando perfettamente la voce dell’amico- e non ne ha minimamente voglia. Così prende un post-it e glielo appiccica per bene in fronte, col chiaro intento di farglielo trovare _sicuramente_. Poi prende chiavi e cappotto ed esce fischiettando giù per le scale. Sul post-it però ha dimenticato di aggiungere un dettaglio particolarmente importante.   
   
Quando torna a casa dopo il lavoro, nota che la signora Hudson non c’è (la luce è spenta e nessun rumore giunge dall’appartamento) e si ricorda che è mercoledì e il mercoledì la padrona di casa va a giocare a poker con la vicina e altre amiche (sogghignando al suo ritorno per i soldi vinti), così sale le scale senza passare a salutarla ed entra direttamente al 221B togliendosi il cappotto.  
«Sherlock, ti sei ripreso dal tuo stato vegetativo?» butta le chiavi sul tavolino dinnanzi la porta e poi entra nel soggiorno, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sospirando: spera di non ritrovarlo ancora sul divano o prima o poi dovrà alzarlo di peso per evitargli le piaghe da decubito. E lui un’ernia la eviterebbe, grazie tante.  
Ma non appena mette piede in soggiorno nota il consulente seduto sulla poltrona, le mani congiunte sotto il mento e lo sguardo assorto in qualcosa: forse Greg ha chiamato per rifilargli un altro caso.  
«Ehi, allora ci sei!» dice allegramente, avvicinandosi al coinquilino, anche se immagina perfettamente che non riceverà alcun tipo di risposta. Sherlock invece lo stupisce voltandosi, con un’espressione sorpresa (alzando incredibilmente le sopracciglia e spalancando la bocca) che poi diventa stranamente raggiante, e il sorriso rischia di aprirgli la faccia in due.  
«John!» il consulente si alza di scatto con un balzo ma poi ricade pesantemente sulla poltrona, rimanendo per un attimo in silenzio come colpito dal fatto di non riuscire a stare in piedi e poi scoppia a ridere provando a far leva sulle braccia per alzarsi di nuovo. John gli è vicino in meno di due passi e lo prende per un braccio, tentando di farlo rimanere in piedi. E non ride per nulla.  
«Sherlock, che diavolo hai fatto?» per più di un attimo ha il brutto sospetto che quella sia stata una delle classiche giornate _no_ che Mycroft tanto proclama e che quindi Sherlock sia uscito a cercare uno spacciatore (anche se i sintomi non sono decisamente quelli) ma infine, quando è abbastanza vicino a Sherlock per sentirne perfino l’odore,  scarta quell’opzione per una ben più azzeccata.  
«Sei ubriaco? Ma che diavolo…?!» solo in quel momento nota con la coda dell’occhio il dolce della signora Hudson sul tavolo e il fatto che più di tre quarti siano spariti, e il dolce dev’essere stato accompagnato da quasi metà bottiglia di vino bianco, siccome è sicuro che quella bottiglia quella mattina se ne stava tranquillamente in frigo ed era ancora chiusa, mentre ora pare essere mezza vuota.  
Sherlock gli cinge il collo con le braccia e si aggrappa a lui quanto più possibile, guardandolo con occhi languidi, continuando a chiamarlo piano e tentando di arrampicarglisi addosso.  
«Sherlock ma che…?! Aspe…! Sher…!» ma il povero John sembra non poter fare niente se non tentare di tenere Sherlock in piedi ed evitare di far cadere a terra entrambi, così lo stringe all’altezza della vita e Sherlock finalmente pare calmarsi, dopo aver poggiato la guancia contro la sua e avergli stretto le spalle in una maniera soffocante. John sbuffa sonoramente e, se non fosse lui il destinatario di quella specie di tortura che sembra essere la presa d’acciaio di Sherlock, troverebbe la cosa incredibilmente comica. Sherlock ubriaco: se ci fosse Greg non perderebbe l’occasione di tirare fuori il cellulare per fargli un video.  
Siccome trova la posizione piuttosto scomoda (e sa perfettamente che se tentasse di farlo risedere sulla poltrona gli rovinerebbe addosso) decide di camminare all’indietro per raggiungere il divano a passi lenti facendosi così seguire da Sherlock che, incredibilmente docile, gli dà retta e cammina con lui, borbottando qualcosa sottovoce che John non riesce a capire.  
«John!» il medico quasi si spaventa quando Sherlock gli urla nell’orecchio e si ferma di botto facendo sì che Sherlock gli si stringa ancora più forte addosso. Il dottore questa volta sospira pesantemente.  
«Che c’è, Sherlock?» e Sherlock sarà pure ubriaco ma capisce dal tono di voce di John che il dottore è seccato, così abbassa lo sguardo a terra, gli poggia la guancia sulla spalla e rimane in silenzio, senza dire una parola, in uno strano mutismo che potrebbe quasi sembrare di scuse. E John _chiaramente_ si sente in colpa. Alza gli occhi al soffitto, si dà mentalmente dello stupido più volte, scuote la testa e poi muove leggermente l’amico che si ritrova tra le braccia.  
«Scusa, non volevo alzare la voce.» per dare una parvenza di verità a quella frase gli dà anche qualche pacca sulla schiena. «Ora dimmi: che c’è?», nel frattempo ne approfitta per tornare a camminare lentamente così da raggiungere il divano che sembra un’oasi perduta in mezzo al deserto.  
Sherlock volta il viso nella sua direzione -mentre strascica i piedi a terra per andargli dietro-, strusciando la guancia sulla sua spalla, e rimane con gli occhi ad osservare la mascella di John.  
«Volevo dirti che hai un buon odore.»  
John sembra imbarazzarsi appena, ma lascia cadere l’argomento dicendo che è semplicemente il solito dopobarba, nulla di diverso dal solito. Sherlock pare non voler continuare quel discorso, così annuisce per poi cambiare idea e sussurrare un semplice _no, è odore di John_ che il dottore proprio non recepisce.  
Finalmente riescono nell’epica impresa di raggiungere il divano e John sta per far adagiare l’altro su di esso quando però sente le braccia di Sherlock aggrapparglisi di più sulle spalle e John cade di peso sopra di lui sul divano.  
«Sherlock...» ormai è talmente tanto stufo di sbuffare che evita persino di farlo, e stranamente si ritrova a ridere sommessamente.  
«Sei tu che mi stai addosso John, io non ti sto nemmeno toccando, ecco.» e poco sembra importare che le braccia di Sherlock siano attorno al collo di John e lo stiano tenendo strettissimo mentre quelle di John sono ferme ai lati del divano nel tentativo di non gravargli addosso.  
«Già, è incredibilmente evidente la cosa.» John adesso ride apertamente e tenta di svincolarsi dalla presa dell’amico, ma l’altro sembra davvero non intenzionato a lasciarlo andare per alcun motivo e, anche se ubriaco, sembra ancora in possesso di gran parte della sua forza. John vuole evitare di fargli male, così dopo il terzo tentativo andato a vuoto di liberarsi rimane fermo sopra di lui e si appoggia sui gomiti, accostandosi maggiormente al suo petto.  
«Bravo, smetti di negare l’evidenza: ovvero che tu voglia rimanere esattamente qui.» Sherlock volta il viso di lato e sembra mettersi più comodo, rilassandosi appena rassicurato dal fatto che John abbia smesso di dimenarsi nel tentativo di liberarsi. John non prova nemmeno a negare, tanto a cosa servirebbe? Bisogna dare sempre ragione agli ubriachi. O erano i pazzi, quelli?  
Il dottore decide allora di mettersi più comodo sollevando pian piano anche le gambe e distendendosi del tutto. Ha fame, è stanco morto e la giornata è stata piuttosto pesante, però è divertente vedere Sherlock così rilassato mentre borbotta cose senza senso e addirittura gli fa dei complimenti. Oddio, perlomeno dei _complimenti_ che possono essere definiti tali ed estremamente chiari, non come il classico _Sei meno idiota degli altri, John, lo sai_ che per quanto gli faccia sempre piacere è un tantino velato.    
«Mi è sempre piaciuto il tuo naso, lo sai?»    
John, che si era poggiato col mento al petto di Sherlock, alza gli occhi per osservarlo e sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, incredulo.  
«Ma sì, hai un naso così a patata. Come si fa a non trovarlo _adorabile_?» e detto ciò solleva una mano dalle spalle di John e la porta a premere il naso del dottore tra pollice ed indice.  
«Sherlock, rettifico il mio pensiero di prima: hai mischiato alcol e droga per caso?» schiaffeggia leggermente la mano dell’altro che ora gli sta torturando il naso e poi se lo massaggia piano, infastidito, sentendo nuovamente il braccio di Sherlock fare ritorno sulle sue spalle.  
«No. Ma ora ti mordo il naso.» e John non ci crede –davvero non ci crede- ma Sherlock lo fa. Si alza talmente veloce (troppo, per un astemio che si è fatto fuori tutta quella quantità d’alcol) che John non riesce nemmeno a scostarsi e nel tempo di mezzo secondo Sherlock gli sta _davvero_ mordendo il naso.  
 _Oh, per l’amore del Cielo._  
«Sherlock…» ma di nuovo non riesce a fare nulla che Sherlock si sposta e gli si appoggia guancia contro guancia strusciandoglisi piano addosso.  
«Il mio John che ha un bel naso.» un’altra carezza guancia a guancia «Il mio John che è bello tutto.» e ora gli insinua anche le mani nei capelli e gli massaggia piano la cute, graffiando leggermente con le unghie corte.  
E John improvvisamente sente tanto caldo, _troppo_ caldo e i suoi pensieri non dovrebbero di certo correre nella direzione in cui stanno andando.  
Fa forza sulle gambe e si solleva dal busto dell’amico, tossendo imbarazzato, e togliendosi le mani dell’altro dalla sua testa poggiandogliele poi sul petto.  
«Hai decisamente bevuto troppo.» gli dice, e forza un sorriso per alleggerire la tensione che sembra sentire solo lui, perché Sherlock tenta di alzare nuovamente le braccia per toccarlo ma John questa volta resiste e gliele tiene premute giù.  
«Non ho bevuto praticamente per niente! Ho solo mangiato un pezzo del dolce della signora Hudson e un bicchiere di vino. Forse due.» e a quel punto mette il broncio e si volta di lato, facendo alzare John sulle ginocchia per poter ruotare su se stesso, e si immerge con la testa nel cuscino, borbottando ancora qualcosa sull’evidente idiozia di John.  
John scioglie un attimo i muscoli delle spalle e si rilassa, sorridendo al _bicchiere di vino o forse due,_ e si abbassa lievemente per scuoterlo piano per una spalla, preoccupato che l’altro possa morire soffocato dal cuscino senza nemmeno accorgersene.  
«D’accordo. Hai bevuto poco, però che ne dici se adesso ti portassi a letto?»  
E quasi sicuramente era la frase sbagliata da dire, perché Sherlock si volta, lo fissa per alcuni secondi in cui John fa una faccia dubbiosa, e poi lo colpisce con un pugno sulla spalla sana. John resta talmente di sasso che non reagisce nemmeno subito, prendendosi la spalla con la mano e massaggiandosela sovrappensiero solo dopo diversi secondi.  
«Ma che diavolo…?»  
Sherlock mette su un broncio ancora più colossale, fin quando però non si accorge di John che si massaggia la spalla ferita e allora alza la propria mano (scacciando quella di John) per continuare il lavoro dell’altro.  
«Non mi puoi fare queste proposte così, all’improvviso. Io sono anni che ti sto corteggiando. Sono anni che tento di farti capire che sarebbe ora di smuovere questa situazione di stallo e ora tu che fai? Arrivi qui dal nulla e mi chiedi di potermi portare a letto? Così, dal nulla? Non lo trovo accettabile. Dovresti almeno offrirmi una cena, anche se non mangio. O portarmi fuori, anche se odio gli appuntamenti. O comunque non essere così esplicito. Fammi almeno bere qualcosa!» Sherlock rafforza ancora un po’ la presa sulla spalla e massaggia con più ardore, ma John non si accorge di niente, fermo, immobile alle parole appena pronunciate da Sherlock.  
“Che… che cosa?” lo pronuncia a fil di voce ed è decisamente convinto di aver capito male, perché non può aver sentito davvero ciò che Sherlock ha appena detto. O forse sì?  
Ma tutta la tensione che c’è nell’aria –che John _avverte_ \- scema non appena Sherlock si mette a ridacchiare guardandolo.  
«Hai la solita faccia da _non capisco,_ è una delle tue espressioni che più mi piace.» l’altra mano di Sherlock adesso si alza e va a sfiorargli il viso, accarezzandogli la guancia, e poi il consulente fa uno sbadiglio e si stiracchia piano, sempre sotto gli occhi sconvolti del suo coinquilino.  
«John, ho sonno. _Detesto_ avere sonno. Mi porteresti di là?»  
E se John non fosse ancora totalmente sconvolto troverebbe mille e più battute da poter fare su quella richiesta, ma Sherlock sembra davvero stanco, perché inizia ad emettere suoni lamentosi e ad arrampicarsi nuovamente sul suo corpo, ritrovandosi di nuovo ad abbracciarlo e poggiandogli la nuca nell’incavo della spalla.  
«Sonno.»ripete, e John automaticamente si alza –facendo attenzione a non far cadere Sherlock- e lo sorregge per la vita mentre l’altro gli si appoggia con tutto il peso addosso. Non appena entrano in camera di Sherlock, John scosta le coperte e lo fa sedere sul letto, facendolo distendere con calma e sistemandolo alla bell’e meglio, mentre Sherlock sembra così inebetito da poter fare poco altro se non seguire i movimenti di John. Torna a sistemare le coperte in modo tale da avvolgere completamente Sherlock ed evitare che si scopra come al solito e fa per andarsene ma quando sente la voce baritonale –resa flebile dal suo sussurrare- dell’altro, si ferma.  
«John…» la voce è attutita dal piumone ma è chiara e limpida come se nella stanza non ci fosse assolutamente nulla a dividerli o a distrarli. A quel punto John sospira di nuovo, ma si volta e si avvicina nuovamente, accucciandosi sulle ginocchia per sentire cosa Sherlock ha da dire.  
«Resta.» mormora allora l’amico, e anche quella parola sembra venire urlata a pieni polmoni e non solo sussurrata da una voce stanca.  
E John non sa bene che fare ed è estremamente indeciso, tutto questo almeno finché Sherlock non si districa delle lenzuola, tira fuori le braccia e gli cinge nuovamente il collo, avvicinandogli la testa al petto.  
«Resta. Stai con me. Non voglio stare senza di te.»  
Allora John sospira, ma come al solito non ce la fa a dirgli di no: anche se in quel momento vorrebbe solo pensare, anche se non gli sembra il caso, anche se Sherlock è ubriaco e gli ha confessato cose che nemmeno immaginava il consulente nascondesse, così si alza per distendersi sotto le coperte assieme a lui, e Sherlock ne approfitta subito, poggiandoglisi al petto e prendendo le mani di John stringendosele attorno, costringendo l’altro ad abbracciarlo.  
Sherlock ride di nuovo leggermente e mormora un _ce l’ho fatta!_ che questa volta John sceglie di ignorare teatralmente stringendolo più forte togliendogli così il fiato, vendicandosi.  
«Dormi, credo sia meglio.» dice, con lo stomaco che borbotta per la fame, ma sentendosi abbastanza stanco da lasciar perdere lo stimolo della fame e sentendo che potrebbe prendere tranquillamente sonno.  
«Sì. Però domani potrai portarmi a letto.»  
John tossisce fuori tutta l’aria che si ritrova nei polmoni e chiude gli occhi prepotentemente perché è riuscito ad immaginarsi fin troppo bene il suo amico nudo sotto di sé e lui sopra che non gli risparmia nulla. Ma forse riesce a farlo così bene anche perché non è la prima volta che lo fa, ma è la prima volta che Sherlock pare dargli il permesso.  
«Sì, Sherlock, va bene.» non dice altro ma mette un braccio a fare da cuscino a Sherlock e con la stessa mano gli accarezza i capelli, mentre con l’altro braccio lo cinge a sé: è il meglio che si sente di fare per far stare tranquillo l’altro ed evitare di farlo parlare, sperando al contempo che Sherlock non si accorga della semi erezione che si sta prepotentemente svegliando.  
Sherlock si accoccola mettendosi comodo e mormora qualcosa, ridacchiando come un idiota (e John vedrà bene di non risparmiargli i dettagli riguardanti le sue risatine, l’indomani) e poi pian piano si addormenta.  
   
John continua ad accarezzare i capelli del suo amico anche ore dopo che Sherlock si è addormentato (e lui no, al diavolo la stanchezza, davvero non ci riesce) e lo stringe ancora contro di sé, accarezzandogli la schiena e sentendo il suo leggero russare.  
Quindi -ricapitolando la situazione- quella mattina aveva preso un dolce dalla signora Hudson, lo avevo lasciato nel frigo, Sherlock lo aveva praticamente finito accompagnando il tutto con un bottiglia di vino e gli aveva confessato dei sentimenti che John pensava non sarebbero mai stati ricambiati. Beh, una giornata piuttosto produttiva considerando che lui aveva semplicemente preso un dolce.  
Sbuffa sonoramente, poggiando la fronte contro quella di Sherlock e chiudendo gli occhi nel buio della camera. Non ci voleva. O forse sì. O forse no. Dannazione, non lo sa nemmeno lui.  
«…n… Jo… ohn…» John, sentendosi chiamare dall’altro, abbassa lo sguardo per fissarlo sul suo amico e vede le labbra di Sherlock stirate in un piccolo sorriso, finché il consulente non decide di voltarsi e poggiargli la schiena contro il petto e tornare a dormire tranquillamente.  
John gli fissa la schiena, gli poggia una mano sul fianco e lo sente alzarsi e abbassarsi al contempo coi suoi respiri, gli guarda i ricci scuri e pensa alle sue parole _: io sono anni che ti sto corteggiando_. _Il mio John che è tutto bello._  
Beh, John ha deciso.  
   
Sherlock apre gli occhi che l’alba non è ancora sorta e sente un terribile cerchio alla testa. Tenta di ricordarsi qualcosa del pomeriggio precedente ma finisce col lasciare perdere per il momento perché la testa gli fa veramente troppo male. Però ha caldo. Ha davvero tanto caldo e si sente come se avesse un peso addosso, ma non riuscisse davvero a capire cos’è. Almeno finché quel peso non sembra muoversi e una mano (che riconosce a prima vista) entra nel suo campo visivo.  
Il respiro gli si mozza nei polmoni e fissa quella mano tanto familiare davanti a sé e segue la linea del polso, salendo poi lungo il braccio e non osando voltare la testa immaginandosi perfettamente la persona che in questo momento –nel suo _letto!-_ lo sta abbracciando.  
«Buongiorno.» e adesso non è solo il respiro a fermarsi, ma anche il suo cuore. Non fosse una persona sana e in forma e senza problemi vascolari o cardiaci avrebbe quasi paura di star per avere un infarto. Non si ricorda niente. Cosa ci fa John lì? Perché? E quel cerchio alla testa? _Merda._  
Aveva bevuto il giorno prima. Ecco perché aveva quel mal di testa e non ricordava praticamente nulla. Quindi le cose con John si erano evolute? E così tanto? E lui non riusciva a ricordarsi una cosa _così importante?_  
Si schiarisce la gola e si volta per tre quarti verso John e lo guarda. John gli restituisce lo sguardo con gli occhi luminosi e un sorriso che farebbe invidia a una star Hollywoodiana.   
«Buongiorno.» e si pente quasi subito del modo in cui ha pronunciato quelle parole, perché sembravano fredde perfino a lui, e ogni volta che aveva immaginato un risveglio con John (perché sì, _lo aveva fatto_ ) non se l’era certo immaginato così. Allora si schiarisce di nuovo la voce e ci riprova.  
«Buongiorno, John.» e il tono adesso gli sembra più giusto, ma comunque John non ha mai smesso né di guardarlo né di sorridergli.  
E Sherlock, per la prima volta da molto tempo, non sa cosa fare o cosa dire. Tentenna quasi, ed è una cosa che lo fa imbestialire.  
«Smettila di sorridere come un idiota, e baciami per darmi il buongiorno come si deve, piuttosto.» e spera che sia una cosa abbastanza da lui, che vada bene anche a John perché non è capace –da sobrio almeno, ma questo Sherlock non lo sa- di esternare in maniera chiara e senza un’offesa vicino i suoi sentimenti. Ma John sorride ancora di più e gli si avvicina, cingendogli i fianchi e avvicinandosi premendosi totalmente contro il corpo di Sherlock, notando anche che il consulente ha la normale reazione fisiologica della mattina come tutti gli uomini sani sul pianeta: non sa bene per quale motivo, ma è felice di constatare che è normale in almeno una cosa.  
«Sai, io non sono a letto con te per la ragione che tu pensi, Sherlock.» il dottore sente l’altro immobilizzarsi nella sua stretta e trattenere il respiro, lo lascia un po’ sulla corda perché gli sembra una più che giusta vendetta per il giorno prima. «Però sono contento che tu mi abbia tolto dall’impaccio di doverti fare io un discorsetto sul fatto che dovremmo darci una svegliata e iniziare questa specie di relazione sentimentale che altro non è che il normale evolversi della nostra amicizia.»  
Sherlock rimane ad occhi sgranati a guardare il petto di John alzarsi e abbassarsi e non sa bene come ribattere a tutto quello che sta dicendo l’altro. «E se te lo stai chiedendo, sì: sono stato sveglio tutta la notte a pensare alla frase giusta da dire perché ero decisamente nervoso.»  
Sherlock allora alza gli occhi a guardarlo e poi li rotea mostrando il fatto di essere seccato, anche se John –notando il vago rossore comparso sul viso di Sherlock- ormai lo conosce troppo bene per crederci davvero.  
«A cosa serviva pensarci? Bastava che tu mi baciassi cinque minuti fa e sarebbe stato tutto normale.»  
«Ma davvero?» John alza un sopracciglio e fissa gli occhi azzurri di Sherlock restituirgli lo sguardo.  
«Sì.» dice l’altro, sicuro. E allora John davvero sa cosa deve fare.  
«Oh beh, e allora…» gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo porta con forza al suo e lo bacia a stampo una, due, tre, quattro volte finché non poggia definitivamente le labbra sulle sue e inizia a baciarlo seriamente, premendo le proprie contro quelle dell’altro e solleticandole poi con la punta della lingua, sorprendendo Sherlock che apre la bocca di scatto senza pensare e John ne approfitta per insinuarsi a cercare quella dell’altro, che però lo ferma e si sposta, interrompendo il bacio.  
John si ghiaccia sul posto e lo guarda, gli occhi smarriti mentre Sherlock ha il fiatone e le guance ora arrossate.  
John toglie le mani dal suo viso e si alza a sedere sul letto.  
«Io… credevo… devo aver frainteso.»  
Prima ancora di poter fare o dire altro, John si ritrova a dover parare un cuscino che l’altro gli lancia contro con tutta la propria forza e si domanda che diavolo stia succedendo.  
«Idiota!» quasi urla Sherlock. «Il nostro primo bacio non sarà di certo qualcosa di orrendo come il sapore che ho io adesso in bocca. Non mi lavo i denti da ieri sera e ho bevuto non so quanto, lascia almeno che vada a darmi una risciacquata!»  
John strabuzza gli occhi e lo guarda: guarda il viso arrossato, il petto che si alza e si abbassa velocemente, la faccia semi oltraggiata e semi divertita e scoppia a ridere mentre Sherlock segue il suo esempio e gli si aggrappa nuovamente addosso.  
«Questo sì però che è un buongiorno.» Sherlock lo stringe a sé dicendo quelle parole e John gli circonda la schiena con un braccio.  
«Oh sì, ma siccome evidentemente puzzi lo sarà di più quando andrai a lavarti… _Ahi!_ »  
Sherlock, che gli aveva morso la spalla oltraggiato, si scosta per guardarlo bene in viso.  
«Idiota, sei decisamente un idiota.»  
John alza un sopracciglio e sorride furbo.  
«Vatti a rinfrescare, mia cara donzella, che poi ci occuperemo insieme di un problemino che hai tra le gambe.»  
E questa volta John non riesce proprio a pararlo il pugno che gli arriva sulla spalla, ma continua a ridere rotolandosi nel letto mentre vede Sherlock dirigersi al bagno.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
Dicevo, la sua richiesta è stata: scrivi di uno Sherlock ubriaco, ma ubriaco senza saperlo, tipo con un dolce molto alcolico o simili. La signora Hudson che dà loro un dolce, QUALCOSA.  
Beh, eccola qui. XD  



	25. Odore

  
   
   
   
John era rincasato alle due e mezza di mattina –perché era rincasato così tardi? Non se lo ricordava-, entrando a passo sostenuto nel soggiorno. Aveva voglia di vedere Sherlock.  
Il detective però sembrava non essere in casa. Dov’era a quell’ora? Salì le scale per andare in camera a vedere se si fosse magari appisolato lì. Vuota anche quella.  
Tornò in soggiorno già in pigiama, non si ricordava nemmeno come si era messo quello. Doveva essere decisamente brillo.  
Entrò in camera del consulente investigativo senza troppe cerimonie e, alzando le coperte, si buttò sul materasso, coprendosi subito. Faceva freddo.  
Strinse quello che una volta era il cuscino di Sherlock –da quando dormivano insieme quella stanza era praticamente abbandonata-, respirando il fievole odore del compagno che c’era rimasto sopra.  
Non si accorse quando Sherlock entrò in camera, ma lo sentì mentre alzava le coperte e gli si avvicinava, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
«Che ci fai qui?» gli chiese strofinando il naso alla base del collo.  
«Non eri in casa…» fece una piccola pausa, «E mi mancavi.»  
Non poteva vederlo ma sapeva che Sherlock stava sorridendo.  
«Questo non risponde alla mia domanda, comunque. Cosa ci fai qui?»  
John finalmente decise di voltarsi e guardare il detective negli occhi.  
«Ho pensato di starmene un po’ in camera tua. Siccome non c’eri, e avevo voglia di vederti, sono venuto a…» si fermò di nuovo «No, decisamente non ti dirò a far cosa.»  
Ma Sherlock Holmes era Sherlock Holmes, e stavolta John lo vide sorridere. «Saresti dovuto andare in camera _nostra_ per una cosa del genere. Qui ormai vengo solo a prendere i vestiti.»  
Il medico si ritrovò a scrollare le spalle e a sorridere (ancora e ancora e ogni volta che capitava che il detective si riferisse a qualsiasi cosa come a qualcosa di “loro”) all’aggettivo _nostra_.  
Doveva ammettere che più volte aveva pensato di essere una persona sostituibile per Sherlock, si sentiva inadeguato in molte cose e carente in altre, in fin dei conti, se in passato Sherlock era andato avanti senza di lui, avrebbe potuto farlo anche adesso.  
 Una volta, mentre stavano litigando, glielo aveva urlato contro e l’altro era semplicemente rimasto a fissarlo sconcertato.  
Poi, Sherlock, aveva preso un bel respiro profondo e gli aveva risposto.  
«Vorrei farti notare che, tra i due, quello più sostituibile sarei io, dal momento che ho –secondo uno stranissimo luogo comune- più difetti che pregi e che anche tu hai avuto una vita prima, cosa oltretutto ovvia, non credi?» John era rimasto a fissarlo per un attimo, e quando stava per aprir bocca il detective lo fermò, continuando a parlare. «Ti ho detto più volte come la penso e lo sai quanto io detesti ripetermi, ma: non capisco come tu possa pensare di essere una persona… _sostituibile_ ; quando nessun altro al mondo ha avuto la pazienza di starmi ad ascoltare per più di cinque minuti se non era strettamente necessario. Tu invece mi ascolti, tenti di avere dei dialoghi e, diciamocelo, chi sparerebbe per difendere qualcuno conosciuto neanche ventiquattr'ore prima? Sei una buona persona John, la migliore che conosco, in effetti. E non ti…» si fermò facendo vorticare la mano in aria spostando lo sguardo da un’altra parte «…sì insomma, _quella cosa lì_ …» Sherlock e i sentimenti: due mondi opposti, «... solo perché mi stai ad ascoltare o mi sopporti. Ma per il tuo essere semplicemente te.»  
Dopo la conclusione rimasero qualche secondo in silenzio a guardarsi e John lo abbracciò dimenticando il perché della litigata precedente. Sicuramente qualcosa di inutile.  
«Alle volte dici delle cose proprio belle.»  
Il detective sbuffò.  
«Non confonderti John: io non dico cose belle, dico solo le cose come stanno, lo sai. Sono due cose molto diverse.»  
Si erano sorrisi e John aveva preparato del the.  
   
Il dottore fu riportato al presente da una mano di Sherlock: era stranamente fredda.  
«Dovresti tornare a dormire di sopra John, stare qui è inutile. Non si risolve niente.»  
Nuovo scrollamento di spalle, ormai erano lì, tanto valeva restarci, poi il letto era finalmente diventato caldo.  
«Domani Sherlock. Ora non ne ho voglia.» si sistemò per bene e chiuse gli occhi.  
Tentennamento. «John?»  
Il medico sorrise sospirando e riaprì gli occhi per guardare l’altro.  
«Dimmi…»  
Sorriso triste. «Ti amo. Tanto.»  
E John lì capiva che non era vero. Che era tutto fasullo. Perché in tanti mesi di relazione, quelle parole che avrebbe tanto voluto sentire, Sherlock non gliele aveva mai dette.  
Si svegliò come al solito: con una fitta al cuore, gli occhi spalancati verso il nulla di una camera buia, stringendo forte un cuscino. Si risvegliava sempre nello stesso momento, sembrava quasi che lo Sherlock che sognava volesse farlo svegliare e dirgli qualcosa.  
Iniziò a respirare velocemente, tossendo per la gola secca e sbattendo un pugno contro il materasso soffice.  
Si trovava in camera di Sherlock.  
La stanza, silenziosa come ogni notte, era avvolta dall’oscurità, nessuna tapparella alzata, niente che facesse entrare il minimo bagliore: era rimasta come quando _lui_ l’aveva lasciata.  
Tornò con il viso sul cuscino nel tentativo di calmarsi e darsi pace. L’odore: gli serviva un po’ di quel profumo per farlo calmare.  
Tutto d’un tratto, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, la _loro_ camera era tornata ad essere la sua camera, e niente, a parte i ricordi, faceva intuire che di lì fosse passato Sherlock. Così John aveva iniziato a dormire in camera del detective, stando tra le sue cose, toccandole, alle volte indossandole (anche se poteva permettersi solo la sciarpa). John voleva attaccarsi per tutto il resto della sua vita a quell’odore che lo faceva sentire a casa, che lo riempiva, che lo faceva stare bene. Ma il _suo_ odore stava inesorabilmente svanendo,lentamente sostituito da quello del medico. La polvere si stava attaccando a tutto, lasciando un pietoso velo di nulla.  
Aprì inconsapevolmente la luce, voleva guardare le cose di Sherlock, tutto quello che il consulente aveva lasciato indietro: lui compreso. Gli uscirono delle lacrime senza che riuscisse a fermarle e tornò a stringere forte il cuscino del detective -del _suo_ detective- premendo forte il naso contro il tessuto, assaporando quel che rimaneva del suo compagno. Poche notti ancora, e John avrebbe perso anche quello, restando solo in mezzo a tanti oggetti che non sapevano più di _lui_.  
   
Erano passati sei mesi dalla morte di Sherlock Holmes, avvenuta all'ospedale S. Bart’s e una parte di John Watson era definitivamente morta con lui, in quella caduta, in quel volo che separava un tetto, da una striscia d'asfalto.  
   
   



	26. Non vedi più in là del tuo naso

   
   
Sherlock si era ritrovato a dover passare tutta la giornata con Mycroft. _Tutta_. _La. Stramaledettissima. Giornata._  
Si era sorbito i suoi convegni, una visita a casa della loro madre, il suo ciarlare, i suoi problemi a guidare il Governo e il fatto che magari avrebbe avuto finalmente bisogno di un aiuto – del _suo_ aiuto, ovvio! -, i suoi casi assolutamente banali e prevedibili che aveva risolto in qualche ora e altri, invece, che si sarebbe portato a casa perché “Una promessa è una promessa Sherlock!” e poi ancora il presentarsi a gente totalmente ed inevitabilmente noiosa, e altri problemi, andare a teatro insieme e la dannata Corea e _Cristo! Quante ore poteva avere_ una _giornata?!_  
Ma adesso, finalmente, la sera stava calando e il patto stava per giungere al termine e il suo scopo era raggiunto.  
Mycroft, al termine della fatidica giornata si era pigramente adagiato sulla poltrona del suo elegantissimo soggiorno e aveva sorriso al fratello facendogli un cenno per farlo accomodare. Sherlock rifiutò.  
«Bene fratellino…» sorrise mellifluo «Hai fatto tutto quello che ti ho chiesto di fare e sei riuscito ad essere addirittura garbato…»  
«Non cincischiamo Mycroft» lo interruppe senza troppe cerimonie, «dammi quello che voglio.»  
Il sorriso non si spense ma anzi, si fece più accentuato.  
«Vuoi sapere come conquistare il caro dottore…»  
Il detective lo guardò con un sopracciglio sollevato e l’aria imbronciata. Ne avevano già parlato. A cosa serviva ribadire l’ovvio?! Sì, era lì per quello e sì, aveva accettato di passare una giornata simile solo per trovare una soluzione a quello che lo arrovellava. Voleva una risposta, l’unica che non riusciva a darsi da solo.  
Mycroft lo guardò e scosse la testa, alle volte suo fratello proprio non ci arrivava.  
«Il segreto Sherlock… È che devi solo rimanere te stesso.»  
Il moro lo fissò per qualche secondo rimanendo spiazzato, non sapendo cosa dire.  
«…Prego?!»  
Il Governo Inglese rise.  
«Il dottor Watson ti ama già, Sherlock. Il semplice fatto che non sia scappato a chilometri di distanza da te, solo poche ore dopo averti incontrato dovrebbe essere un fatto già abbastanza lampante. Sei tu che non vedi più in là del tuo naso, in queste faccende.»  
Calò per qualche secondo il silenzio in cui i due si guardarono, o meglio: Mycroft guardò Sherlock, mentre tentava di far funzionar gli ingranaggi della sua mente per giungere alla soluzione, mentre Sherlock guardava in un punto indistinto ai piedi del maggiore.  
Alla fine, rialzò il viso verso il fratello e, facendo tanto d’occhi, si voltò di scatto e prese la porta per tornarsene a casa sua. Il 221B Baker Street. Dove lo aspettava John. Da John… _John_.  
Si dimenticò perfino di insultare Mycroft per averlo sfruttato in quel modo durante la giornata, ma era risaputo: in casa Holmes, quello intelligente tra i due, non era decisamente il _fratellino_.  
   
Decise di farsela di corsa perché il taxi avrebbe impiegato troppo tempo, la metro era troppo lontana e l’autobus troppo affollato. Non aveva mai corso così tanto e così velocemente nemmeno per inseguire un assassino.  
Non appena mise piede in casa si fermò a prendere fiato un paio di secondi, tentando di ridarsi un contegno. Era Sherlock Holmes per la miseria!  
Fece i diciassette gradini con passo pesante non pensando a niente. O forse, al contrario, pensando a troppo.  
Non appena mise piede in casa i suoi occhi andarono a cercare il coinquilino, che se ne stava tranquillamente seduto – un giornale in una mano e una tazza di tè nell’altra - sulla sua poltrona, cuscino della Union Jack dietro la schiena. Sollevò gli occhi dal giornale e sorrise non appena lo vide.  
«Ehi, già di ritorno? Com’è andata con Mycroft?»  
Fece per alzarsi ma Sherlock, con un cenno, gli intimò di rimanere seduto e gli si avvicinò, piantandoglisi a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
John sospirò alzando gli occhi.  
«Tu gli spazi personali non sai proprio cosa siano.», gli sorrise.  
E Sherlock in quel sorriso vide _tutto_. Le rughe d’espressione vicino agli occhi che esprimevano devozione, il modo in cui sorrideva sincero affetto e gli occhi, semplicemente amore.  
Mycroft aveva ragione, e – fosse dannato - odiava dargliela, ma questa volta non poteva che arrendersi all’evidenza. Suo fratello arrivava alla soluzione sempre un passo prima di lui, quando voleva.  
Bene, e ora? Come poteva iniziare un discorso del genere? Lui, che di tatto non ne aveva mai avuto ma che almeno per una volta – solo per John - voleva provare a usarne almeno un po’.  
«È stato orribile!», rispose alla prima domanda del dottore -continuando a riflettere sul da farsi-  il quale scoppiò a ridere.  
«Dai, non può essere andata così male.» sembrò pensarci un po’ su, «Va bene, deve essere stato _effettivamente_ orribile.» ironizzò.  
«Sì, tremendo.» si avvicinò ancora un po’ sedendosi sulle gambe di John, che intanto - dalla sua espressione e dalla tensione del corpo - si poteva supporre avesse notato qualcosa che non andava.  
«Sherlock, tutto bene?»  
«Forse tra poco sì.»  
«Che… cos…?!»  
Il detective gli circondò il collo con le braccia e poggiò morbido le labbra sulle sue, piano, in un tocco leggero che quasi non si sentiva. John, in un primo momento, credette per l’appunto di esserselo sognato.  
Silenzio. Pesantissimo, tesissimo, imbarazzatissimo silenzio.  
«John ti prego dì qualcosa!» lo riscosse l’altro che stava pian piano entrando nel panico. Forse John non era semplicemente pronto per affrontare una cosa simile, forse il suo “non essere gay” si era impiantato nella testa fino a non fargli vedere le cose come stavano, forse…  
John lo baciò con più trasporto, passandogli una mano lungo una coscia che poi raggiunse l’altra, salendogli su per la schiena, in una carezza delicata ma possessiva. Aspettò che il detective si riprendesse prima di iniziare a mordicchiargli il labbro inferiore e succhiare il superiore.  
Sherlock mugugnò qualcosa di indistinto e si lasciò cadere totalmente tra le braccia del suo – sicuramente ormai - compagno sussurrandogli cose per la quale si sarebbe sicuramente sotterrato qualche minuto dopo. Ma, anche se era Sherlock Holmes (per la miseria!) a John in certe _maniere_ poteva anche mostrarsi.  
Per questa volta avrebbe anche accantonato la vendetta su Mycroft per quel tiro mancino.  



	27. Il caso Webber

   
   
   
Il caso Webber.  
   
   
Sherlock Holmes era l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo: non perché si fosse dato quel nome da solo –anche se era così- ma perché era in grado di dedurre cose banali –perlomeno per lui- da cose che gli altri non riuscivano ad osservare.  
L’unica cosa che ancora lo spiazzava era tutto ciò che riguardava i sentimenti, quelli non riusciva proprio a capirli ma c’era qualcuno ad aiutarlo in quel campo (“Non va bene?” “Direi di no”) però questo caso era diverso, perché se lui non riusciva a capire gli altri, semplicemente John non era _gli altri_.  
Per questo aveva notato il cambiamento di quest’ultimo nei suoi confronti. Aveva notato nell’amico i sentimenti che pian piano –nel corso degli anni-  si erano consolidati ben oltre il livello dell’amicizia e quei sentimenti erano rivolti unicamente a lui.  
Sherlock però non ne voleva sapere. Non perché non provasse per John la medesima attrazione ma perché era fermamente convinto che il loro rapporto andasse bene così. Si conosceva troppo bene per intraprendere una strada così in salita, irta di cose da dire e da fare quando due persone finivano con lo “stare insieme”. Probabilmente sarebbe cambiato qualcosa e lui semplicemente non lo voleva: non si sarebbe buttato nel nulla assoluto per rischiare di rovinare quello che già aveva e considerava un miracolo. John era l’unica persona al mondo che era riuscita a sopportarlo più di mezz’ora nella stessa stanza e, anzi,lo aveva perfino accettato come coinquilino.  
Si ritrovò a domandarsi quando era caduto in quella trappola così banale fatta di emozioni e sensazioni e non riuscì a darsi risposta; probabilmente si era annidato qualcosa già dal loro primo incontro.  
Ma era giusto così? Lasciare tutto in sospeso? Vedere John che tentava di dimenticarlo uscendo con altre donne e vederlo tornare ogni volta a casa sempre più a pezzi e lacerato (lasciando oltretutto il consulente geloso marcio)?  
Sherlock Holmes pensava di sì.  
   
   
Dimmock li convocò su una scena del crimine.  
Sherlock aveva catalogato il caso con un bassissimo livello tre ma qualcosa -probabilmente l'incapacità dell'ispettore nel raccontare un caso- lo aveva fatto desistere dal rifiutare l'offerta; questo, e il fatto che la vedova del defunto -a detta di Dimmock- lo avrebbe comunque convocato.  
Così lui e John si ritrovarono in un modesto appartamento a cinque minuti da Londra, con una scena del crimine lasciata ancora -in buona parte- intonsa.  
«Stephan Webber, 35 anni, morto suicida per una dose troppo elevata di eroina. La moglie continua a dire che era pulito da anni ma sappiamo bene come è facile ricadere nel giro della droga.»  
Questo era il benvenuto dell'ispettore, che accolse entrambi con un cenno del capo prima di farli entrare nella piccola e discreta abitazione.  
Sherlock non disse niente, limitandosi a tenere le mani dietro il cappotto e fare dei passi misurati prima di entrare, osservando -come al solito- ogni dettaglio. John dal canto suo salutò con un sorriso Dimmock, chiedendogli delucidazioni su quanto accaduto.  
Facendo il primo passo ci si trovava già sul luogo del (presunto) suicidio: il soggiorno.  
Gli agenti della scientifica non lo degnarono di una sguardo, mentre salutavano John con un leggero cenno del capo e mezzo sorriso. Le attenzioni rivolete a quest'ultimo, a Sherlock, non sfuggivano mai.  
Adocchiò per prima cosa il cadavere. Era seduto, il corpo riverso sul tavolo, la faccia non visibile dalla sua angolazione, capelli scuri, abiti da lavoro.  
Si avvicinò per poi notare una donna (età compresa tra i 30 e i 33 anni, capelli castani -tinti-, occhi gonfi dal pianto, fede al dito, moglie della vittima) seduta, mani alla bocca, su una sedia del piccolo cucinino adiacente. Si fermò e rimase a fissarla per pochi istanti per poi tornare a rivolgere la sua attenzione totalmente all'uomo morto.  
John nel frattempo chiese chi fosse la donna e alla risposta dell'ispettore domandò cosa ci facesse ancora lì se era stata, come gli aveva detto poco prima, già interrogata.  
«Aspettava il signor Holmes.» Fu l'unica risposta, stizzita, dell'ispettore.  
Sherlock, che si era totalmente estraniato dal mondo, iniziò a girare per la casa e a fare qualche domanda alla donna, la quale gli rispondeva con voce ferma e risoluta, mordendosi il labbro quando stava per scoppiare a piangere di nuovo.  
Finito quel piccolo interrogatorio il detective sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi e alzando lo sguardo verso l'alto.  
«Ispettore...» il tono non prometteva niente di buono per il povero Dimmock, «Mi dica: perché questo sarebbe un suicidio?»  
Il consulente aprì gli occhi per rivolgersi verso l'interlocutore, che lo guardava come se la cosa fosse chiara lì davanti a lui, un'espressione alla Sherlock insomma.  
«Stiamo parlando di un ex-tossico, trovato morto di overdose a casa sua, con la siringa sul tavolo. Mi sembra piuttosto chiaro.»  
La donna parlò, o più che altro, urlò «Se voi mi steste un attimo a sentire magari capireste che...»  
Fu zittita da un'occhiata di Sherlock.  
«Ispettore, quest'uomo non si è suicidato, è stato ucciso e se aveste ascoltato questa donna, come lei stessa stava asserendo al momento, probabilmente ci sareste arrivati da soli. John, controlla il corpo per favore.»  
Il medico gli passò accanto e, anche se fuori luogo, gli fece un sorriso: sapeva che il suo amico aveva già capito buona parte -se non tutto- del caso. Sherlock lo ricambiò.  
«Mh... Le pupille hanno la classica forma a spillo e il colorito della pelle è bluastro. Gli organi interni devono aver subito dei gravi danni. La morte è di certo dovuta ad un eccessiva dose di droga.» sentenziò richiudendo poi le palpebre dell’uomo.  
Dimmock guardò il detective «Visto?!»  
Sherlock sospirò pesantemente scuotendo la testa con fare melodrammatico. «Speravo fosse migliorato, invece mi sta ricadendo nello stesso identico trucchetto usato nel primo caso in cui ci siamo -sfortunatamente per me- incontrati.»  
L'ispettore guardò il cadavere, poi Sherlock, poi di nuovo il cadavere, poi di nuovo Sherlock.  
«Non me lo dica: era mancino.»  
Sherlock sorrise, un sorriso assolutamente ironico che solo John sapeva riconoscere.  
«No, era destrimano, ma il concetto è lo stesso, perché iniettarsi dell'eroina nel braccio destro se non si è mancini?»  
«Magari le vene erano...»  
«Le vene di entrambe le braccia sono a posto, non doveva farsi da molto tempo, anni oserei dire.» asserì John prima che lo facesse Sherlock. «Oltretutto...» continuò, «Ha un colpo dietro la nuca, coperto appena dai capelli più lunghi del normale, un trauma che non si è sicuramente autoimposto.»  
«Beh magari...»  
«Facciamola finita! Se guarda la siringa noterà che ci sono delle impronte –troppe- che probabilmente corrispondono a Stephan, ma se analizzerà la posizione delle dita, vedrà che non si troveranno in una posizione normale per impugnare un oggetto simile e ci saranno di sicuro dei segni di polpastrelli cancellati da qualcosa di simile alla gomma: un guanto, quello usato dall’assassino per non lasciare impronte. La porta esterna presenta dei piccoli graffi vicino la toppa, graffi non provocati da chiavi: qualcuno ha forzato la porta, è entrato, l'ha colpito e l'ha drogato. Chiaro come il sole ispettore.» scosse il capo con fare teatrale e voltò le spalle all’ispettore dirigendosi verso la vedova. «Dio, mi manca Lestrade, non avrei mai pensato di dirlo.»  
Dimmock lo guardava a bocca aperta.  
«Fantastico no?!» Disse John poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per scuoterlo dalla sua inettitudine. Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo con la solita espressione compiaciuta.  
«Daremo un'occhiata in giro. C'è qualcosa che dovremmo sapere? Sostanze illegali nascoste da qualche parte? Traffici illeciti? Qualcosa su cui la polizia non dovrebbe essere informata? A quanto mi è dato di vedere, anche lei era una tossicodipendente.»  
La donna guardò l'uomo col cappotto scuro ritto davanti a lei, mani dietro la schiena, viso serio e spazientito.  
«Se possibilmente parlasse mi farebbe un favore, non ho tutto il giorno libero e ricevere una denuncia da parte sua per effrazione -non avvenuta comunque- e per aver frugato nelle sue cose non mi porterà da nessuna parte.»  
«Sherlock!»  
Il detective si girò «Sì?»  
«Tatto!»  
«Ho solo detto la verità!»  
John si voltò verso la donna «Lo scusi!»  
La vedova rimase un attimo in silenzio.  
«Mi chiamo Valery. Valery Webber.»  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando leggermente.  
«Sì, può... Può controllare quello che vuole, non abbiamo... Niente in casa.»  
John le si sedette accanto accarezzandole la schiena delicatamente; era senza ombra di dubbio sotto shock, e non riusciva a capacitarsi del perché fosse rimasta in quella stanza invece di andarsene.  
Sherlock -dopo averle tirato un'occhiataccia che non le sfuggì- andò ad avvisare chi di dovere di portare via il corpo e iniziò a controllare la casa.  
Il dottore iniziò a parlare con Valery facendole raccontare più cose possibili, valutando il suo grado di disagio e pensando mentalmente a cosa avrebbe potuto darle in caso di attacchi di panico (in verità se ne aspettava uno di lì a poco) e insonnia forzata.  
Dopo minuti di conversazione, non aveva idea di cosa pensare di lei. Era scoppiata in lacrime più volte, fermandosi e tornando a parlare quasi normalmente ogni qual volta Sherlock tornasse a chiederle qualcosa, aveva iniziato a ridere istericamente guardando il tavolo ed era scoppiata nuovamente in lacrime con le mani poggiate sulle orecchie dondolando avanti e indietro.  
«L'hanno ucciso.» asserì infine «Perché? Chi?»  
Sherlock nel frattempo girò per l’appartamento. Entrò nel bagno, non notando nulla di strano: un pettine lasciato abbandonato sulla lavatrice vicino ai panni sporchi, mentre il tubetto del dentifricio era stato dimenticato aperto sul lavandino, lo sportellino dell’anta sopra lo specchio mostrava vari deodoranti –maschili e femminili- mischiati tra loro. Si diresse quindi in camera da letto a grandi passi sperando di trovare qualcosa di meglio.  
La stanza era grande abbastanza da contenere un letto matrimoniale, un armadio e anche una cassapanca. Fece il giro del letto per poi inginocchiarsi sollevando le coperte: ci trovò un paio di ciabatte che dovevano appartenere alla vittima data la grandezza e varie scatole; le tirò fuori una per una controllandone l’interno. Niente. Contenevano semplicemente foto e quasi tutte erano dei coniugi Webber in varie località turistiche, non apparivano mai con nessun altro, non dovevano avere molti amici; altre invece li raffiguravano (presi singolarmente) da bambini con qualche parente. Si alzò da terra iniziando a frugare nei comodini, trovando solo libri, riviste, fazzolettini di stoffa e qualche penna con agenda (che ovviamente controllò da cima a fondo non trovando nulla) e una foto –un’altra- che stavolta riprendeva i due sposi all’età compresa tra i tredici e i sedici anni assieme ad un altro ragazzo, più o meno della stessa età, più alto della vittima e di carnagione più scura. Sherlock la ripose e andò ad esaminare armadio e cassapanca. Stava per andarsene quando trovò una scatola, nascosta sotto una pila di lenzuola.  
Il detective comparve da dietro una porta spaventando il dottore e la donna.  
«Cosa sono queste?» Chiese mostrando molteplici lettere legate tra di loro con dello spago, ingiallite probabilmente dal tempo.  
La donna le fissò passandosi la stoffa del maglione sugli occhi e poi in viso, nessuno le aveva passato un fazzoletto.  
«Qualche mese fa...» tossì piano mordendosi il labbro «A Stephan è arrivata una mail dagli zii, che si trovano nella sua città natale nella sua vecchia casa, per avvisarlo dell’arrivo di quelle lettere...» e indicò quelle che Sherlock teneva in mano «Con la data che legge scritta sopra, e gli avevano chiesto cosa avrebbero dovuto farci, essendo roba sua. Stephan si era informato di che lettere si trattassero e poi se le è fatte spedire.»  
Sherlock le fissò e se le rigirò tra le mani, guardandole poi una per una controluce, controllando il destinatario.  
«Chi è Alexander Ward?», non aspettò che la donna rispondesse per aprirle e iniziare a leggerne intanto il contenuto.  
La signora Webber si schiarì la gola respirando poi piano.  
«È… o meglio, _era_ un amico d’infanzia di mio marito. Sono cresciuti insieme e poi, verso i quattordici anni, li ho conosciuti anchio. Non si sono più visti da quando Stephan aveva diciassette anni.»  
Silenzio.  
«E…?» Sherlock iniziava a spazientirsi.  
La donna fece spallucce.  
«E niente, non si sono più rivisti. Alexander è stato portato via dal padre perché diceva che era colpa di Stephan se aveva iniziato con la droga e, devo ammetterlo, è stato così. Avevamo tutti i nostri problemi a quell’età; c’è chi riesce a risolverli e chi invece –come noi- si lascia abbattere. Alexander però era più debole di quanto credessimo e ha iniziato ad esagerare. Io e Steph ne siamo usciti, lui –con tutto il nostro aiuto- non c’è riuscito.»  
John guardò Valery, seduta accanto a sé, e si chiese dove fosse sparita la donna di poco prima, insicura e piangente. Adesso teneva lo sguardo rivolto avanti e parlava in un misto di rabbia e amore.  
Il detective iniziò a battersi le lettere su una mano. Era una situazione particolare, niente di troppo difficile comunque, probabilmente da un tre, il caso, era arrivato a un banale quattro; però ormai avevano accettato e non ci si tirava indietro.  
«Credo sia il caso di far visita a questo Alexander Ward. Ovunque egli si trovi.» sentenziò e uscì dalla stanza.  
John stava per chiedere alla ormai vedova Webber se le sarebbe servito qualcosa quando Sherlock tornò indietro. «John. Muoviti. _Ora_.»  
Il caro dottore si ritrovò a sospirare ma si alzò comunque con un sorriso che non riusciva a togliersi dalle labbra, senza sapere nemmeno lui perché.  
   
«Quando dico no, è no.»  
«Beh John, in realtà quando dici “no” basta un nonnulla per farti passare al “sì”.»  
«Sherlock ma che diavolo?! Dovresti stare dalla mia parte!»  
«Oh, io sono dalla tua parte, infatti anch’io propendo per il no! Il mio però è un _no_ definitivo, è il tuo che mi preoccupa, due occhioni che sbattono le ciglia e cambi facilmente idea.»  
Tutta quella conversazione si stava svolgendo al 221B Baker Street sotto un’attenta signora Webber che li guardava –seduta su una sedia vicino la scrivania- con una tazza di the in mano. La signora Hudson l’aveva fatta accomodare e le aveva anche portato dei biscottini; del resto “qualcuno qui dovrà pur essere accogliente con gli ospiti”.  
John –che si occupava di tener informati i clienti- le aveva mandato diversi messaggi sullo svolgimento delle indagini, facendole sapere che Sherlock aveva trovato Alexander Ward (in meno di mezza giornata) il quale, purtroppo, era morto qualche mese addietro –causa del decesso non pervenuta-. Ciò non aveva impedito a Sherlock di trovare nome, cognome, stato civile, patente, carta di credito, ultimi spostamenti e le ultime tre mogli del padre di quest’ultimo.  
Era fermamente convinto che fosse stato lui ad uccidere Stephan; avrebbe solo dovuto dimostrare _come_. E lì erano giunti i guai, o piuttosto, _il_ guaio.  
«Vengo con voi.» ecco come si era presentata la vedova Webber qualche ora addietro, con tanto di trolley, al 221B. Ed ecco come si erano ritrovati ingarbugliati in quella situazione.  
«Sentite, non c’è nulla su cui discutere. Vengo e basta.»  
Sherlock la guardò dall’alto del suo metro e ottantatre, mani in tasca e sopracciglio inarcato.  
«Spiacente, non mi faccio carico di palle al piede.»  
«Quello che il mio collega…»  
«Amico.»  
«Coinquilino.»  
«Cos’è, giocate a trovare i sinonimi?» s’intromise lei sorridendo appena.  
Sherlock si voltò a guardare da un’altra parte mentre John si schiariva la voce per dissimulare imbarazzo.  
«Quello che _Sherlock_  tentava di dire è che…»  
«So benissimo cosa tentava di dire ed è proprio quello che ha detto.» tagliò corto lei finendo il the e poggiando la tazzina sul piattino. Sospirò.  
«Signor Holmes, non le sarò d’intralcio. Voglio solo venire a vedere in faccia chi ha ucciso il mio Stephan. Il resto non m’interessa. Voglio vederlo quando capirà di essere stato preso e voglio vederlo quando spiegherà –se lo farà- il perché. Credo che questo mi sia dovuto e credo anche di non poterlo colpire –perché lo farò- di fronte alla polizia ma voi mi sembrate più elastici riguardo questo.»  
Il detective stava per ribattere qualcosa.  
«Io vi pago per questo. Quindi si fa come dico io. E _questa_ , signori, è l’ultima parola di cui vi dovete interessare.»  
I due uomini guardarono prima lei con cipiglio sorpreso e poi si diedero un’occhiata veloce. E va bene. Tanto, figuriamoci! Cosa poteva essere una persona in più? Donna, dal carattere incontrollabile e che probabilmente meditava vendetta. Niente, assolutamente niente di non gestibile.  
John rinunciò al suo the, optando piuttosto per una camomilla.  
   
Qualche ora più tardi il terzetto si trovava su un treno, diretti verso Bath a un'oretta da Londra.    
   
Trovata la casa del signor Ward (cosa non troppo difficile dato che era una villetta a due piani visibile a chilometri di distanza per il colore giallo canarino), semplicemente si presentarono alla porta suonando il campanello.  
Aprì una donna sui quarant’anni (attuale moglie, una tra le più giovani), sorriso aperto (probabilmente stava ancora ridendo alla battuta di qualcuno nella casa), si stava mettendo un orecchino.  
«Posso esservi utile?»  
Fu Sherlock il primo a parlare.  
«Buongiorno, scusi per l'intrusione, cercavamo il padrone di casa.»  
La donna lo guardò con aria interrogativa e lui iniziò a spiegarsi.  
«Mi chiamo Sherlock Holmes e questa è Valery Webber con suo fratello John.» Questa era la copertura, non potevano essere tutti e tre amici di Alexander senza destare sospetti, e John poteva anche scordarsi di fare il marito della donna, anche perché sicuramente il signor Ward sapeva che la donna era sposata con Stephan; ma questo era un dettaglio.  
«Abbiamo saputo solo adesso della morte di Alexander e volevamo porgere le condoglianze.» Sherlock si finse affranto.  
L'attuale signora Ward abbassò un attimo gli occhi a terra ed annuì spostandosi per lasciarli entrare.  
«Caro, ci sono degli ospiti per te!» Urlò rivolta al piano di sopra, avvicinandosi allo scalone.  
La villetta era pacchiana dentro quanto fuori, con colori assurdamente accesi alle pareti, quadri astratti rappresentanti orologi e animali -esistenti e non- e un mobilio in arte povera, con soprammobili di dubbio gusto.  
«Chi è?»  
Un uomo sulla sessantina in vestaglia, stava scendendo con calma i gradini. Sherlock si era fatto un'idea più o meno esatta su di lui. Alto, ben eretto con la schiena, la postura di chi ha ricevuto un addestramento ferreo (probabilmente marina militare), solo lo sguardo era diverso da come se l'era immaginato, sembrava una persona gioviale. I capelli erano brizzolati, gli occhi scuri e portava dei baffetti, un bastone in legno con impugnatura d'argento lo aiutava a scendere.  
«Amici di Alexander.»  
L'uomo portò lo sguardo ai tre che lo stavano fissando, qualcosa passò per i suoi occhi  talmente veloce che Sherlock non riuscì a decifrarlo.  
«Salve.» Disse atono scendendo gli ultimi scalini. Fissò la signora Webber negli occhi e le fece un piccolo cenno del capo. «Francamente speravo di non vederti più Valery. Sei cresciuta bene.»  
Non si sentì risposta.  
«E questi uomini chi sarebbero? »  
Rispose la moglie.  
«Il signor Holmes e John, il fratello della ragazza.»  
«Non ricordavo avessi fratelli.» l'uomo sembrava essere scettico; rispose prontamente John. «Io e mia sorella non siamo mai andati troppo d'accordo, ci siamo riappacificati soltanto negli ultimi anni, perciò non mi sembra strano che lei non avesse sentito parlare di me.» fece un sorriso di cortesia e si avvicinò tendendo la mano, «Mi dispiace molto per la sua perdita.»  
John, un attore ancora più bravo di lui quando ci si metteva.  
Sherlock nascose un ghigno con un colpo di tosse e si avvicinò porgendo a sua volta le condoglianze.  
La signora Webber rimase ferma.  
«Volete dirmi che siete venuti solo per questo?» Il signor Ward si spostò pigramente dall'ingresso per dirigersi al soggiorno.  
«Caro io vado, mi aspettano le colleghe.»  
Si voltò giusto un attimo per elargire un sincero sorriso alla moglie.  
 «Giusto, me ne ero dimenticato. Scusa. Divertiti e a dopo.»  
Nessuna effusione avvenne tra i due, la signora lanciò un bacio con la mano e uscì dalla porta.   
«Dicevamo: non sarete venuti qui solo per questo?!», si addentrò in soggiorno facendo cenno loro di seguirlo.  Sherlock scandagliò la libreria che si trovava in corridoio, notando velocemente una cornice in acciaio con una foto del signor Ward, la probabile moglie dell’epoca e un ragazzo che non poteva essere altri che Alexander, lo stesso che c’era nella foto nel comodino del signor Stephan.  
«No. Ci trovavamo da queste parti perché siamo andati a trovare gli zii di mio marito che abitano qui vicino: è morto anche lui.»  
Sherlock la guardò un attimo studiandola. Nessuna esitazione, una scusa oltretutto plausibile. Brava.  
«Oh. Mi dispiace.» Rispose monocorde l'uomo fissando una varietà incredibile di bicchieri di cristallo in una teca, scegliendone alla fine uno e prendendo una bottiglia di brandy.  
Sherlock si concesse un attimo per guardare il soggiorno; teste di animali li fissavano ovunque dalle pareti (assolutamente grottesco) e molte teche esponevano armi di ogni genere e tipo. Al signor Ward piaceva la caccia dunque…  
«Ne dubito. Era Stephan.»  
L’uomo sgranò gli occhi e la fissò versando un po’ di liquido ambrato sulla tovaglia del tavolino a cui si era appoggiato. «Allora fai bene a dubitarne.» Disse semplicemente, riprendendo il suo aplomb.  
Sherlock lo studiò nuovamente, c'era qualcosa che non combaciava con la reazione che aveva e con la sua ultima dichiarazione, non si esternava l'odio in questo modo quando si uccide una persona...  
«È stato assassinato.»  
Ward sbuffò. «Sentite, se state cercando la mia compassione avete sbagliato porta. Non me ne potrebbe importare di meno. Non mi è mai piaciuto quel ragazzo e tu lo sai bene. Come non mi piacevi tu.» Indicò Valery «E non mi piaci nemmeno adesso. Ora, se volete andarvene. Non ho nulla da fare ma non voglio avervi tra i piedi.» Detto questo voltò le spalle dichiarando così la questione chiusa.  
Valery stava per ribattere qualcosa ma John la fermò dopo un'occhiata di Sherlock il quale -al contrario di quanto volesse fare la donna- si voltò, si abbottonò il cappotto e lasciò la sala a grandi passi per poi fermarsi vicino la porta. «L'hotel Northey Arms; saprebbe indicarci dove si trova?»  
Ward fece un cenno con la mano senza voltarsi «È qui vicino, in fondo la strada girate a destra, all'incrocio a destra di nuovo e lungo il viale troverete l'hotel.»  
«La ringrazio.» Sherlock sorrise -uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi incredibilmente finti- e uscì facendo un cenno agli altri.  
Fuori dalla porta Valery lo superò, parlandogli camminando all'indietro in modo da poterlo guardare in faccia «Perché...?»  
«Perché gli ho detto dove alloggeremo? La prego, troppo semplice, perfino Dimmock ci arriverebbe!»  
Silenzio.  
Uno sbuffo.  
«John...?»  
«Suppongo...» il dottore si schiarì la voce per poi continuare «Suppongo sia perché se il signor Ward ce l'aveva con Stephan, probabilmente doveva avercela a morte pure con la signora Webber, quindi potrebbe tentare di...»  
«Fantastico!»  
John lo fissò stralunato, «Come prego?!»  
Sherlock fece finta di niente e si rivolse alla donna.  
«Comunque non si preoccupi.»  
«Non sono preoccupata.»  
«Bene. Molto bene.»  
   
   
   
«Forse ci siamo sbagliati.»  
Sherlock, seduto sulla poltrona nella camera d’albergo, fulminò John con una delle sue occhiate assassine predilette; quella da “non osare dire una cosa del genere o l’omicidio lo commetto io e poi mi complimento con me stesso”.  
John dal canto suo c’era abituato e non ci prestò più di tanta attenzione. Era entrato nella camera del coinquilino dopo tre giorni che se ne stavano appostati in quella città e… beh, non era successo niente di niente.  
Avevano preso due camere, una alla destra e una alla sinistra di quella di Valery, per essere sicuri di poter intervenire in qualunque tipo di situazione ma l’unica cosa che sembrava volerli uccidere era la noia.  
«Ascolta Sherlock, forse abbiamo sbagliato pista fin dall’inizio, forse quelle lettere non volevano dire niente. Non sarebbe meglio tornare indietro e rivalutare i fatti?»  
Sherlock si scompigliò i capelli con veemenza sbuffando sonoramente.  
«Forse non è la pista giusta…» imitò la voce del dottore «… forse le lettere non c’entravano niente. Certo! Infatti deve trattarsi di una coincidenza –abbastanza sfortunata per il padre di Alexander, lasciamelo dire- e _io_ ho sbagliato, certo! Questa ipotesi pare la più plausibile. Non fosse che, magari, l’assassino è vagamente più furbo e non verrebbe in un hotel il giorno stesso per uccidere la sua ipotetica vittima. No certo, io ho sbagliato.»  
John fece un gran sospiro e incrociò le braccia. Non aveva voglia di litigare ma nemmeno di stare lì a sorbirsi i piagnistei da Prima Donna di Sherlock.  
«Sto solo dicendo che _forse_ potremmo cercare qualche altra prova o indizio.»  
Sherlock a quel punto si spazientì. «Vacci da solo se ci tieni tanto. Io _so_ che è stato lui e non me lo lascerò sfuggire solo perché tu non vedi l’ora di tornartene a casa.»  
John inarcò un sopracciglio. «E da quando io avrei questa gran fretta di tornare a casa scusa?»  
Sherlock fece un cenno con la mano verso il soffitto.  
«Jeanette. Ah no, quella era tre ragazze fa. Lucy. No aspetta, com’era? Ah sì, Mary.»  
John sgranò gli occhi e lo guardò a bocca aperta.  
«Stai dicendo che voglio lasciare un caso di omicidio, con una donna in difficoltà, solo per tornarmene a casa per… per…»  
«Per _spassartela_ usando i tuoi termini.»  
«Oh, non ci posso credere.» John sorrise scuotendo la testa. «No, non ci posso credere, mi stai seriamente accusando di una cosa simile? Mi credi seriamente una persona del genere?»  
Il silenzio di Sherlock poteva essere interpretato in molti modi. Il senso di Sherlock era “No, ovvio che no. Sono solo avvilito” il senso di John era “Sì, lo penso”.  
Il dottore se ne andò a grandi passi dalla stanza senza dire niente, sbattendo la porta.  
Sherlock non si mosse. Rimase fermo nella stessa posizione per un tempo che gli parve infinito.  
«Quella volta avevi ragione John. Anch’io sono un idiota.» _*_  
Sentì bussare alla porta ma non rispose. Non ne aveva voglia.  
Valery si affacciò alla stanza dopo aver dato un’occhiata dentro. Vedendo il consulente semplicemente disteso su una poltrona, decise di entrare, lasciando la porta socchiusa dietro di sé, non sapeva perché ma si era immaginata scenari apocalittici.  
«Signor Holmes…»  
Non si tirò su a sedere; francamente non gli importava di dimostrarsi sgarbato (e quando mai?!) e allora fece un piccolo suono con la bocca giusto per dire che stava ascoltando. Lei si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si avvicinò.  
«John sembrava piuttosto scocciato uscendo da qui.»  
 _John_?! Oh, quindi lui era “Signor Holmes” mentre John era… “ _John_ ”.  
Grugnì qualcosa in risposta voltandosi di lato in una posizione al limite del contorsionismo senza dire niente. Si sentì poggiare una mano sulla spalla e voltò appena il capo con una smorfia: odiava essere infastidito e ancora di più toccato, a meno che non fosse John a farlo... Ovvio.  
La donna dovette notare il disagio e tolse la mano guardandosi attorno per la stanza.  
«Senta, a me non piace ficcare il naso nelle cose che non mi riguardano ma farò un’eccezione e so che a lei non piacciono i giri di parole, quindi sarò chiara. Lei è un idiota.»  
Sherlock si voltò totalmente, sgranando gli occhi e guardandola come se fosse improvvisamente uscita di senno. «Come scusi?!»  
La donna sospirò e gli spostò le gambe giù dal bracciolo (a Sherlock sarebbero usciti gli occhi dalle orbite se avesse continuato a sgranarli a quel modo) per poi sedersi al posto di queste ultime. «Lei e John non siete solo amici. O meglio: lo siete, fingete di essere solo quello. È dalla prima volta che vi ho visti che l'ho capito, voi due vi guardate come ci guardavamo io e mio marito.»  
«Segua il mio consiglio, continui a farsi gli affari suoi.» La interruppe infastidito il detective. Come si permetteva quella donna di affermare certe cose?! Di che sguardi parlava poi?!  
«Quello che voglio dirle è che mi sembra una situazione assurda e che, soprattutto, non ne vedo il motivo.»  
La fissò qualche secondo e si chiese dove volesse andare a parare. «Sappia che si perderà la cosa migliore della sua vita in questa maniera. Non posso dire di conoscere John ma a vedervi così direi che il problema non è lui...»  
Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio e finalmente si tirò su, irritato come non mai da quelle parole. Lei non sapeva. Lei non capiva.  
Si avvicinò alla porta e la aprì in un gesto eloquente. La donna si alzò -sospirando- dal bracciolo della poltrona e uscì lanciandogli un'occhiata che voleva dire tutto e niente.  
 «La facevo più intelligente.» Quelle parole chiarirono lo sguardo. Chiuse la porta come l'aveva sbattuta poco prima John e andò a raggiungere la finestra sempre più seccato. Si appoggiò con la fronte al vetro freddo lasciando che il respiro caldo lo appannasse, guardando fuori.  
"Sappia che si perderà la cosa migliore della sua vita"... Non gli serviva una donna, vedova, con ex problemi di droga per farglielo capire.  
   
Quella notte, finalmente, accadde qualcosa.  
Sherlock, che si era addormentato verso le tre e mezza, venne svegliato da John con un piccolo scossone sul braccio.  
Doveva ammettere di averci messo qualche secondo a capire cosa ci facesse John in camera sua, nel pieno della notte, calcolando che quello non era uno dei suoi soliti sogni dove le cose prendevano una determinata piega.  
«Che succede?» Chiese con la voce impastata sollevandosi sui gomiti, «Dobbiamo già partire?»  
«Partire?! Ma di cosa parli? C'è una persona fuori che continua a girare qui intorno, non l'ho riconosciuta come una dell'hotel ed è un'ora troppo tarda per essere un visitatore; mi sono distratto un secondo ed è sparita.»  
«Cosa ci fai sveglio?»  
«Sherlock, le tue cellule cerebrali vanno in vacanza la notte?! Qualcuno deve pure stare vigile e attento.»  
«Ma avevi detto che ho sbagliato. Pensavo ce ne andassimo.»  
«Ho supposto che potesse essere la pista sbagliata, Sherlock, non che avessi sbagliato. Ora, ti vuoi alzare o vuoi sentirmi dire che avevo torto?!»  
Si mise a sedere sul letto e si scompigliò i capelli con foga tentando di riordinare i pensieri, gli ci voleva un po’ per svegliarsi del tutto. John non lo aveva mai visto così e gli venne da sorridere dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Semmai ci si presenterà un altro caso del genere, devo ricordarmi di non farti dormire o l'assassino potrebbe diventare un serial killer per tutto il tempo che ci metti a riprenderti.»  
Il consulente si voltò a guardarlo sorridendo «Per fortuna che ci sei tu con me allora.»  
E queste erano le scuse di Sherlock e John lo sapeva. Gli passò ancora la mano sul braccio senza ragione e si alzò dirigendosi verso la porta con passo silenzioso. «Andiamo a vedere se è tutto a posto.»  
Sherlock annuì e ringraziò il buio della stanza che stava nascondendo la pelle d'oca che quel tocco gli aveva provocato.  
   
Bussarono alla porta di Valery che aprì quasi subito.  
Altro che “non sono preoccupata”, probabilmente non aveva chiuso occhio, a giudicare dalla velocità con cui aveva aperto e dalle occhiaie che alla lieve luce della lampada del comò erano più visibili.  
«È successo qualcosa?»  
«Speriamo avvenga tra poco. Entri e si rimetta a letto. John vai a vedere in giardino se ci sono movimenti sospetti, io controllo il corridoio e le finestre.»  
Il buon dottore annuì e si avviò fuori dalla porta, raggiungendo le scale e scendendole il più silenziosamente possibile.  
Valery dal canto suo si andò a stendere a letto, gli occhi sbarrati nel buio e le gambe racchiuse in un abbraccio. Sherlock le diede un'occhiata veloce grazie alla poca luce proveniente dalle finestre e poi se ne andò chiudendo la porta.  
Avvicinatosi alla finestra che dava sulla strada non notò nulla di sospetto, la quiete più totale.  
Aveva iniziato a piovere da un po’.  
Ripercorse il corridoio fino ad arrivare dall'altra parte dando un'occhiata veloce al piano di sotto. Niente.  
Si affacciò all'altra finestra, che questa volta dava al giardino interno, e gli comparve un ghigno involontario.  
Delle impronte. Delle impronte fresche sul fango appena appena accennato. E non erano di John.  
Digitò velocemente un messaggio sperando che l'altro si fosse portato dietro il telefono, era inutile continuare la ricerca là fuori, probabilmente li avevano già spiati da un po’, quindi non era un'ispezione per sondare il terreno, quella notte avrebbe fatto qualcosa.  
Fissò ancora un po’ le impronte e dall'alto gli parvero un poco più piccole di quanto in realtà dovevano essere per appartenere a un uomo, ma non voleva fare supposizioni, del resto fuori pioveva e il vetro non era pulitissimo. Poteva anche sbagliarsi.  
Tornò in stanza di Valery dopo aver bussato -non voleva che disgraziatamente lo prendesse per l'assassino e facesse qualcosa di stupido- e si andò a nascondere nel bagno in attesa di una mossa falsa.  
Non dovette aspettare poi molto.  
Venti minuti dopo -ma dov'era John?!- si sentì la serratura della camera scattare con un suono flebile, uno persona addormentata non si sarebbe accorta di nulla.  
Una figura, decisamente troppo bassa e minuta, si avvicinò con calma e passo lento e cadenzato al letto. Sherlock uscì dal bagno senza far rumore, ma un pezzo di parquet traditore scricchiolò e la figura si voltò verso di lui puntandogli addosso una pistola.  
E poi, semplicemente, il suo amico scelse il momento peggiore per intervenire.  
La porta della camera si aprì di botto facendo entrare un trafelato John in procinto di dire qualcosa, ma un colpo partì dall'arma -che poco prima era puntata verso il detective- facendolo mugolare e cadere di peso a terra, come se fosse inciampato. Sherlock reagì al gemito dell'amico e si voltò verso di lui biascicando il suo nome.  
In quello stesso momento, Valery si alzò dal letto avventandosi contro l’assassino tentando di bloccarlo e disarmarlo, Sherlock così poté controllare John che, dopo qualche attimo di stordimento, fece capire di stare bene alzando il pollice in sua direzione. Il detective tornò a respirare normalmente per poi riprendere il controllo di sé e passare a bloccare -assieme alla sua cliente- la figura armata.  
Valery gli fu d'aiuto più di quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare, fermando in qualche modo il braccio disarmato dell'assassino, svantaggiandolo ampiamente, permettendo così a Sherlock di bloccarlo definitivamente facendogli appoggiare la testa contro il materasso e il resto del corpo piegato a terra in una posizione scomoda ed innaturale. La pistola cadde a terra e Valery accese la luce.  
La figura di una donna -sulla sessantina- lasciò tutti in silenzio finché la cliente non la riconobbe come la madre di Alexander e rimase a fissarla attonita.  
La donna non parlò e, anzi, iniziò a dimenarsi cercando di liberarsi ma Sherlock le bloccò le braccia dietro la schiena con una mano e con l'altra le fece riappoggiare la testa sul materasso.   
Un uomo della reception entrò dalla porta spalancata con al seguito altri due uomini.  
«Alla buon’ora signori. Fateci un favore, chiamate la polizia.»  
Sherlock diede un'occhiata a John -che si stava rialzando a fatica- con la coda dell'occhio; quella donna gli aveva colpito una gamba (inconsapevolmente strinse più forte la presa sulle braccia della signora facendole uscire un flebile lamento) e John doveva aver sminuito -come al solito- il dolore. «E anche un'ambulanza.»  
Non si dilungò oltre con gli uomini che -ancora sbigottiti- ci misero un attimo (giusto un'occhiataccia di Sherlock) per riprendersi e andare a chiamare chi di dovere.  
«Non mi va di andare in ospedale. Posso fare da solo.»  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi e sbuffò contrariato. «Non dire sciocchezze John, prima vai, prima ti curano, prima andiamo a casa tutti tranquilli. Non ho tempo da perdere per portartici se ti becchi un'infezione.»  
Il dottore lo guardò con mezzo sorriso e non protestò più: tutta l'attenzione fu poi riportata alla donna sul letto che continuava a non dire niente e a Valery che la fissava altrettanto impassibile.  
«Credo non ci sia nemmeno bisogno di chiederle perché lo abbia fatto; come sia riuscita a colpirlo senza problemi -piccola e minuta com'è il signor Stephan non l'avrà trovata pericolosa se l'ha vista entrare in casa- nè come mai sia in possesso di un'arma, il suo ex marito non avrà nemmeno notato l'assenza di una pistola anche se mi sfugge quando gliela possa avere presa, ma al momento non credo sia rilevante. Suppongo volesse far passare anche questo come un suicidio o forse voleva far ricadere la colpa sul suo ex marito, tenendo conto che le armi vengono contrassegnate per permettere la rapida identificazione del possessore.»  
«Credi che il signor Ward non c'entri nulla? » Chiese John usufruendo di un momento di respiro preso da Sherlock.  
«No, avevo già dei dubbi appena lo abbiamo incontrato ma, vista la situazione, ne sono del tutto certo ora. Un assassino, in quanto tale, non avrebbe mostrato così palesemente la propria rabbia nei confronti del defunto e dell'attuale vedova ma, piuttosto, avrebbe finto costernazione e di essere pentito per il comportamento tenuto anni addietro, oltretutto non ha dato segno di voler conoscere la nostra destinazione e, anzi, ci voleva fuori dai piedi il prima possibile, cosa strana se le sue intenzioni erano quelle di voler portare a termine l’opera come avevo supposto.»  
John tossì.  
«Come _avevamo_ supposto.» si corresse Sherlock dandogli un’occhiata tra il divertito e il rassegnato.  
La donna fissò Valery e sputò cercando di prenderla in faccia, quest’ultima si scostò senza troppa fatica.  
«È tutta colpa vostra. Tutta. Se non vi avesse mai incontrato ora non sarebbe morto.»  
«Se invece di scappare via per richiuderlo in un centro, come sicuramente avete fatto, lo aveste lasciato con noi -con i suoi amici- _sicuramente_ ora sarebbe vivo.»  
Non ci voleva un genio per capire che Alexander non si era mai riuscito a disintossicare e che, probabilmente, l’ultima dose era stata quella fatale.  
«Abbiamo avuto le nostre colpe ma eravamo dei ragazzini. Eppure siamo riusciti a tirarci fuori da quello schifo da soli, nonostante voi –gli adulti all’epoca- non c’eravate mai. Avete preso un’unica decisione nella vita. Quella sbagliata.»  
La donna iniziò ad inveirle contro ma finalmente gli agenti arrivarono e la portarono via che ancora stava urlando.  
Sarebbero dovuti andare in centrale a lasciare una deposizione, o perlomeno, Valery avrebbe dovuto. Lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di passare la notte a ripetere più e più volte l’ovvietà della situazione.  
«Vado a vedermi l’alba, prima che mi portino via.»  
Sherlock fissò la donna dopo essere stato distolto dai suoi pensieri. «Prego?»  
La signora sorrise raggiante. «Vado a vedermi l’alba.»  
«Non vorrei fare il guastafeste ma non mi sembra ce ne sia il tempo.»  
Se possibile, lei sorrise ancora di più.  
«Ogni alba potrebbe essere l’ultima, signor Holmes.»  
Arrivarono anche i paramedici che andarono subito verso John tentando di aiutarlo a camminare. Sherlock li raggiunse a grandi falcate e spostò entrambi reggendo John dal fianco.  
«Lo accompagno io.», e il suo tono non ammetteva repliche. John gli mise un braccio attorno le spalle e rise piano.  
Infine il detective voltò di poco la testa per poter vedere in faccia Valery.  
«Beh, signor Holmes, è stato un vero piacere conoscerla. Anche tu John.»  
Il dottore le rispose dandole la schiena perché non riusciva a girarsi e si scusò per questo, mentre Sherlock la fissava. C’era qualcosa che non andava ma non riusciva a capire cosa.  
«Beh, addio.» concluse lei voltandosi e andando verso la finestra per alzare le tapparelle. La tenue luce del sole stava entrando piano piano, creando lunghe ombre.  
I due la salutarono e scesero con calma di sotto.  
   
Due giorni dopo John era finalmente potuto tornare a casa; lo avevano tenuto in ospedale anche troppo per quello che lo riguardava ma poteva dire di non essersi mai annoiato. Sherlock si era praticamente trasferito lì in pianta stabile, facendo imbestialire le infermiere e i dottori con il suo ciarlare e offendere tutti dando loro degli incompetenti ma Sherlock poteva stare lì, nessuno aveva il diritto di mandarlo via, nemmeno il capo dell’ospedale. Avere un fratello con un piccolo ruolo minore nel Governo Inglese (ma Mycroft ci credeva davvero quando lo aveva detto?!) poteva avere i suoi vantaggi. John aveva ragione infine: avrebbe dovuto curarsi a casa per risparmiare quella sofferenza ai poveri malcapitati.  
La gamba gli faceva ancora male ma fortunatamente il proiettile era passato oltre per oltre, colpendolo oltretutto verso l’esterno del polpaccio, non aveva preso niente d’importante come ossa o nervi. Fatto sta che se ne doveva stare ancora buono e con la gamba ferma per qualche giorno, sperava che la signora Hudson avesse pietà di lui e lo aiutasse.  
   
Valery lasciò la denuncia e la testimonianza alla polizia e poi se ne tornò a casa, esausta ma almeno felice di aver potuto dimostrare (grazie a Sherlock Holmes, ovvio) che Stephan non era la persona che tutti credevano, che nella vita si poteva cambiare, che gli sbagli si fanno, si pagano ma poi si può migliorare. Andò a trovare un’ultima volta il detective e il dottore portando (oltre la restante parcella) un pensierino fatto di biscotti e the. John non poteva esserle più grato mentre Sherlock si lamentava della scarsa qualità del the.  
   
Dopo un tempo che a Sherlock parve infinito (insomma, non poteva più chiedere al collega di passargli oggetti _incredibilmente_ lontani come il cellulare che aveva nella vestaglia che indossava) John ricominciò a camminare, zoppicando ancora un poco ma nulla di grave.   
Si trovavano nel soggiorno, Sherlock giornale in mano e John che si apprestava a fare un caffè.  
«Ne vuoi anche tu?» chiese al coinquilino che non staccava gli occhi dalla pagina politica sbuffando come un treno.  
«Sì grazie. Mi chiedo come faccia Mycroft ad occuparsi di roba come questa e avere a che fare con persone simili. È tutto così noioso.» disse buttando poi il giornale a terra.  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo dirigendosi a passo lento in cucina.  
«Ah, Sherlock, c’è della posta per te sul tavolino, è arrivata questa mattina.»  
Il detective, ormai stravaccato sulla poltrona con le braccia aperte e l’aria annoiata a morte, voltò piano il capo guardando il tavolino come fosse lontano chilometri.  
«John mi…» si morse il labbro chiudendo gli occhi. Okay, non poteva chiederglielo, ancora per un paio di giorni almeno. Si alzò sbuffando e raggiunse il tavolo sedendocisi sul lato.  
Bollette, bollette, bollette, pubblicità… oh, eccola.  
Una bella calligrafia svettava su tutto il resto delle buste “Signor Holmes, 221B Baker Street”.  
Con un piccolo slancio si rialzò per tornare a sedersi più comodamente in poltrona, aprendo la busta nel mentre.  
In cima alla lettera in stampatello c’era scritto il mittente: Valery Webber.  
Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio e, dopo aver buttato la busta a tener compagnia al giornale, iniziò a leggere.  
   
 _Signor Holmes,_  
 _Quando leggerà questa lettera, io sarò morta (ho sempre voluta dirla come frase, quanto “segua quella macchina” però ormai per quest’ultima è tardi. Chissà; potrei farlo prima d’imbucare in realtà) ma forse l’avrà già scoperto da solo, con i ritardi che ci sono alle poste al giorno d’oggi potrebbe anche darsi. Le scrivo perché non vorrei che qualcuno (una persona a caso, magari l’ispettore Dimmock. Diciamocelo, non mi sembrava un tipo molto sveglio ma che rimanga tra noi!) pensasse che il mio fosse un altro omicidio e iniziasse ad investigare senza motivo._  
 _Non è solamente questo il motivo del mio scritto ovviamente, gliel’ho detto, non mi piace farmi gli affari degli altri ma ormai vi ho presi a cuore._  
 _Non mi creda una persona debole solo perché ho fatto quel che ho fatto, semplicemente non avevo motivi per andare avanti. Il mio motivo era Stephan, come so per certo che il suo ero io. Siamo cresciuti insieme, non andando sempre d’accordo e anzi, alle volte odiandoci con tutto l’odio possibile ma riunendoci sempre alla fine. Non avevamo nessuno. I genitori di mio marito erano praticamente inesistenti, gente che ha voluto fare figli solo perché la società definiva ciò “normale”. Io invece avevo solo mia madre agli inizi, mi è stata vicina finché ha potuto ma alla fine il cancro se l’è portata via e io mi son dovuta trasferire dai nonni, Sante persone, ma all’epoca non me ne importava niente. In più, come un fulmine a Ciel sereno, a nemmeno tredici anni sono stata operata d’urgenza per un cancro all’utero che mi è stato ovviamente asportato. Quindi cosa mi rimarrebbe adesso per andare avanti? I miei nonni sono morti anni fa, di amici –di quelli veri- non siamo mai riusciti a farcene per un motivo o per l’altro e, non potendo avere figli, non ho nemmeno questo a tenermi qui. E no, non troverei un’altra persona sulla faccia della Terra con cui condividere la mia vita. Non è una frase fatta, è una cosa che ci si sente dentro, che si sa. In anni e anni io non ho mai guardato nessun altro, nemmeno in gioventù quando non stavamo ancora assieme; è come se la gente mi passasse vicino e io non la vedessi perché non ha niente da mostrarmi._  
 _Rileggendo queste righe sembra che io mi stia giustificando ma non è così. Sono serena nella mia scelta o non lo farei._  
 _Ora, io le chiedo… guardi John. Come si sentirebbe se glielo portassero via? Se lo trovasse morto in casa? Non avrebbe nessun rimpianto? Nessuna cosa che avrebbe voluto assolutamente dirgli? Non si può rimanere fermi in una situazione di stallo perché si ha paura di vivere signor Holmes. Teme che un giorno John si accorgerà che lei è una palla al piede (mi perdoni, non lo penso sul serio)? Cosa le fa pensare che questo non potrebbe accadere semplicemente rimanendo amici? È anzi più probabile che se ne vada rimanendo in una situazione simile, non sapendo cosa fare e come comportarsi. Prima o poi arriverà qualcuna abbastanza perfetta per lui e se lo porterà via ma non sarà mai totalmente felice, e come potrebbe? E lei invece, se ne rimarrebbe da solo in quella casa fino la fine dei suoi giorni?_  
 _La prego, me lo faccia come favore personale, l’ultimo desiderio di una persona che sta per morire, ci provi a fare qualcosa. Un passo avanti, con calma magari, piano piano, con i suoi tempi._  
 _Come può notare ho un’idea dell’amore ben precisa, magari un po’ infantile ma secondo me questo è tutto. Oltre il suo lavoro lei ha John. Se ne renda conto_ effettivamente.  
 _Beh, io ci ho provato almeno. La saluto e le auguro una vita piena d’indagini… Sherlock._  
   
 _Con sincero affetto,_  
   
 _Valery Webber_  
   
   
Sherlock rimase immobile a fissare le righe scritte e le rilesse più e più volte. Non poteva essere.  
Digitò un veloce messaggio a Lestrade e rimise il cellulare in tasca rileggendo ancora e ancora. Poi alzò gli occhi verso il coinquilino.  
Si sarebbe mai suicidato per la morte di John?  
No, non lo avrebbe fatto –John non lo avrebbe voluto poco ma sicuro-, sarebbe andato avanti facendo quello che gli riusciva meglio -risolvere omicidi- ma una parte di lui sarebbe morta in via definitiva.  
Non avrebbe più provato niente per nessuno e, lo sapeva anche troppo bene, non si sarebbe mai più fatto avvicinare.  
Poi chissà, magari sarebbe tornato a drogarsi per distogliere la mente da certi pensieri, poi chissà, magari avrebbe potuto esagerare per _sbaglio_ e non risvegliarsi più.  
Scosse la testa e tornò a fissare il coinquilino che stava adesso versando il caffè nelle tazze ignaro di essere studiato.  
Quando John era caduto a terra in quella stanza, credeva di non sentire più niente, credeva che il tempo si fosse momentaneamente fermato e qualcosa si era chiuso sulla bocca del suo stomaco finché l’altro non gli aveva fatto cenno di stare bene e lì era tornato a respirare. Una sensazione liberatoria.  
«Una cosa non ho capito, come faceva la signora a sapere che eravamo in quell’hotel?»  
Sherlock si accorse solo in quel momento di essere rimasto a fissarlo, sperava solo di non avere qualche strana espressione.  
Tossì e volse lo sguardo altrove.  
«L’ex marito deve averla semplicemente chiamata per dirglielo, in buona fede ovviamente, anche se si sono lasciati si tenevano comunque in contatto.»  
«Mmh…» rispose semplicemente l’altro iniziando a portare il caffè in soggiorno.  
Il detective gli diede un’ultima veloce occhiata. Il medico camminava scalzo, aveva addosso i pantaloni –troppo larghi- del pigiama e si era messo addosso uno dei suoi soliti maglioni per ripararsi dal freddo –era incline a sentire più freddo che caldo- che aveva un piccolo buco vicino il polso, i capelli scompigliati perché quella mattina non aveva avuto voglia di pettinarsi.  
E Sherlock lo trovava bellissimo.  
«Ti amo.»  
John quasi inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi facendo così scivolare il vassoio e cadere sul tappeto della signora Hudson il caffè –quelle macchie non se ne sarebbero mai andate via- il latte e tutto quello che c’era sul piatto… quasi.  
Riuscì invece a rimanere fermo in piedi dopo aver fatto una mezza giravolta tenendo ben saldo il vassoio. La gamba al momento lo stava odiando. Poggiò il tutto sul tavolo in mezzo alle finestre e si voltò verso il collega.  
«Scusa, devo aver capito male.» disse solo, con un sorriso mezzo ironico. Credeva sul serio di non aver sentito bene.  
Sherlock allungò una mano in sua direzione e attese che il medico la prendesse, cosa che successe poco dopo.  
Il detective la fissò per un po’, passandoci poi sopra il pollice carezzandola, guardando poi finalmente in faccia John con l’espressione più seria che quest’ultimo gli avesse mai visto.  
«Ti amo.»  
E il dottore sentì distintamente le ginocchia farsi molli ma rimase dritto nella sua posizione senza far notare cambiamenti nella sua persona.  
«E non te lo ripeterò perché so perfettamente che questa volta hai capito benissim…»  
Le labbra di John si poggiarono delicatamente su quelle di Sherlock impedendogli di finire la frase e lì rimasero, ferme, immobili, aspettando che l’altro si decidesse a fare qualcosa. Il detective gli cinse le spalle con le braccia e lo tirò a sé con forza, il medico sorrise e approfondì il bacio poggiando una mano sullo schienale della poltrona per non rovinare addosso al compagno.  
Quando si staccarono John scoppiò a ridere, di quelle risate liberatorie e belle.  
Sherlock la prese come un’offesa e gli pizzicò un fianco.  
«Ehi, non faccio così schifo.»  
E John rise ancora più forte abbracciandolo e baciandogli la tempia più volte.  
«No, decisamente non fai così schifo. Per niente.» tentò di dire tra una risata e l’altra, poi sentì il detective tirargli il maglione.  
«Ancora.» ordinò perentorio.  
E John smise di ridere, sorridendo poi con dolcezza e carezzandogli i capelli.  
«Agli ordini…», si avvicinò alle labbra dell’altro con studiata lentezza.  
   
   
Sherlock Holmes era l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo; non perché si fosse dato quel nome da solo –anche se era così- ma perché era in grado di dedurre cose banali –perlomeno per lui- da cose che gli altri non riuscivano ad osservare.  
L’unica cosa che ancora lo spiazzava erano i sentimenti. Ma aveva notato il cambiamento di John nei suoi confronti. Aveva notato nell’amico i sentimenti che pian piano –nel corso degli anni-  si erano consolidati  ben oltre il livello dell’amicizia e quei sentimenti erano rivolti unicamente a lui.  
Sherlock però non ne voleva sapere. Non perché non provasse per John la medesima attrazione ma perché era fermamente convinto che il loro rapporto andasse bene così. Si conosceva troppo bene per intraprendere una strada così in salita, irta di cose da dire e da fare quando due persone finivano con lo “stare insieme”. Probabilmente sarebbe cambiato qualcosa e lui semplicemente non lo voleva, non si sarebbe buttato nel nulla assoluto per rischiare di rovinare quello che già aveva e considerava un miracolo. John era l’unica persona al mondo che era riuscita a sopportarlo più di mezz’ora nella stessa stanza e, anzi,c’era pure andato a convivere.  
Ma era giusto così? Lasciare tutto in sospeso? Vedere John che tentava di dimenticarlo uscendo con altre donne e vederlo tornare ogni volta a casa sempre più a pezzi e lacerato (lasciando oltretutto il consulente geloso marcio)?  
Sherlock Holmes era totalmente convinto di _no_.  
E finalmente si era deciso a cambiare.  
Tutto grazie a una donna, vedova, con ex problemi di droga, che credeva fermamente in un sentimento più grande.  
   
   
   



	28. There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain goes on and on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAITING: VERDE  
> GENERE: TRISTE  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: HET/SLASH  
> PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES, JOHN WATSON

_There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain goes on and on._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _Sei un coglione._  
   
Sherlock non riesce a capire se l’abbia detto il John nella sua testa o il John che se ne sta seduto davanti a lui -sulla poltrona-  con un foglietto sulla testa con sopra scritto _Madonna_.  
Ma in realtà, francamente, non gliene importa poi molto: gli vanno bene entrambi. Anzi, gli vanno _più_ che bene entrambi.  
Del resto nei due anni in cui è stato via ha avuto solo il John che parlava nella sua testa -e che lo offendeva quando non riusciva a venire a capo di qualcosa- per conforto, mentre ora che può godere della compagnia di entrambi perché mai dovrebbe lamentarsene? Si sente scaldare il cuore, in realtà.  
Sì, anche quando ‘uno’ dei due gli dà semplicemente del _coglione._  
È ubriaco Sherlock, ma non così ubriaco come vuole far credere. Del resto è molto più facile lasciarsi andare quando la gente crede che tu abbia i sensi annebbiati e dell’alcol nel sangue. Oltretutto al momento non deve temere nulla perché John è molto più ubriaco di lui e non si ricorderà sicuramente niente il giorno dopo. Sherlock può stare per un attimo rilassato e gli sembra la cosa più bella del mondo. Una cosa che non accade da così tanto tempo che nemmeno ricorda più cosa voglia dire _stare rilassati._  
Comunque devono aver iniziato questo gioco idiota per qualche scopo: ma chi è Madonna? Dove l’ha letto quel nome? Deve aver già eliminato l’informazione, accidenti a lui.  
Beve un altro goccio della roba che John gli ha messo nel bicchiere e quasi si soffoca ridendo alla sua domanda.  
«Sono una donna?» e per un attimo deve davvero riflettere se John stia parlando del personaggio sul fogliettino o di un improvviso cambio di sesso.  
Ridono entrambi e Sherlock, da qualche parte nel suo cervello, si domanda perché lo stiano facendo, ma giunge alla conclusione che non gli importa. È con John. Ed è giusto ridere con John. Con John si può fare tutto. Con John si può essere se stessi. Anche dei boriosi coglioni saccenti sociopatici.  
Lo osserva mentre prende da terra un boccale e beve un sorso, il pomo d’Adamo che si alza e si abbassa a seconda di quando John deglutisce. Alla fine si asciuga la bocca con la manica della camicia, riappoggia a terra il boccale e lo guarda con gli occhi grandi di chi si sta divertendo un mondo. John è sempre stato uno spettacolo della natura, e lo è anche da sbronzo.  
   
 _Ti mancherò._  
   
Sherlock scuote la testa e da fuori potrebbe sembrare un gesto per tentare di riprendere possesso delle proprie capacità cognitive. In realtà è solo una risposta alla voce perentoria del John mentale.  
È ovvio che gli mancherà, ma da qualche parte nella sua testa ci sarà sempre la sua voce nei momenti più opportuni. Non ha ancora capito se ciò che crede di sentire sia derivato da un disturbo da stress o cosa, ma sa benissimo perché la voce che sente è quella di John e preferisce non soffermarsi troppo sul pensiero.  
Il dottore perde l’equilibrio, sporgendosi avanti più del dovuto, e fa perdere anche il filo -quasi logico- dei pensieri di Sherlock che se lo ritrova praticamente appoggiato addosso.  
John gli si appoggia al ginocchio per tentare di non rovinare al suolo, premendogli forte le dita nella carne, ed entrambi a quella scena ridono di nuovo, molto probabilmente per motivi diversi.  
Sherlock osserva la mano di John sul suo ginocchio e ghigna appoggiando la testa sulla poltrona. Ride per le occasioni perse e ride perché è stato un vero idiota, perché in anni di amicizia il loro massimo gesto affettivo è stato “ _la cosa che ti sei offerto di fare... Era... Uuhm... Buona_ ” con conseguente risposta “ _mi hai spogliato in una piscina, la gente parlerà_ ”. Non sono mai stati -nessuno dei due- molto calorosi nei confronti l’uno dell’altro, probabilmente per il fatto che ci sono cose che semplicemente si sanno e si dimostrano in modi diversi. Loro avevano il proprio modo di proteggersi a vicenda e di dimostrare il proprio affetto.  
 

  
**_“Come mi definiresti, John?”_ **   
**_“Ritardatario!”_ **   


   
E i sorrisi che nessuno poteva capire che ne conseguivano, anche in pericolo di vita.  
 

  
**_“Non è che mi presteresti...?”_ **   
**_“Prendi la mia carta.”_ **   


   
Eppure si conoscevano da pochi giorni.  
 

  
**_“John non sarai la persona più brillante al mondo ma come portatore di luce sei imbattibile!”_ **   
**_“Ehi, ti stavi scusando, ricordi?”_ **   


   
 E non sarebbe stato da tutti fidarsi così l’uno dell’altro o perdonare certe azioni.  
   
Eppure eccoli lì. Eccoli insieme. E questo contatto è così facile, questo sfiorarsi, questo toccarsi, è così semplice. Perché non l’hanno fatto prima? Cosa glielo ha impedito? Sarebbe bastato un abbraccio ogni tanto, o anche una pacca sulla spalla, non avrebbe rovinato nulla. Ed è un gesto così caldo, e lui ha avuto così tanto freddo in quegli anni lontano da Londra, lontano da casa.  
Ride ancora perché non vuole davvero pensare a ciò che ha perso e a ciò che sta per perdere nuovamente, appena ritrovato.  
Ha sperato così a lungo Sherlock mentre era via. Ha sperato per il bene di John ma ha sperato anche per il bene proprio.  
John allunga un braccio e va a prendere il bicchiere dalla mano di Sherlock, beve un altro po’ e glielo restituisce quasi vuoto. Ridono della goccia d’alcol che scende giù dal lato delle labbra di John e ridono perché Sherlock si è quasi fatto sfuggire il bicchiere, assumendo una faccia quasi preoccupata per la cosa.  
Vanno avanti a ridere a bassa voce fin quando Sherlock sente la presa sul suo ginocchio farsi più forte e alza gli occhi per incontrare quelli blu e velati dall’alcol di John, assieme al suo sorriso rassicurante.  
Il dottore gli si avvicina e non ci vuole un genio per capire le sue intenzioni. Sherlock sogghigna e appoggia di nuovo la testa indietro, rilassa le spalle e aspetta che John faccia il resto. Non ha intenzione di aiutarlo, l’ha aiutato anche troppo.  
John sbaglia la mira e invece di baciare le labbra lo bacia tra l’angolo di queste ultime e la guancia, imprimendo nel bacio a stampo un po’ troppa forza.  
Sherlock ride del tentativo andato a male, ma pensa che sia la sensazione più bella del mondo, e se anche avesse solo questo e null’altro, a lui andrebbe bene. _Dio_ , gli andrebbe più che bene, non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere. Alza una mano e la porta dietro al collo di John, massaggiandolo come può, imprimendosi nella mente -in una stanza a cui darà un nome quando sarà più sobrio- quell’incredibile sensazione.  
Ma John non si arrende, si alza e ci riprova di nuovo, questa volta con un po’ meno foga e con più tranquillità. Da quella posizione, con un ginocchio appoggiato alla poltrona tra le gambe di Sherlock, John lo sovrasta e Sherlock deve alzare lo sguardo per incontrare il suo.  
John gli prende il viso tra la mani per farlo rimanere fermo -anche se Sherlock non si è mai mosso di una virgola- e si avvicina sorridendo felice. Da qualche parte l’informazione _questo sorriso è sbagliato_ viene eliminata all’istante.  
Sherlock sente le labbra di John poggiarsi alle sue e per un attimo tutto è estasi.  
Per un secondo tutto è perfetto, per un secondo tutto va bene, per un secondo il mondo diventa un posto bellissimo.  
Poi John rompe l’incantesimo e si alza di nuovo, cambiando angolazione e tornandolo a baciare: ora e’ tutto diverso.  
John, il suo John, il suo migliore amico è lì lo sta baciando e chi è lui per non ricambiare?  
   
 _Coglione due volte._  
   
Apre gli occhi e osserva quelli chiusi di John, ne osserva le palpebre, le ciglia bionde, passando poi in rassegna le sopracciglia folte e tutto il resto del viso. Deve imprimerselo bene nella memoria. Deve ricordare ogni particolare, ogni sfumatura, ogni ruga di quel volto per non dimenticarlo mai. L’ultima volta, alla fine di tutta quella storia, quasi non ricordava di quale esatta tonalità i capelli di John fossero. E questo è ovviamente inaccettabile.  
Rilassa nuovamente le spalle e appoggia per bene le braccia sulla poltrona, tenendole leggermente aperte sui braccioli, stando attento a non far cadere il bicchiere.  
Perché non hanno fatto prima anche questo?  
John si sposta di nuovo e questa volta si guardano, restano seri per qualche secondo e poi scoppiano a ridere nuovamente come due adolescenti idioti. John fa per tornare sulla sua poltrona, ma Sherlock lo ferma per un altro bacio -ancora uno, l’ultimo. Poi la smetterà. Davvero- e John non fa alcuna resistenza e, anzi, gli si siede sopra nemmeno Sherlock fosse diventato un nuovo oggetto di arredamento della casa.  
 _Perché devo lasciarti andare?_ , si chiede Sherlock e la risposta arriva nemmeno mezzo secondo dopo, lampeggiando nel suo cervello come un enorme neon. Non ci vuole pensare ora, non ci vuole pensare almeno fino domani.  
Alla fine, quando questa volta ad interrompere il bacio è proprio Sherlock, ridono fino alle lacrime e Sherlock sente il peso che ha nel petto appesantirsi ancora di più. Sarebbe stato tutto così facile. Sarebbe stato anche così giusto. Ma domani John si sposa, ed evidentemente lui non è la persona giusta. Domani John si sposa e lui deve ancora modificare un paio di frasi scritte nel discorso. Domani John si sposa e lui non sarà più nella sua vita.  
   
 _Non so nemmeno più come offenderti._  
                                                                         
John ritorna alla sua poltrona e Sherlock sorride. Non avrà più il suo John, ma avrà quello nella testa a tenergli compagnia. Avrà quello nella testa che non lo farà sentire solo e che lo offenderà o gli chiederà come ha fatto a risolvere i casi.  
Domani farà il testimone e tenterà di farlo al meglio delle sue possibilità.  
Domani farà il testimone e poi tornerà alla sua maschera di indifferenza, ai casi da risolvere da solo, al 221B senza uno dei due proprietari, evitando di coinvolgere John, evitando la sua compagnia e il cercarlo. Sa perfettamente che John non lo accetterà all’inizio ma, come ha detto la signora Hudson, il matrimonio cambia le persone, e quando il bambino di cui John non sa ancora nulla nascerà, per loro non ci sarà più storia.    
John ha ora quello che ha sempre cercato. E Sherlock è troppo egoista per accettare le cose a metà e non vuol far fare a John questa scelta. Anche perché sembra l’abbia già fatta, e lui non vuole esserne partecipe fino la fine.  
   
 _Certe deduzioni non sono proprio il tuo forte, Sherlock._  
   
Sherlock sorride. Non vuole ascoltare ora. È felice, anche se la punta di amarezza che sente dentro il petto lo scalfisce attimo dopo attimo e sa che prima o poi diventerà una voragine.  
È arrivato a pensare che ora sta bevendo per dimenticare, anche se sembra ricordare tutto maledettamente bene, anche troppo.  
«Sherlock...» il detective alza lo sguardo dal bicchiere che sta osservando e lo posa sul suo dottore. John non parla più ma i suoi occhi lo fanno per lui, solo che questa volta Sherlock non è sicuro di voler dedurre ciò che pensa di leggere dietro quello sguardo carico di affetto, perché potrebbe veramente uscirne distrutto. Le risate si sono spente per qualche secondo, ma prima che qualcuno possa dire o fare qualcosa una donna entra nella stanza e dice di aver bisogno di aiuto.  
Sherlock torna a fare la sua parte e ride di nuovo, bevendo un altro sorso. Forse un modo per dimenticare c’è.  
   
 _Ti mancherò lo stesso._  
   
   
   
   



	29. L'Illuminazione

È una giornata come un’altra quella in cui John fa una delle sue più grandi realizzazioni e la cosa accade senza un vero e apparente motivo. Accade e basta.

John sta mettendo a posto le varie carte di Sherlock nel soggiorno mentre quest’ultimo fa uno dei suoi soliti esperimenti al microscopio e borbotta cose senza senso contro delle povere muffe. E John semplicemente alza gli occhi e li posa su Sherlock.

Sherlock che, all’età di quasi quarantacinque anni, inizia ad avere le tempie brizzolate, le rughe gli si sono un po’ accentuate (soprattutto in mezzo alla fronte per la sua solita aria crucciata) e ora ha un po’ meno fiato di prima per correre dietro ai criminali (ma ne ha sempre più di loro, quindi niente gli impedisce di continuare a fare il consulente investigativo). Ed è lì, in mezzo al soggiorno, tra le cartacce e gli esperimenti, tra la confusione che regna sovrana e certe cose lasciate invece in ordine certosino, mentre guarda il viso assorto del suo migliore amico e quell’espressione che conosce ormai da più un decennio che John realizza di essere innamorato di lui.

E John si sente quasi sprofondare a quella realizzazione. Si chiede come diavolo gli sia venuta in mente, com’è possibile averlo pensato senza nemmeno un motivo, perché deve averci fatto caso ora semplicemente alzando lo sguardo, ma soprattutto perché ha perso così tanto tempo non ammettendolo prima?

E Sherlock deve sentirsi osservato perché alza lo sguardo dal microscopio e lo posa sul suo blogger in un’espressione vagamente stupita: le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra che si stendono in un piccolissimo sorriso (John evita di pensare che sia un sorriso canzonatorio).

“Ho qualcosa che non va?” chiede, finendo col guardarsi i vestiti pensando di avere qualche muffa addosso.

John scuote la testa e sforza un sorriso.

“No, no. Mi sono perso in qualche pensiero. Niente d’importante.” e detto ciò torna a sistemare le carte in ordine di data sulla scrivania, chiedendosi perché si fosse offerto di farlo.

Sherlock non ci crede affatto ma fa finta di niente riprendendo l’esperimento.

John si chiede come farà ora.

***

È a letto quando riflette che la realizzazione avuta quella mattina è assolutamente la cosa più ridicolmente ovvia del mondo.

Si chiede però che cosa gliel’abbia fatto capire. Se il semplice fatto che Sherlock fosse lì in quell’esatto momento, se fosse perché ora –a quell’età- lo trovava anche incredibilmente più attraente di prima, se magari si fosse talmente abituato ai suoi esperimenti, le sue uscite infelici, il suo carattere intrattabile e -la maggior parte delle volte- insopportabile da non riuscire più a farne a meno e a pensare di volerne ancora. Insomma, se fosse diventato (a quasi quarantotto anni) un masochista inconsapevole.

Però poi ripensa al sorriso di Sherlock e al fatto che -nel bene e nel male- sia sempre stato lui -John Watson- l’unica persona a farlo sorridere davvero, l’unica persona di cui non si sia mai veramente stufato, che non abbia cacciato di casa, che abbia chiamato sempre con lo stesso nome non sbagliando nemmeno mezza volta e che -anzi- aveva chiamato altre persone _John_ per la forza dell’abitudine di avercelo intorno.

Si sente quasi come un cagnolino, in effetti. Un cagnolino il cui padrone ogni tanto fa un complimento e ogni tanto ignora per qualcosa di più nuovo e più divertente, per poi però tornare sempre da lui.

E grazie a Dio non ha nemmeno il panico di ‘cosa dirà Sherlock quando lo scoprirà?’ perché francamente non intende dirglielo. Non perché abbia paura di un rifiuto (e di questo tenta di autoconvincersi) ma perché con Sherlock non cambierebbe nulla. Loro due sono perfetti così come sono e se ne rende conto. Del resto non si riesce nemmeno a immaginare il suo coinquilino in atteggiamenti amorosi -con lui poi!- l’idea lo fa quasi ridere. Impossibile.

Quando la porta di camera sua si apre John nemmeno se ne stupisce. Rimane a fissare il soffitto, spostandosi un po’ più in là facendo spazio a Sherlock che gli si stende accanto senza dire nulla, rimanendo anche lui a fissare il soffitto in silenzio sopra le coperte.

E rimangono così, interi minuti di totale tranquillità in cui fissano il soffitto nella penombra della camera, finché Sherlock non interrompe quella calma sussurrando.

E John ringrazia che sussurri perché già quello gli sembra un grido.

“Hai avuto l’Illuminazione?”

John alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Arriverà il giorno in cui diventerai vecchio e inizierai a soffrire d’Alzheimer e non riuscirai più a dedurre tutto. Potresti lasciarmi con i miei segreti una volta ogni tanto?”

Sherlock, nel buio, pare rifletterci.

“No. Però dovresti essere contento, non ho detto nulla su cosa tu abbia avuto l’Illuminazione.”

“Dici che dovrei ringraziarti?”

“Sarebbe carino, sì.”

John rotea gli occhi e fa una smorfia divertita.

“Grazie, allora.”

Torna il silenzio ma questa volta dura molto di meno, Sherlock si volta su un fianco e alza una mano, portandola su quella di John e iniziando a giocarci teneramente. Nel cervello di John per alcuni secondi c’è un blackout generale, ma alla fine si ricompone e fa semplicemente caso alle piccole carezze e alle dita calde di Sherlock.

“Allora vuoi dirmelo o no?”

John muove la mano e segue l’esempio di quella di Sherlock, iniziando a giocarci facendo finta di essere sovrappensiero e non di starci mettendo gran parte del suo coraggio per un gesto così semplice.

“No.”

“Non ti sopporto.”

“Motivo in più per non parlare.”

Sherlock gli lascia la mano e lo spintona, stanco della situazione, e John si ritrova a voltarsi verso di lui e riprendergli la mano, giocando con le dita di Sherlock che –nota- sono molto più calde rispetto alle proprie.

Nel silenzio della stanza, sfiora i polpastrelli, massaggia il palmo e scorre sulle dita in una carezza che non è più abituato a fare ormai da molti anni. Sherlock non si ritrae e, anzi, allarga le dita e avvicina la mano per facilitare John come più gli è possibile.

“Non mi piace esprimere i sentimenti a voce alta. Sai cosa voglio dirti, sono io che non so cosa tu mi risponderesti. Quindi potremmo andare avanti così e fare finta di niente.”

“Che idiozie.”

Sherlock chiude la mano attorno a quella di John nell’esatto momento in cui quella del dottore arriva ad accarezzargli il palmo, e stringe forte.

“Sono qui. Sono entrato in questa stanza e ho iniziato la discussione. Secondo te cosa mai potrei risponderti?”

John pare pensarci e alla fine tenta di buttarla sul ridere.

“Esperimento sociologico?”

La mano stringe ancora più forte e allora John alza il viso per guardarlo.

Sherlock, per quanto riesce a vedere, lo sta guardando con un’espressione che sembra un misto di angoscia e aspettativa, qualcosa che sta aspettando da una vita, ma che non sa se mai accadrà. E per quanto Sherlock sia bravo, quell’espressione proprio non la può fingere. Allora John sospira, si morde il labbro inferiore, rotea gli occhi e pensa che sta per dire qualcosa che gli pare più una condanna che una liberazione.

“Potrei aver-”

“Senza condizionale.”

John gli lancia uno sguardo per farlo zittire ma l’altro pare semplicemente aspettare.

“ _Ho_ capito di essere innamorato di te. Contento?”

E dal sorriso che fa Sherlock, John capisce che l’altro sia davvero, davvero, davvero molto contento.

Sherlock gli libera la mano, gli si avvicina, gli si stende sul petto e resta ad ascoltare il cuore impazzito di John.

Certo che è _dannatamente_ contento.

“Meglio tardi che mai.”

E John si chiede cosa faranno il giorno dopo, cosa accadrà alla luce del sole e non nel buio della sua camera, come si dovrà svegliare il giorno dopo e come dovrà rapportarsi con Sherlock. Poi però realizza anche che Sherlock è Sherlock, che probabilmente avrà già pensato a tutto, che la sua risposta deve fargli presagire che stava pensando a tutto da _molto_ tempo.  
E poi lui e Sherlock sono perfetti insieme, in qualche maniera riusciranno a cavarsela, come sempre.

 

 

 **Note:**  
Una cavolata scritta di botta in mezz'oretta, niente di tale, ma oggi avevo voglia di postare qualcosa. Sarà che ho l'influenza e sono a casa da lunedì e quindi abbstanza giù di tono =_=  
Buona giornata/serata a voi! Divertitevi anche per me! <3


	30. Definisci il tuo posto intorno a me

**Note:** fluff, angst (io mi son sempre chiesta come queste due cose potessero stare insieme. Ebbene: possono.) Ringrazio **Hotaru_Tomoe** per il betaggio  <3  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
“Avanti John, non possiamo farcelo scappare!”  
   
Sherlock corre nei vicoli, l’aria novembrina che gli entra nei polmoni e glieli fa ghiacciare mentre la milza chiede pietà ma lui non le dà ascolto. Sente i passi di John seguirlo e volta appena lo sguardo per intravedere a che punto sia e lo vede qualche passo dietro di lui che corre facendo uscire dalla bocca nuvolette di aria calda cercando con tutte le sue forze di stargli dietro.  
   
È inutile dire che Sherlock è entusiasta di John. È euforico del loro rapporto e del poterlo avere al suo fianco, del poter avere una persona che lo capisce da uno sguardo e che affronta le intemperie per correre dietro a un pericoloso criminale solo per stargli dietro e non fargli correre alcun pericolo. È bellissimo avere qualcuno che si prende cura di lui in un certo qual modo e in maniera del tutto disinteressata.  
   
Non ringrazierà mai abbastanza Mike Stamford per averglielo presentato quel giorno. Uno dei giorni migliori della sua vita (e tralascia il fatto che tutti gli altri giorni abbiano sempre John come protagonista).  
   
Ma ora non è il caso di pensarci o perderanno le tracce del sospettato e dopo settimane e settimane di ricerche e appostamenti al gelo, non ha intenzione di ripetere l’esperienza se può evitare.  
   
Comunque il criminale pare esausto quanto loro perché la sua corse diventa più lenta, l’affanno si fa quasi sentire e la distanza tra loro e lui si dimezza attimo dopo attimo. Ce l’hanno quasi in pugno. Poi d’un colpo John lo supera con uno scatto e Sherlock resta quasi spiazzato dall’azione, credeva non avesse più fiato in corpo ed invece eccolo lì, che gli sfreccia davanti e si getta con tutto il suo peso addosso all’altro uomo che va a sbattere faccia a terra e tenta in qualche modo di togliersi John dalla schiena, inutilmente. Sherlock si arresta a pochi passi da loro e appoggia le mani ai fianchi, guardando come John ormai riesca a cavarsela da solo in queste cose.  
   
“Bell’agguato.” si complimenta avvicinandosi mandando un messaggio a Lestrade avvisandolo della loro postazione. John blocca le mani dell’uomo dietro la schiena e le stringe forte, intimando all’altro di non muoversi o niente e nessuno gli avrebbe tolto una bella slogatura, avvenuta del tutto casualmente, ovvio.  
   
Sherlock non riesce a fare altro che sorridere intimamente per l’uomo che lui ha _scelto_. Per l’uomo per il quale sarebbe disposto a dar via anima e corpo e per il quale farebbe di tutto.  
   
Non gliel’ha mai detto, è chiaro. Che cosa stupida sarebbe da fare. Ma John lo sa. È ovvio che lo _sa_.  
   
Lestrade si fa vivo in meno di dieci minuti e il criminale viene assicurato alla giustizia, mentre tutti si congratulano col dottore per il placcaggio e solo Greg ringrazia Sherlock per averlo tolto dall’impaccio di giorni e giorni di appostamenti e buchi nell’acqua. Ma Sherlock non ha bisogno di gente che si complimenti falsamente con lui. Gli bastano i complimenti di un’unica persona che, come se fossero stati richiesti, non tardano ad arrivare.  
   
John si volta verso di lui, si pulisce le mani sui pantaloni rovinati dall’attrito col cemento, e gli si avvicina, con quel suo solito sorriso soddisfatto su quelle belle labbra sottili che Sherlock tanto ama.  
   
Anche se esattamente _cosa_ Sherlock non ama di John?  
   
“Non fosse stato per te quell’uomo sarebbe ancora a piede libero. Eccezionale. Davvero fantastico.”  
   
Sherlock alza le spalle e fa una faccia fintamente annoiata.  
   
“Figurati, è stato piuttosto banale.”  
   
John alza gli occhi al cielo ma sa ciò che Sherlock vuole intendere in realtà, e gli si avvicina fino a superare il suo spazio personale e gli prende una mano tra le sue, ben attento a non farsi vedere dagli altri.  
   
“Andiamo a casa?” gli chiede, stringendogli la mano e sorridendo in tutt’altro modo rispetto a prima. Le labbra prendono una piega deliziosamente maliziosa e Sherlock sente una scarica di adrenalina salirgli lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale e sa che quella scossa non ha nulla a che fare col caso appena risolto, anche se quello sarà un motivo molto più che valido per _festeggiare_ ulteriormente.  
   
“Sì.” riesce solo a dire, perché il resto della frase viene ingurgitata dal proprio stomaco che si è stretto in una morsa calda per l’eccitamento e il suo cervello è andato in panne per diversi secondi. Stringe più forte la mano di John quando vede che si sta per allontanare e John gli regala un ulteriore sorriso prima di andare a chiamare un taxi.  
   
Sherlock lo segue con lo sguardo e non si accorge di sorridere finché non è Lestrade a farglielo notare ridendo di lui sotto i baffi.  
   
“Che hai da ridere?” gli chiede, però si sente accaldato e teme veramente di essere arrossito un poco. Senza aspettare risposta si sistema la sciarpa, alza il colletto del cappotto e si dirige a passo spedito con aria fintamente stizzita verso John, che lo sta attendendo nell’abitacolo del taxi per non morire congelato, lasciando però la portiera aperta per Sherlock.  
   
Non appena Sherlock appoggia la schiena al sedile entrambi emettono uno sbuffo stanco, poi si guardano di sottecchi e scoppiano a ridere, mentre il taxi parte e si dirige al 221B di Baker Street dietro istruzioni del dottore.  
Le risate pian piano si spengono e lasciano il posto a una tranquilla aria di pace e intimità, mentre John prende la mano destra di Sherlock nella sua sinistra e guarda fuori dal finestrino la città scorrergli davanti, mentre Sherlock rimane invece a fissare le loro mani intrecciate.  
   
Per quanto tempo ha desiderato una cosa simile? Per quanto tempo ha chiesto che quel miracolo potesse avverarsi? Che John lo perdonasse per i due anni di assenza, che lo perdonasse per averlo abbandonato quando già tutti gli altri lo avevano fatto, che lo perdonasse per essere stato così egoista da salvargli la vita per poterlo avere tutto per sé una volta tornato, sempre e per sempre?  
   
La mano di John si stringe ulteriormente sulla sua e Sherlock alza gli occhi per incontrare quelli blu mare del dottore che sembra capirlo come sempre, come solo lui sa fare.  
   
John gli sorride, incapace di fare altro, e poi rivolge un solo sguardo al tassista –che sta diligentemente guardando la strada- e con la mano libera afferra brutalmente la nuca di Sherlock e se lo preme addosso, facendo scontrare le proprie labbra contro quelle di Sherlock.  
   
Sherlock che assaggia timidamente quella bocca e quella lingua che da poco tempo può definire sue. Sherlock che afferra il cappotto di John e lo stringe di più a sé perché _ecco il mio miracolo._  
Sherlock che è talmente innamorato e che ha bisogno di questo uomo così tanto che nemmeno lui sa descrivere a parole quanto John conti davvero per lui.  
John che è tutto ciò per cui ha lottato, più della vana gloria e più del suo voler tornare ardentemente nella sua città.  
Semplicemente John.  
   
Ma quando Sherlock riapre pian piano gli occhi John non è più lì, lui non si trova in una taxi e non è nemmeno novembre.  
   
Si trova seduto sulla sua poltrona al 221B di Baker Street, il sole che entra prepotente dalle finestre gli fa capire che dev’essere almeno marzo, o qualcosa del genere e un laccio emostatico attorno al braccio e un piccolo rivolo di sangue che gli cade delicato lungo il gomito gli fa capire che il suo sogno derivato dalla soluzione al sette per cento è finito.  
   
Deve aumentare la dose, ormai non basta più.  
   
Guarda l’orologio appeso al muro e capisce di essere stato perso nel suo mondo per almeno un paio d’ore.  
 _Troppe,_ gli dice una vocina nella sua testa, _troppe perché sei svenuto e questo non è bene._  
Non gliene può fregare di meno.  
Non toglie nemmeno il laccio emostatico e si prepara un’altra dose mentre la vocina –questa volta allarmata e che assomiglia terribilmente alla voce di John- gli dice di piantarla, di smetterla di fare il bambino, che dovrebbe sapere che una cosa del genere lo porterà alla morte e nemmeno se ne renderà conto.  
   
 _Meglio così._  
   
Se ne frega anche di cambiare ago, perché tanto quell’ago è suo e sicuramente nulla potrà andare peggio di così, no? E anche se fosse…  
   
Si guarda l’avambraccio sinistro e nota che le vene ormai nemmeno si vedono più. Si è fatto talmente tanto e in talmente poco tempo da essersele quasi bruciate tutte. Dovrà ricorrere molto presto all’altro braccio ma, soprattutto, a roba molto più buona (se solo suo fratello la smettesse di insistere nel fargli da balia).  
   
John lo ha perdonato quando è tornato a casa redivivo, e questo è certo, ma John se n’è anche andato, lasciandolo solo in quell’enorme casa, e si anche è sposato, lasciandolo questa volta definitivamente. Non va a trovarlo da più di un mese ( _quarantadue giorni,_ gli ricorda sempre la vocina nella testa) e dubita si accorgerebbe dello stato delle sue braccia o si preoccuperebbe di com’è ridotto. John non nota più nulla di lui ormai, quando lo vede.  
   
Ma forse Sherlock si è fatto troppe aspettative. Forse John non lo ha mai veramente capito come pensava, forse i suoi sentimenti erano palesi solo a lui e a nessun altro. Forse semplicemente John non lo ha voluto con sé e basta.  
   
Ma il _suo_ John, quello che ha nella testa, quello che lo guarda con amore e sentimento e che gli ricorda che è straordinario, quello _sì_ che lo vuole con sé. E allora tornerà da lui. E tornerà da lui ancora e ancora finché non si addormenterà per sempre –un giorno, quando sbaglierà _per caso_ le dosi e si ucciderà senza volerlo- e potrà rimanere con quel John per l’eternità.  
Almeno qualcuno che lo aspetta, seppur frutto della sua immaginazione, c’è.  
   
In fin dei conti non gli sembra una brutta idea.  
   
E forse John non l’ha mai veramente capito come pensava.  
   
Forse John non è mai stato l’uomo che Sherlock pensava fosse ed è sempre riuscito ad ingannarlo.  
   
Forse è così, ma purtroppo non riesce a crederci nemmeno lui.  
   
Guarda la stanza vuota e desolata, il disordine perentorio che regna sovrano e un’ultima domanda gli sorge nella mente: _chissà chi sarà a trovarmi._ E per una volta spera di togliere un dolore a Mycroft, spera che non sia lui a trovarlo. Non di nuovo perlomeno.  
   
Poi si ritrova a chiudere gli occhi ed è pronto per tornare dal suo John.  
   
Quel John che lo aspetta al 221B di Baker Street con una tazza fumante di tè in mano e un sorriso radioso riservato solo ed unicamente a lui.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
Qualsiasi cosa prendetevela con mia madre perché è tutta colpa sua. È tardi, la storia mi si era cancellata per metà –forse era un segno del destino- e quindi sarà scritta di merda e probabilmente non dirà niente a nessuno e ben che meno comunicherà qualcosa. Pace, mi andava di farla e l’ho fatta.  
Un ringraziamento immenso a SofiaAmundsen (devo sempre andare a cercare come cavolo si scrive il pezzo dopo “Sofia” XD) che si è sorbita le mie immense lamentele senza fiatare, intimandomi all’omicidio ~~ma forse questo non dovevo dirlo.~~  
L’angst non è il mio forte e lo scrivo di mmm… ma abbiate pietà di me e passateci sopra.  
 


	31. definisci il tuo posto intorno a me

**Note:** fluff, angst (io mi son sempre chiesta come queste due cose potessero stare insieme. Ebbene: possono.) Ringrazio **Hotaru_Tomoe** per il betaggio  <3  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
“Avanti John, non possiamo farcelo scappare!”  
   
Sherlock corre nei vicoli, l’aria novembrina che gli entra nei polmoni e glieli fa ghiacciare mentre la milza chiede pietà ma lui non le dà ascolto. Sente i passi di John seguirlo e volta appena lo sguardo per intravedere a che punto sia e lo vede qualche passo dietro di lui che corre facendo uscire dalla bocca nuvolette di aria calda cercando con tutte le sue forze di stargli dietro.  
   
È inutile dire che Sherlock è entusiasta di John. È euforico del loro rapporto e del poterlo avere al suo fianco, del poter avere una persona che lo capisce da uno sguardo e che affronta le intemperie per correre dietro a un pericoloso criminale solo per stargli dietro e non fargli correre alcun pericolo. È bellissimo avere qualcuno che si prende cura di lui in un certo qual modo e in maniera del tutto disinteressata.  
   
Non ringrazierà mai abbastanza Mike Stamford per averglielo presentato quel giorno. Uno dei giorni migliori della sua vita (e tralascia il fatto che tutti gli altri giorni abbiano sempre John come protagonista).  
   
Ma ora non è il caso di pensarci o perderanno le tracce del sospettato e dopo settimane e settimane di ricerche e appostamenti al gelo, non ha intenzione di ripetere l’esperienza se può evitare.  
   
Comunque il criminale pare esausto quanto loro perché la sua corse diventa più lenta, l’affanno si fa quasi sentire e la distanza tra loro e lui si dimezza attimo dopo attimo. Ce l’hanno quasi in pugno. Poi d’un colpo John lo supera con uno scatto e Sherlock resta quasi spiazzato dall’azione, credeva non avesse più fiato in corpo ed invece eccolo lì, che gli sfreccia davanti e si getta con tutto il suo peso addosso all’altro uomo che va a sbattere faccia a terra e tenta in qualche modo di togliersi John dalla schiena, inutilmente. Sherlock si arresta a pochi passi da loro e appoggia le mani ai fianchi, guardando come John ormai riesca a cavarsela da solo in queste cose.  
   
“Bell’agguato.” si complimenta avvicinandosi mandando un messaggio a Lestrade avvisandolo della loro postazione. John blocca le mani dell’uomo dietro la schiena e le stringe forte, intimando all’altro di non muoversi o niente e nessuno gli avrebbe tolto una bella slogatura, avvenuta del tutto casualmente, ovvio.  
   
Sherlock non riesce a fare altro che sorridere intimamente per l’uomo che lui ha _scelto_. Per l’uomo per il quale sarebbe disposto a dar via anima e corpo e per il quale farebbe di tutto.  
   
Non gliel’ha mai detto, è chiaro. Che cosa stupida sarebbe da fare. Ma John lo sa. È ovvio che lo _sa_.  
   
Lestrade si fa vivo in meno di dieci minuti e il criminale viene assicurato alla giustizia, mentre tutti si congratulano col dottore per il placcaggio e solo Greg ringrazia Sherlock per averlo tolto dall’impaccio di giorni e giorni di appostamenti e buchi nell’acqua. Ma Sherlock non ha bisogno di gente che si complimenti falsamente con lui. Gli bastano i complimenti di un’unica persona che, come se fossero stati richiesti, non tardano ad arrivare.  
   
John si volta verso di lui, si pulisce le mani sui pantaloni rovinati dall’attrito col cemento, e gli si avvicina, con quel suo solito sorriso soddisfatto su quelle belle labbra sottili che Sherlock tanto ama.  
   
Anche se esattamente _cosa_ Sherlock non ama di John?  
   
“Non fosse stato per te quell’uomo sarebbe ancora a piede libero. Eccezionale. Davvero fantastico.”  
   
Sherlock alza le spalle e fa una faccia fintamente annoiata.  
   
“Figurati, è stato piuttosto banale.”  
   
John alza gli occhi al cielo ma sa ciò che Sherlock vuole intendere in realtà, e gli si avvicina fino a superare il suo spazio personale e gli prende una mano tra le sue, ben attento a non farsi vedere dagli altri.  
   
“Andiamo a casa?” gli chiede, stringendogli la mano e sorridendo in tutt’altro modo rispetto a prima. Le labbra prendono una piega deliziosamente maliziosa e Sherlock sente una scarica di adrenalina salirgli lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale e sa che quella scossa non ha nulla a che fare col caso appena risolto, anche se quello sarà un motivo molto più che valido per _festeggiare_ ulteriormente.  
   
“Sì.” riesce solo a dire, perché il resto della frase viene ingurgitata dal proprio stomaco che si è stretto in una morsa calda per l’eccitamento e il suo cervello è andato in panne per diversi secondi. Stringe più forte la mano di John quando vede che si sta per allontanare e John gli regala un ulteriore sorriso prima di andare a chiamare un taxi.  
   
Sherlock lo segue con lo sguardo e non si accorge di sorridere finché non è Lestrade a farglielo notare ridendo di lui sotto i baffi.  
   
“Che hai da ridere?” gli chiede, però si sente accaldato e teme veramente di essere arrossito un poco. Senza aspettare risposta si sistema la sciarpa, alza il colletto del cappotto e si dirige a passo spedito con aria fintamente stizzita verso John, che lo sta attendendo nell’abitacolo del taxi per non morire congelato, lasciando però la portiera aperta per Sherlock.  
   
Non appena Sherlock appoggia la schiena al sedile entrambi emettono uno sbuffo stanco, poi si guardano di sottecchi e scoppiano a ridere, mentre il taxi parte e si dirige al 221B di Baker Street dietro istruzioni del dottore.  
Le risate pian piano si spengono e lasciano il posto a una tranquilla aria di pace e intimità, mentre John prende la mano destra di Sherlock nella sua sinistra e guarda fuori dal finestrino la città scorrergli davanti, mentre Sherlock rimane invece a fissare le loro mani intrecciate.  
   
Per quanto tempo ha desiderato una cosa simile? Per quanto tempo ha chiesto che quel miracolo potesse avverarsi? Che John lo perdonasse per i due anni di assenza, che lo perdonasse per averlo abbandonato quando già tutti gli altri lo avevano fatto, che lo perdonasse per essere stato così egoista da salvargli la vita per poterlo avere tutto per sé una volta tornato, sempre e per sempre?  
   
La mano di John si stringe ulteriormente sulla sua e Sherlock alza gli occhi per incontrare quelli blu mare del dottore che sembra capirlo come sempre, come solo lui sa fare.  
   
John gli sorride, incapace di fare altro, e poi rivolge un solo sguardo al tassista –che sta diligentemente guardando la strada- e con la mano libera afferra brutalmente la nuca di Sherlock e se lo preme addosso, facendo scontrare le proprie labbra contro quelle di Sherlock.  
   
Sherlock che assaggia timidamente quella bocca e quella lingua che da poco tempo può definire sue. Sherlock che afferra il cappotto di John e lo stringe di più a sé perché _ecco il mio miracolo._  
Sherlock che è talmente innamorato e che ha bisogno di questo uomo così tanto che nemmeno lui sa descrivere a parole quanto John conti davvero per lui.  
John che è tutto ciò per cui ha lottato, più della vana gloria e più del suo voler tornare ardentemente nella sua città.  
Semplicemente John.  
   
Ma quando Sherlock riapre pian piano gli occhi John non è più lì, lui non si trova in una taxi e non è nemmeno novembre.  
   
Si trova seduto sulla sua poltrona al 221B di Baker Street, il sole che entra prepotente dalle finestre gli fa capire che dev’essere almeno marzo, o qualcosa del genere e un laccio emostatico attorno al braccio e un piccolo rivolo di sangue che gli cade delicato lungo il gomito gli fa capire che il suo sogno derivato dalla soluzione al sette per cento è finito.  
   
Deve aumentare la dose, ormai non basta più.  
   
Guarda l’orologio appeso al muro e capisce di essere stato perso nel suo mondo per almeno un paio d’ore.  
 _Troppe,_ gli dice una vocina nella sua testa, _troppe perché sei svenuto e questo non è bene._  
Non gliene può fregare di meno.  
Non toglie nemmeno il laccio emostatico e si prepara un’altra dose mentre la vocina –questa volta allarmata e che assomiglia terribilmente alla voce di John- gli dice di piantarla, di smetterla di fare il bambino, che dovrebbe sapere che una cosa del genere lo porterà alla morte e nemmeno se ne renderà conto.  
   
 _Meglio così._  
   
Se ne frega anche di cambiare ago, perché tanto quell’ago è suo e sicuramente nulla potrà andare peggio di così, no? E anche se fosse…  
   
Si guarda l’avambraccio sinistro e nota che le vene ormai nemmeno si vedono più. Si è fatto talmente tanto e in talmente poco tempo da essersele quasi bruciate tutte. Dovrà ricorrere molto presto all’altro braccio ma, soprattutto, a roba molto più buona (se solo suo fratello la smettesse di insistere nel fargli da balia).  
   
John lo ha perdonato quando è tornato a casa redivivo, e questo è certo, ma John se n’è anche andato, lasciandolo solo in quell’enorme casa, e si anche è sposato, lasciandolo questa volta definitivamente. Non va a trovarlo da più di un mese ( _quarantadue giorni,_ gli ricorda sempre la vocina nella testa) e dubita si accorgerebbe dello stato delle sue braccia o si preoccuperebbe di com’è ridotto. John non nota più nulla di lui ormai, quando lo vede.  
   
Ma forse Sherlock si è fatto troppe aspettative. Forse John non lo ha mai veramente capito come pensava, forse i suoi sentimenti erano palesi solo a lui e a nessun altro. Forse semplicemente John non lo ha voluto con sé e basta.  
   
Ma il _suo_ John, quello che ha nella testa, quello che lo guarda con amore e sentimento e che gli ricorda che è straordinario, quello _sì_ che lo vuole con sé. E allora tornerà da lui. E tornerà da lui ancora e ancora finché non si addormenterà per sempre –un giorno, quando sbaglierà _per caso_ le dosi e si ucciderà senza volerlo- e potrà rimanere con quel John per l’eternità.  
Almeno qualcuno che lo aspetta, seppur frutto della sua immaginazione, c’è.  
   
In fin dei conti non gli sembra una brutta idea.  
   
E forse John non l’ha mai veramente capito come pensava.  
   
Forse John non è mai stato l’uomo che Sherlock pensava fosse ed è sempre riuscito ad ingannarlo.  
   
Forse è così, ma purtroppo non riesce a crederci nemmeno lui.  
   
Guarda la stanza vuota e desolata, il disordine perentorio che regna sovrano e un’ultima domanda gli sorge nella mente: _chissà chi sarà a trovarmi._ E per una volta spera di togliere un dolore a Mycroft, spera che non sia lui a trovarlo. Non di nuovo perlomeno.  
   
Poi si ritrova a chiudere gli occhi ed è pronto per tornare dal suo John.  
   
Quel John che lo aspetta al 221B di Baker Street con una tazza fumante di tè in mano e un sorriso radioso riservato solo ed unicamente a lui.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
Qualsiasi cosa prendetevela con mia madre perché è tutta colpa sua. È tardi, la storia mi si era cancellata per metà –forse era un segno del destino- e quindi sarà scritta di merda e probabilmente non dirà niente a nessuno e ben che meno comunicherà qualcosa. Pace, mi andava di farla e l’ho fatta.  
Un ringraziamento immenso a SofiaAmundsen (devo sempre andare a cercare come cavolo si scrive il pezzo dopo “Sofia” XD) che si è sorbita le mie immense lamentele senza fiatare, intimandomi all’omicidio ~~ma forse questo non dovevo dirlo.~~  
L’angst non è il mio forte e lo scrivo di mmm… ma abbiate pietà di me e passateci sopra.  
 


End file.
